The Protector
by Lissanrose
Summary: Melissa was raised in the human world. A chance meeting of the VA gang leads them on an adventure that they never expected.Takes place after Last Sacrifice. Will Adrian find Love? Could a damphir raised in the human world be the salvation for us all? Will the Strigoi over run the world or will they be stopped? Please review and let me know how it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 1

Rose's POV

It has been a year since I resumed my position as Lissa's guardian after the murder of Queen Tatiana and the execution of Tasha Ozera. Six months that I have protected Liss without the bond. As much as I hated the bond when I was pulled into her late night love sessions with Christian (YUCK!), I really did find the bond useful in her protection.

Liss, Christian, Dimitri and I are going to a small town in Georgia called Silver Springs to attend some crazy Moroi function. Why they chose this town I'll never know but since the Strogoi are so uncommon here then it will be relatively safe for the Queen and her little entourage. We are driving from a small local airport and renting rooms at a bed and breakfast in town.

"We're here! Finally!" I said. Dimitri Chuckles at my enthusiasm and pulls the car into the B&B.

"Yes we are. We still have to get settled into our rooms and then go get some food and look around." Dimitri says. He knows me so well!

We settled into our rooms. Eddie meets us there since he and Adrian came a day or two ahead. I really missed them. Adrian and I have had our talk and we decided to forgive and forget, but I'm still pained every time I see him because of the hurt I've put him through. We are not fully back to our old friendship, but we are getting there slowly.

"Hey Eddo! Miss me?" I ask wrapping him in a hug while he just laughs.

"Always!" He says. "You guys ready to go get something to eat? There really isn't much in the way of fast food, but this restaurant next to the park has a great view of the creek and some of the best burgers."

"Awe Eddie you sure know the way to a girl's heart, well mine anyway." I said laughing as he chuckled "let's go."

We all head down to the small town diner and order lunch. The cool air inside is really welcoming and the back dining room does have a great view of the Park. It's kind of sunny for our Moroi so we walk over to the Library to find out some more on the towns' layout. We were just about to enter the small library when the door opened and someone bumped into us. The girl exiting the library bumped right into Liss almost knocking her over if we weren't there to steady her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" She asked looking worried. She was about my height and seemed to be tanned slightly with a build that suggested a Damphir. She had medium brown eyes and hair that was similar to mine in color, so brown that it was almost Black.

"Yes. I'm fine just knocked me a little off balance is all." Liss replied.

"I haven't seen you around here before of course we get visitors often but I usually know every face." She said. I really was surprised that she didn't recognize Liss but she was probably born in this small town and didn't wander much.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Lissa and these are my friends. This is my boyfriend Christian…" Christian displayed his signature smirk "…and this is my best friend Rose and her boyfriend Dimitri." I gave a friendly smile but Dimitri looked cautious and stoic.

"Nice to meet you all …but strangely I feel like I've met you before." She said.

Lissa began to seem a bit nervous so I stepped in. "What…what do you mean?" Could she really not know that she was a Damphir? Dimitri and I exchanged looks telling me that he was thinking the same. Eddie and Adrian were back several yards away looking on with confusion and curiosity.

Mellissa's POV

I left my house that summer afternoon to return the few books that I had gotten two weeks ago, now it hadn't taken that long to read them but oh well. As I walked down to the library that afternoon I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone. Now I'm not the type to go all paranoid but that feeling was really starting to bug me. I lived in a very small town where there were few people that I considered strangers, but even fewer that I considered friends. I felt safe here but that didn't stop me from always packing at least some kind of weapon, even if it was a small one. I continued to walk down to the corner where the library was located. I wasn't dark just yet so that alleviated some of my mild paranoia. I finally made it to the library and returned the books I'd read. I got three more books and turned to leave. I put them in the bag on my shoulder and headed for the door.

I walked out of the library…and right into someone. The impact of our meeting caused her to fall backwards slightly. She was only held upright by the rest of her group. She was a tall, slim woman with sleek blond hair. She was well dressed in crisp clean clothing. I imagined that before our collision that there wasn't a single hair out of place, or a single wrinkle in her dress. She wore a light blue summer dress with low heels. I reached out to steady her just as the others did.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm fine just knocked me a little off balance is all." She replied. Looking at her now she had eyes the color of emeralds she looked like some runway model.

"I haven't seen you around here before of course we get visitors often but I usually know every face." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Lissa and these are my friends. This is my boyfriend Christian…" She looked to her right to a man that appeared to be the same age with ice blue eyes and black hair. He wore a sarcastic smirk that he replaced with a friendly smile as soon as she mentioned him. "…and this is my best friend Rose and her boyfriend Dimitri." Rose gave a friendly smile but Dimitri looked like he was looking and listening to everyone but us and the conversation. Rose was the shortest one in the group. She had dark brown hair that was almost black and brown eyes. Her hair and eyes and even her height were very similar to mine. Dimitri was very tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He was the tallest of them standing a good six foot-six. He was polite, but clearly had other things on his mind.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Melissa but my friends call me Mel …but strangely I feel like I've met you before." I said.

Lissa began to seem a bit nervous and Rose stepped in. "What…what do you mean?" Rose and Dimitri exchanged looks like they had some silent communication.

"I really don't know but something about you guys seems familiar…especially you two" I said pointing to Rose and Dimitri. I was sure that I had never met them but something was so familiar about them.

"Let's take this somewhere more private shall we it's getting dark." Dimitri said. Two more guys came up beside them and asked if everything was okay.

"Yeah Eddie, Adrian this is Mellissa." She said to the two that just joined us. Adrian was looking at me awful hard and it kind of gave me the creeps. After his scrutiny a slow grin slid onto his face. I wonder what that was all about? It was almost as if he was checking me out, but his gaze was scrutinizing and calculating like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Let's get going we can go to my apartment if you guys want? I don't like to be out at night and I live here." I said with a laugh. We all walked to my apartment and just when the apartments were in sight the group tensed and came to a stop. Six very pale figures appeared under the street light. I didn't recognize them and their eyes were strangely ringed in red. I took defensive stance I learned in martial arts and pulled out my pocket knife. Rose, Dimitri and Eddie looked like this was a regular occurrence while the others showed slightly fearful expressions.

"Well look here boys, new meat!" One said and the fight was on. They lunged and I took one punching him in the jaw with all my force. Shit he was strong but not really all that coordinated. I slashed him with my knife and his skin sizzled at the contact to his chest. What the hell are these things? The others were finished with theirs and two of them were on fire! WTF! I plunged the knife in his chest but wasn't enough. I held his attention while Rose staked his back but not before he backhanded me into the dumpster nearby. Again, what the hell were these things? Rose came and helped me up where I slumped to the ground. My shoulder was dislocated from the impact and most likely some broken ribs. The slash from his nails across my face was the least of my problems. We went to my apartment and I sat on the couch.

"So does anyone care to explain what the hell those things were and what they wanted?" I asked them. Their eyes widened and they exchanged looks of disbelief.

"You mean to tell us that you didn't know what they were and you still fought like that!" Eddie asked.

"Never seen them but what was I supposed to do just sit and watch. And where the hell did the fire come from?" I said with a sigh. "Look I don't know what's going on here but first things first. I got to get this shoulder back in place." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wooden spoon from the drawer and walked into the living room.

"I'm going to need some help setting this and then somebody better start talking." I said. I bit down on the spoon and Dimitri and Eddie set my shoulder back in. Shit that hurts! I went to the bathroom and got my wrap that I used the first time I broke a rib getting kicked too hard in martial arts. I wrapped my ribs and took something for pain and downed a bottle of water before I spoke again.

"Okay, don't all talk at once." I said sarcastically. Oh this better be good!

Rose POV

I couldn't believe that this girl had never heard of Strigoi before. The way she fought I was certain that my first impression was wrong but it was now confirmed. Mel had absolutely no idea about the world she lived in or the vampires that she shared it with. She really reminded me a lot of myself during that fight with the Strigoi. Now she wants some answers….well here goes nothing.

"Okay, we will tell you but you have to promise that you will not freak out. Deal?" I asked. Mel nodded.

"Those of us in this room, including you, are not what you would classify as normal humans. Dimitri, Eddie, you and I are what our society call Damphirs. We are half vampire, half human. Lissa, Christian and Adrian are full vampires called Moroi. Those things that we fought out there were called Strigoi. They are evil vampires that kill victims for blood. Moroi do not kill for their blood and take it from willing volunteers." Mel was really concentrating on trying to process all that I said. "Well that short version of 'Moroi society 101'. Any questions?"

"Wow! Ok that still doesn't explain why the Strigoi burst into flames." Mel said. God this girl was so much like me! I shot a look at Christian and he nodded showing he knew what I wanted him to do.

"Well the Moroi are special in that they can wield certain elements. There are five. Earth, Air, Water, fire, and Spirit. Chris care to demonstrate?" Christian opened his palm and produced a fireball. Mel looked at him with wide eyes. "Liss, care to show what a spirit user can do?"

"Hey what about me why can't I do it?" Adrian whined.

"Cause you suck at it!" I Quipped

"Children stop please!" Lissa said with a glare. She reached over on the couch and touched Mel lightly on the shoulder and healed her injuries. If her eyes were wide before they were even bigger now. I laughed at her expression along with the others. Mel glared around the room causing everyone to go quiet.

"Holy hell that is awesome!" Mel looked at Liss. "Where have you been all my life? I could have avoided many hospital trips if you were around" Mel said causing all of us to laugh. Yep she was really like me.

"Okay, how did you fight so well if you didn't know all of this?" Eddie asked.

"Easy, you learn certain things when you live alone." Her expression turned pained. "I have always been alone and didn't know my real parents. I was bounced from one foster home to the next. As soon as I turned 18 I started to fend for myself, got a job, apartment, etc. I took martial arts and trained on my own after that." Mel answered as if it was nothing.

Adrian who had been quiet for a while pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and went to light one. Mel narrowed her eyes on him and rose from the couch. She walked over and grabbed the cigarettes and put them on the table by the door.

"If you're going to smoke do not do it in here. Either go outside or do without." Mel said. Adrian went to stand and go outside followed by Eddie. Mel turned to the rest of us and told us to make ourselves at home for the night since it was too late and too dangerous for us to go out. "I'll be back in just a moment." Mel said going out the door.

I turned to Dimitri. He wore the same expression that I had of confusion from tonight's events. He called the council since they would go crazy if we were not accounted for and alerted the alchemists to our run in with the Strigoi.

"You know she's a lot like you? You could pass as sisters." Liss said with a smirk.

"Great just what we need two Rose's! It's bad enough with one." Christian whined causing us all to laugh.

Mel's POV

I walked outside where Adrian and Eddie were standing on the front patio. I pulled out my own cigarette (I know bad habit right). I usually only smoke when things get really stressful. With the information from tonight floating through my brain, I felt like I needed my stress reliever. Adrian's eyes widened and then narrowed when I lit up beside him. I looked back with a glare of my own.

"What never seen a girl smoke before?" I asked.

"Well yeah but why come out here when we could smoke inside?" he inquired.

"There is only one room that I ever smoke in and that's my bedroom and since I'm not letting you in my bedroom then this was the only choice you had." I replied. "I only smoke when my nerves and stress get to me."

"Do you have any alcohol here? I seem to be in need of one of my vices" he asked with a grin.

"Sorry fresh out since I don't drink alcohol." I replied dryly. "But I bet I can guess you favorite poison." He didn't know it but I had a very accurate sense that I could read almost anyone like a book.

"Well, let's see if you can figure it out." He said with a smirk and a wink.

"Your favorite is Vodka, preferably Russian. Clove cigarettes. More women than you can count, but recently you've indulged in women less for the sake of one in particular woman that you have strong feelings for. Am I getting close?" I smirked as his eyes widened and Eddie Laughed.

"Damn I thought Rose was the only one who could render Adrian Ivashkov speechless." Eddie guffawed.

"Not anymore it seems." I replied with a smirk of my own. I put my cigarette butt in the ashtray and turned and walked inside. I vaguely heard Adrian's voice over Eddie's laughter mutter "what the hell just happened?" making my smile grow.

Adrian's POV

Liss, Christian, Dimitri and Rose were in the front of the library talking to another women when we caught up to them. It was getting dark so we decided to venture to her apartment. Looking at Mel's aura was confusing. There were colors that would normally only be present in Moroi as it relates to their elements. In particular there was a lot of gold specific to spirit users. As confusing as that was I also saw emotional pain in her past.

When we encountered the Strigoi I could tell from her aura that she didn't know about our world or the Strigoi. The fight was ended quickly but not before that damn Strigoi backhanded her into that dumpster. I really didn't believe that she was able to walk after that. I knew that she was in some serious pain but she never showed it. God she was strong. Dimitri and Eddie were asked to help set her dislocated shoulder. Lissa ended up healing her after Rose explained about our world. I still can't believe she fought like that not knowing about Strigoi.

I went to pull out my cigarettes and she told me I had to go outside. Eddie followed. Shortly after, the door opened again and Mel came out to smoke. We talked briefly about my vices. She read me like a book and I was absolutely speechless.

Wow! I thought that Rose was one of a kind, and she is to an extent but this girl is intriguing. I finished my clove and walked back inside. Everyone was sitting there with a look of confusion and Mel wore that damn smirk when we walked in. Eddie told everyone how Mel had pegged my vices to a tee, which brought with it peals of laughter. We discussed sleeping arrangements and ate. I hadn't fed today which was going to be a slight problem. Rose and Mel both noticed that there was an issue. Rose was the first to speak up.

"What's wrong Adrian?" Rose asked.

"Well unless you have a feeder in your pocket we could have a slight problem since I haven't fed today." Rose had the 'oh shit' look catching my meaning.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked with genuine concern and curiosity.

"Well it means that I need blood." I answered and her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah that could be an issue." She thought for a moment. "Since you need fully trained guardians to protect you guys the logical choice for a volunteer is me huh?" Rose stepped in and warned her of the endorphins but she didn't waver. I could tell by her aura that she really didn't worry about the endorphins. I saw that Mel had been through a great deal and has been on her own three years – things that she is not ready to tell yet. I reluctantly agreed that as far as protection goes she was the logical choice. She was selfless just like Rose. She led me to the bedroom down the hall but left the door open. She sat down on the bed as she spoke. "Well I guess we better get this over with huh?" I nodded not really sure what to say. I leaned down to her exposed neck and kissed it lightly in thanks before I sank my fangs into her. Seconds later she softly moaned and I knew

that she was under the effects of the endorphins. I pulled away and healed her neck. I picked her up and moved her farther onto the bed. Shutting the door I went back into the main room.

I thought that I would always pine for Rose but I can see a light at the end of the tunnel with Mel. Maybe she'll come back to court with us. I hope to get to know her better in the coming days. Rose asked to speak to me before we went to sleep.

"You like her don't you?" I could hear the smile in her voice and she was genuinely happy to think I've moved on from her.

"I don't know yet but I really can't wait to find out." I said. We shared a small smile.

"Do you think that she will come back to court with us?" I asked.

"I really don't know. We should give her some time to process everything that has happened today." She said.

"There is something strange about her aura that has me puzzled and I don't know if Lissa has noticed but she has an aura that is similar to a spirit user, but she is a Damphir." I said and she gave me a puzzled look.

We finally went to bed. Even though it was only a two bedroom apartment one room held a set of bunk beds and another twin bed. The other had a queen bed and there was a large sectional couch in the living room that was big enough for two people to stretch out on. Mel was in the single twin bed so that Liss and Christian could have the queen bed. Eddie and I took the bunks so that Rose and Dimitri could take the couch near the front door. We all said our good nights and went to bed. I finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 2

Mel's POV

I woke up feeling strangely relaxed and rested. The endorphin haze had diminished and my mind cleared. I'll admit that I liked the bite, but I hated not having control of my body. As I opened my eyes I met a pair of deep emerald ones that I knew to be Adrian's. His concerned eyes met mine and he smiled a sincere smile and asked how I felt.

"Good." I said. "How about you, did you sleep well?"

"Nope." He laughed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but those bunk beds suck. I would've been better on the couch…or the floor." Okay I had to laugh at that.

"Well I said nothing about it being comfortable you just assumed it was." I laughed.

I got up and went to the master bedroom to gather some clothes and shower. Everyone else was already in the living room so I showered and changed quickly. Everyone was sitting on my huge couch and smiled when I greeted them. They were suggesting that we all go out today since they were in town for some Moroi conference. I really thought about their offer to live at court since I was always so lonely here. I finally agreed after much deliberation that that was the best decision for me. I refused to face those Strigoi again without the proper training and knowledge. The fact is that if these people hadn't been with me last night I would be dead or worse.

The Moroi had feeders at the conference and they also held breakfast so we left my home.

"Guys we could walk or we could take my truck? I can fit the three Moroi in the cab so they'll be out of the sun since the windows are tinted. Everyone else can sit in the bed since we won't be going far." They reluctantly agreed seeing as the Moroi really didn't want to walk around town in the daytime. We pulled out of the apartments and down to the main street to the building that the conference. I parked and helped Liss and Christian out of the backseat while the others piled out of the truck bed. I heard a high pitched scream that made me jump and turned to see a blond girl slightly younger than me barrel full speed towards Eddie and throw her arms around him. Eddie Chuckled at her and explained last night's events. During his epic tale there were other people that came around us giving me a curious look. Finally I had enough of being looked at like some freak show.

"What the hell are you all looking at me like that for?" I demanded. Adrian had stepped around the truck now and was standing behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. Liss used her queenly voice saying that she would explain later and we have better things to do than stare at me. I let it drop for now but I was still annoyed. I really liked having Adrian close since I felt calm and at peace with him around. Walking into the conference building Adrian grabbed my hand asking if I was ok.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm just not sure I fit in with this world either. I knew in the human world I was different but I wasn't sure how. Now I'm with my own kind but I still feel as if I don't fit that world either." I said.

"Give it a little time. It's only been a day." He said. "Things will work out in time." Adrian said with an encouraging smile.

"Great. I've got my own walking fortune cookie" I exclaimed causing everyone in our group to laugh. I walked ahead of them and turned my head to see them still laughing when I ran into a Moroi, causing me to fall flat on my ass. Two guardians lifted me back to my feet to face him. This guy looks like something between a pimp and a pirate although he was scary looking there was something familiar about him.

"Sorry, I really need to start watching where I'm going." I said.

"No harm no foul" He replied waving me off. Rose and the rest of her friends finally caught up to us. Rose wrapped her arms around the man.

"Hey Baba. I see you met my new friend Mellissa." The man's eyes widened like he recognized something in my face. Oh this just gets better and better I thought.

"Does Mellissa have a last name?" He asked.

"I don't know she never mentioned it but we never really asked either." Rose said looking at me.

"Mazur" I replied drily. Their eyes all widened. Oh Shit!

"WHAT!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Look all I know is that my mother's maiden name was Mazur and I don't know anything else. Why does my last name matter anyway." I questioned.

"Because we," Rose said pointing to the man, herself and me, "are related." DOUBLE SHIT!

"Look the conference is about to start and Mel agreed to go to court with us so we need to have this conversation in private later today." Rose said.

After hours of discussion of topics I didn't understand the conference broke for lunch and Rose and Dimitri went to the B&B to get their things to bring back to the apartment. We all agreed to meet at the diner down the street. Adrian, Eddie and Mia stayed with me while Lissa and Christian went with Dimitri and Rose. At least no one had to ride in the truck bed. We walked into the diner and through to the back dining room where the larger tables were. We ordered drinks and waited for the others to arrive. Minutes late the old man that I bumped into waltzed in with his two guardians.

"Mellissa, I never properly introduced myself. My name is Abe Mazur. You are the daughter of Bell Mazur who was my sister. Therefore you are my niece and Rose's first cousin." He stated. Well this just keeps getting better.

"What about my father? Do you know why I was abandoned?" I asked. I was hoping that I could get some of the answers I'd been seeking all my life.

"No, I never knew that Bell even had a child, but Bell disappeared a little over twenty years ago without notice or any indication of where she'd gone." He said. By now everyone was here and heard the story. While we were waiting on our food I decided that we would discuss this at my home after lunch since the conference was over for the day. During lunch I had no desire to talk much to anyone since I was busy trying to wrap my head around everything that has happened since yesterday. I was broken out of my ramblings when Adrian put his hand over mine.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I will be eventually, just a lot to process." I said. He smiled a sympathetic smile and squeezed my hand.

Lissa was giving me a calculating look similar to the one Adrian gave me when we met. Adrian noticed and told me that she was reading my aura. He explained what he saw and what she was probably getting from my aura as well. I asked what it meant and he and Lissa both said that they had no clue 'cause they haven't seen an aura like that before.

When we got back to my apartment we all sat in the living room. I prepared myself to tell them my story. "Ok guys, here it goes. If after you've heard my story you don't want me around I completely understand." No one said anything so I began.

"For as long as I can remember, I was passed from foster home to foster home. The first one or two were nice, but they couldn't handle a 'disrespectful wild lying brat'. The part they got wrong was the 'lying'. I told my foster parents that their eldest son was a real dick. He was about 14 and he was always really mean. I was only 10 at the time so I just kept quiet hoping he would not notice, me but I never got that lucky. He beat the crap out of me every chance he got till one day I realized that I had to fight back. When my 'parent' found him in the kitchen beat to a pulp they threw me out cause their son could apparently do no wrong."

"I bounced around a few more times with pretty much the same result." I took a shaky breath knowing it's about to get worse. Adrian was on my left and Rose sat on my right both giving my hands a supportive squeeze. "At 16, I was sent to a real hellhole. My 'parents' there were constantly drunk or high and I tried to distance myself from them as much as possible. That didn't work too well as they decided that they needed someone to be the guinea pig for some of their dope deals. For a while I stayed about as doped as they did, of course they stopped that seeing as me being high off their drugs cut into their fun. After being with those asshats for a year they sent me to some 'parents' that made the others seem like a Disney movie." I took another deep breath. I stood up running my hands through my hair. "Guy I need a minute." They nodded and I went out the door to smoke because I needed to compose myself. Adrian came out and wrapped his arms around me. With Adrian nothing had to be said. He knew that this is what I needed right now. Never have I felt this with anyone else.

"Are you ready to get back in there?" Adrian asked. I nodded.

I composed myself and went back inside after my smoke. Adrian followed closely behind and I resumed my story.

"At 17, I was sent to my last foster home. It was pure hell. So much so that I barely went to school which I really didn't mind 'cause I didn't have to explain the bruises and broken bones. This couple was just as drunk as the last ones. One month before my 18th birthday they had a party at the house and my foster 'dad' decided that I needed to lighten up a little so he slipped some kind of drug into my drink. They were going to play it off that I was drinking and wasted but I had no alcohol that night. My 'dad' and some of his friends carried me up to my room but they didn't leave. His name was Richard. They took away the only pure thing I had left that night." I began to sob into my hands. Finally, I composed myself enough to finish the story.

"I stayed in my bed for two weeks after that. When I finally was able to move I made it to the hospital and they listed my injuries. I had three broken ribs, fractured left wrist, lacerations on my stomach and abdomen all from trying to fight them off in my drugged state. They determined that I had been raped and I was malnourished and lost a lot of blood so I was so weak." I took a shaky breath and composed myself again. "The doctors said that they turned the evidence over to the police but then once I was release from the hospital I was sent right back to those assholes. I left two weeks before my 18th birthday. For a year I lived on the streets till I got back on my feet. I got a job as a cashier at one of the large stores here in the next town over. I crawled my way through all the shit and made a living for myself and a life for myself but it still feels empty."

"After all that I went through with my foster families, I decided that I didn't want to be helpless anymore. I learned self defense from anyone that would teach me. I worked cashier third shift and learned to defend myself during the day. I didn't sleep much since even the daylight wasn't enough to chase the nightmares away." By the time I finished my story it came out in a strangled whisper. I looked around the room and every person tearing up. I stood up and went for another smoke.

Rose POV

God that girl has been through hell and came out on the other side. I don't even know if I would be strong enough to handle it. I look over at Dimitri and I know he understands my unspoken message. We will train her when we get back to court. I saw her in that fight last night and her form was good, she just wasn't prepared for the Strigoi she never knew existed. She only had a silver knife but it wasn't charmed like our stakes. If it had been a stake in her hand she would've had her first kill.

Dimitri POV

Mel reminds me so much of my Roza that it broke my heart to hear all that she has gone through. She definitely has the Mazur strength. Maybe court will be a new start for her. I would kill someone that tried to put my Roza through things like that girl has had to endure. I feel Roza's eyes on me and the silent message. She wants to train her when we get to court. She did well last night and held her own against the Strigoi. With a stake and a little training, she'll be just as deadly as my Roza.

Adrian POV

Seeing how strong Mel has become from her dark past makes me like her that much more. I may even be beginning to fall in love with her.

Abe POV

All of the things that Mel has endured are horrific. I wished that I had known about her and then I could have protected her from that hell.

"I do hope that Mel has decided to move to court?" I ask hoping she'll be safer there.

"That's what she has told us but I don't know if she has things to settle here or if she'll go when we do." Rose says.

Mel has been outside for a long time and I sent my two guardians outside to check on her. Outside there were a commotion and the guardians in the room go to check it out. Next thing I know Mel comes literally flying through the window. She rolls to a stop and picks her broken body up off the floor. I see three strigoi coming through the window.

"Guys go to the bathroom and lock the door. Eddie guard that door no matter what." Mel shouts. Eddie Nods. I know he wants to help Mel but the Moroi come first. I stay with my niece since the others are all occupied and I still got firepower as a backup.

Mel POV

Watching the sun go down was soothing I walked to the mailbox to collect my mail and head back to my apartment. Since the mailbox is in sight of the apartment I didn't expect trouble and since the sun had just went down. Standing on the front patio, I finish my smoke. I hear a commotion and go around the corner of my apartment to see what it is. I'm met by a pair of red eyes. Shit! Good thing Rose gave me a spare stake that she had. The Strigoi grabs me and throws me in the direction of four more Strigoi. They haul me to my feet. The one that I assume is the leader speaks with a permanent sneer.

"Is that all you got Damphir?" He laughs, smacking me sending me hurling into my living room via the picture window. I vaguely notice that the guardians are all fighting their own Strigoi. I pull myself up the floor and get the Moroi out of the room as three Strigoi enter the room. I pull my stake and lunge for them attacking the ones closest to the room the Moroi are located. I slash his right cheek and his hand goes to his cheek. I give him another punch to the face giving me the opening to his chest. I plunged the stake in his chest and he falls to the floor. The two remaining Strigoi lunge for me at the same time. I feign left kicking one in the chest hard sending him staggering back into the other. I stake the second Strigoi as he tries to balance himself giving me an opening. The third Strigoi reaches for me he grabs me by the throat cutting off my air. I remember that last fight where the Strigoi bursts into flames and I feel a sudden tingle in my hands. Just as he sinks his fangs in my neck I see the fire in my hands and I push it outward towards his chest making him release me. I throw my stake into his chest killing him. Due to the strong endorphins and my injuries, everything blurs a bit. Abe pulls me up and leads me to the couch where everything goes dark.

Abe POV

Mel fights for all she's worth killing the first two within minutes but the third grabs her by the throat. I watch in horror because Mel is between me and the Strigoi I can't shoot him with my fire. As he bites her I see fire in her hands. She must have noticed it too because she pushed it towards his chest causing him to scream in pain and release her and she finished the Strigoi with her stake. I grab Mel and lead her to the couch. Within seconds she's unconscious. As the guardians outside give the all clear and assess the damages they start to come back into the house. Rose and Dimitri come in as Pavel and Sergei remove the three Strigoi from the house.

"Old man, what happened in here?" Rose asks.

"Mel killed these three Strigoi and now she's unconscious. Eddie took the Moroi to the bathroom in the hall. Bring Lissa cause Mel's in pretty bad shape and was bitten." I said. Rose nods and goes to retrieve the Moroi.

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian follow Rose back out to the living room. Lissa and Adrian go over to Mel and begin healing her. I'm confused over her use of magic since she looks and fights like a Damphir. After she is healed Adrian carries her to the master bedroom where she'll be more comfortable. When everyone gathers back in the room I ask the questions that I had since Mel's fight.

"I know that Mel is a Damphir but something strange happened during her fight that confuses me." I state. "Towards the end of the fight Mel was grabbed by the throat and the Strigoi bit her." Everyone's eyes widen and Adrian looks pained. I think he is developing feelings for her. "I was ready to light him up but Mel was in the middle. Soon after he bit her, she produced a fireball in her hand and hit him in the chest with it. Then she took her stake and finished him off before she passed out from the bite and her other injuries." Everyone's face showed shock except Lissa and Adrian who looked like they were confused and curious.

"How in the hell did she do that?" Christian asked.

"I really don't know but ultimately that's what saved her tonight." I said.

"You know it's rude to talk about someone in their own house." Mel said from the hallway.

Mel POV

I woke up kind of groggy but I was able to shake it off. I don't know who carried me in here but I do know that Liss and Adrian healed me. What I don't know is how the hell I produced fire from my hands during that fight. I got up and made my way towards the voices in my living room.

"How in the hell did she do that?" Christian asked.

"I really don't know but ultimately that's what saved her tonight." Abe said.

"You know it's rude to talk about someone in their own house." I said from the hallway. Everyone whipped their head towards me in shock.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Abe asks.

"Oh you know, like I've been thrown through a window fought and killed three Strigoi, been bitten by one of said Strigoi, and lit his ass on fire…" I trailed off my smirk growing as I went. "Thanks for healing me Liss, Adrian." I look towards them and they both give a nod of acknowledgement.

"How did you use magic if you're a Damphir?" Eddie asks.

"Well that is the million dollar question isn't it?" I said. "The answer is I don't know. I didn't even know it till I felt a sensation in my hands and saw flames when I looked down. From the point in the fight where I got bitten…" I sigh. "I just got damn lucky I survived it."

"Close calls with death must run in the family." Dimitri muttered but everyone heard him and burst into fits of laughter. Rose slaps his arm playfully and glares at him.

"Okay, back to business. This conference is over tomorrow so when it's finished I'll be leaving back to court. Abe can you get this apartment fixed 'because I really want my deposit back and this…" I motioned towards the broken window and furniture. "Isn't going to work." I said.

"Take what is necessary with you and I'll see that the rest of your belongings are transported and taken care of." Abe said with a grin.

"Thank you." I nodded with a small smile. Adrian reached in his pocket for his cloves. And started to walk to the door but I stopped him. "Go in the bedroom. Being outside is not such a good idea. Eddie, can you go with him?" He looked confused and I sighed. "There's a window back there that can be used as an entry point and I'm not taking any chances." Realization crossed his face and he nodded following Adrian to the bedroom. I looked towards the guardians and they all had proud smiles. "What?" I asked.

"You'll make a great guardian one day. You're not trained in guarding but you have natural talent for it." Rose said with a smile.

Abe ordered Chinese for dinner and had it delivered from the neighboring town not far away. After dinner we had to double up in the bedrooms since there was a huge hole in my living room. We rotated sleeping shifts since the apartment wasn't secure anymore. I took a longer shift so everyone else would be rested tomorrow. I decided to stay home to pack things up and supervise the repairs.

The workers finished the repairs and left me to pack. I was collecting things to put in my duffel when a voice came through the hall that I hoped never to hear again.

"Going somewhere?" Richard said with a sneer.

"Get the fuck out of my house you sick bastard." I yelled. Richard flew across the room pinning me to the wall before I could blink. I wanted to light him on fire but because he was human I couldn't risk him knowing about my power.

"I spent years waiting for this day. I went to prison because of you little slut!" He yells. Throwing me towards the bed and puts his full weight on top of me. I now notice that he is not alone his two buddies from the party all those years ago. His buddies rush forward. One grabs my wrists above my head the other one grips my ankles while I fight with all I have. The hold on my wrists loosens and I punch Richard causing him to return the favor hitting my left eye. "You'll pay for that bitch! You just made it worse for yourself." He stood up pulling a syringe out of his pocket. The man on my wrists regains his hold while Richard rips my shirt open. Richard stabs the syringe into my veins of my arm. He grabs my bra at the center ripping it away.

I fought as hard as I could and fought back tears, but the drug that he injected was beginning to take effect. Richard dropped his pants and began to pull mine off. I was screaming and crying when all of a sudden Richard's weight is gone as well as the others. Dimitri had Richard pinned against the wall. Pavel and Sergei have the others. Adrian runs in pulling me into a hug while I break into sobs. In all the commotion I suddenly notice that Abe is standing in the doorway with a murderous look in his eyes. I compose myself and walk straight to Richard and deliver a punch to his already broken nose.

"If you ever come near me again, what this man does to you will seem like a stroll in the park." I say pointing towards Abe. "You are a sick bastard and if I ever see you again I will castrate you on the spot!" I yell as I deliver a knee to his groin. Finally whatever he drugged me with was starting to hit full force and I collapse towards the floor. Adrian notices the syringe on the floor and lays me on the bed. I can still hear and see everything but my limbs are paralyzed and rubbery.

"He drugged her but I don't know with what. I'll stay with her till you can get some information out of these bastards." Adrian says to Abe and he nods. Adrian covers me with as sheet so that I'm not exposed.

Dimitri and Abe's guardians haul them out of the house to be dealt with. Adrian remains in the room and locates some clothes for me to change into. After about an hour and a half the drug wears off and I gain control of my body. He looks away as I change but stays in the room. I am grateful for his support. Finally Adrian breaks the awkward silence.

"Are you ok Mel?" He looks so sad. It breaks my heart that this affects him so much more than if he were just a friend.

"I will eventually be ok. I won't let this break me anymore than I'm already broken." I say.

I take a deep cleansing breath and make my way to the living room where everyone else is waiting. Adrian and Liss wanted to heal my black eye and busted lip but I refused. After lunch we decided that we would be leaving for the jet back to court. I packed what I needed and made arrangements for the rest to be sent. Since we were leaving during daylight hours we didn't have to worry about Strigoi so much for which I was grateful.

Adrian POV

I really hate these stupid conferences. I'd rather stay at Mel's since she was packing to go to court. I am so glad that she chose to go back with us. We finally finished at the conference and made our way back to Mel's. The closer we got to her apartment the worse I felt. I heard screaming and crying from the rear bedroom that I knew to be Mel's.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked. As we got closer the guardians ears picked up the sounds. We all ran towards the apartment. When we got inside Dimitri and Abe's guardians went in first with Abe and I right behind them. What I saw broke my heart. Dimitri pulled a man off her that looked like he was taking her pants off. Her bra and blouse were already in rags. Pavel and Sergei haul the other two out that were holding her down. I ran to Mel and wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed. A short time later she stood and walked straight to the guy that I assume was Richard and delivered a punch to his already broken nose.

"If you ever come near me again, what this man does to you will seem like a stroll in the park." Mel says pointing towards Abe who just entered the room with a murderous look. "You are a sick bastard and if I ever see you again I will castrate you on the spot!" Mel yells as she delivered a knee to his groin. Suddenly she collapsed towards the floor and I grab her just before impact. I notice the syringe on the floor and lay her on the bed. I cover her with the sheet so she can have some modesty.

"He drugged her but I don't know with what. I'll stay with her till you can get some information out of these bastards." I say to Abe and he nods.

I wait until she has control over her body again and gather some clothes for her. After a while the drug is gone and we meet up with the others in the main room. She won't let us heal the black eye or the busted lip, but I wish she would. It hurts me to see her like that.

We get things ready for court and load everything in Mel's truck. Mel, Eddie and I will ride to the strip with the luggage while everyone else piles into the SUVs. We get to the strip where Abe is waiting for all of us. Mel hands her truck keys over to Abe so that he can have her truck sent to court behind her. Before we board the plane I hear Mel talk briefly to Abe.

"You better make sure that my baby gets there or there will be hell to pay. My truck is the only thing of value that I have." Mel tells Abe.

"Of course my dear" Abe says and hugs her before sending her to the jet.

As we take off I sit next to her and squeeze her hand for support. She smiles at me and eventually drifts off to sleep. Looking at her now it is certain that I have fallen hard for her. I move so that I can lay her across the seat into a more comfortable sleeping position and walk up to the rest of our group.

"How is she doing Adrian?" Rose asks.

"Coping I guess. She's trying not to show weakness. She's resting now but I don't know for how long." I say.

"She is strong, but that was a very close call at the house. I don't know that she would be so strong if he and his buddies finished the job." Dimitri says. I knew that he was thinking of his experience with his own family in Russia. Rose squeezed his hand knowing where his mind had gone.

"Give her some time. She has been through hell these last few days. Maybe court and guardian training will give her some piece of mind." Lissa says. I nod and go to check on Mel.

Rose POV

The last few days have been a nightmare for all of us but Mel has been through pure hell. She insists on showing that she is strong and unphazed but I can see the battle of emotion playing in her eyes. She has a natural guardian mask but we all know she is struggling for emotional control. Adrian hasn't let her out of his sight since we found those men in her home. When we get to court Mel wanted to have some tests run so that we can figure out how she used fire during the Strigoi attack. About an hour into the flight to court, Adrian came up to all of us.

"How is she doing Adrian?" I ask.

"Coping I guess. She's trying not to show weakness. She's resting now but I don't know for how long." Adrian says.

"She is strong, but that was a very close call at the house. I don't know that she would be so strong if he and his buddies finished the job." Dimitri says. I knew that he was thinking of his experience with his own family in Russia. I squeeze his hand giving him my strength.

"Give her some time. She has been through hell these last few days. Maybe court and guardian training will give her some piece of mind." Lissa says.

Adrian nods and goes toward the rear of the jet to check on Mel.

"I think Adrian has found the new object of his affection." I stated with a grin.

"Yeah he has I believe." Dimitri smiles along with the others. "Only time will tell because with all that has happened she isn't looking for a relationship right now." He says. We all decide to try and rest since we have another hour or so before we land at court. I settle in beside Dimitri and close my eyes. I hope that everything will go back to normal when we get back to court. Dimitri and I will talk to the guardian council to discuss what can be done for Mel to be trained as a guardian. It will be difficult due to her age but seeing that she has killed three Strigoi and has some basic training I am confident that she will become a guardian if she wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 3

Mel POV

When we arrive at court Adrian give me a gentle shake to wake me up. We exit the jet and our bags are brought to our rooms. I receive a room in the Dragomir wing close to the others. Once we get settled in our rooms I venture to a small café where Adrian and the others say that they will meet for dinner. Since I've been on human time it will be difficult to adjust. For those on the vampiric schedule this time of day (or night) would be breakfast time for them. Walking to the café I come face to face with a Moroi that I instantly despise.

"Well I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" The man says with a sly smile and his buddy comes around behind me.

"Melissa Mazur." I deadpan. "What about you and your sidekick?" I figured that I should know the name of the person I'm about to punch should he try anything stupid.

"Jesse Zeklos and this here's Ralf. Want to go get some Breakfast?" He says grapping my wrist. I look him square in the eyes.

"If you do not remove your hand I can assure you that you won't get it back in the same condition." I said with as much venom as I can. He keeps his grip firm and he doesn't let go.

"I like 'em feisty anyway…" He tries to say more but that's somewhat impossible with a fist in your face. I punch him right in the nose and he releases my wrist. There are not many people around to witness this but I look up to see Rose coming through the crowd towards me.

Rose asks me if I'm ok and we head towards the café while the other guardians tend to Jesse. Rose looks over with a smirk and says "I know I'm supposed to tell you that what you did was wrong, seeing as Jesse is a Moroi, but… nice shot." I laugh my first full laugh in days and continue to walk toward the café. Everyone is already there gossiping about some stranger punching Zeklos in the face and I had to laugh cause they had no idea it was me.

"Well now I know who punched Zeklos." Rose states.

"Who punches Zeklos besides you Rose?" They ask.

"Me!" I said and there is a mix of laughter and exasperation.

"Why?" Liss asked shaking her head. I could tell that she wasn't mad really by the grin on her face.

"Well he grabbed my wrist as I was making my way here and when he didn't remove it I punched him in the face." I shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Must be a family trait." Rose mutters.

"So, what do we do today?" I asked.

"Well the girls want to go shopping as soon as possible, but I figured that you wanted to go down to the clinic and then Rose and I will take you to speak with the guardian council." Dimitri says.

"Sounds good I guess." So Adrian, Rose, Dimitri and I finish up at the café and head to the clinic. I get the tests run and we wait for the results. Half an hour later the doctor comes back with the results.

"I ran your blood work and the results from the other tests. You are still technically a Damphir but you have a higher percentage of Moroi blood than Damphir." She stated. "Maybe that is why you can control elemental magic. We have to keep a close watch to see if that is the case." She says and released us from the clinic.

We went to the Guardian Council building and we were ushered into the meeting room.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov." A tall older guardian at the head of the table greets us. "What can I do for you today? Surely it must be important since you two don't normally call meetings with us."

"Yes Guardian Croft. This person here is Melissa Mazur. She was discovered during the Silver Springs Conference. I realize that she is old enough to be a guardian but lived with humans until we found her. Melissa expressed interest in becoming a guardian so I request the she be trained by Guardian Belikov and myself." Rose says.

"I understand that your party was attacked twice during the conference. How does Miss Mazur play into that?" Guardian Croft asks looking towards me.

"She fought in both attacks. During the first attack she didn't have a stake and had never even heard of Strigoi." Gasps were heard throughout the room as Rose continued. "She suffered some injuries from being thrown into a dumpster, but she held her own until the guardians could dispose of the other five and aid her. Afterwards we explained some of the basics of our world. I gave her one of my stakes to protect herself until she made the decision to come with us to court."

"The next day Mel was attacked just outside her home by several Strigoi. She killed three Strigoi after being thrown through a window and ordering the Moroi to a safe location. During the fight with the third Strigoi, she was also bitten and still managed to stake his heart." Rose finished.

"That is quite remarkable that she has had no guardian training and managed to kill three Strigoi." Croft looked directly at me. "Is there anything that you would like to add Miss Mazur?" I nodded.

"I've only had basic and advance martial arts training. I believe that had I grown up knowing this world existed I would be standing before you now as a guardian." I stated proudly.

"Very well. What is the relationship between you and Rose?" He asked picking up on the Mazur title.

"My mother's name was Belle Mazur, Abe's sister. Rose and I are first cousins." His eyes widened at this.

"I will consult with the council and give you our decision tomorrow." Croft tells us and dismissed the meeting. As we exit Rose looked over with a proud smile.

"You handled yourself really well in there." Rose says.

"I agree." Dimitri says wrapping his arm around Rose and she melted into his embrace. We all went to Rose's room to hang out for a while and then to our own rooms to get some rest before we went shopping.

About six pm human time, we were getting ready for our shopping trip. Rose, Dimitri, Liss, and Christian were in the first van with two more guardians I didn't know. Eddie, Mia, Adrian and I were in the second van with three other guardians since I was not a sanctioned guardian the council decided they needed an extra. When we got to the mall I walked close to Eddie, Mia and Adrian. I had my stake with me and watched my surroundings as carefully as any seasoned guardian. After two hours of shopping we decided that we should head back to court since the sun was starting to set. As we were leaving the mall I tensed up. Adrian noticed the posture change immediately.

"What is it Mel?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know but something feels off."I glance to my right and see half a dozen figures coming at us fast. A look to our left reveals just as many coming at us from there. "Shit can't I ever get a break! Guys we got company left and right" I yell. Just then the others see a dozen in between us and the vans. We get the Moroi surrounded by the guardians. And we go into a fighting stance.

I concentrate on the Strigoi around us. There are at least 24 Strigoi and 8 sanctioned guards. The fight begins with a flash of fire. Half of the Strigoi are on fire. Rose yells.

"Pyro you're using too much energy doing that!"

"It wasn't me that did it." Christian says confused.

I have two Strigoi on me at once. I go on the defensive dodging a blow to the head. I drop down kicking the first Strigoi in the knee with a satisfying crunch. The Strigoi goes down and I stake him quickly. The second Strigoi lunges, clawing down my left arm. I clutch my stake in my right hand while I punch toward his face, slashing across his jaw line. The Strigoi screams in pain and reaches for my left arm spinning me around to pull my left arm behind my back. I scream as the pressure increases.

"That's better. I love to hear you scream in pain, much like the Strigoi did before you killed them." The Strigoi sneers in my ear. I tilt my head forward creating the momentum to perform a head butt sending him staggering backwards. I whirl around bringing my stake to his heart. The other guardians had finished their Strigoi and were watching in amazement. One guardian was already on the phone to the alchemists and Rose came up to check my injuries. I looked over to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to put my shoulder back in place again." He nods and I limp towards the van. Dimitri motions for Eddie to help. As my shoulder gets put back in it's followed by my strangled scream. Shit that hurts! "Ok I really need a fucking vacation! Three fights with Strigoi in four days! Not to mention everything else going on." I say in frustration and pain. Adrian and Liss come up to heal me and I put my hands up to stop them. "You guys can heal me later if you want, but I really would like to get on the other side of the wards before I pass out please." The nod dejectedly, but file into the vans. As soon as we cross the wards Adrian puts his arm around my shoulder. I know he's healing me but right now I don't care. When the vans stop Dimitri gets a call saying that the guardian council wants to see us.

Rose, Dimitri and I enter the meeting room. "I'm sorry, but can we make this quick, cause I am exhausted right now and don't plan to leave my room for at least twelve hours when I get there?" I ask.

"Very well" He turns to Dimitri. "Can you explain the attack tonight? Also I have been informed that defensive magic was used. What Happened?" Croft asked. Dimitri and rose explained their parts of the fight and I explained my part with the exception of the fire. I waited until the rest of the fight was explained. Croft looked at us and continued with his questions. "Did Lord Ozera use defensive magic against the Strigoi?"

"What is about to be said should not leave this room." I stated. Croft nodded curiously.

"For some unknown reason I have the ability to wield fire." Their eyes widened.

"Impossible! No Damphir has ever been able to use magic." Croft stated matter of fact.

"Not impossible." I deadpan, holding my palm out producing a small flame as their eyes widen. "According to my blood work I have a higher percentage of Moroi blood than human blood."

"Guardian Croft, since there is no law against Damphirs using magic I would ask that the use of defensive magic be left out of what happened today. Otherwise Lord Ozera would be wrongly accused." I suggest.

Guardian Croft sighs. "Ok, but in the future could you refrain from using magic until we find a way to address this matter." He says.

"Guardian Croft, I assure you that if it wasn't completely necessary I would not use it. Being the only magic wielding Damphir would put a target on my back don't you think?" I state. "Had I not used it tonight, we would have lost the fight because we were outnumbered 24 to 8 sanctioned guardians. I reduced that ratio down to 12 Strigoi before the fight even got started." I said.

"Indeed." Croft sighed. "Belikov, Hathaway can you both vouch for what Miss Mazur has said?"

"We can." They both state with a nod.

We are dismissed shortly after and I head to my room. I don't even bother to turn the lights on in my room. I flop on my bed and darkness takes me. I start to see colors and I find myself in a beautiful garden. I feel like I'm being watched so I call out for the person to show themselves. Adrian comes into view dressed to perfection as usual, sporting his artfully messy hair. We talk for what seems like hours and we eventually go back to our own dreams, or in my case dreamless sleep.

Adrian POV

As we exit the mall headed to the vans I notice that Mel tenses up.

"What is it Mel?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know but something feels off."She glances to the right and sees half a dozen figures coming at us fast. A look to our left reveals just as many coming at us from there. "Shit can't I ever get a break! Guys we got company left and right" she yells. Just then the others see a dozen in between us and the vans. the Moroi are surrounded by the guardians. And they go into a fighting stance.

Mel concentrates on the Strigoi around us. There are at least 24 Strigoi and 8 sanctioned guards. The fight begins with a flash of fire. Half of the Strigoi are on fire. Rose yells.

"Pyro you're using too much energy doing that!"

"It wasn't me that did it." Christian says confused. Mel must have done it because her aura flared before the Strigoi were turned to ash. I watch as Mel faces the two Strigoi closest to her. She stakes the first quickly.

The second Strigoi lunges, clawing down her left arm. She clutched her stake in her right hand while she punches toward his face, slashing across his jaw line. The Strigoi screams in pain and reaches for her left arm spinning her around to pull her left arm behind her back. She screams as the pressure increases, dislocating her shoulder. I cringe and it breaks me to hear her scream in pain.

"That's better. I love to hear you scream in pain, much like the Strigoi did before you killed them." The Strigoi sneers in her ear. She tilts her head forward creating the momentum to perform a head butt sending him staggering backwards. She whirled around bringing the stake to his heart. The other guardians had finished their Strigoi and were watching in amazement as I was. One guardian was already on the phone to the alchemists and Rose came up to check her injuries. She looked over to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to put my shoulder back in place again." He nods and she limps towards the van. Dimitri motions for Eddie to help. As her shoulder gets put back in, it's followed by her strangled scream that tears my heart out. I hate to see her in that much pain. "Ok I really need a fucking vacation! Three fights with Strigoi in four days! Not to mention everything else going on." She says in frustration and pain. She has been through so much these last few days. Liss and I come up to heal her and she put my hands up to stop us. "You guys can heal me later if you want, but I really would like to get on the other side of the wards before I pass out please." We nod dejectedly, but file into the vans. As soon as we cross the wards I put my arm around her shoulder. She knows I'm healing me but right now she doesn't seem to care.

I go to my room hoping that I can dream walk her once she gets out of her meeting with the council. After about half an hour I decided to dream walk with Mel. We talked for what seemed like hours and then I let her go back to her own dreams.

Mel POV

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock. Hell I slept for forever. It was 2pm(human time) so it was morning for Moroi. I took a long hot shower and dressed for the day. I dried my hair and brushed it back into a high ponytail. I ate a small breakfast and then I packed a duffel bag with my training clothes and made my way to the gym. I went to the dressing rooms and put on my workout clothes. I did my warm-ups and went to the bag and punched the hell out of it for a while. After about an hour and a half I noticed that I wasn't alone.

"Hey Eddie" I said. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure let's see what you got." He said.

We got on the mats and took our stance facing each other. "Rules?" I asked. He grinned saying, "no face hits or broken bones." He said. "The rest is fair game." I nodded for us to begin.

We circled a few times and then Eddie Lunged. I dodged and dropped into a sweep. He hopped up missing the kick. And I sent a left hook catching his right shoulder. I dropped back down again but threw my left hand behind me, throwing my feet forward, connecting with his stomach, knocking him off balance and he fell on his ass. He quickly recovered though and came at me full speed. I sidestepped grabbing his arm. I spun around while still holding his arm and shifted forward flipping him over my right shoulder. Now Eddie was out of breath and on his back. I got on him quickly placing my hands over his chest. "Dead." I say breathless. Both of us were so into the fight we didn't realize the guardians were here until they began to clap and cheer. I stood up still panting and extended my hand to help Eddie up.

"That was incredible! You must be one of the new guardians. I've never seen you here before." One of the young male guardians said.

"Nope" I said. "I grew up in the human world so I didn't have formal guardian training." After I said that you could have heard a pin drop and their mouths hung open. I had to laugh at their expressions. One of the older guardians recovered pretty quick and extended his hand with a smile.

"Hello I'm guardian Mikhail Tanner." He greeted.

"Melissa Mazur." His eyes widened again. Damn I always get that reaction. I shook his hand and downed my water bottle. I caught movement by the door and watched as Rose and Dimitri came towards me. Mikhail turned to Rose and smiled.

"Rose you missed a hell of a fight." Rose attempted to raise an eyebrow but both came up. "Miss Mazur here just beat the socks off of Eddie here." Rose turns to me and smiles. She looks over at Eddie and says, "Wow Eddo! Really?"

"Yep afraid so." Eddie sulked.

"Don't worry you'll get me next time." I say patting him on the back.

"Not likely!" he said. "Maybe you and Rose should have a go?" Rose looks at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Sure" Rose says. "Let me do my warm-ups and we'll start."

"Ok" I say. After about 20 minutes Rose and I square off on the mats. We circle around a couple of times and Rose lunged. I sidestepped and punched Rose's left shoulder knocking her off balance but she recovered quickly. Rose feigned a punch to my left shoulder and dropped into a sweep which I artfully dodge. We exchange blows and blocked hits for about 10 more minutes. I finally get the upper hand and find an opening. I knock Rose to the ground and pounce on her. Rose wiggles under me and flips us over, reversing our positions. I flip us once again and finally place my hand over her chest to pronounce her "dead". I rose quickly giving Rose a hand to help her up. I heard a large crown cheering and clapping. Apparently most of the off duty guardians were gathered to watch the fight.

"That was great! I almost had you there at the end." Rose said smiling.

"I know it was close." I said. I noticed Dimitri and Eddie coming towards us. Dimitri wrapped Rose in an embrace.

"You did well Roza, but I think you've met your match with Mel." He laughed and she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Sometimes I win, sometimes I don't so I don't read too much into one sparring session." I said and looked at the clock on the wall. Shit! I've been in here for hours. "How about lunch guys?" I asked and they nod. Just as I'm about to go towards the dressing rooms I spot Guardian Croft approaching.

"Miss Mazur I have to say that I am impressed. It is not every day that someone beats Guardian Castile and Guardian Hathaway virtually back to back." He said smiling. "I thought that Rose may have exaggerated your skill but I have seen all the proof I need. I'll give Hathaway and Belikov a month to teach you what you need, but from what I see you'll do just fine. As soon as you're ready the Council will put you through trials to get your mark." I couldn't stop the smile that made its way to my face.

"Thank you Guardian Croft."

"I actually came to tell you that you will receive five marks for your kills. For obvious reasons I cannot recognize those that were incinerated with magic, but the rest are fair, guardian or not." Croft said and walked away. I went to shower and change and meet the gang for lunch. I walked into the café and sat down between Rose and Adrian.

"Mel, Guardian Croft told me that you were to receive your marks after lunch." Liss said.

"Yeah, He just told me. They are giving me five because they can't give me the other 12 because they were magically incinerated…" I noticed that my power doesn't drain like Moroi do. "..but that's fine."

"So the word is that you are the newest local badass." Christian smirked. I laughed.

"I'm not sure what you consider badass, but I did win a couple of sparring sessions this morning."

"Yeah, against me and Rose!" Eddie said. I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

The conversation of my wins ended and we made our way to the guardian building so we could receive our marks. Tomorrow I would start my formal guardian training. For the first time in nearly a week I was sure that everything would go according to plan, at least for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 4

Mel POV

The past month has gone by without a hitch. I trained everyday and studied guardian theory. Rose said that I was lucky because her instructor was Guardian Stan Alto. She said that he was torture, but then again I bet he said the same about her. The trials were difficult but I passed with flying colors according to Guardian Croft. I received my promise mark yesterday so I am now a sanctioned guardian here at court.

Adrian and I have grown closer and I suspect that our feelings for each other are mutual. I spend most of my time off with my new friends. They are the closest thing to family I've ever experienced. Tonight is my first shift patrolling the wards. My other shifts have all been gate shifts.

I say goodbye to my friends and go to check in for my shift. After patrolling for about two hours I get an eerie feeling but since the sun is out I know that it is not strigoi. I cautiously continue my patrol well aware of the nagging feeling in my gut, but saw nothing. Suddenly I was struck in the back of the head. Darkness took me before the ground came up to meet me.

Adrian POV

Mel was supposed to come see me after her shift last night but she never showed. I thought that she might have picked up another shift or something but now I'm really starting to worry. It's not like her to disappear like that so I walked down to the café where we all meet for breakfast. Everyone was already there but Mel. Her shift was supposed to be over at 2pm( human time) but no one has seen her.

"Guys have you seen Mel? She was suppose to come by after her shift was over but she never showed up." I asked.

"We thought she was with you. I haven't seen her since her shift started." Rose said. "I'll call Guardian Croft and see if she picked up another shift." Rose pulled out her phone and called the guardian office. I waited impatiently for some news. Rose ended the call and looked up at me with a sad look.

"Mel didn't check in after her shift and no one has seen her. They sent guardians to check it out and found blood near the north wall." Rose said sadly. "She has been taken. Since it was daylight it wasn't strigoi and the wards were not broken." Rose began to dial her phone again.

"Old Man, I need your help again."

"What is it this time Kiz?" Abe said on the other end of the line.

"Mel is missing. She was taken during her shift during daylight hours." Rose said. The line went silent briefly.

"Be there in two hours. In the meantime see what you can find out." Abe said sounding determined.

"Ok see you then." Rose disconnected and we left the café going towards Lissa's suite.

I go into the bedroom so I can concentrate and reach her in her dreams. I hope she is alright.

Mel POV

The darkness began to fade although my headache sure as hell didn't. I tried to move my arms to find that they were bound. Looking around I appear to be on a stone basement with a doorway leading upstairs on the far wall. There is not much else in here but the bed that I'm bound to and a small table. There is also another door to the left that looks to be a bathroom. I don't know whether my captors are humans in general or humans working for strigoi.

I got my answer when the door to the upstairs opened. A tall strigoi walked through the door followed by a human that I prayed I would never see again. The strigoi walked towards the bed with a cruel smile on his lips. He approached me and scanned my body with his red rimmed eyes and turned towards Richard with a sneer.

**Graphic M scene**

"Is this the girl that you fostered that has been keeping company with Queen Dragomir?" He asked Richard.

"One in the same. She is a looker isn't she?" Richard smiled evilly. "Just remember our deal and then you can do what you wish. I was interrupted the last time but I intend to finish what I started during our last encounter."

"Indeed. Well she's all yours for now. Try not to damage her much." The strigoi smiled a cruel smile and exited the room leaving Richard alone with me. Shit! This was definently not what I was thinking would happen.

"You bastard let me go!" I yelled to no avail. Richard approached the bed, pulling out a knife. My body went rigid as he used the knife to remove my clothing. He looked up at me with an evil smile.

"Remember what I always told you Melissa, I always get what I want." He opened his pants and straddled my waist. He thrust into me roughly making me scream in pain at the intrusion. Each thrust brought tears of pain and humiliation to my eyes. This bastard has taken everything from me. Richard places his hands roughly on my breasts and then pulls me up by my hips to thrust at a different angle. I can feel my flesh tear and rip from his rough treatment. He finds his release and spills his seed into me. When his breath evens out he pulls my hips higher and begins to thrusts into me again. I scream out at the pain while me brings his head towards mine.

"Yes. Come on. I love to hear you scream." Richard said with a satisfied grin. He finds his release again and pulls away from me. "Until we meet again my dear, and we WILL meet again soon." He says. He adjusts himself and leaves the room. Minutes after he leaves the strigoi returns, eyeing my now naked body as he enters the room.  
"Mhmm…very nice. I can see why Richard is so taken with you. However I have other priorities at the present. I want the Queen. Any information you provide will go a long way to determining your… fate…" He says. "…but first, I am dreadfully thirsty." He says and sinks his fangs into the flesh of my neck. The haze from the bite takes over and once again darkness takes me.

**End M Scene**

Sometime later the darkness fades and the garden that Adrian and I share comes into view. As soon as Adrian spots me he enveloped me in a hug. He immediately covers my naked and bruised body while I sob into his chest.

"Oh Adrian! It's horrible." I sob. Richard's working with the strigoi and they want information on Liss."

"Shh… Mel, do you know where you are?" Adrian asked. He looks so pained. I know it kills him to see me like this.

"No, just that I'm in a basement and Richard is here with at least one strigoi. I'm chained to a bed so I can't use magic to escape." I continue to sob.

The scenery flickers and he kissed me hard on the lips. "Don't worry Mel we will find you soon. You're waking up." The last thing I hear as the dream fades is Adrian saying "I love you Mel."

Adrian POV

I have been at it for hours trying to get through to Mel. When I finally do find her my heart is broken. When I planned for the dream to show me her condition in the real world I never thought that it would be this bad. Mel appears in the dream naked, bruised and bitten. It's obvious that she has been brutally raped. When she mentioned Richard I saw red. The bastard that plagued her past is now after her future. When the dream ended I bolted upright in the bed and ran to the lounge where the others were waiting.

"Did you get through to her Adrian?" Rose asks.

"Yes but before we go any further we might want to sit down because what I'm about to say will be hard to hear." I say sadly. Abe had arrived with his guardians while I was trying to reach Mel. I take a breath and I begin to give them the information I have. "Mel has no clue where she is but she did give me some information so we could track her down. What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room as it pertains to her condition." Everyone in the room nods cautiously. "Richard is one of her captors." I hear gasps throughout the room. "Richard is working with the strigoi. Mel was brutally raped by Richard and bitten by the strigoi who want information on Lissa. She is chained to a bed in a basement so she cannot use her magic." I say with a sigh.

Abe immediately goes to tracking Richard's movements through bank transactions. He looks murderous and I hope that when he finds Richard he will kill the bastard. I tell the others that I'm going to go rest and leave to go to my suite. I love Mel and I hope that she can recover from this.

Mel POV

As soon as the dream fades I open my eyes to meet red ones.

**M Scene**

"Well welcome back my dear. I must say that I find you irresistible and I must have another taste of you." He smiles a cold mile and throws his leg over my body straddling me just as Richard did. " I must find out what he likes about you so much." He says as he undoes his pants. He grabbed my hips roughly and thrust into me, tearing more of my already torn body. I scream from the intrusion causing the strigoi to smile. I shut my eyes trying to make all of this go away as tears pour down my face. "Yes, I think I see why he likes you so much now." He continues to thrust into me, moving faster and faster. As he reaches his release, he bites into my neck. As the endorphins begin to take affect he removes himself from my body and smiles a cruel smile. "You may be of use yet…already a blood whore in the making." He says and goes back upstairs.

**M Scene ended**

I have to get out of here!

After about two hours my head is clear enough for me to think. I begin to think about my magic. I've never tried to use anything but fire but maybe I have a low control over others. I look at the chains and concentrate on them. In minutes I am able to rust the chains in two. After my chains are gone, I look for something to cover my body. I pull a sheet from the bed wrapping it tight around my body. I reach into my boots (that apparently the strigoi forgot to check) and find my silver pocket knife. After the first strigoi encounter I had, I got the knife charmed like a stake. Okay just got to figure out how to get out of here.

I loosen one of the stones in the wall. I remove it and it appears that the basement is not completely underground. The stone that I removed appears to be at ground level. I loosen the others quickly with earth magic and crawl out to the ground. It is daylight so the only one to chase me down would be Richard. I make my way from the house quickly and come across an old abandoned gas station. There is a payphone outside but it's broken. I realize that I am about two miles outside of court. I find several unopened water bottles in the old store and down one quickly. I take the other two with me and make my way towards court. I take it slow because my body aches badly. I finally find the road that leads to the court's south gate. I had been walking for hours and the sun is beginning to set when I look back to see a van slowing down. A damphir girl several years younger gets out with another woman I presume to be her mother. The younger woman steadies me as the older woman spoke.

"My dear what happened to you?" she asks.

"I'd really rather not discuss it but I need to get to court now." I say. They nod and I painfully get into the already packed van. They all look at me strangely. They can tell that I've been through hell.

"Does anyone have a phone that I could use?" I ask and they hand me a phone. I dial and it rings twice before Adrian picks up.

"Hello?"

"Adrian. Listen, I escaped and I'm headed to court now. Meet me at the garage please and bring some clothes. I don't want to walk through court like this." I instruct.

"Mel are you ok? How in the hell did you escape?" He asks.

"Adrian I will explain all that later just please do as I ask." I say and he agrees. I hang up and hand the phone back.

"Thank you" I gave a weak smile. "I'm Melissa Mazur."

"I'm Olena Belikova." The middle aged woman said and continued with introductions. "This is my mother Yeva, my daughter Karolina and her children Paul and Zoya, Sonya and her daughter Anya, and my youngest Viktoria." She said. "Those two over there are friends of ours. Their names are Oksana and Mark." I felt a tickle in my brain that I didn't like but I felt it was not harmful. I looked up at Oksana. I can see a vague ring of gold around her body. I think Adrian called it a aura. I also remember hearing that spirit users had gold auras.

"You're the one in my head aren't you?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, I usually don't do that without permission but I thought that you were special. I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said. "How did you know?"

"No it's fine. Most of my brain will probably scar you for life though." I said. "Besides you are the only Moroi here and I saw gold in your aura."

We finally made it to the courts gates and I was ready to go straight to bed. We parked in the court garage and Olena helped me haul my weak body out of the car. The whole gang was waiting and they seemed surprised when I got out with the Belikovs. Adrian wrapped me in a careful hug, handing me some clothes and followed me to the nearest bathroom to change.

"Mel, how did you get out of there?" he questioned.

"Apparently fire isn't my only magic ability." I deadpanned. "I know everyone's curious but I really want food, water, a hot shower first okay." He smiled sadly at me. I didn't want to talk about it but something was really bugging me.

"Adrian, I need to ask you something but promise me you won't tell anyone until it's absolutely necessary." I plead. He nods. "I was wondering if I can get pregnant by humans or strigoi. Since I'm more Moroi than damphir, I need to know because if I can… that is a possiblilty right now." I finish with tears in my eyes. Adrian also has tears in his eyes and pulls me into a hug. I could feel that he was healing my broken body. I pulled away telling him that I was fine and didn't want him to drain his power because of me.

"We will figure it out together Mel I promise."

Rose POV

Adrian said he got a call from Mel and she escaped Richard. She said that she was on her way back to court. We walked down to the garage together. A van pulled into the garage and we were all surprised to see the Belikovs pile out. Oksana and Mark were also with then. Olena returned to the van and helped Mel out of the van. Mel was in pretty bad shape with only a sheet to cover her body. Adrian wrapped her in a careful hug and took her to get dressed. Oksana came up to me while the others greeted each other and chatted away.

"Rose, you all have to watch Mel carefully. She is very special to our world and is just coming into her power. Yeva said that she would be the key to our survival against the strigoi." She sighed. "What she has been through recently will be very stressful for her. I brushed her mind in the car and not many could go through that and come out on the other side."

"Thank you Oksana. Mel is related to me so I had no doubt that she is strong. We will guard her as best we can." I said smiling. She nodded smiling. A short time later, Mel came out being held upright by Adrian. Mel was so weak from blood loss. We all went to Lissa's because it was the biggest suite. Mel got another change of clothes and went to shower with Adrian's help. Half an hour later we had ordered pizza and Mel came back out to eat. After dinner we were all sitting in the lounge room when Mel spoke up.

"Nothing I am about to say leaves this room." Mel says and we all agree.

Mel POV

After my shower Adrian and I joined the others and ate supper. After dinner I decided to just get it over with.

"Nothing I am about to say leaves this room." I say and they agree. Adrian grabbed my hand and didn't let go. I knew that he was supporting me and giving me strength.

"Adrian probably gave an overview of what he knew after his dream walk with me. I woke up chained to a bed and shortly after Richard and a strigoi come into the basement. When the strigoi told me what he wanted he left. Richard cut my clothes off of me and…" I couldn't say the words. The pain was too fresh in my mind. "After he was finished, the strigoi came back and drank from me. That is when Adrian reached me in the dream." I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. "When I woke up from the dream the strigoi was there. He said that he wanted to see what Richard liked about me, so he…just like Richard did and he drank from me again" I turned to Lissa. "Lissa I need to have some tests run at the clinic because of all this. With more Moroi blood than human I'm not sure whether or not I could fall pregnant from this." Their eyes widen, finally realizing the severity of the situation. Lissa nods.

"Absoloutly, I will call Dr. Olenski from St. Vlads. She is very discreet." Lissa says. I nod and continue.

"After I woke up and shook off the endorphins, I realized that maybe fire wasn't the only power that I had. I used magic to rust the chains until the broke. I wrapped myself in the sheet and found my knife in my boot they didn't find. Using magic again I removed some of the stones from the wall and crawled out. After walking for a while, I ended up with the Belikovs." I finished and stood up. "Now that you've all heard this I'm really tired and I'm going to bed. Lissa can you let me know when Dr. Olenski gets here?" Lissa nods and Adrian and I leave towards my suite. Adrian stays to make sure that I'm okay but I'm out before my head even hits the pillow.

Rose POV

As Mel leaves to get some sleep Oksana's warning goes through my mind. She really is getting stronger. After sitting in shocked silence for a moment, Liss goes to call Dr. Olenski and we talk amongst ourselves. Dimitri looks over at me and smiles.

"Did you know that my family was coming Roza?" He raised that damn eyebrow at me.

"Nope but Yeva probably saw something in one of her visions and had to come here." I said. "I think it has something to do with Mel."

"Really." I nodded. Christian came up to me and asked to talk to me and Abe. We walk into the kitchen.

"Rose, I believe that we should start training Mel to use her Magic. If she knew what she could've done sooner she might have not had to experience all that pain." Christian said. Times like this I wondered if we were actually related. "Look, I know it's not exactly accepted to use magic but under the circumstances we should really consider it."

"I agree, Melissa may not be full Moroi but she needs to have an alternative way to protect herself." Abe states.

"I agree as well, but lets find out if she could be pregnant first. This is uncharted territory for all of us so we need to take precautions. Oksana said that she is just coming into her powers and that she needs to be protected." I say. "Ultimately it is her decision." We all agreed.

Adrian POV

I followed Mel to her suite and insisted that I stay to make sure she was safe. She was out before her head hit the pillow. I lay down beside her, careful not to jostle her and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep without dream walking her because I know she is having a difficult time with all that's happened to her.

Several hours later Mel woke up screaming from the pain of a nightmare. I calm her and hold her till she stopped crying. I whispered words of comfort to her as she regained the ability to talk.

"Thank you for being here with me Adrian. I…I think that I love you." She said sheepishly. Those words made my heart soar and beat out of my chest. We both lay back down holding each other. Her breathing slows and as she drifts back to sleep I whisper in her ear.

"I love you Melissa Mazur. More than anything."

Mel POV

I woke up the next morning feeling the effects of my ordeal. I was very sore and still tired but I had to see Dr. Olenski today so I had to get up. I felt a warm body behind me and an arm draped across my waist. I was about to freak out when I remembered the events of last night. The nightmare was something I hated, reliving that time in captivity during my time of sleep. Adrian has been wonderful and we finally expressed in words what our feelings are. I started to shift out of the bed, waking Adrian.

"Good morning."

"Mhmm…" He moaned sleepily. "Every morning is a good one when I wake up with you." He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. I stretched my sore body and began my day. I gathered a change of clothes and went to shower. The hot spray of the shower loosened my tense muscles and after about 20 minutes I decided that it was time to get dressed. I wrapped a large white towel around by body and dried myself. After dressing and a few other morning routines, I walked into the lounge area of my suite where Adrian was already dressed and ready. He must have went to his suite while I was in the shower. Adrian told me that everyone was having breakfast at Lissa's so we made our way to her suite.

We walked into Lissa's suite and the rest were already there. Christian was in the kitchen while the others were chatting in the lounge room. I stepped into the kitchen to see if there was anything that I could do to help.

"Hey Christian, is there anything that I can do to help?" He gave me a confused look. Apparently he didn't get too many people offering to help in the kitchen.

"Sure, you can set the table. I think I have the rest covered here." He said. He told me where everything was and I went about setting the table. After a few minutes Christian looked up from the food and spoke. "Listen Mel I know that you have been through some major shit throughout your life, but I wanted you to know that if you need someone to talk to we are all here for you." My eyes filled with unshed tears and for some unknown reason I reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that." I broke away and we began to bring the food to the table. After a few minutes I went to the lounge and called everyone in for breakfast. Conversation was light around the table and everyone avoided the subject of Richard and my captivity. I really didn't want to go to Dr. Olenski but I felt like I needed to and I didn't want to go alone.

"Rose I was thinking that maybe… you wouldn't mind coming with me today if you're not too busy." I didn't have to say where because she already knew. I squeezed Adrian's hand under the table beside me to let him know that I wanted him there as well.

"Of course I will. I was going to go see her before she goes back to the academy. Plus it might help you feel more comfortable with her if I were there seeing as I was a frequent visitor to her clinic." She laughed.

"Yeah Rose had her second home in the infirmary at St. Vladimirs." Christian Smirked and we all laughed while Rose glared.

Rose, Adrian and I walked over to the court infirmary and were greeted by a small Moroi nurse. We sat in the waiting room until another Moroi woman stepped out from the back and called my name. She looked up at us and as soon as she saw Rose she greeted her with a brief hug and they chatted briefly while we walked back to the exam room. Back in the exam room I gave a brief description of why we were here and the doctor ran some tests. About half an hour later the doctor returned with a smile and gave us the results.

"Melissa you were very fortunate. I could not find any indications that you are pregnant so in that respect all your results say that you are NOT pregnant. However since it is too early to tell with absolute certainty I can give you some medication that will stop any pregnancy that could possibly occur from this." She smiled a small sad smile. "This medication flushes your system so you will be really sick for the next three days or so." I nodded. She looked up from her papers and smiled. "As for your blood work, it shows us that you are about 90% Moroi, 10% human. We still are not sure why but it seems that you have the damphir characteristics plus elemental magic. I suggest that you attempt to determine your powers and train with them so that you can control them." I wanted to cry tears of happiness. We thanked here and said our goodbyes. We headed back to Lissa's where everyone was. I knew that they were doing all they could to help me through. When we got back, Dimitri was in the far corner talking with his family. Everyone looked up when we entered the room. All conversations were put on hold waiting for the result of the doctor visit.

"The doctor said that I am not pregnant, but gave me some medication to make sure. She also said that according to blood work I'm actually 90 percent Moroi." Each person in the room that was not with me at the clinic, had their mouths open in shock. "and before you ask, no we do not know how or why." Dimitri's grandmother Yeva was in the corner with a knowing smile on her face. I looked over at her. "Yeva, I know you know something but your no gonna tell me are you?" She smiled before laughing outright and muttering something in Russian. What she didn't count on is that I also knew Russian.

"She is smart that one. It took others years to learn that I don't reveal things unless the time is right." Everyone who spoke Russian besides me began to laugh. I smiled a sly smile and replied in Russian.

"Well someone has to keep the idiots of this world in check, I'm just doing my part. Besides, if you have to ask you are probably not ready for the answer." I said with a smile. The belikovs eyes widened and Yeva threw her head back and laughed along with the rest of the Belikovs and the others who spoke Russian.

"Oh I really like her." Yeva said and I smiled.

"Would someone please translate here because I'm really lost here?" Rose said frustrated. I smirked.

"If you really want to know I guess you have to learn Russian." I said in English. "Don't worry, I'll teach you since the giant in the corner won't teach you." I smiled and we all laughed at Dimitri's horrified expression. "Don't worry Dimitri, I won't teach curses until she at least learns to speak Russian without them."

"Oh, because that's really fair!" Rose exclaimed and glared at me while we all laughed. I decided to really annoy her and began speaking in Turkish. Hey I never said that I grew up ignorant.

"Well maybe if you paid attention in school instead of playing hooky then you would have already learned Russian. I grew up in hell and still learned Russian, Turkish, Spanish and Romanian. What's your excuse." I said in Turkish. Everyone looked at me with a confused expression with the exception of Abe who was trying to hold back a laugh but failed. I looked over at Abe and raised an eyebrow. "I take it you know what I said." He nodded smiling and laughed.

"Well what did she say?" Rose asked clearly annoyed. Abe translated what I had said and Rose glared at me while everyone else laughed.

"Okay" I said. "As fun as this discussion is the doctor suggested that I begin to train with my powers in order to understand them. Christian, I understand that you have some experience with this so what do you suggest?"

"Well we really need to start off with the basics. We need to figure out what your powers are and then work out how to strengthen them. How would you guys feel about paying St. Vladamir's a visit? Honestly I have only taught others how to strengthen their powers not started from scratch." Christian said. Everyone agreed and even the Belikovs decided they wanted to come along. We made arrangements and after dinner at Lissa's we retired to our rooms to pack. We were all leaving in the morning. Before heading back to my room I was pulled to the side by Abe.

"Melissa, I wanted to see how you would feel about meeting Rose's mother at the academy tomorrow." Abe said.

"I suppose that I really should meet Janine and I imagine that she is curious about the Mazur surname unless you've already explained that to her." I said.

"No, Janine knew of Bell only briefly before she disappeared. Neither of us ever knew that she had a daughter until I met you." He smiled. "Janine doesn't know about you yet aside from what she may have heard from other guardians."

"Okay" I sighed. "Well we will just have to see her at the academy. If she is anything like Rose then she doesn't take suprizes well." I guessed. He nodded.

After my talk with Abe, Adrian walked with me to my room. He kissed me on the forehead and left me to pack my things for the academy. I took the pills that the doctor prescribed and I fell into bed that night hoping that I was too tired for my nightmares to haunt me tonight. Boy was I wrong.

Adrian POV

I wanted so bad to stay with Mel tonight but I had to go to my room to pack for the academy. When I got to my room I packed quickly and took my bag with me to Mel's suite. Mel had given me a key in case of emergency. As I opened her door and walked to her room I hear her screaming in her sleep. Her pained screams break me and I run into her bedroom to wake her from her nightmare. As soon as she wakes up she runs to the bathroom barely making it. I pull her hair back and rub her shoulders. I know that this is because of the medicine and that she hates it but the alternative outcome is out of the question. I go to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water. The doctor said that she has to drink a lot of water so that the medicine can flush her system. I lead her back to her bed when she finishes and lay beside her. I watch until her breathing calms and she is sleeping soundly. It didn't last long because she had to get up two or three times to be sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 5

Mel POV

Just so you know being sick absolutely sucks! I woke up about three times during the night to puke thanks to these damn pills. Adrian and I made our way to the jet where everyone was waiting on us. Christian smiled sadly at me and so did everyone else.

"Rough night Mel?" Christian asked. I was not in the mood so I just flipped him off while the others laughed. I downed another bottle of water taking another of those damned pills. Twenty minutes later my head was in the jet's toilet with Adrian holding my hair back. After the sickness had passed I curled next to Adrian and finally got some much needed sleep.

Rose POV

We were all waiting on Mel and Adrian to arrive at the jet. When they did arrive Mel looked rough. She had bags under her eyes where she had been up most of the night and looked a little green.

"Rough night Mel?" Christian asked. She was clearly not in the mood so she just flipped him off while the others laughed. She downed another bottle of water taking another of those pills. Twenty minutes later her head was in the jet's toilet with Adrian holding her hair back. After the sickness had passed she curled next to Adrian and finally got some much needed sleep. I smiled at Adrian when she finally did fall asleep. It seems that they are perfect for one another. We were almost to the academy when Mel woke up again.

"Are you feeling a little better Mel?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm a little nervous and those damned pills aren't boding well when it comes to easing my stomach."

We landed at the academy and we all went to our rooms assigned in guest housing. Dimitri and I were going to show Mel around and introduce her to headmistress Kirova and Alberta. Dimitri and I went to Mel and Adrian's room to begin our 'tour'.

"Ready to go Mel?" I asked.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be." Adrian stayed in the room and the three of us walked down to Kirova's office first before we took our tour of campus.

Mel POV

We were heading to headmistress Kirova's office before wandering campus. I still felt like crap but I put my feelings aside as we knocked on the headmistress' door. I vaguely heard someone from inside say "come in". We stepped inside as the older Moroi woman behind the desk looked up at us.

"Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway." She addressed them and looked to me. "And who is this?"

"I am Guardian Melissa Mazur." I stated.

"Well what can I do for you three?" She asked. Just then there was another knock on the door and I was introduced to Guardian Petrov.

"We were hoping that Melissa might be able to sit in on some of the Moroi magic classes for a short time?" Rose asked. "These classes might be helpful for her."

"Why would a Damphir find magic classes for Moroi useful?" Kirova asked.

"Because, I have developed some skills that are more characteristic of Moroi. Elemental magic such as fire is only one example." I said.

"Impossible!" Kirova exclaimed.

"No it is absolutely not impossible." I stated. I raised my palm and produced a small fireball in my hand. Kirova and Alberta both sat there with their mouths wide open and their eyes just as wide. "Due to some recent events that I'd rather not explain, I have decided that I need to train with my magic in order to help defend myself and the Moroi. I have Christian Ozera and my uncle Abe Mazur to support me with my training but I need to start learning my magic the same as Moroi do." I stated. They both reluctantly agreed. Tomorrow I would start Moroi classed with some of the younger Moroi. Rose and Dimitri will also be observing along with Christian and Lissa.

We toured through the campus. And then we all met up in the dining hall. We were all sitting down at the same table and we were quite a group. Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Abe and I were all together along with Pavel and Sergei. The Belikovs decided to stay in their rooms. We had finished dinner and were talking amongst ourselves when a young girl came up to us and hugged Lissa. I knew that this had to be Lissa's half sister Jill. She joined the group briefly before the quiet conversations were broken with a Damphir woman screaming.

"Ibriham Mazur what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"I am here my dear to help Melissa and Rosemarie." He stated. "Janine I would like you to meet Melissa Mazur, my niece."

"What!?" she screeched. "How?"

"Listen I know you don't know me but could you keep it down a little? I really do not feel up to hearing you screech." I said. I had a killer headache from the pills and I really wanted her to shut up.

"Don't speak to me like that!" she continued to screech.

"Look let's get one thing perfectly straight here…I do not care who you are or think you are. You may be Rose's mother, but that will not stop me from shutting you up if you do not do it yourself. I feel like shit right now for reasons I cannot and will not disclose, but I will not hesitate to kick your ass. So PLEASE shut up!" I said as dangerously as I could. Janine was not giving up and raised her hand aiming it at my face. I grabbed it and swung her around pinning her arm behind her. "I don't want to hurt you but if you try to hit me again I'm afraid I'll have to. I may not have been raised in the academy but I'm as good as any guardian here and will not stand for your disrespect or abuse."

"You are not a real guardian, you're nothing but a blood whore!" She yelled. The Strigoi's words that day rang in my mind. I looked up to see everyone's eyes filled with fear for what I might do at her words. I took a calming breath.

"Let me tell you about me. I killed my first Strigoi about a month and a half ago. Until I met rose and Lissa I lived in the human world and didn't even know they existed. I killed three before I even decided to train as a guardian. I killed two more shortly after that. I only got my mark a week ago. I am a guardian, not a blood whore!" I turned to Abe.

"Uncle Abe, If you want her to remain alive I suggest you get her away from me!" I said calmly. Pavel and Sergei took Janine and left with Abe. "Rose I am really sorry. I know she is your mother but I couldn't help it."

"Mel, you handled her a lot better than I have ever done. She tends to say things that she doesn't mean and jumps to conclusions easily." Rose said. "She'll be fine."

We retired to our rooms and I flopped on the bed. My headache was killer was not helped by the shouting match with Janine. Adrian sat down on the bed rubbing my back. God that feels so good. Every time he touches me there is a definite spark. This is heavenly. I wanted him so bad right now but I was still getting over the things that have been happening.

"I love you Adrian."

"I love you Mel"

"I want nothing more than to make love with you…but with everything that's gone on I don't think I'm ready for that yet." I said honestly. He grinned and gave a light hearted laugh.

"I know Mel. Now just isn't the right time for us to take that step no matter how much I want to." He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and then on my forehead. We lay together in each others' arms and drifted off to sleep.

Adrian POV

We drifted off to sleep and I pulled Mel into a spirit dream. I used our favorite garden as a backdrop. Mel appeared wearing a light lavender sundress. No matter what she wears she is always a goddess to me. She smiled and we embraced in a tight hug. Mel looks up at me with a curious look.

"Adrian, can I try something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Mel takes her hand and places it to my forehead. She closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly I see and feel everything she feels when she looks at me. I realize what she is doing. She is projecting her thoughts to me, allowing me to see how she feels. When she is done I look at her in awe. "How did you do that Mel? That was incredible. I can't even do that." She shrugged.

"I don't know for sure I just got a feeling that I could do it." She said. "I wanted to show you the reason that I reacted to Janine calling me a blood whore the way I did." She put her hand on my forehead again and shower me the memory of what the Strigoi said to her. I understood perfectly now.

We talked for a few more hours learning even more about one another until it was time to send her back to her own dreams.

Mel POV

I woke up on time for once and felt pretty good. I had taken all of that medicine so I didn't have to worry about them anymore or the sickness that came with them. I showered and dressed. Adrian was still sleeping soundly on the bed and once I finished my morning routine I woke him up.

"Baby it's time to get up. I have to go to class." I said. "Don't forget to go to the feeders before you practice magic."

"I know babe. You go on ahead so you won't be late." He kissed me softly and smiled. I made my way down for a light breakfast. As I walked into the dining hall, everyone was there except Rose and Adrian. Christian smirked when I walked in.

"At least Mel doesn't have Rose's sleeping habits. She never got up this early and when she did she certainly wasn't smiling." Christian said causing us all to laugh.

"Let's see how well you laugh Sparky when you are extra crispy!" I growled playfully. Christian turned to Lissa.

"See Liss, I told you now we have two Rose's! It was bad enough with just one." We were all laughing and Adrian and Rose both came in.

"Mel, Adrian told me that you discovered a new talent last night. Could you show me?" Rose asks.

"Sure I guess. Let me try a different way though. Rose and Dimitri come here please." They stood in front of me. I placed my hands on each of their foreheads and retrieved all of their feelings of love for one another. When I gathered the feelings I sent them to the other person so that they can see how much love they share. When I removed my hands from them they both had tears in their eyes.

"Mel that was amazing. You are going to have to practice with Liss and Adrian too." Rose said and they both hugged me. I laughed at this display of affection "You guys better stop hugging people in public you know. We wouldn't want you guys to lose your badass reputations." I said and we all laughed. The Bell rang for first period and we made our way to the Moroi magic classes.

The Moroi students were confused and watched curiously. We practiced farther away from the others but away from the wards. After about an hour of practicing with fire and Earth, I also thought I would try water and air. Mia was practicing with her magic floating a ball of water towards a target. Just before it hit the target I envisioned the water ball split in two and go around the target. I laughed at Mia's frustrated and confused expression.

"What's so funny Mel?" She said. Oh god she was mad now.

"Sorry Mia. I wanted to see what I could do with water and I couldn't resist. I didn't mean to upset you." Mia's eyes grew wide. "I guess water is one of my specialties too." I shrugged. Everyone was standing there with their mouths open.

"How are you mastering these so fast? It takes Moroi years to get the desired results from their magic." The Magic teacher said.

"Honestly I don't really know. I just imagine what I want to happen and it does." I decided to try air now. On the table were some papers so I blew them off with air and imagined them restacking themselves in my hands. That is exactly what they did.

"Okay, so now you have all the elements? You have a certain knack for spirit as well so how are you not going crazy from darkness right now?" Lissa asked. Her aura was strained with darkness. Rose had a concerned look on her face and so did Adrian. I saw the darkness in both Adrian and Lissa. I wanted to get rid of the darkness for them. I put a hand on each of them and concentrated on the darkness in their auras. Their eyes widened as their auras began to get lighter and lighter. I pulled all of the darkness but before it could attach itself to me I formed it into several balls and pushed them towards a target. Each target was destroyed by the darkness. I checked their auras and saw that there was no darkness in them. I looked over to Adrian. I was tired but I had to know that the darkness was gone from me completely.

"Adrian do you see any darkness in my aura?" He gave a scrutinizing look and shook his head. "I need to rest for a few minutes." I started to walk towards the bench and I wobbled a little. Adrian steadied me and sat with me on the bench. Lissa and the other walked over to where I was sitting and Lissa hugged me tightly.

"That was incredibly stupid to take so much darkness from not only one but two people!" she yelled. "But thank you. Do not do that again without telling us first."

"Okay Lissa, but really it was nothing. Rose cannot live without you and I can't without Adrian so I didn't just do this because I wanted to prove something." I smiled.

"Mel you took a great deal of darkness from us. I couldn't even see you for a minute because your aura was so black."

"Well it's done now so can we get finished with this so we can go to lunch?" I thought of something. "Rose where are Oksana and Mark?"

"They will be down to practice in a few minutes. Why don't you practice some with spirit since it seems that the others are pretty well mastered." I nodded. Adrian, Lissa and I were all practicing dream walking and healing when Oksana and mark came out to practice. I also noticed that the Belikovs were watching from the stands.

"Mark, Oksana." I greeted them. "There is a new ability of mine to pull the darkness from spirit users and destroy it without it hurting me. Could I try to remove it from you and Mark?" They both nodded uneasily. Dimitri set up several more targets down the field. "Okay just stand still." I instructed. I put my hands on the both of them and just as I did with Lissa and Adrian, pulled the darkness from them. After I was sure that I had it all I concentrated on it and pushed the balls of darkness out and towards the targets. I hit the targets the same as before and looking at their auras I was certain that I got it all. Mark and Oksana smiled at me gratefully.

"Mel, I see that magic training is going extremely well." I nodded and explained the things that I could do. She was amazed as were the Belikovs. I turned to look at Yeva. I spoke to her in Russian because something told me she hated talking in English. She was just stubborn that way.

"Yeva, I hate to ask but is there any information that you could give me to help with the magic?" I said in Russian.

"Child, continue on this path and you will be fine, but do not forget that there are those who seek power in whatever form. A fight is coming and that will be where you shine or fall. Concentrate on why you are here and you will succeed. Look to those you love." Yeva said in Russian.

"Because that's not cryptic at all!" I said sarcastically this time in English causing everyone to laugh. I had an eerie feeling that something was going to happen soon. We all went to lunch and after lunch we went to the gym. I wanted to make sure that I was ready for whatever came my way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 6

Mel POV

I asked to spar with Dimitri because I hadn't fought with him yet.

"Dimitri, you want to spar with me?" I asked.

"Sure I guess. Don't feel bad if you lose though. Roza has trouble beating me." He smiled.

"Ahh true, but I have already beaten Rose and Eddie." I rose my eyebrow at him smirking and we all laughed.

We set up the mats and approached the center. We crouched into our fighting stance and circled briefly. He lunged and I sidestepped him and delivered a punch to his left shoulder blade. He grunted from the hit but quickly recovered and threw a punch to my ribs. I flinched a little as I heard them crack slightly. I sent a high kick to his chest causing him to stumble a little and I quickly dropped down into a sweep sending him flying to the ground. I tried to pin him but he rolled kicking my feet out from under me. He is on me in a second and I grab his shoulders while pushing his stomach with my feet, flipping him over my head. I stand up quickly. I barely notice the crowd of people that are gathered to watch this fight. He punches with his right and I twist to the left grabbing his wrist and hook my foot behind his leg causing him to fall on his back again. This time I pin him quickly and pronounce him dead by placing my hands over his chest. We are both panting and as I offer him a hand up the crowd that has gathered is cheering like mad. In the crowd I notice all of my friends, the Belikovs, Oksana and Mark, Alberta and Kirova along with several of the school guardians. I also notice that Abe is here with Janine and his two guardians.

"Mel I have to say that that was amazing." Dimitri says still trying to catch his breath. I nod smiling. Abe approached with Janine. I turned to them grabbing a bottle of water. Janine was the first to speak.

"Melissa, I am really sorry about yesterday and wanted to say that Abe told me about you and what you've been through." I sent a glare to Abe. "I apologize for my actions yesterday. Sometimes my mouth goes off before I realize what is happening."

"No problem. I actually had Abe intervene so I didn't hit you. My control is somewhat non-existent at times also." I said and turned to Abe. "Abe while I thank you for bringing Janine up to speed I would prefer if you consult me before you relay my life's story to others." I said glaring at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry Melissa I just thought that she should know the story so that she didn't shoot her mouth off again." He smiled at me. "You really are a Mazur. You are scary as hell when you are mad." We all laughed. To my right I noticed another familiar face. Guardian Tanner was standing there with a Moroi woman. I could tell that she was a spirit user. I excused myself from Abe and Janine and walked over to them.

"Mikhail, I thought you were still at court. What are you doing here? And who is this?" I said motioning towards the Moroi.

"Lissa called for me to come here with Sonya. This is Sonya Karp. Lissa said that there was someone here that can take the spirit darkness and destroy it before it harms them." He said. "Do you know who it is?" I smiled.

"Sure do. Come with me." We walked backed out to the field we practiced at earlier. I saw that there was a target still set up on the other end of the field. "Sonya, I need you to stand here and don't move." I placed my hand on her and pulled the darkness until her aura was bright. I concentrated on the darkness and pushed it out towards the target like I did the other times. Once I was done I turned to Mikhail and Sonya who both looked at me with confusion and awe.

"Melissa how did you do that?" I shrugged. I explained to them how my powers seemed to be base on concentration of what I wanted to happen. I talked to Sonya about spirit and I asked her about the guilt in her aura. She told me about turning Strigoi and how guilty she was. I asked them if I could try to show them something and they agreed. I touched both of their foreheads and pulled their feelings of love for one another, sending it to the other. I focused on the guilt that Sonya had and sent her love and forgiveness that God promises each of us. I showed her that during her time as a Strigoi her soul was not in control of her body. When I pulled away from the both of them they both had tears in their eyes. They hugged me and both sobbed. After thanking me and soaking my shirt with tears, Sonya decided that she had to speak to me. "Melissa, you have a very special gift and you need to protect it with all you have. Be careful to who you share this with."

"I know Sonya, and I will be careful." I assured here. I decided to ask Alberta if I could pick up a shift patrolling the wards. It was about two so there were still several hours left of darkness before curfew. I patrolled down near where the cabin is located. Rose told me the significance of the cabin. She has told me everything about her past, dealing with the darkness, Victor, Mason, Spokane,…everything. After about an hour on patrol I got a eerie feeling similar to the ambush at the mall. I activated my com.

"Guardian Petrov?" I asked

"Yes Guardian Mazur?" she responded.

"Don't ask me how I know but I believe we are about to have company." As soon as I said those words I was hit hard from the side. I spoke into the com quickly. "Petrov the wards are down. Lock down the school." I stood quickly and pulled my stake. I noticed that there were about twenty surrounding me and I hit the com and said the one word that would hopefully help me out of this mess. "Buria!" I vaguely heard "Shit" on the other end before ten of the Strigoi lunged at me. I lit all of their heads on fire as a distraction and began the long process of staking them. After all of the twenty Strigoi were staked, I ran towards the others fighting to help them.

I saw Rose and Dimitri fighting three but Eddie had four on him so I went to help him. I immediately staked one through the back but before I could pull my stake from his body, one of the Strigoi clawed down my ribs to my thigh. I pulled the stake and slashed at him catching him on the left shoulder. I eventually found my opening and pierced his heart. I concentrated and tried to heal myself enough to stop the bleeding. When the bleeding stopped I spun on another Strigoi rammed into my left side I punched her in the jaw and kicked her in the chest. She grabbed my leg as I kicked and twisted it. I screamed in pain as I heard the sickening crack in my leg. I jumped bringing my other leg up kicking her across the face knocking her to the ground. I gripped my stake and plunged it in her heart. The sun was beginning to rise so the Strigoi that survived retreated.

We gathered the bodies and discovered that there were over fifty Strigoi bodies and over twenty were mine. Rose and Dimitri came over to me after the bodies burned in the sun.

"Come on Mel, let's get you to the infirmary." Dimitri said and picked me up because of my broken leg. I would use my magic but I want to make sure that the bones get set properly. While I was at the infirmary Alberta walked in.

"Melissa, how are you feeling? I saw some of the hits you took out there and I really don't know how you are still conscious right now especially with all the blood loss from your wounds."

"I was able to heal myself enough to stop the bleeding and the bones being broken hurt like a bitch but I can honestly say that I have experience worse." She nodded and let the subject drop. "Alberta, do we know how they broke the wards and where? Also I wanted to ask if we had casualties on our side."

"Thanks to your early warning, we had no casualties and the school was locked down quickly. We are still gathering that information and I'll let you know as soon as I can. I also wanted to inform you that you can come to the guardian offices tomorrow to get your marks." She smiled and I nodded. As soon as she left Adrian burst through the door looking around for me. As soon as he found me, he ran up throwing his arms around me.

"Adrian, as much as I love you, crushing me is not a good idea with cracked ribs, broken leg and clawed up ribs and thigh." He smiled sheepishly and muttered sorry. He kissed my swollen lips and began to heal my other injuries and my broken leg after it was set.

Adrian POV

I was sitting in Lissa's room while Mel took one of the guardian shifts. She was the only one not present and I really missed her. Moments later there was a commotion in the hallway and the alarm system went off. Rose, Dimitri and Eddie ran out of the room while Abe's guardians and Janine remained with us. I was freaking out because Mel was nowhere in sight but I knew that she would be fighting. She was stronger than probably any other guardian without her powers.

After about two hours of worrying Rose called and told us that we were needed at the infirmary. We all made our way to the other end of campus. When we go there Lissa and I healed some of the major injuries and I excused myself to go look for Mel. I passed Alberta and she pointed me in the direction of her room. I ran in and finally found Mel. I rushed over and hugged her as she spoke.

"Adrian, as much as I love you, crushing me is not a good idea with cracked ribs, broken leg and clawed up ribs and thigh." I smiled sheepishly and muttered sorry and kissed her swollen lips and began to heal her other injuries and her broken leg after it was set.

We walked back to our room and once we got there we went straight to the shower. I slowly undressed her and turned the water on in the shower. I kissed her softly and went to the bedroom and gathered some clothes for both of us to sleep in. Once that was done I hopped in the shower with her and helped her wash the grime from the fight off her. I loved her more than I ever loved anyone even Rose. I don't think I can wait much longer to be with her. We made out in the shower for a while and eventually got out and dried ourselves. Looking at Mel right now I can see in her eyes that she feels the same way as I do. We make our way back to the bedroom and lay together, continuing where we left off in the shower. God I love this woman.

Mel POV

After an amazing make out session in the shower I decided that I didn't want to wait to be with Adrian anymore. I want us to be together as one. We continued where we left off in the shower and I let him know that I'm ready to take the next step.

"Adrian, make love to me please." I practically beg.

"Are you sure Mel?" I nodded.

"I can't wait any longer Adrian. I want this with you."

"Of course, my beauty" Adrian says.

**M scene**

Adrian's face shows relief and he pulls my body to his as he kissed me sweetly. We only break the kiss to remove my top. He removes my bra quickly. He runs his fingers down my sides and then over to my breasts never stopping the kiss. Before I know it we are both devoid of clothing and our breathing picks up. Adrian pulls back and looks at me.

"Mel, are you sure? I want this more than anything but only if you want it too." He says.

"Yes I've never been with anyone willingly so when I say that I want this, please trust that I do."

Adrian moved over me and kissed me sweet and slowly. His hands gently massaged my breasts as he kissed me, moving down my jaw line. I gasped at the attention on my neck not from wanting him to bite me but because I had never experienced this kind of feeling before. He moved slowly giving every inch of my skin the same attention. His lips make their way down across my abdomen and down to my heated core. I gasped at the sensation and tangled my hands in his hair. After several minutes I can feel the coil in my stomach tighten. Adrian pushes two fingers into my core and I gasp at the sensation as the loaded coil releases bringing my first orgasm, causing me to scream and cry out in pleasure.

Adrian brings himself over me again and reaches for something in the nightstand. He puts on the condom and looks into my eyes seeking permission again. I nod as he lines himself up with my entrance. He pushes into me slowly and allows me to adjust to his size. After allowing time to adjust, Adrian begins to slowly thrust into me while kissing me slowly. After several minutes of this slow movement I want more so I wrapped my legs around his waist prompting him to go deeper and faster. Adrian complies and his thrusts match mine as my coil tightens once more. We find our release soon after, screaming each others' names. Adrian lay down beside me wrapping me in his arms. Spent from the earlier activities, we drift off to sleep in each others' arms.

**End M scene**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 7

Richard POV

I really can't see how she got away from me again. That bitch has caused me too many problems over the years. I resorted to working with these damn vampires to get rid of her and even they can't do the job! The Strigoi attacked that school that she was at and failed to bring her to me. I made a deal with them and they agreed to get her for me for my price. One of them will come out of the wards eventually and I will have her, even if I have to go through her friends. I will have my way with her again and I will give her to the Strigoi. They are going back to court soon so the window of success is slim.

Mel POV

I breathed in Adrian's scent as I opened my eyes. He was still wrapped around me sleeping soundly. I carefully moved out of his arms and sat up on the edge of the bed. I stretched and went to shower. Shortly after I entered the shower two strong arms wrapped around me and I melted into his embrace.

"I really didn't like waking up to an empty bed after last nights' extracurricular activities." Adrian said kissing my neck and rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm sorry babe. I just wanted to get the day started and you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't bear to wake you." I said turning around in his arms to kiss his lips. "We have a Molnija ceremony to attend today as well and I think that Lissa and Mia want to go shopping, although I'm not really excited about that part." I laughed at the prospect of being dragged into shopping. Adrian groaned at shopping too.

"Okay baby, when we get showered and dressed we will go to breakfast and meet the others." He said. I nodded.

I finished my shower which was hard to do with your sexy boyfriend's hands all over you. I got out of the shower and dressed tying my long hair up in a bun showing my promise mark and five marks for my previous kills. When we were both ready, we went to the dining hall for breakfast. At breakfast there were a lot of whispers from the students but because I missed dinner last night, I didn't care. About an hour later we were filing into the room for the ceremony. The tattoo artists' name was Lionel and Rose said that he was really good. I wasn't sure if they were giving me individual marks or a Zveda. As the room began to fill up Alberta stepped up to the podium and started the ceremony as soon as everyone found their seats.

"I would like to welcome everyone to this Molnija ceremony. Due to the attack last night, those that fought in the attack will be awarded the Zveda. Over fifty Strigoi were killed during the attack without a single death on our side." The crowd gasped at this information. "That being said, the majority of the kills were conducted by a single guardian that had she not warned us as soon as the wards were broken, would have resulted in the loss of many lives." One guardian stood and began to question motive.

"Guardian Petrov, this guardian might be in league with the Strigoi. Although unlikely it has been known to happen." I stood up to voice my thoughts.

"Guardian …" I drew out asking for his name.

"Guardian James Tremmel. Who are you?"

"Guardian Tremmel I assure you that the person who raised the alarm was not in league with the Strigoi. It is stupid and unprofessional of you to openly accuse another guardian of such things without any proof or knowledge of said guardian's identity. I ask that In the future, you use your head for something besides a hat rack." I smirked while the whole room snickered at this idiot. "As for the question of who I am, I am Guardian Melissa Mazur. I am a close friend and cousin to Guardian Hathaway. Furthermore, I was the one that raised the alarm last night." His eyes widened. "Guardian Tremmel, how many marks do you have out of curiosity?"

"Three plus what I would receive today." I smiled. Oh this idiot was in for it.

"Guardian Tremmel, I'll have you know that I killed over twenty last night on my own and another five are accounted for in the marks on my neck. Those five were before I received my promise mark nearly a month ago." I said. "So if you are through showing your ignorance can we please get on with this ceremony?" I raised my eyebrow at him. The whole room was trying to hold back laughter. He sat down and I turned to Guardian Petrov. "I'm sorry for the disruption Guardian Petrov, please continue with the ceremony." I sat down and she continued. I noticed that the guardian I humiliated had a strange expression on his face. I will have to watch for him.

We received our marks and once they were bandaged we went to the reception hall where they had refreshments available. Adrian wrapped me up in a hug and kissed my forehead while the others in our group entered the room and came towards us.

"Mel you were absolutely brilliant. It took all I had not to fall out in the floor laughing at him. Everyone else was waiting for you to jump him and beat the shit out of him." He said grinning. I smiled and by now the others were waiting around me.

"I wanted to, especially when he suggested being in league with the Strigoi."

"Well you did great. You handled yourself like a true professional." Guardian Petrov said coming into the room. "I was a little afraid of what you would do, but you proved him foolish in front of his peers so that is a lesson that he won't easily forget." She smiled.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Adrian and I stayed close to each other and I got some rest so that I could be dragged into that stupid shopping trip. Adrian gave me his credit card so that I could get anything that I needed. He hinted that I needed to buy a dress. We were gathering by the van at about three in the afternoon human time. This gave us two hours of driving time and three hours of good shopping before dark.

In the van there was Rose, Lissa, Mia, Jill, and myself plus Alberta and three other guardians. One unfortunately was Guardian Tremmel and I had a really bad feeling about this outing. The boys were staying at the academy to do their own thing. Rose and I sat at the rear of the van with the Moroi in the middle and the other four guardians up front. I shared my thoughts with Rose.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah Mel?" She looked over at me concerned.

"Do you know anything about that guardian that I humiliated during the ceremony? I keep getting some bad vibes from him. I don't trust him. I trust my instincts and they have never let me down so far." I whispered.

"I don't know him and I agree with you. Something about him is off." When she said that, I tried to look at his aura. I saw deception, jealousy, and fear.

"Rose ask Lissa to look at his aura but tell her to keep quiet, we don't want to alert him." She nodded and whispered in Lissa's ear. I touched Lissa's shoulder and asked her in her mind what she saw. She was startled at first that I was talking to her in her mind but told me what she saw. "I saw the same thing. We need to stay even more alert tonight." We agreed not to say anything to the others and carried on as if nothing happened.

When we arrived at the mall I told Rose to stay with Lissa and Jill no matter what happens. She didn't like it but nodded. The shopping trip was over before we knew it and we walked back to the van. That feeling of mine was getting stronger and stronger. We were almost at the van when we were suddenly surrounded by Strigoi. The guardians tensed and I looked over at Rose and spoke to her in her head. There are at least a dozen Strigoi here.

(_Remember what I said Rose. Make sure that Tremmel stays away from Lissa, Mia and Jill. If you get the chance get them outta here with Alberta.)_

Rose nods but clearly doesn't like the situation. The Strigoi lunge forward, clearly avoiding Tremmel, and set their sights on me. I fight hard killing three of them within minutes. I take a hard hit to the head from my fourth apponent. Stars dance in my vision. Alberta has managed to get the girls in the van with the other two guardians. When Guardian Tremmel sees that the van has left he stops fighting the Strigoi and turns on me. The last thing I see before darkness takes me is red eyes and fangs of the remaining two Strigoi and Tremmel's wicked sneer.

Rose POV

I absolutely hated to leave Mel there with Tremmel. I knew that something like this would happen as soon as Mel asked me about him.

"Rose we have to go back and get Mel!" Lissa cried huddled up with Mia and Jill

"Liss you know I can't do that right now." I said but I really wanted to know if she was alright. Alberta was driving and the other guardians were on phones calling the council and the alchemists. I called Dimitri.

"Hello?"

"Comrade, Are the boys with you?" I asked.

"Yes Roza, What's happening?" I heard a door shut on his end of the phone so I decided that I would tell him to see if Adrian could dream walk her.

"There was an attack outside the mall. Guardian Tremmel was one of the academy guardians that came with us. Mel thought that there was something off about him. She told me to leave with Liss, Mia and Jill if we got the chance to make it to the van." I began to cry. "We left Mel and Trammel there and we are heading back to the academy now."

"I'm sorry Roza. We will get her back here soon. I need to go talk to the guys. I'll see you soon Roza." Dimitri said.

"See you soon Comrade." I hung up with tears in my eyes. I called the only other person I could think of to help.

"Hello Kiz!"

"Baba, we need you again. Are you still at the academy with mom?" I asked.

"Yes Kiz. What's wrong? It sounds like you have been crying."

"I have Baba. I need you to find Richard again. Mel has been taken by Strigoi again and I'm pretty sure that he has something to do with it." I heard him mutter something in Turkish and bark orders at Pavel and Sergei.

"We will get her back Rose."

"Thanks Baba. We'll be back at the academy soon." We said our goodbyes and I hung up. When we got to the academy the place was in an uproar. This was going to be a long night.

Dimitri POV

Roza's voice broke my heart when she told me that Mel had been taken yet again. I am sure that Richard had something to do with it. The guardian that accused Mel of working with the Strigoi during the attack was also in on it. Now I had to tell the guys what's going on before they find out from others. I called my family to meet us in the room and I walked out to the lounge area. The boys knew that something was up but they didn't say anything. Once we were all gathered in the room I began to speak.

"There is no easy way to say this. Alberta and three other guardians went with the girls on their shopping trip. Guardian Trammel was one of them, the same guardian that called out Mel at the ceremony. The girls were attacked leaving the mall by Strigoi. Guardian Trammel and Mel didn't get to the van before they had to leave. Mel made them promise that if they could get the Moroi out that they were to go." Adrian's face showed sorrow and pain, more so than the rest. "Mel has been taken and we assume that it is Richard again working for the Strigoi." Adrian stood without a word and went to leave the room. Yeva grabbed his shoulder gently. "Melissa will come back to us. Be strong for she will need you now more than ever." Adrian nodded and left the room. I could only hope that Mel would not have to go through what she had before. She is so strong but everyone has a breaking point. We sat there waiting for the girls to arrive and hoped that Mel would be home with us soon.

Mel POV

I woke up chained to a damned bed again. Shit! Do they ever give up. I'm so tired of being fucking kidnapped! I was brought out of my internal rant minutes later when the door opened. The bastard Richard walked in with Trammel and I saw red.

"You bastards let me go! Trammel you piece of shit, accuse me of working with fucking Strigoi and here you are working for the biggest asshole known to man and the Strigoi." I wanted to continue my rant but Richard backhanded me across the face. I spit at both of them.

"Now Melissa, that is no way to treat the person who was your father."

"You are no fucking father of mine. Go to hell!" I spat.

"Suit yourself my dear." He said and came over to the bed. He crawled on top of me and ripped my clothing off. You need to learn some manners girl. Women are supposed to be submissive. You are going to give me permission to do whatever I want when I'm through with you." He reached up to where my wrist was chained and slowly twisted. I screamed as cracks and pops came from my mangled right wrist. "Yes that's it scream. Now you know what I want so what is your answer?"

"Go to hell!" He shook his head and looked back to Trammel with a nod. Trammel stepped forward and punched me in the face. He grabbed my right leg. Doing just as Richard did, breaking my leg. I screamed in pain as Richard asked his question again. I replied in kind. I really wanted this pain to stop, but I was not giving myself to him willingly. Richard called in the Strigoi that was present during my last abduction.

"Ah, so good of you to join us again Melissa. I must say that I missed your blood." He reached down and pulled my head forcefully to the side and sank his fangs into my neck. As the endorphins increased I heard them talking.

"Richard why don't you just kill her already? Take what you want, let me have a little and kill her." Trammel said. That is all I heard before darkness took me. The darkness changed into a variety of color and I was in the garden with Adrian. He rushed to me being careful of my wounds.

"Adrian!" I cried as I hugged him.

"Shh Mel, I'm here baby. Do you know where you are?" Shit I remembered something.

"Adrian." I screamed in excitement. "My necklace that you bought me after the last time I was taken, I put a tracker in it after everything that happened. The information is in my bag in the room. Get the paperwork and have Abe track it. I know I still had it on when I was bitten just now." His eyes lit up at the idea of tracking me using the necklace. The dream began to fade quickly. "I love you Adrian. Find me please."

"I will baby. Hang in there I promise we will find you." He said and the dream faded. Again I woke up to a pair of red eyes but there were two more pair in the room Richards and Trammels.

"Well Melissa it seems that you will enjoy the company of these two for a short time and then I will come back to see that you share the information that I desire on the Queen." He turned to Richard and Trammel. "Boys, do try not to break anymore bones. I have to have some leverage to get my answers you know." They nodded and the Strigoi left the room. Richard approached me again.

"Melissa, Trammel here wants to get better aquainted with you. I think I'll leave you two kids to play for a while." He laughs and exits the room. I look up to see Trammel come over with a sadistic smile. Two hours of pain and blood. Trammel basically beat the shit out of me. After he was done with the beating he began to touch me sexually. I screamed inside my head at Adrian (_Adrian where are you. I need you now_). Trammel began to pull down his pants and hovered over me. Hell was about to begin all over again.

Adrian POV

I immediately went to my room so I could locate Mel in a dream. As soon as she was asleep (more likely passed out from being bitten) I found her. Her right wrist and right leg were broken and her face was bruised. Her lip was busted and beginning to swell. When she told me of the tracker she had put in her necklace the dream began to fade. I got the required papers and ran to Abe's room. Not bothering to knock I stormed in and handed him the papers. He gave me a questioning look.

"Mel had a tracker put in her necklace. All the information needed to track her is in these papers." His eyes widened and began barking orders to his guardians.

"Mel is more clever than I thought. Gather the others and by the time you get them together I'll have a location." I nodded and ran to get the others. I ran into the dining hall where the others would be for dinner. By the time I got there I was panting from exertion.

"Adrian what's wrong?" Rose asked now on full alert.

"Nope." I smiled. "Get everyone together in my room as quickly as you can. Guardian Petrov and any other guardians you can gather to get Mel back. Abe will come up to tell us where she is."

"How?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I'll explain everything in my room, just get everyone there as soon as you can." I said. "Eddie, come with me and we will get Guardian Petrov." He nodded and followed me out of the dining hall. After locating Guardian Petrov, she gathered a few guardians and we all went to my room. Within minutes we had a location and we were on our way to a small warehouse where the signal was located. The guardians got into position and Rose was right beside me waiting for our signal. Moments later I heard Mel's voice in my head, saying (_Adrian where are you. I need you now_). I looked over to Rose.

"Mel is in trouble in there we need to go now." We made our way into the building and headed downstairs. We encountered a few Strigoi and found Richard sitting outside a metal door. I heard a scream from inside and a gunshot. I hope to god that Mel is okay.

Mel POV

Trammel was about to push his way in when a commotion upstairs distracted him. I dissolved the chains as I did before and pushed him off of me. The commotion continued upstairs and Trammel and I were engaged in a rather unfair fight. I was doing anything I could to stay alive. Trammel pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I was already in motion as Trammel fired a shot hitting me in the chest. I hit the floor as soon as the door burst open and guardians filled the room, tackling Trammel and cuffed him. Adrian was hovering over me with Rose. Rose was trying to put pressure on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. I was weak and my eyes closed without my consent. I heard Adrian's pained cry as darkness took me.

Adrian POV

We stormed into the room and what I saw broke my heart. Mel was crumpled in the floor, naked and had blood pouring out of a hole in her chest. While the others secured the room and arrested Trammel, Rose and I ran over to Mel and tried to stop the bleeding. Her aura was fading so fast. She was too weak to heal herself and slipped into unconsciousness. I placed my hands over the wound and sent spirit to her along with all the love that I felt for her. Her aura was gone for a minute and I thought that I had failed. I cradled her broken body and tried again giving it everything I had. I heard Mel gasp for air as I fell into darkness from exhaustion.

Rose POV

We entered the room and Mel was crumpled in the floor and had a gunshot wound and broken wrist and a broken leg. Adrian and I reached her at the same time and I tried to stop the bleeding. Adrian tried to heal her but it didn't work at first. He cradled her body and tried again to heal her. Adrian and I are both in tears and Dimitri enters the room wrapping his arms around me. After a few moments I hear a gasp of breath and Adrian slumps over to the side still holding onto Mel. I find something to wrap Mel's naked body with before everyone else comes in. Eddie enters the room and carries Mel while Dimitri carries Adrian to the vehicles. I know that they are bonded now. I get in the SUV and Eddie lays Mel down with her head cradled in my lap. I looked up tp Eddie and Dimitri as they lay Adrian in the seat behind me.

"Did we get Richard?" I asked.

"Yeah I think Abe is taking care of him. Trammel will be transported to court but we will have to talk to Mel before we know what to charge him with." Dimitri stated sadly.

We arrived at the academy and went straight to the clinic with Adrian and Mel. Everyone gathered in the waiting room. Liss was the first to ask what everyone was afraid to ask.

"How are they Rose?"

"Adrian passed out from healing Mel. She was shot and I think that they will be bonded." I said sadly. Her eyes widened. "Mel will probably wake up first but we will just have to wait and see."

We all sat in the waiting area and prayed that they would both be okay. I was really worried about Mel since she had been through so much. If they are in fact bonded then the bond will probably be stronger than mine and Liss's was. I miss our bond sometimes but I definently do not miss the darkness that plagued us both.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 8

Mel POV

The darkness faded into a spirit dream. I was on a high cliff overlooking the ocean and I could smell the salty air. Movement to my left startled me. I turned and saw Adrian approaching me. We embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Adrian, what's going on?" He seemed just as confused as I am.

"I don't know Mel. When I found you, you were dying." He began to cry. "Babe you died. I tried to heal you but I don't know if it worked. Next thing I know I collapsed."

"You did save her Adrian. You saved the Protector of our world." We both turned toward the new voice. There were two figures walking up to us. The woman was a Damphir. She was wearing a long white dress that blew in the ocean air. The Moroi man was holding her hand. The woman began to speak again. "It was Melissa's destiny to become shadow-kissed. Without it, her power would never reach her full potential and our world and the human world would be lost to the Strigoi."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"This is Vladamir and I am his shadow-kissed guardian Anna." Adrian's eyes grew wide and I imagine mine did too. "Melissa, you are a direct descendant of ours. Your powers were bestowed on you to save our world and combined with the abilities of being shadow-kissed, your powers will increase to become the Protector." She said. Vladamir began to speak.

"Melissa, you are the first Protector since my time on Earth. Guard your powers from the Strigoi until your power has reached its full potential. Once it has, you will be unstoppable in destroying the Strigoi. We have to send you both back." Vladamir looked over at Adrian. "Adrian, you must do all that is in your power to protect her. If she falls before her destiny is fulfilled then our world will die."

They both waved a goodbye at us as the dream faded into darkness. Soon after I began to hear sounds that indicated I was in the clinic. I heard Rose and Lissa talking with the others in the room.

"Rose, they are going to be bonded aren't they?" Lissa asked.

"It looks like it Liss, but I don't think that she will be plagued with darkness like I was because she can pull it from any spirit user. We just have to talk to her when she wakes up. They should have both been awake by now."

I stirred a little and opened my heavy eyes. I didn't have to ask what happened because I already knew. So I asked another question.

"Where's Adrian?"

"He's right next door in the next room. He is still out but he should wake up soon." Rose said with a smile. I could feel that Adrian was waking up now and I tried to get up from the bed. Dimitri and Eddie both tried to keep me from getting up.

"Let me up! He's waking up and I want to be there with him. Move out of my way!" I shouted. Eventually they got the idea that I was not giving up. I walked straight into Adrian's room and kissed his forehead lightly. His eyes shot open and he showed off that sexy devilish grin of his.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey yourself sleeping beauty." I laughed at that considering I was awake before him. I heard his voice in my head. (God she is so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?) I decided to answer his unspoken thought.

"I've been wondering how you got so lucky myself, love." His eyes widened as if to ask if I really heard his thoughts. I nodded laughing. He smiled and kissed me softly. "I'll see when we can get out of here. We all have to go back to court soon." He nodded.

An hour later we were back in our room. Adrian and I wanted to get the whole group together to explain what we discussed with Vladamir and Anna. Abe ordered out for dinner and we all agreed to meet in Lissa's suite since it was larger than the normal guest accommodations. We were packing since we all agreed that we had to return to court tomorrow. Trammel had already been transported to court under heavy guard and Abe said that Richard had been "taken care of". All of the Strigoi involved in the incident were killed. I had to meet Lionel in the morning to get my three marks from the mall ambush. Once we finished packing, Adrian and I walked over to Lissa's suit to meet the others. Everyone else was already there with a few others. Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Jill, the Belikovs, Oksana and Mark, Mikhail and Sonya, and Alberta were all there along with Abe and Janine, Pavel and Sergei. I decided that instead of telling them I would show them the memory of the dream Adrian and I shared with Vlad and Anna.

"Alright, I know that this is gonna sound crazy but humor me." I stated and instructed everyone to form a circle, making sure that everyone was connected. Adrian was to my right with Rose on my left. "Instead of just telling you what this is about I'll try and show you what Adrian and I experienced earlier today. Okay, here goes nothing." I concentrated on the memory and imagined it being projected into each persons' thoughts so it would be as if they were witnessing it firsthand. I watched the memory with them so that I knew when it was over. By the time the memory finished there were gasps all around the room. Yeva was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. She looked at me and began to speak in Russian.

"Protector, you are more powerful than even I imagined and you still have much to learn. You will truly be the survival of the Moroi world. Another test is coming soon and you must be ready." I nodded.

"Wow Mel you are very powerful already. You will need to be protected until you fully come into your power." Oksana said and all of the spirit users nodded. Lissa began to speak.

"You will be assigned a guardian as soon as we get back to court."

"No Lissa, that will only draw more attention to me and someone might put all of this together causing me to be in more danger. Assign two guardians to Adrian because I need him to be protected. We will act as if nothing has changed. We cannot afford those that are not in this room to know about what I can do. I also need to secure an area away from prying eyes where I can learn about my powers." Everyone nodded in understanding. Adrian didn't like that I had guardians deferred to him, but he understood my reasoning.

**M Scene**

After dinner we all retired to our rooms. I went to the bathroom and got ready for a shower. Adrian followed quietly, relishing in the thought of us being so close. Adrian kissed my neck as he wrapped around me. He slowly undressed me and then himself. We stepped into the shower relishing in the warmth of the spray. We washed ourselves and the slow kissed became more heated and needy. Every touch sent my nerve endings into overdrive. I could feel the heat in my core as my need for him increased. We got out of the shower and made our way to the bed.

"I need you Adrian."

"I need you too Mel."

Adrian's kisses became more heated once again. My back arched pressing our bodies closer. I could feel his arousal pressing against my thigh. I am so glad that I started taking birth control pills so that there would be no barriers between us. I reach for him and guide him to my entrance. His need was just as great as mine so he got the unspoken message. This was not gentle love. This was born out of needing to be together as one. With one deft motion we were one. I bucked my hips and his thrusts matched my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist willing him to move deeper. My coil tightened as his thrusts increased in speed and depth. We both reached our release within seconds of each other and screamed out in ecstacy. When we came down from our high, we lay in each others' arms, basking in the afterglow. Once we caught our breath we began again. This time, we made love slowly enjoying the closeness and intimacy. Hours later we drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.

**End M Scene**

Adrian POV

After a wonderful night with Mel I didn't want to leave our bed the next morning but we had to go back to court. I woke up and got dressed, packing the remainder of our things. I woke Mel even though I would have rather returned to our bed with her. I woke her and we got ready for the flight back to court. We carried our bags with us down to breakfast. I was concerned that Mel might have problems with ghosts once we were outside the wards, but with Mel's other powers I really didn't know. We greeted everyone and I went to visit the feeders. Mel was talking to the Belikovs. They were going back to court but would continue to Russia shortly after. Rose and Dimitri were also there talking to his family. We have all grown even closer since Mel came into our lives. I hadn't even noticed that I had been standing there staring at the scene before me until I heard Mel's voice in my mind. (_You know it's rude to stare at your girlfriend and our friends like that. You were supposed to be at the feeders you know?) _I laughed and went to the feeders. Once I was finished I joined our friends at the table.

"Have you two figured out anything about the bond yet?" Rose asked.

"I have a feeling that it will be a lot different from the bond that you and Lissa had. I think that since I already talked to people in my head before that the bond will be both ways. I'm not sure yet but it's only been a day." Mel stated.

"I miss the bond, but I don't miss the darkness or the ghost headaches. Your Strigoi sense will probably be stronger than mine was seeing as you had a feeling when they near before you were bonded. I couldn't tell how many were around but you might be able to know numbers." Rose stated. "As for the ghosts, we will find out as soon as we cross the wards." She said sadly. I knew that she was worried and I could also see concern in Mark's eyes for Mel. They knew what to expect normally, but Mel's powers made the effects unknown. Mel placed her hand in mine and smiled at me.

"Don't worry guys. I will be fine." She said.

Mel POV

We boarded the plane after everyone finished breakfast. I was a little nervous about the ghosts but I had three spirit users on the plane to help if it got to me. Adrian sat beside me on the plane. He reached over and held my hand giving it a gentle kiss and then kissed my cheek. I smiled a nervous smile. Rose told me that she could teach me how to block the ghosts most of the time, but I felt that if our bond was something that had to happen in order for me to be the protector then the ghosts were going to be useful in some way. Adrian watched me closely as the jet taxied down the airstrip. I felt increasing pressure in my head as soon as we crossed the wards. Adrian eyed me with concern and I gave him a pained smile. The farther away from the wards we got the pressure increased. Adrian left his seat and came back with some pills and a bottled water for me. I took then gratefully. I began to see shadows and black streaks in my vision. I talked to the ghosts in my head and asked them what they wanted.

One of the ghosts solidified into view. She was a middle aged woman that looked familiar to me. She smiled at me sadly and tried to speak.

"Melissa, do not be afraid of me. I am here to help you on your journey to your destiny. I am sorry that you have been through so much my daughter." I gasped. She was my mother. Tears filled my eyes. "I will keep the others away until you build your walls up to keep them out. I am so proud of you my daughter." She disappeared and so did the pressure in my head.

Adrian was in a panic but I stopped his internal rant. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled to show him that I was fine. By now everyone on the plane was staring at me.

"Mel are you okay?" Adrian asked. I smiled.

"Perfectly fine Adrian."

"Then why are you crying baby?" He asked still concerned. I asked him to get Abe and he nodded. He returned quickly with Abe.

"Melissa dear, are you ok?" Abe asked. I placed one hand on his forehead and the other on Adrian's. I showed him my memory of the ghost that claimed to be my mother. By the end of the memory, the big bad mobster was in tears and so was Adrian. "I see Mel. Your mother is proud of you and so am I." Abe smiled and walked slowly back to his seat.

"Mel what on earth did you do to make mobster man Abe cry?" Christian asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity. By now everyone was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"I showed him a conversation with the ghost of my mother Bell Mazur." Everyone gasped.

"You mean that you can hear them?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Mel, can you show me please? I was never able to talk to them." I nodded and showed here the memory. Rose smiled. "She would have no reason at all not to be proud of you Mel." I hugged her and we all made small talk until we began to land at court.

When we landed, we took our bags to our rooms and unloaded them. We agreed to meet up later so that we could relax a little. Adrian suggested that I go with the girls to the spa and after badgering me for an hour I agreed and called the girls. Jill had stayed at the academy and the Belikov family continued on to Russia. So Rose, Lissa, Mia and I went to the spa while the guys settled our things. We got to the spa at court and a tall, well-built Damphir greeted us.

"Your Majesty, Rose, Mia." He greeted and turned to me. "And who might this lovely woman be?" he looked at me and smiled politely.

"Ambrose this is Melissa Mazur, my cousin." Rose said smiling. "She is the new guardian that we found on the trip to the Silver Springs conference several months ago."

"Ah of course what can I do for you ladies today? And Rose before you leave Rhonda would like to see you."

"What about massages and mani-pedis?" Lissa asked.

"That sounds great Lissa. Being shot kind of does nothing to ease tension." I laughed and Ambrose's eyes got big.

"Yeah I honestly know what you mean Mel." Rose laughed at Ambrose's reaction. "Apparently I'm not the only one in the family people use for target practice."

"ROSE!" We all said, chastising her for her blaise talk of being shot. Ambrose seemed to be lost in a sad memory. I remembered that Rose said that he was the former queens love interest. I placed my hand on his shoulder and concentrated on his feelings for her. I showed him the feelings that Tatiana had for him. By the time I finished, Ambrose had a somber look. I looked in his eyes.

"Dwell on the times you had with her and the good thoughts. Cast out the bad and forget about them, for they will not heal the pain in your heart." I said and he smiled a grateful smile. A wave of peace crossed his face and then we got started on our spa day. Ambrose ended up being my masseuse and he started to ask about me.

"Melissa, how did you do that out there? Abilities like that are very rare especially for a Damphir." He asked.

"I don't really know. It just happens sometimes." I was pretty sure that I could trust him but I didn't want to give out to much information.

"I don't see any marks from being shot. What happened?"

"I was kidnapped and shot in the chest. I died just like Rose did. Adrian brought me back and healed me." I said.

"You should go see Rhonda before you leave as well. She does card readings in the back." He suggested. I liked him. He was pretty to look at but nothing compared to my Adrian. He noticed my marks I had on my neck. "you are already a successful guardian. Keep that up and there won't be a place for any more." He smiled and laughed.

"I was supposed to get three more before we left the academy but we were a little busy. I'll have to let Guardian Croft know so I can get then soon."

"Wow that's eight plus a Zveda. You are a great guardian. Rose said that you had no training when they found you?" I nodded.

"I had martial arts training but I knew nothing of Strigoi the first time I saw them." We had moved on to the mani-pedi and were almost finished. I looked over at Rose. "Rose, are you going to see Rhonda?"

"I might drop in and see her but I really don't want a reading right now. I could introduce you to her if you want." I nodded.

I was kind of anxious to see what she would say about the whole Protector thing. I had a feeling that she would need no introductions. After we finished we were led down a narrow hallway that opened up into a small reception area. Ambrose went behind the desk and led us through a door that led to Rhonda's office. The room was creepy and stylish at the same time. It was decorated in red and the seats were also a deep red. The woman behind the table smiled at us and set her eyes on me. She looked at me for a second and her smile grew.

"Ambrose, I see that you have brought the Protector to meet me. It is truly a pleasure." She said. "I am Rhonda and I have been waiting a long time to meet you child." She takes my hand, practically ignoring everyone else in the room. She studies my hand. "You have been gifted by another spirit. Cherish them and they will give your life fulfillment." Her eyes rise to meet mine. "Be wary of whom you show your gifts. Some will attempt to exploit you. The ghosts will help you in your journey, use them wisely." She let go of my hand and I smiled at her.

"Thank you Rhonda."

"You have a pure heart and mind. You make those around you happier and give their life meaning." She smiled.

I nodded and thanked her again. Ambrose walked us out and we said our goodbyes. We went to the court shops and I bought a dress for tonight. We were going to one of the bars at court. I didn't drink but I like the atmosphere. I bought a short strapless burgundy dress with a wide black ribbon that ran under my chest. I chose a pair of black heels. I took the items home and got ready for our night out. I showered and dressed, leaving my hair down my back in soft waves. Adrian couldn't stop staring. I strapped my stake to my upper right thigh where it was easy to access. We all met up outside the bar and entered together. We danced and talked for a while. After about an hour or so, the bar managers called for people to come up and sing. I smiled at the idea that came to mind. I stood up and went to the stage without saying a word to our group. I told the band the song I was going to sing and borrowed a guitar. I sat on a wooden stool on stage and began to play. I sang Breakaway.

_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy, I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here so I'd pray, I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change and break away_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away and break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floores, swinging round revolving doors _

_maybe I don't know where they'll take me but gotta keep moving on, moving on. Fly away, break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though it's not easy to tell you goodbye but _

_I'll gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and break away _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from_

_I'll gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and break away _

_break away, break away, break away_

Cheers erupted through the bar and I smiled at my accomplishment. I returned the guitar and made my way back to our table. Adrian rushed up to me and spun me around causing me to laugh.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He asked. I shrugged. We sat back down with the others.

"How did you ever learn to sing like that?" Christian asked.

"It's easier to live in the music than the real world sometimes." I said sadly. Adrian noticed the change in my mood and squeezed my hand in support. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Mel you are not there anymore. That chapter of your life is over and gone. The present is a better place to be." Dimitri said. I smiled.

"Yes it is. Maybe you should try it as well." I laughed at his gobsmacked look. "I told you I had a knack for reading people. I won't go into what I know but I will say that it's time to leave your past behind you. Bad memories are just that memories. They won't go away, but you can make new happy ones to replace them."

"Mel, thank you for that. Could you sing another song?" He asked.

"I bet you want a country one too huh?" He grinned and nodded. Rose groaned aloud causing me to laugh. "well I don't know too many songs that you might like. I might have one that even Rose would like."

I went back to the stage and told the band what I wanted to sing. I used the guitar again. I strummed a few chords and began singing

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming but_

_There's a voice inside my head says you'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm taking, every move I'm making_

_Feels lost with no direction. My faith is shaken_

_But I, i gotta keep trying, gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna want to make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side, it's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down but, no I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it, but these are the moments_

_I'm gonna remember most yeah, just gotta keep going_

_And I, I gotta be strong, just keep pushing on cause_

_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna want to make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side, it's the climb_

_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna want to make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side, it's the climb_

_Keep on moving keep climing, keep the faith baby_

_It's all about, it's all about the climb_

_Keep the faith, keep the faith_

Cheers erupted once again. Everyone was clapping and a few were whistling. Adrian was acting like some crazed groupie. I had to laugh at his enthusiasm. I went back to the table and turned to Dimitri.

"I know that was not really what you had in mind but that's the best I could do on such short notice you know. Next time, give me a little more warning and I'll see what I can do." He smiled and nodded.

"Deal." He said laughing. Adrian came up behind me and kissed my cheek. He whispered into my ear.

"You know now that you are going to have to have a private showing for me so you can fill me in on your other talents right?" God what this man does to me. I smiled a secret sexy smile and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 9

Mel POV

We left the bar at about 6am(human time). We still had two hours until sunrise, but we were all tired and only a few of us had any alcohol so we were ready to go to sleep. We ate dinner while at the bar so we all split to go to our rooms. Adrian had it set up so that the stuff from my suite was moved into his before we returned to court. Leaving the bar, I had that eerie feeling again. I looked at the others.

"Guys keep an eye out for trouble." I said. "Something feels a little off." We walked toward the other end of court where our rooms were. The closer we got to that end of court the worse it got. "Dimitri, call Guardian Croft and have him send a patrol to check it out." He nodded and quickly got on the phone alerting the guardians. We walked further and the eerie feeling turned to nausea indicating there were Strigoi. "Dimitri, tell them that there are Strigoi here, I can feel them." I concentrated on the feeling to see if I could tell how many there were. As I was doing this I began to get one of those headaches from the ghosts. I opened my mind to them. My mother's ghost appeared. "The ghosts are here. The wards are broken. Get Lissa out of here." I turned to my mother.

(How many are there?) I asked in my head.

(75. They are after the Queen and anyone else they can find.) She answered. Shit.

Dimitri was still on the phone arguing with Guardian Croft because a gut feeling wasn't enough to raise the alarm. I jerked the phone from Dimitri.

"Guardian Croft, at the risk of being insulting, get your head out of your ass and listen. There are 75 Strigoi here at court right now and the wards are broken. West side of court near the Queen's quarters." I handed the phone back to Dimitri and told the others to get somewhere safe. I went to where the Strigoi should be. About sixty yards away I found dozens of Strigoi looking for a way into the buildings. I concentrated on those closest to the building using a strong gust of air to push them back towards the wards. I put up a wall of fire around the buildings to keep them from sneaking in. Several of the Strigoi lunged for me and I became robotic, fighting and staking as hard and fast as I could.

By the time that the alarm was raised there were twenty eight Strigoi on the ground. Several guardians arrived minutes later and began fighting the remaining Strigoi. I saw a Strigoi coming up on a guardian's blind side and I pushed a gust of air at him knocking him to the ground causing him to skid back several feet. I notice a group of Strigoi dividing off from the main group heading towards the church. I knew that there might be some seeking refuge in there so I followed them seeing that the other guardians had all but eliminated the main group. By the time I reached the church it was on fire. I heard screams inside and the Strigoi were waiting to catch those fleeing the flames. I concentrated on the fire pulling as much water as I could from the air around me and sending the water to the flames. After several minutes the fire was completely out. The Strigoi realized that I was here and lunged for me. I fought for several minutes killing many of the Strigoi, but I was getting really tired. I fought and staked the group of 12 Strigoi. Once they were all taken care of, I checked the church making sure that there were no hotspots from the fire. The sun was starting to rise and the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off. I assessed my injuries and it was quite a list. I had broken ribs, broken left wrist, dislocated shoulder and claw marks on my face and my right thigh. There was very little of my dress that was recognizable. I went inside the church to make sure that everyone inside was ok. The look on some of their faces told me that I was in really bad shape.

"Is everyone ok in here?" I asked. I spotted Ambrose with Rhonda. Ambrose came over with a blanket, covering my tattered dress.

"Yeah we are fine, but you are not." Ambrose said.

"Thank you, master of the obvious." I said Ambrose laughed. "I gotta go you guys, I'll see you soon." They nodded and I left walking back towards the main fight. I was exhausted. I had killed 40 Strigoi tonight and used my magic a lot. The guardians were laying the bodies where they would burn in the sun. Rose spotted me right away and ran over to me with Dimitri.

"Are you okay? You look like hell." I laughed. "Guardian Croft is looking for you by the way where were you?"

"Nothing. I was just stopping the church from burning to the ground. There are 12 bodies down there." Their eyes widened. "Where is Croft?"

"He is overseeing the replacement of the wards. How many Strigoi did you kill?" Dimitri asked.

"There are 12 by the church and there were twenty eight on the ground by the time the alarm was raised. All staked but I had to use magic to protect the buildings and put the fire out at the church." I stated. "If you see Guardian Croft, tell him I'll be back. I have to go change since there is not much left of my dress." They nodded. I went to Lissa's because I knew that that is where everyone would be right now. I didn't even knock I just walked in. Everyone's eyes widened once they saw me and Adrian was the first to come up to me.

"Mel, god I have been so worried." He hugged me and I flinched because of my injuries.

"Adrian it's safe now. Would you go over to the room and get a change of clothes for me please." He nodded and left the room. I turned to Eddie. "I need you to help me set this shoulder." He nodded. As it popped into place, I gave a tired scream of pain. "Shit that hurts. I really need to quit doing that." I removed the blanket off the rest of my body and everyone in the room gasped.

"Mel let me heal you please." Lissa said.

"Lissa, since I used a lot of magic tonight I'll let you. You don't need to heal completely just heal the ribs and the broken wrist. I can heal the rest once I rest a little." She agreed. Adrian came back in and froze when he saw the wounds that were covered with the blanket.

"What happened out there Mel? I haven't seen you this injured since your first Strigoi encounter."

"I promise I will explain everything Adrian but right now I have to get cleaned up, changed and find Guardian Croft." He nodded. I could tell that he didn't like it but it was my job. "Lissa, I need to use your shower." I walked into the bathroom and showered. I put on the fresh clothes that Adrian brought me and threw my tattered dress in the trash. I went back into the lounge room and noticed Rose and Dimitri were back. I asked them if they knew where Croft would be. They said that he should be in his office by now. I left heading towards the guardian building. I found Croft's office and knocked. I vaguely heard him say "enter". I walked through the door as he looked up.

"Guardian Croft, Guardian Hathaway said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Guardian Mazur. I wanted to thank you for your warning tonight. Your actions were a little unorthodox, but extremely effective. I understand that without your use of your extra abilities the Strigoi would have penetrated the buildings of this court. Also you were effective in keeping the church from burning to the ground. You will receive your Zveda for tonight's events. In addition, you are also due three marks from the mall incident with Guardian Trammel, am I correct." I nodded. "Well I suppose that you should get some rest now. In the future please refrain from addressing you superiors the way you did tonight, although I believe that you did so with the best intentions." He said with a small smile.

"Yes, Guardian Croft." I said. "Thank You."

I left and went to Lissa's room. I walked into the room and grabbed a cup of coffee. I sat at the table for a minute before I started to tell my story. I explained how I used my magic several times and how I kept the church from burning with all those people in it. After I finished my story, I looked up at all of my friends.

"Guys I'm really tired so I think we should all try to get some sleep. Technically we should have been asleep hours ago." I said.

"Get some sleep Mel. You deserve it." Rose said and smiled evilly at Adrian. "Adrian, I want you to make sure that she gets some rest. Don't let her out of your sight for the next… oh… at least six hours." Rose winked at Adrian while I groaned.

"I sure will little Damphir." He winked back at her and pulled me out of the room. When we got to our suite, he led me to the bedroom. We fell asleep shortly after, wrapped in a loving embrace. I hoped that several hours of rest would help make everything whole again.

After Rose's prescribed six hours in bed, I was so restless. I was finally allowed to get up and dress for the day. Guardian Croft had called to tell me that there was a council meeting today because of the attack yesterday. This was an open meeting and he warned me that the issue of magic might be brought up. I was nervous because of the warning I received. Rose phoned me to let me know that Abe was back and had secured an area that I could use to practice my magic skills. He had come back shortly after the attack and would be present at the meeting.

An hour later we were all gathered at the meeting. Lissa had to be present in her capacity as Queen and Rose as her head guardian. The others were seated towards the front. Because of last night's events, I was off duty so I sat with them. The meeting started and Lissa addressed the crowd of people.

"This meeting is for information purposes and to address any concerns of the people. Any grievances will be heard at this time, but order will be maintained. The attack was well organized but I am happy to report that there were no deaths on our side thanks to early warning raised by our loyal guardians."

"How was there an early warning? Surely no one knew that this attack was going to happen." One snotty royal asked.

"No the person that alerted to the attack is a guardian that has a bond similar to the one that I shared with Guardian Hathaway. Being shadow-kissed allows a person to sense Strigoi and be alerted to wards being broken." Lissa explained. "This guardian also fought in the attack and eliminated a majority of the Strigoi that attacked."

"Guardian Croft, can you tell us how many Strigoi attacked and who raised the alarm?" The royal asked. I didn't know him but I knew that he was a member of the council. Hans Croft nodded and stood to address the meeting room occupants.

"There were 75 Strigoi that broke the wards at the west side of the court. This was a large scale attack similar to those at St. Vladamirs. A court guardian bonded to one of our spirit users raised the alarm just as the wards were broken." I could tell that he was trying to keep my name out of this but I feared that wouldn't last for long.

"This guardian was also the one who prevented the church from being destroyed is that correct?" The royal asked.

"Yes, this guardian noticed that a group of roughly twelve broke away from the main group and set fire to the church to flush out those seeking refuge inside. The guardian killed those Strigoi and put out the fire, saving those inside." Hans stated. "This guardian also protected the buildings to the west until reinforcements could arrive, killing over twenty Strigoi there and roughly forty during the entire attack." There were gasps throughout the room.

"Guardian Croft, will you please tell us the name of this guardian? It seems that you are purposely keeping the identity of this guardian secret." The royal suggested. Hans looked in my direction and I gave him a subtle nod. I didn't want others to think that he was hiding something. I knew it would come out anyway.

"The guardian in question is Guardian Melissa Mazur. She raised the alarm and protected the west buildings and the church." Hans stated. The royal that had been asking all of these questions was livid and when my name was announced, the whole room was in an uproar. Lissa called for order and I stood.

"May I your majesty?" Lissa nodded and I addressed the meeting room. "I understand your curiosity due to recent events. The short version of this story is that I died and Lord Ivashkov brought me back and healed me. I raised the alarm and I understand your disbelief because I got the same reaction from Guardian Croft. For some reason my shadow-kissed abilities are stronger than those that Rose experienced. This is not a publicity stunt or something to use to gain bragging rights. This is simply for the protection of the Moroi and my friends. I will not be looked at as a science experiment and will only disclose what I feel is necessary to the safety of court. Now if someone wants to pose an intelligent question I will answer it to the best of my ability." I finished and the guardians were all straight faced, but I could see amusement in their eyes.

"Guardian Mazur, how long have you been a guardian? Surely you cannot have us believe that with what little experience you have that you could be so lethal against the Strigoi?" The royal snob stated.

"The royal guards and Lord Ozera, Lord Ivaskov, and the queen herself can verify that although my experience in years is short, that I have the capability to kill Strigoi that matches that of a well seasoned guardian. I was raised in the human world and didn't even know what Strigoi were until several months ago. My first encounter with Strigoi was without knowledge of what they were, but I still fought. I defended the academy and the court during the recent attacks. I have proven myself in battle and whether or not you choose to believe it is up to you. However this meeting is not the place or the time. This meeting is about the attack and the guardians as a whole. I will not be singled out for doing the same job that every guardian in this room and across the world do on a daily basis. Now can we please get back to the matter at hand."

I did not expect the cheers and applause that erupted from the crowd. Moroi and guardian alike were moved by my words. Lissa quieted the room and continued with the meeting.

"Thank you Guardian Mazur. We will only entertain discussion related to the attack. Attacks like these are becoming more frequent and must be prevented. There will be a ceremony to award marks from the attack later today. Guardian Croft, is there any news on whether this was an isolated attack? What information can you provide us?" Lissa asked.

"The attack was not isolated. The courts in other countries have all reported attacks of a lesser magnitude in recent days. Several occurred during the same time as our attack. We discovered that there are several factions of Strigoi located about two miles from us. We do not have concrete numbers but we estimate there are about 200 in total." Hans stated. "If they were to attack simultaneously, the attack would be devastating."

"Are there any suggestions on how to proceed with this information?" Lissa asked.

"I have a suggestion your majesty." I said. She nodded waving her hand to give me the floor. "I suggest that we form a small group of guardians to locate the factions and observe them. We would not engage them but gather information on their movements. I would suggest calling in other guardians to court, but that may leave other communities unprotected and ultimately vulnerable to attack. Guardian Croft, How many court guardians do we have at our disposal?"

"Roughly three hundred at any given time. Only about half of those are assigned specifically to court." I nodded.

"Have all of the guardians be extra careful and report anything unusual. That will be enough if everything goes well." I turned to Lissa. "Your majesty, I request a meeting between myself and Guardian Croft after this meeting and I would like for you to be present if you will." She nodded and the meeting ended a few minutes later. Guardian Croft remained in the room along with Rose and Lissa.

"Guardian Croft I need a few volunteers to scout these factions but they need to be picked out carefully. I cannot let word of my powers getting to the wrong people." He nodded. "I need to go outside the wards to see if I can get information from the ghosts. Lissa I know that you want Rose and Dimitri here with you, so Eddie can come with me. Guardian Croft I need Castile, Tanner and one other guardian with me scouting."

"Mel, take Dimitri with you. That will give you your group and we won't have to expose anyone to your powers." I nodded.

In the end we had three groups to scout the factions. My group was Eddie, Dimitri, and Mikhail. Each group was assigned a location of a know Strigoi faction to gather intel. Our assigned faction was the closest to court. My group followed me as I stepped out of the wards to gather information. Minutes after crossing the wards, my mother appeared.

(How many Strigoi are there in the faction closest to court?)

"There are 100 staged for an attack in one week. More are gathering. Each faction has 100 strong." She replies. "Two more factions are joining from the North and West. All five factions will attack together."

(How many total Strigoi are we to expect?)

"In a week's time they will amass 700 in number." Shit! I thanked her and went back inside the wards. I pulled out my phone and called Guardian Croft.

"Guardian Croft, cancel the scouting groups and meet me in the conference room now. We have a bigger problem than we thought." He agreed and hung up. I turned to Dimitri and Eddie. "Get Lissa and Rose and meet us in the conference room as well. Take them there now." They ran off to find Rose and Lissa, leaving Mikhail with me.

"It's bad isn't it Mel?" I nodded.

"Yeah Mikhail, real bad and we have less than a week to prepare for it." I sighed. "We will be greatly outnumbered if we do not get reinforcements here."

We made it to the conference room just as Lissa arrived. We sat down at the table and I sighed trying to figure out where to start. Guardian Croft spoke first.

"Guardian Mazur, why did you tell me to cancel the scouting parties?"

"Guardian Croft, the scouts were unnecessary once I talked to the ghosts. It is worse that we imagined. Three factions are already in place but there are two more factions that are joining them. In one week we will witness an attack like we have never seen before."

"How many are we talking about?" He asked.

"Too many. We expect 700 in a week's time." I said. "Can you get me some of the court blueprints. We need a plan to protect ourselves and keep the Moroi safe. The factions are too close to court and more are coming, so ground evacuations are out of the question. In addition there is nowhere to evacuate them to because of other attacks." I stated. Everyone had a grave look on their faces.

"What can we do? We can't expect to survive an attack that size." Hans said.

"We can but it won't be easy. We need to use offensive magic. If the Moroi don't fight alongside the guardians, we will all die. Lissa, can you get ready to speak of this to the entire court? We have to get the Moroi fighting with us even if we have to temporarily suspend the rules against using magic offensively." Lissa nodded. We talked over plans a little longer and decided it was time to address the court. Two hours later we were gathered in the largest banquet hall where everyone was packed in to hear Lissa's address. I saw Adrian in the crowd and he smiled a sad smile at me I heard his message in my head. (I love you Mel. I know you have to do this, but be careful and come back to me.) I smiled back and nodded. The room quieted and the meeting began.

"It has come to my attention that the Strigoi factions just outside of court are poised to attack. In one week's time, there will be an estimated 700 Strigoi attacking us." Gasps filled the room at Lissa's words. "Because of this anyone who wants to leave may do so by air. The gates will be locked down so that the court is protected. Guardian Croft and Guardian Mazur have met with me and we have come up with a plan of protection. For those that stay here, they will be gathered together in several locations that will be surrounded by two extra sets of wards. I know that what I am about to suggest is controversial but at the moment we need all the help we can get. Any Moroi who wish to fight will be trained to do so and are given full permission to use magic against the Strigoi." This caused an uproar and several people had to be taken out of the room. Lissa ordered some of the people removed and restored order. She started to speak again. "Again I will stress that offensive magic use is strictly voluntary and we are not forcing it upon those who do not wish to fight." Lissa signaled me to take over in relaying the plan.

"They will have humans with them to break the wards. We will have shooters on the roof looking out for the humans. If the humans are taken out, the Strigoi cannot get past the wards. There are also trenches around the court that are filled in. Those will be uncovered and filled with flammable liquid. Once the Strigoi are spotted we will light the trenches. These efforts will reduce the numbers that we will have to deal with one on one. In the event that we have to evacuate during the fight, the warded buildings will be linked to tunnels where the Moroi can escape." Under the circumstances it was a brilliant plan. Some didn't think so and thought that I was working with the Strigoi, preparing them as a feast for the Strigoi.

"This is stupid and if we all listen to that little blood whore we will all die!" One said. I turned to him.

"And I suppose since this plan is so stupid then you can present us with a better option?"

"Yeah I do." Oh this should be good I thought. "The guardians stay and fight and the Moroi evacuate, simple as that."

"What is your name sir?" I asked.

"Arnold Zeklos."

"Well Mr. Zeklos, where would you go seeing as every other court around the world has been attacked too? They are in no better of a situation than us at the moment." He stayed quiet for a minute. I looked him straight in the eyes. "You see Mr. Zeklos, at the moment you don't have many options. Your narrow-minded ways of throwing the guardians at the Strigoi and running for high ground are part of the reason that the Strigoi find the Moroi such easy prey nowadays. I did not ask you to fight or force you to, but since the guardians are forced to fight, maybe a taste of your own medicine would do you good." I turned and addressed the room.

"Guardians are here to protect Moroi, but they are not to be simply thrown into a fight as a diversion so that the Moroi can cower and run away. Guardians and Moroi fought together centuries ago, but the Moroi have lost their sense of honor. Would you rather die fighting for your lives, or cowering in a corner looking death in the face."

"Right now our society as a whole is cowering in a corner just waiting for death. We can fight it or we can die. Fight or die. That is our only two options here. One person cannot do this alone. Again, you are not required to fight with the guardians, but if you do, you may actually leave this world some day with a little honor."

For a split second the room was quiet after my rant. Everyone seemed to be entranced. They started to break out in cheers and applause. Adrian was grinning from ear to ear. Abe was beside him sporting a large proud smile. After that the room calmed and we continued with the preparations for the attack. Once we closed the meeting Adrian was wrapped around me and all of our friends gathered around me praising my speech. I turned to Abe.

"Abe, did you pack my secret weapon from my house?" He nodded smiling. "Can you get it for me and have it charmed like our stakes?" He nodded and sent Sergei to retrieve it. The others looked at me confused. I explained. "I studied martial arts, swordsmanship and gymnastics in the human world. So naturally I owned a silver sword. I think that it will come in handy during the fight." I laughed at their expressions. We went to the café for lunch and after, Christian and I going to meet the Moroi that wanted to fight. We had eight fire users, six water users, three air users and five earth users. We trained with them for several hours. When Abe came back with my sword we were all gathered in Lissa's suite. I picked it up and balanced it in my hand, getting a feel for its weight again. We stayed in for dinner and retired early.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 10

Mel POV

We trained and practice practically nonstop the next few days. As the time for the attack drew closer, I went to the wards to talk to my mother's ghost.

(How close are they?)

"The fight will be on you within the hour. They have amassed more numbers." She said.

(How many?)

"They have gained more factions. There are approximately 1000 strong." She said sadly. "Do what your heart tells you and you will survive. Use your skills and your powers. Now is not the time to be discreet."

I nodded and ran back to alert Guardian Croft. I knocked on his office door and entered.

"Guardian Croft, we need to raise the alarm and get the Moroi to their designated safe zones. The Strigoi will be here within the hour." His eyes widened. "They have also gained greater numbers. We are expecting 1000 at this time."

Hans went into action and was barking orders to the other guardians. I ran to my room and grabbed my sword. Then I went to find Adrian and Lissa. I found everyone in her suite.

"Lissa, Adrian. I need you guys to go to the safe zones. It won't be long now. Christian, gather the Moroi that are fighting and get them into positions. Rose, Dimitri, Eddie you three escort Lissa and Adrian to the safe zones and stay close. If any get by the first line they are all yours." Everyone nodded and got to work doing what I had asked. Every guardian was equipped with an earpiece so we could communicate with each other.

At the gates there were guardians everywhere. Someone asked about lighting the trench and I took charge.

"No. We will not light it until they are closer. The fuel only lasts so long. Keep a watch for them and light it only when it is time." They nodded and got into positions. Scouts were on the roof giving reports of anything they saw. Twenty minutes later there were reports from the scouts on the roof. "When I give the signal, light the trench." I could feel the nausea coming, getting stronger and stronger. The Strigoi advanced and when they were twenty yards from the trench I gave the order. By the time it was lit some of the Strigoi were so close that they were ingulfed in flames. We watched as the Strigoi tried to jump the trench, only to be burned to a crisp. It went like that for a while and the fire slowly began to die down. Strigoi and humans advance once the fire died down. "I need the shooter to take out all the humans with them. Get them before they stake the wards." I ordered. Several minutes later, one of the humans made it to the wards. I pushed with my air magic, throwing him back several feet from the wards. That only slowed him down a little. Eventually they succeeded in breaking the wards. "Be prepared. The wards are down around the perimeter. Keep them off the Moroi."

I pushed forward with air, sending the Strigoi flying back only to be replaced by more. I drew my sword and swung on the first Strigoi. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. I blocked out the crippling nausea, struck down Strigoi left and right with my sword and set fire to the heads of the Strigoi within twenty yards of me. I saw a Strigoi in the fray that I knew as a human, Richard. He looked at me with an evil sneer and I put away my sword. I wanted that bastard to pay for all the hell that he had caused me. The guardians were fighting around me and were doing well for the moment. So far we hadn't lost anyone on our side yet. I advanced towards Richard.

"Ah Melissa my dear, you have become quite deadly haven't you?" He sneered. "It will give me great pleasure to turn you and make you mine again." Ugh gross.

"Not a chance in Hell Richard." I said and I lunged for him pulling my stake at the same time. I punched toward his right shoulder pushing him back a little making him stumble. I kicked him in the stomach but he recovered quickly. I dropped, swinging my leg out knocking him to the ground. I threw my weight on him and tried to send my stake to his heart. He shifted me off of him and flipped us over. My stake landed several feet away.

"My dear, I'm disappointed. I thought that you were better than this." He sneered and pulled my head roughly to one side. I saw my stake and concentrated on it. "Let's see if your blood tastes as good as the rest of you." As his head dropped down to my neck my stake moved across the ground towards me. Moving things with my mind sure comes in handy. I gripped the stake as I felt the bite. I reached up, plunging the stake into his back and through his heart. His body stopped moving and became dead weight on top of me. I pushed him off of me with all I had. I got up shakily from the endorphins. The adrenaline burned off the endorphins quickly and I jumped back into the fray. After hours of fighting, all of the guardians were tiring. We needed help and fast. I saw my mother's ghost several feet away. I spoke to her in my mind. (We need help.) She nodded and disappeared. Seconds later there were ghosts everywhere, distracting the Strigoi.

The guardians were confused because the Strigoi were swatting at nothing they could see. I got on my comm. "They are fighting the ghosts, stake the Strigoi while they are distracted. I can't keep the ghosts here for long." I set my sights on groups of Strigoi, burning them. The nausea was less but the ghost headache was increasing. There were still roughly 200 Strigoi based on the nausea. I got on the comm. again. "Guys I can't hold the ghosts here any longer. Be prepared for them to engage you again. We still have about 200 to go." We still needed help. I thought about Vlad and Anna. (Vladamir, Anna. What do I do?) I got an answer almost immediately.

"Melissa focus on the Strigoi as a group. Picture the sunlight burning them. Imagine a bright light pulse from you and send it outward and that will finish the fight.) I did as Vladamir suggested. I pushed the sunlight out in all directions, blinding myself and the other guardians. All of the guardians fell to the ground while the Strigoi, and the bodies of the fallen Strigoi turned to dust. I was the only one left standing. The guardians shook off the disorientation and were back on alert.

"It is over." I stated through the comm. "There are no Strigoi bodies to dispose of so tend to the injured and the dead guardians. Croft, are you there?"

"Yes, Guardian Mazur." He answered.

"I need a report on our Moroi and guardian fighters."

"All Moroi are alive and well, just exhausted" He said. "We lost two court guardians. Guardian Sellers and Guardian Wilson were killed. Head over to the infirmary. That is where everyone is being directed to assess injuries."

"Be there in a few." I said. "We have a few hours till sunrise. Do you have someone replacing the wards?"

"Yeah I have two teams setting up wards right now."

I walked towards the infirmary where there were dozens of guardians waiting to be patched up. Lissa and Adrian were there healing some of the major injuries. Adrian spotted me and immediately wrapped his arms around me. I whimpered at the pressure on my ribs and he immediately pulled back.

"Mel, are you ok?" He asked and I gave him a one word answer.

"Ribs." I stated. He started to heal me and I stopped him. "Adrian there are others that are in far worse shape than me. Heal the others first Adrian. Once I rest, I can heal myself." He smiled at me and continued healing others. I looked at their auras and saw too much darkness. "Lissa, Adrian." I called to them. Once they came to me, I pulled all of the darkness from them and held it inside. "I'll be right back." I stated and left the clinic. I walked to the practice fields and released the darkness onto some targets. I vaguely noticed that someone was watching me. I walked back towards the clinic and noticed that the person watching me was Ambrose. I greeted him and he gave me a small smile.

"What was that Mel? How did you do that?" He asked.

"That was the darkness of spirit that I took from Lissa and Adrian. I just push it away from me to destroy it. I could probably do more with it but I haven't practiced with it."

"Wow, Rhonda said that you would be one of a kind."

"Thanks." I said. "Sorry Ambrose, I have to get back to the infirmary." He nodded and we parted ways. I walked back down to the infirmary. I met up with Adrian and Lissa and when they finished at the clinic we had dinner with the gang.

Adrian POV

I was so worried about Mel. Lissa and I were directed to one of the safe zones. Once the fighting started it was chaos. We could hear the fighting outside but they never made it through the wards. As the hours went by my anxiety increased. Some of us watched the fight through security cameras feeds. I spotted Mel on the Main feed and she was amazing. She wielded her sword like a pro, setting fire to Strigoi within twenty feet or so of her. Later in the fight something caught her attention and she put her sword away. I saw her advance on one of the Strigoi and I recognized him immediately. Richard was now a Strigoi. She pulled her stake and they fought. Just when I thought that she had him down, he flipped them over and she lost her stake. I watched in horror as he pulled her head roughly to the side. Just as he bit her she somehow retrieved her stake and pierced his back. I sent a silent thanks to God when she pushed his body off of her.

"Thank God she killed that asshole." I said.

Lissa and I watched the screen as the Strigoi stopped fighting and began swatting at the air around them. The guardians staked them taking advantage of their distraction. Some of the Moroi in the room were confused but Lissa and I shared a knowing look.

"What are the Strigoi doing? They stopped fighting the guardians." One said.

"The Strigoi are being attacked by the ghosts." I stated.

"Ghosts?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"The Strigoi are fighting off the ghosts that Guardian Mazur sent to them. Those that are shadow-kissed can communicate with and see ghosts." I explained. "She won't be able to keep them there for long though. It causes her to have extremely severe headaches. The longer they help her, the worse the headache. If she holds them too long, she will pass out from the pressure of the headaches they cause."

"She is holding them longer than I thought she would." Lissa stated. One of the guardians in the room started to speak.

"I just heard her tell them over the comm. that she was going to have to send the ghosts away. She said she couldn't hold them any longer." I nodded and turned my attention back to the screen. Minutes later there was a bright flash of light that came from Mel. It was as if she was her own sun.

"What the hell did she just do?" one of the Moroi asked.

"I don't know but look." I pointed to the screen and all of the Strigoi were gone. There were no bodies or live Strigoi anywhere. Then the guardian gave us the best news I've ever heard.

"It's over. Only two guardians fell and all of the Moroi are ok." He said and the whole room cheered. We waited anxiously for a few more minutes until the guardians gave the all clear.

Lissa and I went to the infirmary so that we could heal the injured guardians. When Mel got there I ran to her, forgetting that she could be hurt. I tried to heal her but she refused. She always puts others before herself. She took the darkness from us and left to get rid of it. Later when we were done healing the guardians, we left to Lissa's suite for dinner. After dinner we sat and talked. I had to ask Mel about her role in the battle.

"Mel what did you do at the end of battle? That was unlike anything I've ever seen."

It's better if I just show you." She grabbed my hand and I grabbed Lissa's and so on. Once we were all linked together she showed the battle from her perspective. I heard the voices in her head telling her how to use this new power. "That's freaky I know but extremely useful." She laughed.

" I guess so." I said.

Mel POV

Adrian and I walked back to our room and I went straight to the bathroom. Adrian detoured to the bedroom and pulled out some clothes for me, laying them on the bed. He came to the bathroom as I was getting undresses for a quick shower. He entered the shower right behind me. I had healed the bite from Richard and my other injuries, but exhaustion was setting in. Adrian helped me wash the dirt and grime from my body and washed the blood from my hair. We both got out of the shower shortly after. Adrian never pushed me sexually and I think that he realized that all I needed right now was for him to be close. I was never as ready to fall into bed as I was after the attack. Adrian crawled in beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't know how scared I was of losing you today." He said and he smiled at me. "Get some sleep Mel." He kissed me softly and I drifted off into darkness. After some time the darkness changed to the same cliff that Adrian and I last dreamed of Vladamir and Anna. Shortly after that, a figure appeared on my right that I knew to be Adrian. Several feet away two more figures came into view. Anna and Vladamir were dressed the same as they were the last time. Both of them smiled at me and stepped closer.

"You have done well child. Your power is increasing faster than we ever imagined." Vladamir stated with a broad smile. "Your powers are not at full potential yet but soon you will fulfill your destiny. The battle that you have just experienced is only the beginning my dear."

"What do you mean only the beginning?" I asked. Adrian looked at me, concern and love flashing in his eyes.

"These attacks are going to get stronger and greater in number. You must gather those that you trust around you and prepare them for the battles to come. Moroi must fight alongside the guardians in order for our world to survive the Strigoi. Moroi have much more power than they think, they just have to learn how to tap into it." Anna said. "Build on their element and teach them to aid in the fight."

"I don't understand. How am I supposed to teach the Moroi and fight off attacks of that magnitude?" I asked, slighty overwhelmed at the concept.

"You will understand soon my child. Communicate with the ghosts. Have them track their movements and teach the Moroi their true potential. Call to us if you need guidance." Vladamir said. They both approached and placed a kiss on my cheek. Vladamir placed a small celtic cross pendant around my neck. It was elegantly scrolled in designs and had a bright red stone in the center. Inside the stone there were two images, the sun and the moon. I looked at Vladamir confused and he smiled at me.

"This pendant will help you. It will help you to access you powers easier and allows you to hold any darkness you take without it harming you. You have already learned how to pull the darkness and send it out immediately. This allows you to hold and collect it until you can use it in battle." Anna said. Okay that is really useful.

We said our goodbyes and the dream surrounding us faded. When we woke up I showered and dressed quickly. I told Adrian that I wanted to go outside the wards to talk to the ghosts and then meet with the guardian. He really didn't like this at all. I was putting myself directly in danger, but he also knew that it was what I was supposed to do. Adrian allowed for me to go to the wards but asked that I take other guardians with me. I decided that I would call Rose to go with me. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello." Rose answered.

"Rose, its Mel. I was wondering if you were busy right now?"

"Not really, Dimitri, Eddie and I are in the gym right now. Why?" She asked.

"I wanted to go to the wards but I'll come to the gym first. Adrian insists that someone go with me to the wards." I stated.

"Okay, see you in a few." She said and hung up. I told Adrian where I was going. He smiled and kissed me softly. He was meeting Lissa to practice with spirit. We walked out of the room together and went our separate way agreeing to meet later for lunch. I told him that if I found out anything useful I would find them sooner and walked towards the gym.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 11

Mel POV

I arrived at the gym after stopping briefly by the café for coffee and doughnuts. I ate quickly and got to the gym as Rose and Eddie were sparring. I noticed a large area to the left that was covered in floor mats. I walked over to them and pulled out my ipod, finding the music I used for my gymnastics routine last year. I hadn't practiced in a while and I took this opportunity to catch up while the others were doing their own things.

I did my floor routine that had won competitions for me the last year or so. I loved the routines because I could clear my mind of everything else. After a few minutes of flips cartwheels and more expert gymnast moves I was panting with adrenalin as I performed my last part of the routine. Once my body came to a stop, I heard loud whistles and applause. I looked up slightly embarrassed because I had been so into my routine that I hadn't noticed the audience that now surrounded me. There were several guardians that I didn't know starring at me in awe right along with the others. One of the guardians approached me. He was tall but slightly shorter than Dimitri, maybe about 6 foot 5. He had a slim but muscular build similar to most of the male guardian I've seen. I had a strange feeling about him. Something told me not to trust him with too much.

"Guardian Mazur, I have heard a great deal about you." He stated. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, and who are you?" I flicked my eyes over to Rose and she looked at him as warily as I did. I knew that she knew what I was feeling and I think she felt the same. He laughed.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Guardian Tom Walker." He said.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't share your familiarity. If you'll excuse me Guardian Hathaway and I have some business to attend to." I dismissed him quickly and walked over to Rose casually, but my mind was screaming.

"Rose, we need to keep an eye out for him. I don't trust him and something is off with him." I told her.

"I agree. Let's get to the wards and we'll figure that out later." I nodded and went to get our marks then made our way to the wards. I stepped across and my mother immediately appeared.

"Melissa, they are coming again soon. They will attack Russian court in five days time. They already amass numbers similar to those here. The Strigoi will not attack here right now. You must go to the court in Russia and help them. If you don't it will be the extinction of the Moroi and Damphir races." Shit! Can't even get a break.

(Will the strategy that we implemented here work there?) I asked.

"No Melissa. Use your abilities and get Moroi involved. Teach them and train them. You must travel there and help them understand. I love you Melissa. Be safe and I will reach you if there is more information."

Rose and I walked back into the wards. I told Rose to go change and we would all meet at the café for lunch. I also asked Rose to find some trustworthy guardians that would be attending a meeting after lunch. I called Guardian Croft and requested a meeting with the councils. I went to my room and changed. Adrian was still out so I assumed that he was with Lissa, but I concentrated on him and slipped into his head after several minutes.

He was still with Lissa and they were walking with the guardians to the café where we were to meet for lunch. I sent him a message in my head (Go ahead Adrian, I will be there soon. Rose went to the wards with me and she and I just got done.) He smiled at nothing and sent me a message in return. (Alright love, see you in a few. Rose just got here.) I quickly changed and left our room. I ran down the hall, bumping into the one person I was trying to avoid. Guardian Walker stood in front of me. He wore a predatory smile that made my skin crawl. I noticed that he shared some similarities to Guardian Trammel which set off warning bells in my mind.

"Guardian Walker." I greeted. "I'm sorry but I must go. I have things that need my attention." I sidestepped him and he blocked me.

"Well Guardian Mazur, I am also in need of your attention." He stated and grabbed my wrist. "I saw your flexability in the gym and I would love to see how it equates to the bedroom." He whispered.

"It is a shame for you then because you will never find out. Now let go." I wrenched my wrist from his grip and continued to the café. The others looked up concerned as I sat down. I waved it off and ordered my food.

"Mel, are you ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, just had a run-in with the one guardian I was trying to avoid." I said frustrated. "I was right Rose, something is up with him."

"Who?" Adrian asked concerned.

"Guardian Walker. He is an ass but that's not all. He accosted me in the hallway a few minutes ago and used some statements that had major sexual overtones. He is a pig." I ranted away while Adrian was growing furious at the unknown guardian. I decided that I needed to change the subject. "Lissa, I called Croft and requested a council meeting. All of us need to be there because there is something I need to do." Just as the words were out of my mouth my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and sighed. I knew that crazy woman would be calling soon.

"Hello Yeva." I answered in Russian and Dimitri's head snapped up.

"Melissa, we need you here as soon as possible. Baia will be attacked before the court. We expect it to happen in three days time. Get here as soon as you can." She pleaded in Russian.

"Yes Yeva, I will be there as soon as I can. I have already requested a meeting to alert the Russian court. I will be leaving for Russia soon. Stay safe." I hung up shortly after and the whole table was looking at me. Dimitri looked like he was worried about what she would be calling for. "Dimitri, I promise that I will explain but right now I have to go talk to the council about an upcoming attack. We need to go now. The longer we wait, the shorter time we have to prepare." He nodded and replaced his guardian mask, but I could still see worry. We finished quickly and headed to the council meeting. When we walked in Guardian Croft spoke.

"Guardian Mazur, this was to be a closed meeting. They should not all be here."

"Guardian Croft, I asked them to attend for my own reasons. Frankly I do not want to repeat myself a hundred times and also because this concerns members of Guardian Belikov's family." He nodded and asked me to continue.

"I have been made aware that the Russian court is in danger of an attack similar to the one that we just survived. I have also been asked for help from a member of the community in Baia Russia, who stated that they will attack there before they move on to the court there." I stated.

"We have to make the court aware. How long do we have?" Croft asked.

"They will be attacking Baia in three days with roughly the same amount of Strigoi that attacked here. They will reach the court there in five days." I stated. "Because of my abilities, I will have to go and assist. I was informed that if I don't help, extinction of both races is imminent." The council's eyes grew wide and my friends looked like they were doomed. Dimitri was the worst because of the worry for his family.

"What do you suggest?" Croft asked.

"I will be leaving for Russia today, no exceptions. In the meantime, alert the court of the attack. Do we have plans for the court there?" He nodded. "I need to go over the plans similar to what I did before the attack here." I turned to Lissa. "Lissa, it looks like the Moroi defensive magic rule is going to be overruled again." She nodded and I turned to Rose. "Rose, didn't you say that there were a lot of un-promised in Russia and that you worked with some?" She nodded. "Rose, Dimitri I know that you guys are torn as to what to do. I know you want to be here with Lissa and the others but I can also see that you want to help me in Russia. I will not tell you what to do. That is your decision alone." They nodded. "I am going to go pack and make flight plans. Rose, Dimitri, I need your decision within the next two hours. I'm sorry but I can't give you any more time than that." The meeting was dismissed and everyone dispersed. Adrian followed to our room but didn't say anything. He knew this was what I had to do. He didn't like it but what could he do. He knew that was why I had such special powers.

I thought about the Moroi teaching thing and I wasn't really sure who to ask for help with that. If Rose and Dimitri go then Christian needs to stay for Lissa. I wanted all of them close but I couldn't have them there with the attack coming. I decided to call Abe. He had went back to Turkey a day or two ago. I don't know if he heard about the attack but I prepared for the chance that he decided to scream at me for not letting him know we were okay.

"Mazur." He answered.

"Hey Abe." He went silent for a moment. "Melissa? Are you ok? I heard about the attack." I groaned.

"Yes I'm fine. Where are you?" I asked.

"Heading to Russia for some business, why?"

"I need a flight to Russia and I wondered if you could contact the un-promised that Rose worked with there. There is to be another attack like the one here. I have to get there quickly."

"There is one of my jets at court now that just dropped Janine there. It will be at your disposal and I'll contact the un-promised when I get to Russia in a few hours." He stated. "I'll call the pilot and tell him to stay put for now. Are you going by yourself?"

"I don't know yet. The Strigoi are coming through Baia first so I left the decision up to Rose and Dimitri." Abe sighed.

"Be careful Melissa. I can't lose you or Rose." We talked for a few more minutes and hung up. I finished packing and looked at Adrian. He had been quiet all this time. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Adrian, you know that I have to do this." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I know, I just don't want you to do this alone. If Rose and Dimitri go I will have to watch out for things here. I'm sure that he will go because it's his family. Just take care of yourself and come back to me please."

M Scene

"Of course I will Adrian." I sighed and kissed him with everything I had. The kiss became more heated and our breathing picked up. Clothing started to come off and once we were bare Adrian lay me down on the bed. He kissed a trail down my body and palmed my breasts. He grazed my flesh with his fangs, making his way down by body to mu heated core. He softly kneaded my breasts with his hands while plunging two of his nimble fingers into my core. I moaned at the sensations that he sent through my body as my coil tightened further. He curled his fingers inside me while still pumping them, causing a wave of pleasure as I screamed out my first orgasm. Adrian raised his head and smiled at me. We kissed again, tasting myself on his lips. He centered himself and pushed his way into my core. We both moaned at the sensation and our pace quickened as we were getting closer. Adrian pulled out and turned me so that I was on my hands and knees. He entered again and the new angle was wonderful. He reached forward cupping my breasts and his pace became frantic. We were both close as he reached on hand around to massage my bud. I came undone soon after and my walls clenched triggering his release. We both screamed out as our release consumed us. We lay on the bed in a tangle long enough to catch our breath. I hated to leave but had no choice. Once we recovered and dressed I kissed him once again and grabbed my bags.

End M Scene

"Adrian it's time for me to go. I can't wait any longer if I'm going to stop this attack." He nodded and kissed me with all he was worth. We broke apart after a few minutes and I made my way to Rose and Dimitri's room. I knocked on the door and they opened it, bags in hand. We boarded Abe's jet and somehow avoided the third degree from Janine. I spoke to the pilot and within minutes we were ready to take off. About an hour into the flight I got Rose and Dimitri to go over the plans for the Russian court and I asked Dimitri about the layout of Baia and we came up with plans to protect both areas. We were going to drop Rose and Dimitri in Baia and I would go to the court there and collect reinforcements. I would also address the council there and setup a Moroi training program.

When we got to Russia, Rose and Dimitri were sent to Baia while I went to the court there. I pulled to the gates where a guardian checked me in. He asked what my business here was.

"I'm here to speak to your guardian council about a impending attack." I replied in Russian. His eyes widened and he got on his earpiece, speaking rapidly in Russian and waved me through. I walked from the garage and went straight to the guardian council. I walked in and they were already in session. They didn't even mention the idea of there being an attack. A man that I assume was the head guardian addressed me.

"Miss this is a closed session of the guardian council. I have to ask you to leave." He said in Russian.

"I am here from the American court to tell you of an impending attack." That got his attention and his eyes widened.

"What is your name Miss?"

"I am Guardian Melissa Mazur." His eyes got wider still. "I informed the council in America and they were supposed to contact you."

"Yes they said they were sending a guardian here that was instrumental in the defense of the attack there but I see that you are alone. Where is this guardian?" God this guy is an idiot.

"You're looking at her." I replied drily. He threw his head back and laughed along with the rest of the council.

"You expect us to believe that you are the guardian that they sent. You haven't been out of school long enough to be that good." He said.

"I beg to differ. I spar regularly against seasoned guardians and I have never been beaten. I came here to get reinforcements to travel to Baia. Baia will be hit in less than two days and then they will hit here in four. Guardian Croft at the American court assured me that I would have your full support. If needed I can make a simple call to the Queen and have her order you into compliance." I was getting mad at this point and had to pull the Queen card. The bastard just looked at me and laughed again.

"You have no power here and I will not sit here and listen to this crazy story." He stated. I pulled out my phone and called Lissa.

"Hello. Mel is that you?" She answered.

"Lissa, will you please speak in Russian. I am at the Russian court and I seem to be having difficulty with the head guardian. I have you on speaker." She began to speak in Russian.

"I need to speak to the head guardian. Please tell me your name."

"I am Guardian Jeffery Markov, who is this?" God he is so dumb!

"Guardian Markov, this is your Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." He looked like he was about to shit himself. "You are to give Guardian Mazur your full support. If I hear that you have been anything but supportive then I will have you removed as Head Guardian" He paled and I smirked. "Is there anything else Guardian Mazur?"

"Yes I need the approval for the Offensive Magic training program like we did there."

"The decree has been issued so it shouldn't be a problem but if it is, call me back. Keep me posted on Guardian Markov's participation please."

"Sure thing Lissa. Bye." Everyone in the room looked pale and a little scared. I put my phone away and got down to business. "Okay now, I need to set up plans for the attack here and in Baia. I need reinforcements to travel to Baia and they will be back for the attack here. I need for wards to be set in designated areas for the Moroi's protection and I need you to set up a meeting for the public." They went to work immediately and I showed them the plans that we came up with on the plane. They looked them over and apparently I was brilliant now while an hour ago I was a no-nothing straight from the academy guardian.

"Guardian Markov, I need to step outside the wards for a moment." He looked at me funny but nodded. I went to see my mother and get more accurate information. Once I had it, I went back inside the wards and rejoined the other guardians of the council

An hour later we went to a larger meeting room where there would be a public meeting to reveal the attack and how we would plan for it. When the meeting was called to order, Guardian Markov spoke.

"We are here due to the recent attacks on our society. Two days ago the American court was attacked. Fortunately, with the early warning they received, they were able to defeat the Strigoi with few injuries and even fewer deaths. The Strigoi massed to 1000." Shocked gasps filled the room. Markov held up his hand to silence the questions that they wanted to ask. "Careful planning and slightly unorthodox practices led to few injuries and only two deaths. That being said, an attack similar to it is heading this way. We have guardians going to aid Baia because that is where they will strike first. Queen Vasilisa has sent a representative guardian that will aid in the planning and help during the attack." He said. "Guardian Mazur, you have the floor." I stood and walked to the front of the room.

"First, let me assure you all that even though I am young, I have every right to be in this position. The Baia attack will occur in two days. The attack here will be in less than four days. If the Strigoi are intercepted in Baia, the attack here will be smaller than the one at the American court. While we intercept them in Baia, there is an order of business that I will oversee once I return. Until then Moroi will be instructed in the use of offensive Magic." The crowd went crazy and some shouted profanities.

"ENOUGH!" They all stopped and looked at me. "I am here on the Queen's orders to implement a training program for those Moroi who volunteer to aid in this fight. Those who do not wish to fight will be gathered into secure locations protected by guardians and several sets of wards. Humans that are running with the Strigoi will be eliminated in an effort to prevent the Strigoi from getting through the wards in the first place." One Moroi stood up and looked like he was about to set me on fire.

"Guardian, you expect the Moroi to fight and die with the guardians?" He asked. "And why are we sending guardians to help Baia. They're nothing but blood whores anyway?" Honestly am I going to get this wherever I go?

"Why not, you expect the guardians to fight and die for you. At least you are given the choice of whether you want it or not. I got to make a choice which is why I'm here, but most Damphirs do not." I stated. "As for your comment about Baia, I'm sure that there are those in this room who have relatives and friends there. It is best that you keep you narrow-minded and unwanted opinions to yourself." He was boiling at this point. "If they are blood whores it is the Moroi who make them so because they cannot keep it in their pants." This earned some snickers from the crowd which pissed him off worse. I vaguely noticed that Abe had entered and was watching the exchange. The next thing that I knew there was a fireball headed towards me. I put my hands out in front of me without thinking and created a shield that absorbed the fireball. Gasps filled the room again. Shit I just used my magic in front of everyone but what choice did I have. Abe was next to me within minutes checking to see if I was ok. He looked at the man that sent the fireball and narrowed his eyes.

"How dare you use magic against my niece!" Everyone's eyes widened in fear of Abe's wrath. "If you want to use magic on something use it on the damn Strigoi."

"Abe will you teach the training class while I handle things in Baia?" I whispered to him and he nodded. I turned to the Moroi that sent out the fireball. "You will fight in this battle or be imprisoned for attacking a messenger of the royal court." He paled and I smirked. I spoke to the crowd as if nothing happened. "As I was saying, the Moroi involvement will be voluntary and all Moroi that choose to fight will not be on the front lines. Again we did this at the American court and it allowed only two deaths. Intercepting as many as we can in Baia will help. All Moroi that wish to fight, please see Guardian Markov and Mr. Mazur. Any questions?" Here it comes.

"How did you absorb that fireball?" Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 12

Mel POV

I really blew the whole incognito thing absorbing that fireball. It was self defense, but I'd rather not display my abilities unless it is necessary.

"Long story short, I am a special case. I am also bonded to a spirit user much like Queen Vasilisa and Guardian Hathaway." I said.

"How did you become bonded?" A curious Moroi girl asked. There was a Damphir boy there beside her soaking up every word. I looked for their aura and I saw that they were bonded. I smiled at them.

"You don't know?" She shook her head. "I died and a spirit user brought me back to life." Both of them sat there eyes wide. I looked at the girl and boy telling them that I wanted them to go to Baia with me. "I know a bonded pair in Baia that I would like you to meet. They can help you with your power and the darkness." They nodded. After a few minutes we closed the meeting and I told Guardian Markov that I was ready to travel with the guardians to Baia. "We better get going because the Strigoi on the roads after dark. They nodded and we loaded up the SUVs. The Moroi girl named Christa and the Damphir boy named Michael were in the car with me.

Several hours of driving later we arrived in Baia and I arranged for the guardians to have rooms at a local motel. I drove to the Belikov house with my two new friends using the directions that Dimitri gave me. It was just getting dark when we arrived and I knocked on the door. Dimitri answered the door, stake in hand. I smirked at him. "Honestly Dimitri, do Strigoi have a habit of knocking nowadays?" I heard Rose laugh from behind him and they ushered us in. "Rose these two are bonded and I thought that you could help. Tomorrow we will go to Oksana and Mark." Rose smiled at the pair and nodded. Olena came out of the kitchen and smothered me in a hug.

"Mel, I swear near death experiences must be a family trait. Between you and Rose I'm going to go crazy." Rose and I laughed.

"Sorry Olena, I really didn't intend to get shot you know. I brought some extras with me tonight. I hope you don't mind." She looked at the two and smiled.

"Not at all. Oh and Yeva wanted to see you when you got here."

"Figures. Where is that crazy old bat." We laughed and Olena ushered us into the living room.

"Dinner will be ready soon, and I think Yeva is out on the back porch." I thanked her and walked to the back of the house. I stepped out on the porch. Yeva looked at me and smiled her knowing smile. We began to converse in Russian.

"What are you smiling at now Yeva? I really don't want to hear a riddle tonight you know. I've had a rough day just getting guardians to come here and help. Hell I had to pull the 'friends with the Queen card' to get them to listen to me." I said in Russian. She smiled at me.

"You have brought hope to those who have none, brought love to those that have never experienced it and acceptance to those that have yearned for understanding." She smiled. "You have used your influence and power to help others. As long as you continue to do that, you will fulfill your destiny as Vladamir and Anna thought."

"I still don't know how to teach the Moroi to enhance their power. I hate that I have to jump through hoops to get these people to see that I am a capable guardian. I feel like everything is on my shoulders Yeva. How much more can I hold before I break?" Yeva hugged me and took my hand in hers.

"Child, do what your heart tells you. Follow it and it will lead you down the right path." She said

"There you go talking riddles again Yeva." We laughed. We talked a little more and I started to feel nausea. I stiffened. "Yeva, we have company. Go inside." I tried to concentrate on the nausea to determine how many there were. Rose and Dimitri appeared in the doorway shortly after Yeva went inside. There were 12 and they were close. I turned to them. "Guard the house, I'll take care of them." I walked into the back yard. It wasn't long before I saw the red-rimmed eyes of the lead Strigoi. Behind him several feet were the others.

"Well well, what a lovely sight to see tonight. You think you can take all of us young guardian?" The Strigoi sneered.

"I'll sure as hell try." I smirked at them while they laughed. I knew I could take them but I was going to try to get some information from one of them before I finished them.

"It will be a pleasure to drain you. I might just turn you though. It depends on how well you fight." He smirked evilly.

"Look, can we speed this up a little. I'm really not in a great mood and you are postponing my dinnertime." I stated. He laughed and signaled his crew to attack. I dodged the attack and delivered my own. I punched and kicked. I was on autopilot. I staked away at the Strigoi until there were only two left. The leader spoke again.

"Very impressive. You will make a great addition to my army." I decided to play dumb.

"Army? What for?" I asked.

"Why doing what we do best my dear, killing Moroi but the Damphirs have to be eliminated first so we can feed freely." He said.

"Nope, I think that I'll kill you now." I lunged slashing my stake across his chest. I punched the other Strigoi and he staggered in surprise giving me access to his heart. As I stake him, the Strigoi leader pulled me backwards by my hair. Shit that hurts. I fell back landing hard on the ground. The Strigoi was on me before I could recover. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them both over my head. The pressure on my hands was causing them to be extremely painful. I wriggled under him trying to reverse our positions. I succeeded but not before one of my wrists was crushed. I screamed in pain but still managed to bring my stake down with my other hand. Since it wasn't my dominant hand I had to put more effort into it.

When my stake found his heart, I stood up and walked unsteadily to the house. The nausea was gone completely so there were no more. As the adrenalin wore off I started to feel my injuries. I knew my right wrist was shattered. I had claw marks across my left shoulder and my right thigh. I thought that my left ankle might be sprained but was the least of my concerns. Rose helped me inside while Dimitri called the alchemist. Olena bustled around gathering items that she needed to tend my wounds. I watched as she cleaned my wounds and I began to heal them. I concentrated on the individual wounds and watched as the claw marks closed up. Christa and Michael were watching with wide eyes. Christa came over helping me to set my wrist and healed it. Soon enough I was good as new. Minutes later I heard Adrian in my head. (Mel, are you alright? I got sucked in your head during the fight.) I groaned. Everyone looked at me like I was insane so I tapped my forehead and answered him. (I'm fine Adrian. I also met another bonded pair.) I could feel his shock through the bond. We talked like this for a few minutes and we agreed to dream walk in an hour. Olena told us that dinner was ready. We sat at the table and it was then that I noticed that part of the family was missing.

"Olena, where is everyone?" I asked.

"I had the girls take the children to visit Victoria at the academy where she works." I nodded. I wanted to see then but didn't want them here to witness the attack so I understood.

"Christa, Michael, how is long have you guys been bonded?" Rose asked. I wondered as well.

"Probably about eight months. Michael fell while protecting me from Strigoi. I healed him although I didn't know that he had died. Michael was the first to notice that he could hear my thoughts."

"Adrain and I are bonded but our bond is a little stronger than most. We have a two way bond meaning I can send messages to him in my head. That is why I asked Rose to talk to you." I told them.

"You're bonded to Adrian Ivashkov?" I nodded. We all laughed as their eyes widened. "Do you get sucked in his head while he's womanizing and drinking?" Michael asked. I shook my head.

"He really isn't like you have heard. Maybe he was, but he has changed a lot." I stated. "The drinking and the cigarettes dulled the effects of the darkness. He hasn't been smoking or drinking now because I can take the darkness from him."

"What do you mean darkness?" Christa asked.

"Darkness is a side effect of spirit. When you use spirit in any form, you create darkness. If you have a bond mate, they can pull it from you. Darkness is dangerous for spirit users and their bond mate because it causes them to go a little crazy if they have too much darkness." I didn't want to scare them but I was failing fast. I looked at Christa and Michael, checking their auras. Christa had very little darkness but Michael was almost overloaded. I sent Rose a message in my head. (Rose, take my hand. I think you should see their auras.) Rose nodded and took my hand. Her eyes widened a little as I allowed her to see what I saw.

"What did you mean that your bond with Adrian was different?" Christa asked. I trusted them but still didn't want my abilities getting to the wrong people, but I kind of already blew it during the meeting at court.

"I had certain abilities before I was bonded to Adrian. I discovered about two months ago that I had special abilities. About a week and a half ago, I was shot in the chest and Adrian healed me. Shadow-kissed abilities were added to the abilities that I already had." We talked some more and I excused myself so that we could retire. Baia went on a human schedule so I wouldn't get much sleep. I dream walked with Adrian and after an hour or so he left me to my own dreams.

The following morning I showered and dressed quickly. I smelled breakfast being prepared downstairs so I made my way down. Rose and Dimitri were still upstairs and Michael and Christa were sitting at the table talking quietly. Olena was cooling breakfast and I went to the counter to make another pot of coffee. I called Abe to see how the magic program was coming along. He said that we had about 20 Moroi that volunteered. We had 7 fire users, 3 air users, 5 water users and 5 earth users. Abe stated that things were going well so far. I called Guardian Markov after I finished with Abe. Markov said that the extra wards were in place and the guardians were undergoing extra training. The court was locked down until I get there so that the Moroi were within the at all times. We went over the plans some more and I finished the call just as breakfast was finished. Rose and Dimitri joined us at the table along with Yeva. Just after breakfast, I began to get a horrible ghost headache. Michael looked pained as well. I opened my mind to them and my mother appeared.

"Melissa, they are moving closer tonight. The scouting party you killed last night cause the attack to be bumped ahead. They will be here tonight."

(How many do they have?) I asked in my head.

"They number near 1000 already. Get then to gather around you and use your light just as Vladamir taught you. Use the darkness as well. You can destroy Strigoi within 50 feet of you using the light. It will not hurt the humans, Damphirs or Moroi." She explained. "Melissa, if you want to be stronger, you can drink blood as the Moroi do." What! I ran my tongue across my teeth. Sure enough I had small fangs that I never noticed.

(How did I not notice this before? Will this increase my power?)

"You didn't have them before and yes your power will grow." She disappeared and I saw the others looking at me strangely. Michael looked confused.

Michael I can see them and talk to them. You can see them but not hear what they are saying." I explained. He looked at me for a moment

"The attack has been bumped ahead. That bunch that I took out last night was part of a scouting party. They will attack tonight. Dimitri, Rose go to the motel in town and inform the guardians. I will meet with them once I call Markov and make preparations. I ordered wards set up around the church and Olena had all of the Moroi and Damphir families in town meeting there. I hated that we couldn't warn the humans but I understood. I got my stake and my sword ready and went to speak to the guardians at the motel. When I got there, Dimitri and Rose were being restrained. I was livid now.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded.

"This one was once a Strigoi and probably working for them." One stated.

"Release them both you idiots. I thought Markov sent me intelligent guardians." They released them after a few minutes. "Get in that meeting room, sit down and shut up. If I see you assaulting another royal guard again I will see that your guardianship is stripped. Am I understood." I was yelling at this point but I didn't care. They nodded and scurried around getting organized. They were seated in minutes and we got started.

"You all know that you are here because of an impending attack on this community. The attack has been move up and they will be here tonight. Preparations are being made for wards to be put around town and the church so that the citizens are protected. You are required to follow any orders that Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway or I issue. Those who fail to do this will answer to the Queen. I expect everyone to be in position just before sundown." I dismissed them and turned to Rose. "Rose I need the un-promised that you worked with here tonight. If they know of any others, tell them to recruit them as well." She nodded and got on the phone to locate them.

While those things were being done, I took Christa and Michael to Oksana. I knocked on the door of their home and Mark answered.

"Mark, is Oksana here?" I asked.

"Yes Mel. Who are your friends here?"

"They were bonded eight months ago. I was hoping that you two could help them to understand the bond and the darkness. I won't be around all the time so they need to learn to control it." He nodded and ushered us inside. We talked for a while and I told them about the attack. I needed the darkness for the attack so I asked them if I could take it from them.

"Mark, Oksana, I need to use the darkness during the attack. I am asking if I can take the darkness from you two and I'll take the darkness from these two." They nodded and I took the darkness. Instead of pushing it out I held it and took more from Michael and Christa. Once I was done the stone in my pendant glowed an eerie black and the moon picture illuminated. I ate lunch with them and asked if the pair could stay until the fight was over. They agreed and I ran back to the Belikov house. Rose and Dimitri were sitting in the living room with a small group of Damphirs. Rose introduced four of them and the others introduced themselves. We talked for a few hours and about an hour before dark we were all on edge. We got into positions and waited for the storm that was coming. I had stupidly forgotten to find a feeder so I was a little worried. Twenty minutes after the sun disappeared, I began to sense them I got on the comm.

"They are coming. First wave will be on us in five minutes. Be ready." I stated.

"How many Mel?" Rose asked.

"300 in the first wave. 200 in the second. The rest are going West around us. They are moving towards the court. There are 300 in that group." I relayed. It wasn't long before we were in full fight mode. We had fewer guardians this time so I knew that most of the battle would be on me. I swiped the Strigoi with my sword, decapitating several at a time. I lit dozens on fire and pushed darkness out towards those that were in larger groups. After about an hour the first wave was eliminated and the second one was upon us. We handled this group much the same way but they stayed closely packed. I positioned myself about ten feet from the group and used the light as Vladamir had instructed. When I opened my eyes there were no Strigoi or Strigoi bodies. The guardians were picking themselves up off the ground and looked around confused. Moments later I saw my mother. She was smiling at me.

"Melissa, you did great and your power has grown. You didn't have to feed after all. It will make you stronger the more you feed, but it is not necessary. That light burst went out for miles, killing massive amounts of Strigoi. You killed over 1000 alone tonight Melissa. I am so proud of you. There will still be a massive amount to attack court. They are still maintaining the same schedule so you have three days to get to court and prepare." She vanished and I assessed our fighters. We didn't lose anyone but had some that were injured badly. I made a call to Guardian Markov.

"Guardian Markov. I am happy to report that the defense of Baia was successful and have eliminated the threat here. There will still be an attack at court but without the ones traveling through here, we have reduced the numbers significantly."

"That is the best news I think I've ever heard. When are you traveling back here?" He asked.

"We will travel at daylight. I am bringing some extras so have me a few rooms available." I said. We agreed and I addressed the fighters.

"We will be leaving first thing in the morning so rest up. You still have about four hours so don't waste them. Those that are un-promised are welcome to assist with the court attack if they wish." One stupid guardian didn't like this and opened his big mouth.

"Why should we invite them to the court. They are a disgrace to guardians. They don't protect the Moroi."

"They are just as much a guardian as I am, and a better one than you apparently." I stated while Rose and Dimitri were trying to keep the un-promised from attacking the guardians. The guardian laughed and he looked at me in hatred. "They protect them just as you do. If they were awarded marks for all of their kills they would probably surpass those that you possess."

"You are not a guardian. You are a blood whore playing dress-up." Everyone froze waiting to see what I would do.

"What is your name sir? Since you are not exactly showing the restraint and intelligence of a guardian, I cannot call you a guardian in good conscience." I said smiling.

"I am Guardian Bill Rustov." He stated angrily.

"Well Mr. Rustov, I will not address you as a guardian until you begin to act like one. Addressing your superior in such a manor proves that you are no guardian. The Queen put me in charge here and whether you like it or not, I am your superior." He lunged at me and I sidestepped him grabbing his wrist and whirling him around. I placed him in a hold similar to the one I used when I first met Janine. He fell to the ground restrained in my hold. He grunted in frustration and pain at the pressure that I had on him. "Now I don't want to hurt any guardian because we all fight for the same reason. If you continue down this path you will be stripped of your guardian title." I stated. He nodded and I released him. I stood up and addressed the guardians and the un-promised. "You guardians are just as narrow-minded as the Moroi. If we are fighting each other we are not fighting the Strigoi. What will it take for you to see that?" I yelled. "Go get some sleep and meet at the front of the motel first thing in the morning. If the un-promised choose to come with us you will honor that choice. If you are not there when I get there, guardian or not I will leave your asses." They all left except for the un-promised, Rose, Dimitri and I. The un-promised agreed to help and the three of us left to Oksana's to get Christa and Michael. As we walk to Oksana's Rose and Dimitri start a conversation about what happened with the guardian.

"Mel I think you did great with that guardian back there. He really was an ass." Rose said and I laughed.

"I agree Mel. That is what's wrong with our society. Guardians have so much pride that they forget that others fight for the same reasons." Dimitri said.

"I just think that if we are so busy fighting each other we overlook the real enemy in all of this." I stated. I had to change the subject to something I needed to know. "Guys what I am about to say might be a little strange. My mother told me that I have the ability to drink blood like the Moroi. I don't need it to survive, but it makes my power stronger." They both grew silent.

"Mel you need to do it if your destiny calls for it. We will not look down on you for it." Rose said. I thanked them both. And we finally reached Oksana's.

We collected Christa and Michael and returned to the Belikov home. We had a bite to eat and went to pack and then to sleep. Yeva knocked on my door just as I was crawling into bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and spoke to me in Russian.

"Child you have grown into your powers faster that I had even predicted. The blood will help you to give your powers more effect over greater distance. The attack at court will be the last for a time, but you must be prepared for the time to fight again."

"Thank you Yeva." Olena came into the room and offered for me to take blood from her. I thought about it for a while and finally agreed. I didn't know how easy it would be for a Damphir to have access to a feeder at court. I healed the bite as soon as I was finished. "Thank you Olena. You have sacrificed so much for those you love. Let me know if there is anything that I can do for you to help repay you for this."

"Melissa, I love you as I do Rose. You are both like daughters to me so no repayment is needed." I thanked her again. They left the room and I drifted into a spirit dream. Adrian was waiting and wrapped me in an embrace.

"Mel, I was so worried. Lissa is going crazy because there has been no report. What's going on?"

"I am fine Adrian. The guardians have been a little difficult so I've had a lot to deal with. The attack was tonight instead of tomorrow. I took out a scouting party the night before and they moved up their plan. My mother said that I killed over 1000 tonight with my powers. She also had something else to tell me." He raised an eyebrow. "She said that if I fed like a Moroi does, my powers will be even stronger."

"Yeah that is interesting. Have you tried it?" I nodded. "How do you feel?"

"It was strange, but I do feel like I might be a little stronger." I stated. "Adrian I have to go to the court tomorrow and prepare for the attack there. Yeva was right about extinction when she asked me here. I killed 1000 myself and there are that many more attacking the court. This attack could have been bigger than the one at court." We talked for a little longer and he left me to my own dreams.

Hours later I was awake and dressed. I put my hair in a high ponytail and brought my things downstairs. Rose and Dimitri joined me soon after. I woke Christa and Michael. We ate a quick breakfast and headed to meet the other guardians. When we got there, the guardians and the un-promised seemed ready to come to blows. The same stupid one that caused all the trouble last night was screaming at the un-promised. I made my way to them and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Guys get your heads out of your ass and stop this. We are all supposed to be on the same side here." I yelled pushing in between them. Stupid Rustov decided to strike while I was turned to the un-promised. He punched my left cheek cracking my jaw. Dimitri grabbed him and cuffed him. We put him in one of the SUVs and I got back in our car. We started to court. I had a hell of a headache. Christa wanted to heal me but I refused. I wanted evidence against Rustov. After several hours of driving we pulled into court. I went to the clinic first and got documentation of my injury. I healed it shortly after and went to speak with Guardian Markov. I asked Rose to accompany me while Dimitri brought Rustov before the council. They were already in an emergency session due to our return, but I walked in like I owned the place.

"Guardian Markov, I must say that I am disappointed in the caliber of guardians you keep here. One of your guardians is under arrest for striking and injuring a fellow guardian."

"Guardian Mazur please explain what you mean, and who is this with you?"

"This is Guardian Rose Hathaway. Guardian Dimitri Belikov will be joining us along with Guardian Rustov. Rustov is in custody for attacking a fellow guardian. The others that you sent also witnessed his poor treatment of myself and the un-promised." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Rose and I explained what occurred and several minutes later Rustov was brought before the council. Dimitri explained how he and Rose were treated and what he witnessed to my treatment. I handed Guardian Markov paperwork that showed the injuries I received this morning.

"Guardian Mazur, Hathaway, Belikov. I appreciate you all bringing this matter to us. We will deal with him accordingly. Back to more pressing matters, what do we know of the attack?"

"The attack was not deterred, but greatly reduced however the number is still accurate. There were more Strigoi forming together than we originally suspected. Factions are now numbering in the thousands. We destroyed one of the factions but more are coming here to court." I said.

"There is no way that such a small group could survive a attack that large. You're bluffing." One of the guardians stated. I looked over at Rose in disbelief.

"Must I go through this every time? Perhaps I should just make a recording because I honestly hate repeating myself." Rose smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I told you before that I am special. I will not reveal my secrets because for everyone's safety they must be guarded. You would be foolish to disregard my words."

"Indeed they would be foolish." I turned to see Abe walking in with Pavel and Sergei. "I have seen her in action even before she got her promise mark. Five of her eight individual kills were before being sanctioned. She has three Zvedas and will receive another for her efforts in Baia, yet she has only been sanctioned for two months." The guardian council gasped at this and Markov was livid.

"So our Queen sent us an academy reject to assist in a large-scale attack?" He fumed.

"Actually, I am the best guardian here and I have no problem proving it to anyone. My skills are the reason I am here and with or without you, I am going to fight this attack." I said proudly. In my head I was screaming for help (Vladamir, Anna I am losing them here I could use some help) Moments later there was a shimmer to my left. All eyes focused on the figures that appeared. Vlad and Anna had both materialized in front of the guardian council.

"Guardian Council, I am really disappointed in you. You have insulted a direct descendant of mine. Melissa is my descendant and you will show her the utmost respect. She is the Protector. You will speak of this to no one and keep her secret." They nodded fearfully. Vladamir turned to me. "Melissa you have done what I asked of you. Continue on this path and our world will survive." With that they kissed my cheek and vanished. I turned to the council.

"If you all are finished questioning me I believe that I will go get some rest. Abe we need to talk about the offensive magic program but I will see you when I wake up." Everyone nods and I leave to my room. I had roughly two more full days before the attack here. I got to my room and showered. I was ready to crawl into bed when there was a knock on my door. I groaned and went to answer the door. I opened the door and was surprised to see Adrian standing there. I engulfed him in a hug and kissed him hard on the lips. A round of giggles and laughter caused me to break the kiss. I pulled away to see Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia all around me.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you guys but why are you here?" I asked.

"We heard that you have had some trouble so we came to help." Lissa said.

"And I'm helping that mobster uncle of your with the magic program." Christian said and Mia nodded.

"I'm here because I missed you like crazy and I couldn't stand another minute without you." Adrian whispered and I smiled at him. "Plus Lissa and I wanted to meet the spirit user that you found."

"Well I really am tired but I have a lot to discuss with you all." I invited them in and called Rose and Dimitri over. They arrived minutes later. We talked about all the stuff that we have been through in Russia and the idiot guardians. Adrian was furious when he heard about the one that broke my jaw. I calmed him down and told them about Vladamir and Anna making an appearance with the guardian council.

"Wow Mel, no wonder you are exhausted." Lissa said. I wanted to tell them about using feeders but I didn't know what their reactions would be.

"Guys my mother said something just before the attack that is a little strange. She said that I should feed like the Moroi do. If I do it regularly, my power will increase." They all looked with their mouths hanging open. Finally someone spoke.

"Just when we think you can't get any weirder, you prove us wrong." Christian said smiling.

"I have to keep you on your toes somehow don't I Sparky." I said smiling. After a few more jabs at each other I asked everyone to leave so I could get some sleep. Once they left, Adrian and I curled up in the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 13

Adrian POV

When we got to the court in Russia I was dying to see Mel. I couldn't read her thoughts right now but I knew she was having trouble getting the council to accept her as a guardian and as someone in charge. She didn't know that we were flying there and I couldn't wait to surprise her.

When we got to her room, I knocked and heard rustling on the other side of the door. When she opened the door, I was speechless. She was as beautiful as always but her eyes showed exhaustion. It took a minute to register that I was standing at her door and then she launched herself at me. We went in her room to talk and Mel called Rose and Dimitri over. Mel was so tired but she wanted to be with all of us. After about an hour of talking Mel was ready to get some rest and we ushered everyone out. I wasn't leaving her. We would normally sleep during this time of day but Mel was trying to revert back to the court schedule. Baia was on a human schedule so she drifted off to sleep quickly in my arms. I took a nap right along with her. I didn't dream with her but left her to her own.

As soon as it the sun began to go down, I got up and ordered some food. I also sent for a feeder. I was going to use compulsion so that he wouldn't be able to tell that Mel was the one feeding and not me. I went to get showered and dressed quickly. Mel must have been exhausted because she didn't even budge. Once all of the preparations were made I decided it was time to wake her. I would love to let her sleep, but I know how she wants to Vlad and Anna proud. I crawl beside her in the bed and kiss her forehead.

"Mel, honey it's time to get up." She groaned and rolled over so that her back was to me. I smiled and rubbed her back. She stirred a little and rolled back towards me. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. "I have breakfast and a feeder coming up for you." She smiled wider and I heard her thoughts (What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?) I smiled and kissed her sending my own thoughts to her. (I guess we both just got lucky.) We both laughed and she sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. She stood and made her was to the bathroom and showered quickly. Soon after she was dressed the feeder and breakfast were delivered. Mel fed and I had an idea.

"Mel, see if you can use compulsion." She tried it on the feeder and I could tell that her compulsion was even stronger than mine. I nodded at her and she smiled. After breakfast we went to meet with the others. Everyone met outside the council building and greeted us as we approached.

Mel POV

Adrian was wonderful to me this morning. After breakfast and a feeder, we went to meet the others. I was going to tell Lissa about my new found power but I wanted to do that in private. We met the group in front of the council building. Moments later I spotted Christa and Michael and waved them over.

"Guys this is the bonded pair that I told you about. This is Christa and her bond mate Michael." I said. The group accepted them right away and Michael was sending funny looks towards Adrian. I saw some jelousy in his aura. I told Adrian in my head. He nodded and smiled at me. Adrian and Lissa began talking about using spirit and the others were talking amongst themselves.

After about an hour, a meeting was scheduled with the council and the offensive magic program. Lissa setup the meeting so that she could help me get the approval and support I needed with the guardians and the Moroi. We filed into the council meeting room and took our seats towards the front. Abe ventured in a little later and sat with us. Of course he had to open his big mouth.

"Mel, maybe there won't be any Moroi shooting fireballs at you today." He stated and I glared at him. Adrian's face was red he was so mad.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could've been hurt." Adrian said.

"Honestly, of all the injuries I've had and you worried about a fireball? Besides I put up a shield and absorbed it." I said. Everyone that wasn't here to witness it widened their eyes. "It isn't a big deal, just drop it." They looked strangely at me and Lissa spoke first.

"Mel, did you just use compulsion on Adrian?" Lissa asked. I really didn't know.

"I don't know." I sighed in frustration. "I really didn't mean to if I did. I've only used it once before and that was on a feeder this morning." Abe looked at me a little funny when I mentioned a feeder. He didn't know that I could feed to strengthen my power.

"Mel, calm down my dear. We will figure it out but right now isn't the time. The meeting is about to start." Abe rubbed my shoulders to try and relax me. Lissa went to the seat at the head of the room and Rose stood beside her. Several other guardians from the American court were along the wall. Guardian Croft was among them as he sent me a small smile before he put his guardian mask in place.

"I am here to oversee the developments of our plans of the attack here. I am also here for a report on the attack that happened yesterday in Baia. I have heard reports from Guardian Rose Hathaway and Guardian Melissa Mazur as well as reports from Guardian Dimitri Belikov." Lissa stated. "Guardian Markov, I would like to hear from you as to what has occurred in Baia and here at this court."

"Your majesty, I have read all of the reports from the guardians that were sent to Baia. It was a large-scale attack similar to that of the attack at the American court. Our intel suggests that we will also experience such an attack here with numbers similar to that of the two previous attacks." Markov informed. The Moroi present for this meeting were livid. One stood to address the meeting.

"Guardian Markov, can you tell us why the numbers are so large? Guardian Mazur gave testimony that the interception in Baia would reduce the numbers. Surely you cannot expect a group that large here." He stated.

"The Strigoi are running together in larger numbers than ever before. The attack in Baia eliminated one faction of over 1000, but there are still other factions that will descend upon us by tomorrow at sundown." Markov stated.

"There is no way that a group that large was eliminated without casualty in Baia. I am still not convinced that the leadership of Guardian Mazur is the wisest decision."

"Wisest decision or not sir, I placed Guardian Mazur here to facilitate the preparations for these attacks. Although she is young, she is more qualified than any other guardian here. She has eight Molnija marks five of which she received before being sanctioned. She also has three battle stars and will receive another for her efforts in Baia plus 12 marks for eliminating a scouting party there." Lissa stated. "Her kills during those battles are the highest ever recorded. She has every right to be here and will be respected while she is here. I will not tolerate the treatment she has received here any longer. You will show all of the guardians I have sent to assist with the respect they deserve." The Moroi man grumbled but sat back down. Guardian Markov, will you please bring Guardian Rustov before me to answer for his actions?" Markov nodded and sent for Guardian Rustov. Moments later he stood before Lissa.

"Guardian Rustov, I hear that you have not been acting worthy of your title. Assaulting a guardian that was appointed as your superior by your Queen is not only disgraceful but barbaric. You will be sent to the guardian office with a filing job until you can present yourself as a guardian. Be grateful that I am not stripping you of your guardianship." He nodded solemly and was led out of the room.

All the plans were discussed and the wards were already in place. I had a nagging feeling and thought about the attacks. Every large attack was preceeded by a smaller attack. I rose and asked for the floor.

"Your majesty I have thought about the attacks and something that may have been overlooked on the initial reports has relevance. Before the large attack at the American court there was a smaller attack of 75. In Baia, there was the scouting party of 12 the day before. I believe that we should be prepared for a smaller attack or scouting party before the larger attack. One of the Strigoi in the scouting party mentioned that they were eliminating guardians to make the Moroi easier to attack. If my theory is correct, there will be an attack tonight before the larger one tomorrow." The meeting room went wild. Lissa ordered the court on lockdown and the guardians were put on alert. The meeting was dismissed and we walked outside to return the Lissa and Adrian to safe zones. Abe, Christian and Mia went with me to meet the Moroi that volunteered to fight. We practiced for about an hour. I was able to get them to expand their power by invisioning the desire effect similar to the way I do. We were walking back across court to meet the others when the nausea hit. I sensed that there were around 75 near the wards. I broke off from the group and sent them to alert the guardians. I saw my mother just as the wards were broken. I had practiced with my sword at the Moroi practice so I pulled it out. Within seconds, I was surrounded. I thought that Strigoi had darkness in them so I tried pulling it from the large group around me. I could feel the large amounts of darkness coming to me. I looked around me and there were many that had returned to their Moroi and Damphir forms. I sent out the sunlight pulse and those that were still Strigoi turned to dust. There were about 50 that were restored and they looked at me in gratitude. The guardians arrived but didn't see any Strigoi so they were a bit confused. The guardians and I escorted them all to the meeting room. The guardians didn't know that they were restored from Strigoi. I called Lissa to help because of her experience with those restored.

"Lissa, I need you and the others at the meeting room right away. It seems I developed a new power."

"We will be right there Mel. What did you do because Adrian is having a fit here."

"I restored about 50 Strigoi back to Damphir and Moroi." I stated. The line went silent.

"Coming Mel." She hung up and was here in a flash.

Talking to the restored, I found that they all were turned against their will. Those that turned willingly kept the darkness and were destroyed by the light. Lissa took charge when she got there and had them tested at the infirmary. She knew that they were restored but as queen she had to have concrete evidence.

"How did you do this Mel?" Lissa asked. I shrugged.

"I pulled the darkness from them. Those that kept the darkness had turned willingly. I then hit them with the sunlight pulse and the Strigoi that kept the darkness were destroyed." Everyone was standing there, mouths wide and eyes wider. When the restored came back, I looked at their auras. I saw guilt in each of them. I asked them all to link hands and I showed the memories of them being turned. I know this pained them but it was necessary.

"You all were forced into the Strigoi way of life. None of you chose this. I know the guilt you carry because I can see it. You must relinquish your guilt and come to terms with the actions that the darkness caused you. You cannot move on from this if you don't." I looked at each of them. "As soon as you were restored, God forgave you of the sins caused by the darkness. The rest is up to you. Guardian Belikov and the others in this room can help you with your transition back into our society, but forgiving yourself is something only you can do." They all looked at me in awe and each rushed up to pull me into a tight hug. Everyone in the room was in tears. They thanked me a million time it seemed and Lissa sent them to rooms in housing. We kept them close by so they were not bothered by guardians or Moroi who might recognize them. Once they left the room Vladamir and Anna appeared for all of those in the room to see.

"Melissa, you have surpassed my expectations." I felt a slight sensation on my back Adrian looked for me and there were small red crosses on my back. Sun crossed for each Damphir and moon crosses for each Moroi. "There are many more that will be restored. This is only the beginning. Your powers will continue to increase and the more milestones like this you complete it will become safer for our world. It is now time that you share your gifts with the world." Anna handed me a stake with a golden hilt. Vladamir continued. "Do that which you think is right and trust your instincts. Rely on those you trust for help and guidance and your path will be complete."They kissed my cheek as they always did and turned to Adrian. "Be her guide and protect her. She is our only hope to survive." Adrian nodded and Vladamir addressed Lissa and the others. "You are each just as powerful in your own ways. Stay together and she will be unstoppable." With that cryptic explaination he and Anna vanished.

"Do you think that those restored can give us the upper hand on the attack?" I asked.

"Some of them might, but we have to be careful with how we proceed." Dimitri warned. I nodded. I looked out and saw that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Well guys the sun is coming up so that is my cue to go to my room and sleep." I stated. Adrian gave me a look and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Mel, you have to eat first. Breakfast is the only thing you had today." I groaned at him and the mention of food caused my stomach to growl. Everyone laughed and we went to my room to eat. Abe had something brought in from one of the restaurants at court. He requested several feeders and I knew that he was going to ask about the feeder incident this morning. He did.

"Abe, Mom told me that if I fed regularly like the Moroi then I could increase my power. I don't need it to survive, but to access all of my power and make them stronger." He nodded and didn't say anything else. Once we ate and talked for a little while, I kicked everyone except Adrian out of my room so that we could go to bed. I walked into the bathroom and prepared for a shower. Adrian came in the bathroom after preparing some clothes for us both. I climbed in the shower with Adrian right behind me.

M Scene

Adrian helped me wash my hair and his fingers massaged my head. I was in heaven. I had missed his touch when I left to Russia. We washed our bodies and Adrian's hands began to roam more. I moaned at the contact and he smiled against my neck. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I kissed below his ear and down his neck and chest. His hands found their way around my back and then to my breasts. His fingers teased my flesh. I reached down and grabbed his member, rubbing it gently. He hardened even more. When he had enough teasing I turned back around and bent at my waist, bracing myself against the shower wall. Adrian needed no more invitation. He rubbed his fingers across my bud and pushed himself inside me. We both moaned as we became one. His thrust started slow and his pace was even with the ministration on my swollen bud. His pace quickened as we came closer to our release. My coil tightened quickly and I cried out in pleasure as I hit my release. Adrian held back his release and turned me around. He lifted so that my legs came across his shoulders, pressing me against the wall. He brought his mouth down to my core and lapped up my release. He nipped and sucked at my bud and the coil release again moments later. I cried our again and he lowered me off his shoulders so that my legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust into me again, pressing me harder against the shower wall. His pace increased as he took one of my breasts in his mouth. We both came together one last time and he held me there with him still inside me until our breathing leveled out. We stepped out of the shower as the water began to get cold. We couldn't keep our hands off each other as we finally made it to the bedroom. We wanted to do much more, but with only about six hours until the sun went down again, we wrapped in each other's arms and drifted to sleep.

End M Scene

The next morning, I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day with Adrian. I think that when all of this is over I will show him the true level of my flexability. I was stirred out of my thoughts as Adrian's body pressed against mine. I really wanted him again, but the attack will be here soon and I have to be ready. I turned in his arms and kissed him. His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake I kissed him a little harder and his eyes popped open. He grabbed me and rolled us so I was above him.

"Adrian as fascinating as this is, I have to get ready for the attack." I said and he pouted. "I know baby, but I promise I will make up for it later.

"I'll hold you to it babe." He said smiling. We got up and got dressed. I pulled my hair back and braided it. I would get my marks after the battle today. I wrapped my braid around in a tight bun and we left to meet the others. We met at a small café and had breakfast. After breakfast I went to the wards. My mother appeared immediately.

"Melissa they are coming. There are more than we expected. This attack will be larger than the one at the American court. There are 2000 that will approach from the west. Use the restored to fight against them and use your power to restore others. Those restored will help you fight." She said.

(How much time do we have to prepare?) I asked in my head.

"About two hours. Use them wisely." She said and then she disappeared. I ran back to the council meeting room where Lissa would be meeting with the guardian council.

"Your Majesty, Guardian Markov. We have about two hour before they will breach the wards. We need the restored and the others ready to fight. Within the hour."

"Restored?" Markov asked.

"Yes Guardian Markov. I restored 50 Strigoi to their former selves last night. We have to use them to strengthen our numbers. We have 400 guardians, 50 restored, 20 Moroi. We have enough and I will take care of the rest." I stated. Markov was angry and confused. He threw a coffee cup towards the wall. I lifted my hand and stopped it mid-flight. Their eyes widened as I motioned it back towards the table I sat it down and smiled at them. "It is in your best interest not to underestimate me. I have more power than you could ever imagine." They looked like they were about to wet themselves. I smiled. "Now we are wasting time. Chris, Abe I need you to get our fighting Moroi rounded up and into their positions. Adrian, Eddie gather a few more guardians to help get those Moroi that are not fighting to the safe zones. Rose stay with Lissa until she goes to the safe zone. Dimitri, I need you with me to get the restored. I have to ask them to fight what they once were and that could be difficult. Guardian Markov lock court down and get the guardians into positions. Raise the alarms so that the Moroi will be more likely to cooperate." Everyone nodded and went to do what I had asked.

I grabbed a box full of stakes and earpieces from the store room and Dimitri and I went to talk to the restored Moroi and Damphirs. I wasn't sure if these Moroi had access to their magic yet. I looked at their auras and found that one was a spirit user. There were 20 Moroi and they consisted of the one spirit user, 10 fire users, 5 water users 3 earth users and one air user. I gathered them together.

"Okay, we will be under attack from the Strigoi in about one hour's time. We need the Moroi to fight if we are to survive. Have all of you come into your power again?" They nodded. "It is your decision to fight, but we need all the help we can get. Is everyone willing to fight?" They all nodded. The spirit user looked left out. "I know that you are a spirit user. I have another job for you. You will wait at the infirmary for those that are wounded. I can take the darkness from spirit users so don't worry." She smiled and hugged me. I sent the girl who name is Miska to Christa at the infirmary. I gathered the others and issued stakes to the 30 damphirs. I gave all of the 49 restored earpieces so they could communicate with me. Dimitri and I got everyone into position and met up with Abe and Christian. I spoke to all of the Moroi fighters.

"Air users if you see the Strigoi get too close to you, push them with your element. Use water and to disorient and distract them. Earth users, dig trenches or move the ground beneath them. Do what you must to hold them back. Work with the guardians so that they can stake them. If they are in trouble, use you elements to help them." I could feel the nagging feeling that always comes before the nausea. "They are coming get ready." I turned to the guardians and used my comm. "They are coming. Get to your posts and be prepared for anything." Rose, Dimitri, Eddie and I stood at the frontlines waiting for them. The nausea increased. This was the worst I've ever felt because of sheer numbers. I stepped ahead of them and walked the few yards to the wards. I pulled the darkness I could find and it was overwhelming. I looked up and 100 of the Strigoi had been restored. The ones that were restored took the stakes from the humans and began to attack the Strigoi. As they advanced I tried again, restoring 300 Damphirs and Moroi. The restored turned and began fighting the Strigoi. I aimed the darkness that I had taken at those that didn't revert back to Moroi of Damphir. The fight hadn't even entered the wards and the humans had no stakes to penetrate them. I walked out of the wards towards the fight. I could hear the guardians screaming at me through the comm. I sent the ghosts to distract the Strigoi while I went into the fray, pulling the darkness and restoring 600 Damphirs and Moroi. I did this several times and by the time the wards were broken I had restored 1500 Moroi and damphirs. I used a sunlight pulse soon after and the other 500 Strigoi were gone. I stood there with a mass of 1500. There were about 1200 Damphirs and 300 Moroi. I got on my Comm.

"The Strigoi are gone. These people are all restored to their original selves. They have been turned Strigoi against their will and God has forgiven them the sins committed by the darkness. Those that remained Strigoi were willing participants and were destroyed." I said. "It will be a long process but those that are restored will be tested just as Guardian Belikov and Sonya Karp were. They will be treated fairly not condemned for a choice they didn't have."

There were a few cheers and the 1500 restored and the 50 previously restored were taken to the larger of the two training gyms. They were setup with temporary housing and given food and monitored feedings. Once they were situated, a meeting was held in a large auditorium where Lissa and I would explain how they would be reintegrated into our society. I have saved 1550. There were 1230 Damphirs that would be tested and return to being guardians. There were 320 Moroi that would also be tested and they had the choice to learn offensive magic.

"Guardian Mazur, you claim to have restored a total of 1,550 people. Can you give us a breakdown of the numbers?" Lissa asked.

"Yes your majesty. There are 1550 total. 1230 of those are Damphir and the other 320 are Moroi. We have 100 fire users, 105 earth users, 50 air users, 45 water users and 20 spirit users." I stated. "The Damphirs have all expressed a desire to be retrained and fight the Strigoi. The Moroi have also chosen to be trained in offensive magic. They believed that if they knew how to defend themselves, they would not have been victims of the Strigoi."

"Thank you Guardian Mazur. They will be allowed to do just that as soon as they have been cleared by the councils. They may have to travel back to the American court but they will all be trained to protect themselves and all Moroi." Lissa stated. "While some may not approve of this, this will increase the guardian numbers."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Sorry it is taking so long to get the rest of the story up. I write sections of the story at a time and post several chapters at once. Will post soon I promise.

Chapter 14

Mel POV

We were still in the meeting discussing those that I restored. I hope that this is over soon because I was feeling a little weak. I was pretty sure that I overdid the restoration, but I couldn't kill them not knowing if it was their choice or not. One of the Moroi asked how I did it and how I knew those who were restored were forced. I turned to find the same idiot that threw a fireball at me the last time. I straightened myself and began to explain it.

"I have power similar to Queen Vasilisa which allows me to pull darkness not only from spirit users, but from Strigoi as well." The crowd gapes. "Those that release the darkness give up the Strigoi lifestyle because they did not want it in the first place. Those that kept the darkness with them were turned willingly." I explained.

"You lie." He accused. He sent another fireball towards me and instead of using a shield I used my mind to stop it mid air. I pushed it back to him, stopping just in front of him. He looked scared.

"Sir I would really appreciate it if you would stop trying to set me on fire. Just because you have anger issues, doesn't give you the right to throw a childish fit." I called the fireball back to me and absorbed it into my hands. Once it was gone I looked at him. "Can we continue now or do you want to throw another fit?" I raised my eyebrow at him while others in the room were snickering, barely containing their laughter. "I am quite tired and would like to go to bed soon. He sent another fireball and I put my shield up, but I was so weak that the shield fell at the last minute. I ducked out of the way but the fireball caught my right shoulder. The meeting room erupted in chaos and Adrian was the first to reach me. I stood up unstedily, falling back to be held up by Adrian. He sat me down and looked at my wound. I looked up at Adrian and his concerned eyes met mine. I heard Lissa speaking to the guardians.

"Guardians, please escort this man to a cell. He will be charged with using offensive magic against a guardian of the royal court." Lissa stepped down and made her way over to me as they escorted the man out. The meeting was closed and everyone filed out until only the American court guardians, Guardian Markov and my friends were left. Abe was hovering there with a murderous look.

"Abe, chill alright. I could heal this myself if I wasn't so weak." Adrian placed his hand over my charred shoulder and healed it. I smiled at him. Lissa requested a feeder be brought in and after she used compulsion on them. Adrian wanted to carry me to our room but he wasn't strong enough to carry me that far. Dimitri carried me and our friends followed. Although I fed I still felt so weak. Abe had food ordered and sent to our room. Dimitri lay me down on the couch. They wanted me to go to bed but I wanted to be around everyone instead of hiding in my bed. I felt that tingle again on my back just as Vladamir and Anna appeared again. Adrian looked at my back again as the marks appeared. I had taken off my shirt and was wearing a sports bra. The others gasped as the marks appeared.

"Vladamir, Anna if I keep getting marks like this I won't have a back left." They laughed and I glared.

"Easy Melissa some of your marks represent a single restoration but others represent hundreds or in this case thousands." I went into Adrian's head and saw the marks on my back had changed. I had one Damphir mark with the number 1000, another two with 100, and 30 individual marks. I had three Moroi marks with the number 100 and 20 individual marks. I would receive two zveda and 12 molnija tomorrow. "You shouldn't have been able to restore so many this quickly, but you have surpassed my wildest dreams. You need to be careful to not get so weak. Those who are against you will use your weakness against you." Vladamir said. "As a reward for your diligence I have a surprise for you." Anna and Vladamir looked to their right and my mother appeared just as solid and real as they were. She smiled at me and then at Abe.

"Mother?" I asked in disbelief. I pushed my weak body off the couch despite the protests of the others. Abe walked over to me and supported my left as Adrian held me up on my right.

"Yes my Melissa. It is me." She turned to Abe. "Ibriham, I have missed you both." She reached forward pulling Abe and I into a tight hug.

"Mom, why did you leave me?" We were all crying by now. She looked at me with a sad expression. "Where is my father?"

"Your father died with me the day after you were born. We knew that you were special. I sent you with a guardian to the human world because you were in danger. Your father was a Moroi by the name of Samson Maldov. He was a close friend of the Mazur family and I'm sure ibriham remembers him." Abe nodded with tears in his eyes. "That night we were attacked and I sent a guardian away with you because you were the one they were after. I didn't want to leave you honey, but I had to protect you from the Strigoi, and the Moroi until you were old enough to come into your power." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My parents died protecting me.

"Who was the guardian you sent me with?" I asked.

"His name was Art Scroenburgh. He kept watch over you until he was forced to retire. He died while he was privately hired to guard the Badicas." Gasps were heard around the room. I remembered Rose talking about his death several years ago. "Melissa I have to go now, but you can call me whenever you need me." She hugged Abe and I both and vanished. Vladamir began to speak again.

"Melissa you have to stay strong. Several academies will be under attack in the coming months and you must be ready. There is a Strigoi that runs with them that is very important to you Dimitri." He states. "Ivan Zeklos." Dimitri looks pained. "Melissa, you will meet him soon. Rose and Eddie for your efforts in this I have someone for you to see." I sat back down because I was so weak but I saw a shimmer and a boy stood there with red hair. This must have been Mason. Rose ran to him and Eddie followed. After Rose and Eddie got their moments with Mason he disappeared.

"Christian Ozera, I know that your parents are not the most loved people, but you deserve a real chance to say goodbye to them. That is my gift to you." Lucas and Moira Ozera appeared before us and Christian embraced them. Once his time was over, Vladamir spoke again.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, you have exceeded your parents expectations and become Queen. Rose they were like a second family to you. Lissa, your parents and brother wish to see you one last time." Rose and Lissa gasped as three figures appeared before us. Rose and Lissa were talking and crying. They hugged them one last time and they vanished. "Mia Rinaldi, you have a fire in you that would make your mother proud. She is here to tell you just that." Mia jumped up and ran to a tiny Moroi woman. She talked to her for a few minutes and she vanished just as the others.

"Adrian Ivashkov, you have grown into a man that your dear aunt would be proud of. She is here to tell you just how proud she is." Adrian let go of me and rushed up to the figure before him.

"Adrian, you have turned into a man that anyone would be proud of. Rose I am sorry for my harsh treatment of you. Christian I am sorry as well. You did not make the decision, that was your parents not you. I have no blame against you for Tasha's hand in my death. You are a good man and will make an excellent King." She turned back to Adrian. "You have made a fine choice in the person you want to be with. She is your soul mate and your children will be beautiful." Holy hell she didn't just say that right. I thought back to my birth control and the last time I had taken it. Shit. I hadn't taken it since before we came to Russia. As my mind was calculating, she continued. "You were always like a son to me Adrian. Take care of yourself and Melissa."

Tatiana Vanished and Anna spoke. "Melissa do not worry so much. You will make a wonderful mother." She smiled slyly. "We must go now but call us if you need us Melissa." They vanished laughing and smiling at me. I groaned. Adrian and Lissa both were looking at me funny. I assume they were looking at my aura. When their eyes widened in confirmation I thought I was going to die.

"Mel, are you pregnant?" Adrian asked.

"I really don't know for sure Adrian. Everything has been so crazy lately I may have forgotten to take my pills." I said honestly. Everyone looked at us shocked. "I haven't felt different, but I haven't been taking them since just before I came to Russia."

"Okay well let's eat so we can get some sleep. We'll figure that out tomorrow." I nodded and we began to talk about lighter topics. I saw a haunted look in Dimitri's eyes and I know he was thinking about Ivan.

"Dimitri, can I see your memories of Ivan so I'll know him when I find him?" He nodded. I touched his forehead and focused on the memories. I saw a tall Moroi with dark hair and his eyes indicated he was a Zeklos. I thanked him and stored the image in my mind. After about an hour the sun was coming up and we all went to our rooms to sleep. Adrian pulled me to him and I melted in his embrace. Adrian looked down into my eyes and asked me if I wanted to have kids.

"Adrian I really do but I don't want to put our kids in danger. Right now it would be difficult, but if I am I still have to do my job. We are going back to the American court in a few days. I want to be ready to defend the academies as well. I am so confused about it right now that I want to wait and see." He nodded in understanding and we drifted off to sleep.

Adrain POV

I was so torn on the pregnancy thing. I knew that she has a job to do and that she wanted to protect our child. She was absolutely scared that she couldn't do both. I won't get in the way of her destiny but I will protect her and our child if she is pregnant. I understood her fears and I prayed that we make the right decision, whatever it might be.

Mel POV

I woke up the next morning feeling kind of off, but I didn't know why. I had only been in Russia for two weeks so it was too early to tell. I didn't want to start the birth control again until I knew for sure because I didn't want to harm the baby if I was pregnant. We agreed to abstain from sex so that if I wasn't already pregnant that I wouldn't get pregnant. We both hated the idea but what could be done. It was still too early to tell for sure. Adrian wanted to use condoms again but I didn't like barriers.

I got dressed and ready for the day. Lissa set me up with a private feeder so that wasn't a problem anymore right now. I wrote a note telling Adrian I went down to the training gym. I wanted to work out and visit those I restored. The restored were going to be divided in half. Half would return with us and the others would remain here. Once they were cleared, they would have a choice to which court they were assigned.

I walked in and Eddie was already training. I did my warm-ups and went to hitting the bag. After about an hour and a half I went to visit the restored. They were doing fine and I asked for some information of the Strigoi movements. Once I was finished with that I went to the clinic to see if they could tell me if I was pregnant. I waited for what seemed like forever and the doctor returned.

"Guardian Mazur, you are indeed pregnant. You must be extra fertile because I don't normally see someone in here at this early stage in the pregnancy. Take these pills and you should visit the doctor when you return home." I was speechless. I really didn't know what to think. I had got pregnant just before I left for Russia. I left the clinic and went to the ceremony to get my marks where Adrian met up with me and the rest of the group. I had been careful to block my thoughts from Adrian this morning. I was going to tell everyone at lunch. I stuffed the vitamins in my jacket before he could see them.

When my name was called I had to pull my top shirt off leaving a backless halter. The tattooist gasps and I know he is seeing the marks that Vladamir gave me.

"Guardian Mazur, you have already made a great protector. Your majesty, why didn't you tell me that I would be tattooing the protector?" He asked.

"Guardian Mazur is to receive two zveda and twelve individual molnija." Lissa announced and the crowd gasped. "May I present to all of you the Protector." The tattooist began work on my tattoos and I was nervous about telling Adrian I was pregnant. I was glad that I remembered to ask the doctor if the tattoos would harm the baby in any way. After an hour of meticulous work, he bandaged them and I decided not to put the other shirt back over. We all made our way to a small restaurant on the edge of court. I looked over at Adrian and I smiled at him. I opened up my thoughts of the pregnancy to him and when he heard them he wrapped me in a tight hug and kissed me hard on the lips. Adrian smiled like the cat that ate the canary. Christian noticed this and had to open his big mouth.

"Adrian you sure are smiling for someone who isn't getting any right now." Christian smirked. "What's up?"

"Well Sparky, what is the one surefire way to have sex without getting pregnant?" He looked so confused I had to laugh and everyone snickered at his expression. He wasn't getting it but everyone else had figured it out. "You can't get pregnant if you are already pregnant jackass." His expression was hilarious and we couldn't help but burst out laughing. Adrian was almost in the floor rolling and even the stoic Russian was laughing his head off. I looked at Dimitri. "Ah the Russia does have a sense of humor." I smirked. Again this caused peals of laughter to erupt. We talked all through lunch about various topics and we planned to go back to the American court. I wanted to see the ghosts first so Adrian and Rose walked to the wards with me. My mother appeared as I stepped out of the wards.

(Any news today?) She nodded.

"You must go the St. Basils here in Russia. Tomorrow night they attack." Shit that's where Victoria is.

(How many?)

"There will be 500 there. There are only about 200 sanctioned guards there and about 100 Moroi teachers. Take the restored with you they will help and keep the numbers up here." I nodded. There is another attack planned at one of the academies in the US. I don't know which one yet. You must get to the US in 5 days." She vanished. I looked over at Rose.

"Rose how far away is St Basils from here?"

"Four hour drive but about an hour using the jet. Why?"

"There is going to be an attack there." We looked at each other. "Victoria." We said in unison. I nodded a confirmation and we all ran to the guardian building.

"Guardian Markov, call St Basils and tell them that an attack is coming. I am taking some of the restored to help me. We will be there as soon as we can." I got on my phone and called Victoria.

"Hello." She answered in Russian.

"Vika, there is an attack planned for St Basils. Get the guardian and alert them. We will be there as soon as possible." I vaguely heard her mutter a string of Russian curses. I hung up and called Abe.

"Hello Melissa."

"No time for pleasentries I'm afraid. I need to borrow the jet and I need to know the capacity."

"The jet is at your disposal and holds approximately 50. I assume there is to be another attack?" He asked.

"Yeah I really need a vacation after all this Abe." He laughed.

"You got it Melissa." He said

"Thanks." I hung up and Adrian and I went to find the others. We found everyone in Lissa's room. We gathered together and I told them about the attack.

"Look there is an attack scheduled for tomorrow at St Basils academy. The academy has been alerted and I already called Victoria." Dimitri looked pained and I could tell that he was worried about Vika. "If you are going with me there, meet me at Abe's jet in half an hour. I need 30 of the restored to accompany me." Dimitri stood and He and Rose went to their room to pack. Adrian and I did the same. When we got to the jet there were 15 fire wielding Moroi, 15 Damphirs, Rose, Dimitri, Adrian and I. We boarded the jet and we were in the air in minutes.

An hour later we were landing at St Basils academy. Victoria was waiting for us at the airstrip. Our bags were taken to our rooms and we Rose, Dimitri, Adrian and I went to see the headmaster and the head guardian of the academy. I had a feeling that Ivan would be involved in the attack. We knocked on the headmaster's door. We were asked to enter and when the door opened the Headmaster and head guardian were already inside. Their eyes widened in recognition as Dimitri came through the door.

"Guardian Belkov, it is good to see you back with us again. Perhaps you would introduce us to your friends here?" The headmaster said.

"Headmaster Moldov," My head shot up. "This is Guardian Rose Hathaway, Guardian Melissa Mazur, and Lord Adrian Ivashkov." I looked at the headmaster.

"Headmaster Maldov, what is your relation to a Samson Maldov?" His eyes widened.

"That name I haven't heard in years. He was my older brother. Why do you ask?" He said.

"He was my father." He stood abruptly and searched my eyes to see if I was truthful. "My mother was Bell Mazur, and although I favor a Damphir, both of my parents were Moroi." I stated. God this is awkward.

"Well we have more pressing matters to attend to, but I would like a chat with you soon." I nodded. "What do we know about the attack and how many are we expecting?" He asked.

"We expect 500 Strigoi here tomorrow night. We have 30 fighters. 15 Damphirs and 15 fire wielding Moroi. If we plan this right, we will all walk away from this." He searched my eyes again. He was still in disbelief, but nodded anyway. "What kind of security do you have in place." I asked.

"We have 300 staff on campus. 200 of those are sanctioned to the academy as guardians. The other 100 are Moroi teachers and staff. We have added an additional ring of wards around the campus. Watches have been increased and the guardians are linked with comms."

"I would also suggest that we add two rings of wards around a designated area that the students would stay to ensure their safety. We also need comms so that we are linked to your guards." A soft knock interrupted us and a tall blonde Damphir woman came through the door. I assumed that she was the head guardian.

"This is our head Guardian Monica Krozlov. I'm sure you remember her Guardian Belikov." Dimitri nodded. "Guardian Mazur, what makes you so sure that there will be an attack? We haven't had an attack here in nearly a decade." Maldov stated.

"I have certain talents to predict attacks and as such I have been able to prepare those communities for them with minimal loss of life on our side. Do you know anything about those that are shadow-kissed headmaster Maldov?" I asked.

"I can't say that I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Those that are shadow-kissed have the ability to communicate with the other side. Because Strigoi are an unnatural being, ghosts hate them and those souls tend to keep tabs on the Strigoi. Shadow-kissed people can communicate with the ghosts, therefore keeping track of the Strigoi. A shadow-kissed person has died at one time and been revived by a spirit user. This allows for some of my extra abilities." I explained.

"So you are sure that there will be an attack because the ghosts told you?" He looked at me in disgust and disbelief. "I have put this campus on alert because of a simple ghost story!" He shouted. God I was so getting tired of proving myself to idiots. He stood up again abruptly walking towards me. Adrian tried to move in front of me but I motioned him back.

"Sir I demand that you show Guardian Mazur some respect. I will not tolerate you speaking to her in that manner, especially while she is pregnant." Adrian said. Damn him. Why didn't he just shout from the rooftops.

"So my so-called niece is a pregnant blood whore who sees ghosts? This is the craziest thing I have ever heard." He takes a few more steps toward me and I use my magic pushing him back. His eyes widened as he is pinned against the far wall.

"Headmaster, keeping you distance from me is greatly appreciated. I don't like using my abilities on others but do understand that I will do what is necessary to protect myself and my child." I released him and smiled. "Now that that's settled, we are here whether you like it or not. We have friends here and Belikov has relatives here. Other than the concessions that we have asked for, you won't even know we are here." He looked shocked and turned to Dimitri.

"Your are the most seasoned guardian of the group so why are you taking commands from her?" He said pointing to me.

"Because she has proven herself as a guardian and a friend, I trust her with my life and she puts others before herself. She could take the Strigoi on her own but she won't take the chance of others being unprotected." Dimitri stated. "She is Roza's cousin and therefore family. I trust her judgement because she has more marks than those in this room combined." Guardian Krozlov snorted and I jerked my head in her direction.

"Is there a problem Guardian Krozlov?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"There is no way you have that many marks." She stated. "I have been guarding for 10 years and I have 3 zveda and 12 molnija marks. I looked at my friends and they just smirked.

"Guardian Krozlov, I have 4 zveda and twenty molnija. I also have other marks but that's a story for another day." I stated as her eyes widened. "I have only been trained as a guardian for about three months now."

"You lie. No one could amass that many marks." She stated and I turned my back to then and Adrian helped to push the back of my shirt down so that my marks were in view. "That is impossible, no one has ever had protector marks… unless…" She trailed off and I smiled while adjusting my shirt. I turned around and they both stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Now that that's all taken care of, we need to get some rest and then we will have a meeting with the guardians on campus. I need rooms for the four of us and rooms for my 30 fighters. I assume that you can arrange that cant you?" They nodded dumbly and we left to find our rooms. As the academy's day was starting, we dropped our bags at our rooms and went down to breakfast. I was exhausted from the fighting and the flight, but I was extremely hungry and being pregnant didn't help matters. We walked into the cafeteria and we sat down at an empty table. Several minutes later while Adrian was getting my food for me, Victoria came into view and when she saw us she ran at lightning speed for me. I was about to be run over but Dimitri stepped in front of me absorbing the impact.

"Mel?" She asked confused. "Do you not want me to hug you?" She asked sadly.

"Victoria, it's not like that. My condition requires me to be a little more careful and I freaked a little when you came at me full speed. I didn't want to hurt the baby." Her eyes widened in realization and she gave me a careful hug. We all sat down and talked until the bell rung for the students to go to class. Victoria was off duty this morning so she gave us a tour of the campus. I got a layout of the school in my mind and developed a plan. The auditorium was almost directly center of the school so we would use that as a safe zone for students and teachers. As we were walking back toward the main offices, I felt some nausea. I had Rose go to the wards with me to check it out. I wasn't sure that it was Strigoi or the pregnancy. When I stepped out of the wards the nausea increased and I saw my mother who told me there were Strigoi nearby. I tried to concentrate on the feeling to get a number of Strigoi. I sent a silent message to Rose that Strigoi were close. We stepped back into the wards and watched silently. Moment late I caught movement to our left. I looked up to see a human with a stake in hand. I pushed with my air magic, knocking him to the ground. I focused on the stake and brought it towards me into the wards. I heard a frustrated scream from the Strigoi that now had no way of getting into the wards. I pulled the darkness as I did before. I had counted 30 Strigoi. Once i finished pulling the darkness, there were only two Strigoi left and Rose and I quickly staked them. The 28 that were restored stared at us and I told Rose to get Dimitri and meet us at the guardian training gym. I would have never believed that I would have fulfilled Vlads wishes so quickly. I led the restored to the gym and as soon as we walked in, Dimitri's eyes widened at the person directly behind me. His former charge, Ivan Zeklos, Was Moroi once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 15

Adrian POV

I stayed in the room while Mel toured the campus with Victoria. Rose was with her so I knew that she would watch over her for me. Dimitri was somewhere around here making preparations for the attack. I really didn't want Mel to fight because of the pregnancy, but this was something she was chosen for. I heard a commotion outside my door and I was pulled into Mel's head. Our bond is a little different than the one Rose and Lissa shared, but now I understand how frustrating it was for Rose. I watched in horror as a human tried to break the wards. Mel was so clever and called the stake to her inside the wards. The Strigoi were furious that they couldn't break the wards and Mel used her powers to restore many of the Strigoi. There were only two in this group that remained Strigoi and the girls finished them off. She told Rose to get Dimitri and where to meet them. I pulled out of her head and went to the gym that they were to meet at. Mel must have known that I was with her because she didn't call for me. I reached the gym shortly after Mel and the newly restored.

There were twenty Damphirs and eight Moroi in this restoration. Dimitri's eyes centered on a tall Moroi man just behind Mel. This must have been his former charge Ivan Zeklos.

"Ivan?" Dimitri said in disbelief.

"Dimitri? You were a Strigoi last I heard man. How are you here right now and how am I a Moroi again?" Ivan asked.

"Dimitri was restored a little differently, but you were restored too. I restored you and the others, but Dimitri was restored by a spirit user." Mel explained. Dimitri stepped forward to Ivan and gave him an awkward man hug. It was obvious that Ivan meant so much to him. I approached Mel and wrapped my arms around her. She melted into my touch and I could tell that she was tired. I couldn't remember the last time she had blood and the pregnancy seemed to zap her strength quicker than before.

"Mel when was the last time you had a feed?" I asked.

"Probably after the council meeting for the restored." That was yesterday.

"Mel, if you don't have blood regularly, you could harm the baby. Come on, I'm taking you to a feeder." One of the newly restored came forward and began to speak.

"Ma'am, if you need blood, I would gladly donate as a thank you for restoring me." Almost all of the restored nodded in agreement. Mel smiled at them.

"Guys that is not necessary. You all need your strength because you have yet to integrate back into our society. Others may not be as kind to you because you were Strigoi although you did not choose it." Mel said. She turned to Dimitri who was still talking with Ivan. "Dimitri, would you and Rose show them where they will be staying. If the academy has no more rooms we will have to temporarily put cots in here. Make sure that they are taken care of and get the other restored if you need help." They nodded. "I'm going to a feeder and rest for a while until dinner. Call me or Adrian if you need me." We walked back toward the main part of campus and into the cafeteria. She was walking into the feeder room when all of a sudden she began to fall forward. I rushed to catch her but I was too far away. Luckily the Headmaster was closer to her and was able to catch her.

Mel POV

I was very shocked when those that were restored volunteered to give blood as repayment for being restored. I respectfully declined and Adrian and I went to the feeders. I was walking towards one of the feeder rooms when I felt lightheaded and darkness took me before I knew it. Someone caught me but I didn't know who.

I stayed in darkness briefly but the scene changed and Vladamir and Anna were before me. Vladamir began to speak almost immediately.

"Melissa, you have to feed more. Your children will be Moroi and is taking blood from you. You have to feed regularly and it would be best if you did so twice a day." He said. Wait did he say children? As in more than one? I thought.

"You just said children? What are you saying?" I asked. He laughed. Oh if he wasn't a Moroi saint.

"My dear you will have several children in your lifetime. But you must take care of yourself in order to care for the little ones." Anna's face softened and she approached me.

"You are waking up dear. Heed our words and take better care of yourself." I felt a tingle on my back again and I knew that the marks were there. They kissed my cheek as they always did and the dream faded. The darkness around me lifted and I was at the academy clinic. Big news there. I looked to my left and saw that they were giving me blood. On my right Adrian was in a very uncomfortable looking chair beside the bed. He has my hand in his and his head was down on the bed. I shifted slightly and his head shot up. Rose and Dimitri were curled together sleeping on a chair in the corner. Well Dimitri was in the chair and Rose was curled in his lap. Adrian looked at me in concern.

"Hey babe." I said hoarsely. It came out almost in a whisper. Adrian reached over to the bedside table and handed me a cup of water. I drank it greedily. When I was done I asked him what happened.

"You were anemic when we brought you here and they had to give you blood. They are doing a scan on the baby as soon as I let them know you're awake." He said. He stood and left the room to get the doctor. The movement stirred Rose and Dimitri. They both came over to me and Rose took the seat that Adrian vacated.

"How are you feeling Mel?" She asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Vlad and Anna said the baby needed blood so they were taking it from me." I explained. "They said I needed to go to a feeder more regularly."

"You scared us. All of those you restored were going crazy wanting to know what was going on. Abe called and I told him not to worry, but he said he would give you tongue lashing when he talks to you which will be soon." I groaned. Rose smiled and the Doctor walked in.

"Guardian Mazur are we ready to see the little bundle of joy?" The doctor asked and I nodded. I groaned as I realized that I was in one of those stupid gowns. The covers covered my lower body while the gown was lifted above my tummy. I wasn't worried about my friend seeing me because hell the saw me when I was shot and wearing nothing but a sheet. The doctor warned me of the cold gel and I was glad for the warning or I would have decked him. Adrian must have heard my thoughts because he was back in the chair beside the bed with an amuse smile on his face.

I heard a swooshing as the doctor moved the wand over my abdomen. I was only supposed to be about two weeks but there was nothing in my life that was normal so I didn't think this would be. Moments later two very tiny blobs appeared on the screen and I thought I was seeing things.

"Doctor is that two little blobs I see?" I asked warily.

"Yes Guardian Mazur, It's still very early in your pregnancy but I believe that at this point you are carrying twins." He replied and I think I about fainted. Adrian Beamed. "It looks like about two weeks or so along and I understand that your pregnancy is something that we have not had experience with so you need to be carefully monitored. I know about the attack and you should be fine as long as you are not in physical fights and only use your magic. The more you use your magic during the pregnancy the more you will need to feed. For now I would say at least twice daily." I nodded and cleaned myself up and Adrian helped me get dressed. He smiled when he noticed the marks on my back had changed. When I was discharged we went to dinner and I ate like a pregnant woman would, well pregnant Damphir anyway. Rose and Dimitri met is in the cafeteria. I noticed some of the restored come into the room and all of them smiled when they saw me. They were all genuinely concerned for my health. Ivan came in moments later and sat beside Dimitri. Most of the other restored got their food and went back to their rooms. I thought about those most recently restored and wondered if they had gotten individual rooms. Dimitri began to introduce us to Ivan.

"Everyone already knows this is Ivan Zeklos. Ivan this is My Roza" He says pointing out Rose and he continues around the table. "The gentleman there is Adrian Ivashkov and this young woman here is his girlfriend Melissa Mazur." Dimitri said.

"Hello everyone. Melissa I didn't get the chance to properly thank you for what you did for me and the others." Ivan said.

"It is no problem, when I use my power it pulls the darkness from those that were forced into that so called lifestyle. Those that were not affected, held onto the darkness instead of being restored." I explained. "I'm sorry if I seem a little short with you. I haven't had the best experiences when it comes to the Zeklos family. I know that you are not like them but…well…pregnancy is a bitch sometimes." Everyone laughed at my statement. "Did everyone get settled with a room?" I asked. He nodded smiling.

I got up a few minutes later to throw my trash away. Adrian reminded me to go to the feeders. I was going to anyway but whatever. I walked over to the feeder rooms and the woman at the desk smiled at me. The academy had been made aware of my 'special needs' so I didn't think much about going to the feeders anymore. Keeping it a secret was not an option anymore so why worry.

While I was waiting there a couple of Moroi boys approached me. They all wore smirks that I recognized as trouble. They got closer and one of the boys spoke.

"Hey look here boys, we have a guardian volunteering as feeder." They laughed and I tried to ignore them – Key word try. The apparent leader of these bunch of idiots got even closer and I thought I should warn them.

"You sir better move back from me or I will do it for you." I said angrily. They're really idiots for messing with a pregnant, hormonal, magic using guardian. Yep stupid!

"You are a guardian. You can't touch us." He said. Well that was an invitation if I've ever heard one. I pushed my air magic towards the boy moving him back just as 'gently' as I could. I laughed as the boy fell backwards on his ass. He looked up stunned but I think he finally figured out that I had done it. He pointed at me with an angry expression. "YOU! You did this. I will have you removed from guarding you worthless blood whore!" He yelled. I looked him dead in the eyes and spoke with as much venom as I could.

"Young man, do you really think it is wise to continue to insult a guardian. Especially one who wields magic, is hormonal and pregnant and could kick your ass before you could blink?" I said. His buddies and others in the cafeteria were watching the exchange and snickering at his humiliation. "And calling a female guardian a blood whore? Could you be more cliché. Come up with something a little more original." The whole room was in hysterics. Headmaster Maldov came into view. Oh shit, I thought. He approached and stood between me and the boy. The boy smirked thinking that I would be reprimanded for his poor treatment. Maldov turned to me and began to speak.

"Guardian Mazur is there a problem here?" He asked.

"Nothing I can't handle" I answered. "Just teaching your student that it is unwise to harass a hormonal, pregnant, magic using guardian." I shrugged like it was nothing. He surprised me when he laughed. He laughed? He turned to the group of boys and zeroed in on the boy still sitting on the floor.

"Edward Drozdov, Guardian Mazur does have a point don't you think? It would also pay to remember that the next time you accost my niece, you will have to answer to me or her other uncle, Abe Mazur." He said with a smirk and I swear the boy was about to soil himself.

"Y-ye-yes sir." He turned to me. "I'm sorry Guardian Mazur." I smirked.

"No harm done, just to your pride maybe." The room outright laughed. My turn came at the feeders and Headmaster Maldov called to me.

"Guardian Mazur, there is a guardian meeting once you are finished here." I nodded and went inside the feeder room. When I came out, Rose, Dimitri, Adrian and Ivan were all waiting with a amused smile.

"What?" I asked and all they could do is shake their heads and laugh. "I was just defending myself and we all know that Rose would do exactly the same if she had magic like me." They thought about it for a split second and groaned at the idea of Rose having magic. "Come on we have a guardian meeting to get to."

I walked with Rose and Dimitri to the guardian meeting. Once we entered the room I was met with a few smiles from the female guardians who were in the cafeteria during my standoff with the Drozdov boy. The male guardians wore mixed expressions. Some I recognized as lust and others wore looks of disgust likely directed at the fact I was a young pregnant guardian. We took our seats and moments later the discussion began on the attack. So far the discussion was useless and they debated evacuating the students and having the novice students fight with the guardians. The ideas were getting outrageous. I stood and began to speak.

"It is incredibly unwise to thrust the novices into an attack like this as their first encounter in the field with Strigoi. I didn't even know what Strigoi were when I first saw them. I would have died if I were by myself and didn't have martial arts training. Novices are not ready to be thrust into an attack. We have all the number we need here already." I stated.

"What? There are 500 coming here and there are 200 guardians on staff here. We cannot survive an attack that large with what guardians we have." A male guardian stated angrily.

"We can and we will. There were 2000 Strigoi at the Russian court attack against 450 Damphirs and 20 Moroi that were trained to use magic offensively. We had no reported deaths of guardians or Moroi." I stated proudly. "With the 200 guardians on staff, 35 restored damphirs and 23 Moroi that are willing to fight, it gives us 258 fighters plus guardians Belikov, Hathaway and myself. 261 against 500 are much better odds than we had at the court." I smiled. "Plus, if we get in a pinch I have secret weapons at my disposal."

"Well since you are the all-knowing fighter here please enlighten us." He said sarcastically. I smiled.

"Gladly," I smirked. "All the students and staff that are not fighting will be positioned in the largest guardian training gym. Two rings of wards will be put around the building. Those that will be fighting will be strategically placed to locate and eliminate anyone who would break the wards. If they cannot get inside the wards, they cannot attack us. The Strigoi I restore are those that were turned by force and they always turn on the Strigoi and help the guardians. This increases our numbers while depleating theirs." I state. "It is a much better option than sending novices out there. If you want them to get experience, have them on duty guarding the Moroi students and staff in the gym. If any Strigoi get past us, which I highly doubt, they will have the opportunity to help and protect the Moroi."

"I think it is a foolish plan and you are to full of yourself to see it." He argued.

"Guardian Mazur has done this before. She stopped the attacks in Baia, the court here and in America, and St. Vladamir's." Victoria stated to the guardians. I smiled at her.

"Confident yes, foolish no. Do you honestly think that if we had no hope in this attack that I would be here right now, risking my children's lives? This is what I was chosen to do as the Protector. My friends here will all testify that they have witnessed the lengths I have went to, to protect the Moroi, at a great cost to myself. My life has never been easy and you sir would be wise to heed my words." I stated. I had to stop this. I was getting worked up and I couldn't put that stress on my babies. Adrian sensed my distress and came over to me and sat me down. He looked up angrily at the guardians and spoke for the first time in the meeting.

"Guardian Mazur is a fine guardian and I strongly suggest that you take her words to heart. She put not only Moroi, but other guardians ahead of herself. I know that she will do this whether she has your support or not. She has warned you of the attack, come up with a plan, defended the academy against the scouting party and all she asks of you is that you have the balls to fight the Strigoi. Not for her, but for yourselves. You are all so narrow-minded that as soon as something like this comes along you would rather flee or just give up." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Some guardians you are."

"At least we don't sleep with our charges and get ourselves pregnant." Another guardian muttered. Before Adrian could say anything to the female guardian, Rose stood and glared menacingly at the woman.

"I would advise you against comments such as those miss. I don't know you and really don't give a rat's ass who you are, but I will not stand here and listen to your vulgar insults towards my family." The woman's eyes widened a little. "Also it would pay you to know that Abe Mazur is quite fond of his niece and that I could report anyone who mutters a single insult towards Guardian Mazur to the Queen and you will be dealt with accordingly." Rose finished and I stood again. The guardian visibly paled. "Adrian is not her charge and her personal life is none of your concern."

"Okay enough, all of you. Personal feelings aside this is the only plausible plan we have and this is how I operate. Help or don't. I don't care. If you think of something useful come find me, otherwise I'm going to rest up before the attack. First thing tomorrow I will find out how long we have to prepare." I turned and left the meeting. Rose and Dimitri followed saying Victoria would keep us posted. Adrian also followed. We went to our rooms and I went to take as shower. Adrian bustled about making preparations as he always did and joined me in the shower. Once we were finished we dressed for bed and lay in each other's arms. I drifted off as Adrian kissed my forehead and whispered his love for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 16

The sun was just beginning to set, bringing the start of the academy's day. I got up reluctantly and the nausea I was experiencing was not because of Strigoi. I ran to the bathroom to empty the meager contents of my stomach. The commotion must have stirred Adrian because he was behind me soon after, holding back my hair. I rinsed my mouth and began my daily routines. Adrian went back to the bedroom and gathered some clothes for the day. He joined me in the shower. I wanted him so bad. God what this man does to me. We made out pretty heavily in the shower but we soon got out and dressed ourselves. We went to the feeders and Rose met me there so we could go to the wards. I wanted to go early so that we had plenty of time for last minute preparations.

I stepped over the wards with Rose watching close by. My mother appeared soon after and she looked concerned. She said that she was concerned for the babies and for me. The attack was to begin in about three hours from now and that gave me some more time to prepare the fighters. I left the wards after speaking with my mother a few more minutes.

Rose and I made our way back to the cafeteria and I ate a quick breakfast. I talked briefly with the head guardian and called for another quick meeting. During breakfast I noticed some of the students would stare and whisper. I concentrated on the whispers and discovered that I could expand my hearing. The students were creating rumors about Adrian, Rose, Dimitri, and me. The pregnancy was a big topic and they were taking bets as to who the father was. I sighed in frustration and tuned out the attention that we were receiving from the student body. I couldn't let stupid school drama deter me from the big picture of saving the academy from destruction.

The meeting with the guardians was slightly more productive than the last. The guardians made preparations to my specifications. With about an hour left I had my fighters in position. I had Rose training the fire wielders to work with the guardians like she and Christian did early on. They worked hard and were ready. I got my stake and my sword ready. I hated to kill them without having a chance at restoration, but sometimes the situation called for it.

The hour was drawing to a close and the nausea returned as the Strigoi drew closer. I spoke to the guardians and my fighters through the comms, telling them of the approaching enemy.

"Take out any humans you see before they can stake the wards. If they break the wards, be ready. The guardians were spread around campus. Those that were in view had their masks firmly in place, devoid of emotion, but the tension was thick. Adrian was waiting out the attack at the infirmary and would be tending to the injured. A few minutes later guardian around the campus were reporting sightings of humans attempting to stake the wards. Several humans were killed before the wards were broken but somewhere in the chaos, one succeeded in staking the wards. The nausea was strong now and my mother appeared, proving that the wards were down.

"The wards are down. Brace yourselves for attack." I commanded. Strigoi appeared in the wood line in large numbers. They lunged forward and engaged the fighters. I pulled all the darkness I could, expanding my power forward. After I had absorbed the darkness, those that were restored began fighting the Strigoi. There were 300 from the attack that were restored to their formers selves. I concentrated on the Strigoi, discovering yet another power. I immobilized the Strigoi briefly, giving our fighters the upper hand. I watched as the number of Strigoi was reduced to about a hundred or so. We still had not lost a fighter on our side and I was grateful. The guardians were getting tired so I decided to use the light and end the fight. Once the light dimmed, Moroi and Damphirs were all picking themselves up off the ground and shaking off the disorientation.

All of the guardians cheered when they realized that the fight was over. The 300 newly restored were lead to the gym where the others would hold them until I could talk to them. I got reports from the other guardians and went over to the infirmary to find Adrian. He was healing minor injuries that some of the guardians received. I left soon after agreeing to meet him when he was finished. The wards were being replaced and I made my way to the gym to visit those that were restored. This group consisted of 250 Damphirs and 50 Moroi. There were 30 fire users, 5 earth users, 5 air users, and 10 water users. I talked to them for a while until I started to feel the effects of the day. I had the other restored talk to them and answer some of their questions. I went to the guardian office and received my marks.

I went back to my room and showered. Once I was done, I lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep. I was pulled immediately into a dream with Anna and Vladamir. They smiled at me and approached me. I looked up at them and felt the tingle on my back, telling me that my marks had changed. A mirror appeared and I turned so that I could get a view of my marks. There were the Damphir marks representing 1,500. There were also Moroi marks totaling 378. There were marks that indicated single restorations and multiples in incriments of 10 up to 1000. Vladamir smiled and spoke.

"Your marks will change to reflect the souls that you have restored. You will be at your full power once your children are born. They will be similar to you in power and you will have to protect them. Melissa we are so proud of you and we will see you again soon." They kissed my cheek and sent me to my own dreams.

M scene

I woke up an hour later when an arm wrapped around me. Adrian lay behind me wearing nothing just as I was. He gripped my body, pressing us together. I could tell by his breathing that he was awaked. I shifted my lower body towards him and I smile in satisfaction as he groans from the contact. I can feel his excitement and he groans again as I continue to move against him creating friction between us. He rolled over so that he was above me. He kissed me softly and his kissed quickly turned needy. We have been so busy with preparations for the attacks that we had little time to be one with each other. His hands roamed my body finding their intended target areas. I moaned at the contact and the feeling of his arousal against the inside of my thigh. We wasted no time becoming one as he thrust himself into me. I gasp in surprise as he entered me but soon moaned as his pace increased. Our lovemaking was not slow this time. This was born of the need to be together as one. His pace became frantic as we grew closer to our release. My walls clenched as my release surged through my body, bringing him to his release shortly after. We caught our breath, laying there and clinging to each other. As our breath evened and we regained our composure, we got out of bed and got ready for dinner.

End M Scene

Adrian POV

I finished up at the infirmary and went to find Mel. After asking several people if they had seen her, I tried to get into her head. I could tell that she was asleep and content. I walked back to our room and was met by a breathtaking sight. Mel had showered and was lying in the bed. She didn't have a single article of clothing on. I contemplated waking her so that we could make love, but I decided to let her sleep. I knew that the events of the last several days and the pregnancy were taking their toll on her. I went to take a quick shower and lay with her. I dozed a time or two but mostly just held her while she slept. She stirred a little and I tightened my grip around her. She did something that I never expected and began to press her body against mine. She rubbed herself against me causing me to groan. We made love at a frantic pace. I wanted to take my time with her, but our need was too great. We rested briefly and got dressed for dinner. She had missed lunch so I had to make sure that she went to a feeder and ate a good dinner.

Mel POV

Adrian and I went down to dinner and met with Rose, Dimitri, and Victoria. We all sat down and shortly after Ivan came to sit with us. We were planning to go back to the US tomorrow and we had arranged flights for the restored here and at court to travel to the US behind us. Ivan would travel with us. I was anxious to get home so that I could relax for at least a day or two. The stress of this trip was daunting. We ate dinner and I went to the feeders again. We said goodbye to our friends and went back to our room to pack. Abe had his jet waiting for us to use and we decided it would be best to leave during daylight hours so that left us only about six hour to pack and rest before getting on the plane. I wasn't worried about sleep much because I had enough control over the headaches that I could get some rest on the plane.

Six hours later we were all boarding the jet getting ready to travel back to the US. Lissa and the others had left the court in Russia just after we went to the academy. Christian and Abe delegated the Moroi teaching duties to someone in the class that showed the most improvement. Working with the guardians for hand to hand technique, they will do just fine.

I was well rested when we got off the jet at the royal court. I think I slept the whole way. We split up and went to our rooms. The sun was coming up here but seeing as I slept the whole way I wasn't tired. I told Adrian that I was going to a feeder and then going to work out in the gym. He seemed wary of the idea but I promised him I wouldn't do anything to physical. I would probably just run some laps and hit the bags a little. He eased a little and I kissed him, telling him to get some sleep and I would be back in about an hour or so.

I walked across the near deserted court towards the gym. This time of day was considered late night for the Moroi. I walked into the gym where a few guardians were sparring and punching the bags. I walked to the track just outside the far door and put my ipod on. I started with stretched and began to run at an even pace. I ran for about 15-20 minutes when I decided to go back inside. There was only one or two guardians left here and I went over to the bags. I had been hitting the bag for about ten minutes when movement to my left caught my attention. I looked over to see Guardian Walker approaching with two other new guardians I recognized from the last encounter in the gym. They looked me up and down as if I was a piece of meat.

"Guardian Mazur, I was wondering when we would see your beautiful face again." He smiled that predatory smile again. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I was on business for the Guardian Council and the Queen." I had to get out of here fast. I smelled trouble. "Well I have to go. I just got back and I'm quite tired now if you'll excuse me." I moved to go around them towards the door. The other two guardians grabbed me and restrained me. Guardian Walker walked up to within inched of me. I couldn't use my magic because I didn't want Walker to know about them. I sent a silent message for Dimitri, Rose, Lissa and Adrian. (Guys I need help in the guardian gym NOW!) Walker ran his fingers down my face and I spit at him. Hey if I was going down, I was going kicking and screaming. He backhanded me across the face. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"You little bitch. I was going to make this quick and painless but I think I'll torture you a little." He was so close to me that my next move popped into my mind suddenly. I pulled my head back as if I was shrinking away from him and head butted him breaking his nose. I kicked with my left leg, knocking him briefly on his ass. I was buying time until the others got here. He got up quickly and punched me in the face. Stars danced in my eyes but I couldn't lose consciousness right now. My life and that of my babies depended on it.

Adrian POV

I was sleeping soundly for a few minutes when a frantic call in my head woke me. Mel apparently had run into some trouble and needed help. I ran towards the guardian gym and four figures fell into step with me. Rose and Dimitri were the fastest and Ivan was not far behind. Lissa and I were running closely behind Ivan. When we all got there we froze. The sight broke my heart. Those bastards were going to pay for this.

Mel POV

Guardian Walker and his two goons were laughing at my misfortune. The two guardians threw me towards the gym floor and I guarded my stomach, turning to my side at the last moment. I tried to push myself up, but Guardian Walker placed his booted foot over my hand. He put his full weight on it, crushing the bones of my right hand. I screamed at the pressure and the pain, cringing as each bone snapped and cracked. I locked eyes with him.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why I want you and I will have you." He stated.

"Fat chance asshole!" I spat. I slipped into Adrian's head to see how close they were. They were just outside and would be here in a few moments. Walker pushed my shoulders back, pinning me to the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled a knife. He brought the knife to the side of my face, trailing it down my face where his fingers went before. He cut deeply into my left cheek and I screamed in pain. A split second later he is pulled from me.

Adrian and Ivan hovered over me assessing my wounds. Most of the damage was centered around my face. I had a broken nose, busted lip and a large cut from just below my eye down to my chin on left cheek. I also had a crushed right hand and several bruises where my body impacted with the floor. Adrian began to heal the wounds while the guardians took care of the three responsible for my injuries. I could hear Lissa addressing the guardians in the room and giving orders. The three were taken to a cell to await trial. Adrian and Ivan helped me to my feet and we went to the infirmary to make sure the babies were okay. Once they were checked out, Adrian and I went to our room where I slept for the rest of the Moroi night.

After some rest, I woke to morning sickness and ran to the bathroom. Adrian followed closely behind me. I jumped in the shower soon after. Once we were both dressed, we went to meet the others at Lissa's. When we got there Rose was having a conversation with Eddie and Mia. Lissa and Jill were immersed in their own conversation while Dimitri and Ivan were chatting away. Christian was preparing breakfast again so I went to help him while Adrian began talking to Abe and Janine.

Christian was just finishing the food and I wordlessly got the needed items to set the table. Christian gave me a concerned look, but didn't bother me with questions. Breakfast was done and I called everyone into the dining room. Everyone gave me a cautious look. I had enough of the looks and spoke up

"Look guys, I am fine. I don't need all of you looking at me like I'll break down at any moment. Honestly what I went through yesterday was nothing like previous experiences. I know you are worried about the babies but they are fine. Gasps went through the room. Shit. Me and my big mouth.

"Wait a minute you're pregnant?" Abe asked. I nodded. Janine and Abe both looked shocked and then glared murderously at Adrian.

"Abe, Janine. Adrian and I are both adults and although it may not have happened at the most opportune time, we are happy." They relaxed a little.

"So twins?" Lissa asked excitedly. I nodded smiling at her.

"You really are full of surprises aren't you?" Christian smirked.

"Yeah Sparky, I am. What is slightly more interesting is that the babies are Moroi as far as we know." I said. Everyone who didn't already know sat there with their mouths open. Adrian and Rose began to tell the story about the boys at the academy who got on my hormonal pregnant bad side. I also told Abe about the Headmaster being my father's brother. We talked some more about various topics and Lissa sent for a feeder. I answered a knock at the door and was surprised to see Ambrose and two human feeders at the door.

"Ambrose? What are you doing here?" He smiled at me.

"Her Majesty called for some feeders so I'm delivering them." I called for Lissa. I didn't know that she had ordered one for herself and one for me. Ambrose gave me a strange look as Lissa and I lead the feeders into another room. Once we were done, we lead them back to Ambrose. I knew that I could trust him, but the looks were getting on my nerves. After they left I went to the wards with Rose. I talked to my mother and returned to Lissa's.

An hour later we were all gathered for another council meeting. I was beginning to hate these meetings because my track record with them was not so good. All the Moroi want to do is talk. Action is not something that they like unless it is required to save their own asses. Well all except for Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Adrian.

Lissa entered the room and the occupants of the room bowed. She sat in her seat and called the meeting to order. Moments later she addressed the meeting room.

"This meeting has been called to address some very pressing matters. Will the guardians please bring the prisoners before me?" Some of the guards pushed themselves off the wall and exited the room. Minutes later the three guardians that attacked me were brought in to face their charges. "You three are charged with assault of a fellow guardian. You three disgust me and will receive the worst sentence that Moroi law allows. Guardians take them back to their cells to await their trial." They were removed from the room and I visibly relaxed.

"Now onto other important matters, will the Protector please step forward?" I stood before Lissa.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Will you tell us how many you have restored from Strigoi to date?"

"There are a total of 1878 restored. 1500 of those are former guardians and another 378 are Moroi." I stated.

"Have any of them displayed violence since being restored?"

"No your Majesty, in fact they have all displayed a desire to aid in the fight against Strigoi and some have already proven their worth in that case." I answered. "All were turned against their will."

"Those who were restored will be tested but I am convinced that they are harmless. Guardian Mazur, I want to thank you for your actions both here and in Russia. Are there any more reports that need to be heard?" She asked.

"Yes your Majesty. There will be an attack at several of the academies nearby. These attacks are significantly smaller than the ones here and at the Russian Court. The largest will be at St Vladamirs. I have found several other academies that will be attacked at the same time. I have thought of a plan because I can't be at all of the academies at once." I said.

"What are your suggestions?" Lissa asked. This was going to go over famously with the Moroi-note the sarcasm.

"I will train the restored and form several teams that will assist the academies. I will be present at the larger attack and relay information of the Strigoi movements to my teams. Each team will consist of both Damphir and Moroi that wish to fight. Over 1800 divided into teams give us larger numbers and allows us to prevent more attacks on a large scale." The room was livid. The guardians didn't have much to say but the Moroi were making up for it. Lissa silenced the room and continued.

"Guardian Mazur that sounds like a wonderful idea but there is a concern as to who would supervise these groups."

"I would suggest one sanctioned guard and one member of the offensive magic program to monitor the participants and report back to this court." I added.

"I will present this idea myself to the Moroi and guardian council during the closed meeting tomorrow. When are these attacks expected?"

"They are planned for three days from now. That would be when parents are collecting their children from the academies for holiday, giving the Strigoi more of a target." I stated. On it went until the floor was open to the public opinion. Once the meeting closed Christian, Abe and I went to practice with the Moroi and the restored. After the class finished I went to make arrangements for the trip back to St. Vladamirs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 17

Mel POV

By the time that everything was planned and I was packed, I felt like I had been awake for days. The pregnancy was taking an early toll on my endurance level and of course Adrian noticed. Adrian was traveling with me as well as Abe and Christian. Since the attack at St. Vladamirs was to be bigger than the others, Christian and Abe would be training some of the Moroi teachers to fight with us. Rose and Dimitri were also traveling with us along with Eddie and Mia. Ivan wanted to come too, but he has to undergo the testing for those that were restored. Lissa had to stay at court with her other guardians because she had other duties that she had to attend to. She was sad to see the rest of the gang go without her but she had sent for Jill to be sent to court to protect her.

There were two days left before the fight would be on the academy's doorstep. When we got there we were assigned rooms in guest housing. Some of us were offered guardian quarters, but we all wanted to stay close to one another. Lissa had approved my ideas to let the restored fight in the academy attacks, so there were about 200 of the restored that accompanied us to the academy. Soon after we settled in to our rooms, Guardian Petrov requested us for a meeting of the school guardians. I hoped that this meeting would go much smoother than the last few that I have been a part of.

Adrian and I left our rooms to go down for lunch in the cafeteria. When we entered the whole student body was silent. Soon after we got our food and took our seats, I could hear the whispers and rumors. Most were about Adrian and me, but I couldn't really care less. My pregnancy wasn't a topic of rumors yet and for that I was grateful. I assumed that it was because I was simply not showing yet. Minutes after we were seated, the rest of the group came in. Rose gave me a small hug and asked me how I was feeling. Apparently my exhaustion was evident. Mia followed Rose's example and hugged me before she took her place beside Eddie. They were all enthralled in their own conversations, but all too soon noticed that I was not saying anything.

"Mel, are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah Rose. I'm just working out battle strategy and what might happen at the guardian meeting." I tapped my temple with a small nervous smile. "My record with meetings so far hasn't been so great." I said.

"Well you can't control what others do. Besides you do great at these types of things. People are moved by you and they are learning to trust your judgments." Dimitri said.

"Yeah Mel, you're just as badass as Dimitri and I." Rose smirked. I laughed at the hurt expression on Christian's face.

"Hey, What about me? I'm badass too you know." Christian and Eddie said at the same time.

"Of course you are. Well Eddie is anyway. Christian you're just an ass." Rose said laughing. We all laughed at the look Christian gave towards Rose.

"Alright you guys, we are all badass. Christian and Abe are badass fire users, Mia is a badass water user, Adrian is a badass spirit user and the rest of us are all badass guardians." I said. I smiled but my smile didn't last very long. "Guys what am I going to do about feeders? I don't think I can keep that part of my life a secret much longer. Going to feeders twice a day because of the pregnancy won't be easy to hide. I don't have to hide it at court, but those here at the academy wouldn't understand." They all went quiet for a minute thinking.

We decided that I would just have to go to the feeders and deal with the fallout later. Adrian and I walked up and got in line for the feeders. When it was my turn I went in. Seconds after I was finished, one of the school guardians burst through the door.

"What do you think you are doing in here?" He asked. I really wanted to be nice, but the mood swings and hormones were giving me whiplash.

"What do people normally do in the feeder rooms dumbass?" I said.

"Damphirs are not allowed in the feeder rooms." He stated angrily.

"Well what I am doing is none of your business. I am leaving now so no harm done." I said just as angrily and stood, walking to the door that he was standing in. "Move out of my way please?"

"No, you are going to see the headmistress and Guardian Petrov." He stated. He grabbed my forearm roughly dragging me out of the room. When we got to the cafeteria, I pulled my arm away from him. I looked him straight in the eye and growled at him.

"If you or anyone grabs me like that again, I will not hesitate to kick your ass. I am not a student here and I am more than capable. I will not be treated like this." I said dangerously. "What is your name guardian?"

"Guardian Alto. You may not be a student here, but you will abide by our rules here." He stated. Oh this is going to be good. I remembered Rose saying he was her asshole theory teacher.

"Well Guardian Alto, I will see you at the guardian meeting soon." Before he could answer or say anything else I walked away. Adrian and the others sat at the table waiting for me. I sat down beside Adrian and he wrapped his arm around me. I melted into his touch and all of my earlier anger dissolved. Moments later Guardian Alto strolled by our table and I watched as his eyes widened in recognition of the others at the table. He came towards the table and spoke first to Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov, good to see you again. I would warn you of the disrespectful company you keep, but since you and Rose are together I assume you already know." He stated.

"Guardian Alto, what do you mean?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow at him. Alto's scowl increased and he pointed at me.

"This guardian here was removed from the feeder rooms and was very disrespectful when I dragged her out of there. He said. Rose stood and looked him in the eyes.

"I would advise you 'Stan' not to be dragging my cousin anywhere. It would be detrimental to your personal health for any of us to hear that you treated her with anything but the respect she deserves." Rose threatened. Abe smirked along with everyone else.

"Respect is earned not given freely. She has no respect." The others started to intervene but I stood.

"We shall see who has the respect here Guardian Alto. All in good time." I stated and walked out to the guardian office for the meeting. The others followed and we took our seats in the meeting room. Guardian Petrov greeted is and no one mentioned Guardian Alto's behavior. Minutes later the meeting room was full and Guardian Petrov began the meeting.

"This meeting has been called because there have been reports of attacks all over. The larger of the attacks have been prevented thanks to careful planning and slightly unorthodox methods. Recently we have received reports that there will be several attacks at the academies while parents are here to collect the students. St Vladamirs has been determined to be the largest attack and reinforcements are already here on campus. Moroi teachers that want to defend the school will be instructed and trained to do so. I will call Guardian Melissa Mazur to go over the attack plans and answer any questions." She finished and nodded to me to address the guardians. Once I stood, Guardian Alto widened his eyes. I smiled internally and reached the podium.

"Thank you Guardian Petrov. I understand that some of you might be skeptical of my abilities to plan the defense of this school but I assure you that I am more than capable. There will be a party planned for the day of the attack so that students and parents will be in one place. Wards will be put around the building and an additional set will be placed inside the ones that exist around the perimeter. Humans spotted attempting to stake the wards will be eliminated. In addition I have already acquired 200 Moroi and Damphirs that have been trained specifically for fights like these. Although I have been prohibited from fighting physically, I still have a few tricks that will ensure that we are victorious with little to no loss of life on our side." I stated. "Are there any questions?" Of course Guardian Alto was the first to stand.

"Guardian Mazur, how do you think that we will win this fight? You yourself said that you wouldn't be fighting. You plan this crackpot plan and send others out to die." He ranted.

"You misinterpreted what I said. I said that while I would not fight physically I have other ways of fighting. I was here during the last attack on this school so some are aware of my abilities. For those that are not, I am not your normal guardian. I am the Protector." Gasps were heard through the room. "My inability to fight physically is due to doctors orders. Otherwise I would be fighting right alongside you." Alto scoffed. I raised my eyebrow. "Do you have something to add Guardian Alto? If you feel that I'm not qualified then maybe you and I should compare molnija marks. If you have more that I do, I would be glad to defer command to you." I baited him. "I have 6 Zvedas and 20 individual molnija, not to mention 1878 restoration marks."

"You couldn't have that many." He stated. Another voice joined the standoff.

"I assure you Guardian Alto that she does in fact have that many." I look to my right to see the tattooist Lionel that had given me most of the marks. "I have given her most of the marks myself and all were proven kills. Her restorations are granted from Vladamir himself according to the prophecies."

"Now that we are done comparing, can we please get back to the point. I am very tired and I want to sleep sometime this week." I said.

We discussed strategy for several more minutes and then the meeting dismissed. Everyone went back to our rooms as the sun was coming up. I went straight for the shower and Adrian followed me. He helped me wash my long hair and massaged my neck and shoulders. My hormone were going crazy, making me want to jump him right then and there. So I decided to do just that.

M Scene

Adrian began kissing my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me. His touch was driving me insane. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. The lust and love in his eyes mirrored mine. Our kissing intensified and became desperate and heated. He advanced on me, backing me towards the shower wall. His right hand wandered south to my core while his left wound behind my neck into my hair. He massaged me, placing two fingers inside me. His ministrations increased in speed and urgency as my release neared. I ran my hands over his muscled chest and then my left found his manhood. Our moans increased and I cried out as I found my release. He smiled and replaced his fingers with his manhood. I wrapped my legs around his waist while pressed against the wall. His pace quickened and soon we were both screaming our release. As the water cooled, we turned off the shower heading to the bedroom. We lay together in each other's arms until sleep took us both.

End M Scene

Adrian and I both woke up and dressed for the day as the sun touched the horizon, signaling the Moroi night was coming to an end. We made our way to the dining hall and ate our food while we waited on the others. I managed to slip in to the feeders without being noticed. I would have to address that later with the headmistress so that I would be given access freely. One by one the others came in. Once I had finished my meal, I asked Dimitri to accompany me to the wards because Rose was just beginning her breakfast. Don't mess with Rose when it comes to food.

Dimitri and I walked to the wards and he waited patiently while I gathered the information on today's attack. Once I had the information I needed, we had two hours to prepare for the attack. The party for the students had already been set up and all of the students and parents were in the gym. The wards were in place there as well as the additional set around the perimeter. Dimitri called Guardian Petrov and we ran back to the dining hall to gather the others and get everyone into position. By the time we had the guardians on alert and everything prepared, we had about a half hour before the attack was to occur. I began to feel the nausea and alerted the other guardians.

"Guys they will be here any minute. I need the shooters on the lookout for any humans that attempt to break the wards." I said into the comm. It wasn't long before the nausea increased and I concentrated on my powers. I began to pull the darkness and I felt that I was pulling more that from the 200 Strigoi I expected for the attack. I tried again still pulling darkness and it was overwhelming. There were 175 of the Strigoi that had been restored from the attack, leaving 25 that were still unable to get through the wards since the humans had been taken down. I still felt that there were more restored but I didn't know where or how I had projected my power that far out. I concentrated on the darkness again pushing it into balls and throwing them towards the remaining Strigoi. Minutes later the nausea was gone and there were 175 confused restored Strigoi here. The guardians started to attack them but I stopped them and explained that they were restored like Dimitri was. Once that was sorted I instructed some of my fighters to take the newly restored to the smaller training gym that was not used for the party. I would talk to them later.

I was pleased that the wards were not broken and that there were no injuries or deaths on our side. I found Adrian and walked toward our room where the others would meet us. We only had to wait a few minutes before the others were all gathered in our room. Abe, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Eddie and Mia were all present. Moments later there was a shimmer to our left and Anna and Vladamir appeared.

"My dear Melissa, you have exceeded our expectations again." I felt the tingle on my back again, indication that the restoration marks were changing. It felt like there were more than the 175. As if they had heard my thoughts, Vladamir spoke again. "You have restored more than the 175 that you saw tonight. All of the Strigoi that were turned against their will within two miles were restored to their former selves." My eyes widened at his words and I'm sure that some of the others had the same shocked expression. "You have been awarded an additional 3000 marks for those souls. Now you have 4500 Damphir restorations and 553 Moroi restorations. They will need guidance but they will seek you out at court where they will train beside the other restored souls." He smiled and looked at me again. "I have someone who wants to meet you Melissa." Another shimmer appeared next to them and it solidified. I was face to face with a tall Moroi man that looked oddly familiar. It suddenly hit me that this man was my father. He shared some features with me but he was very similar to his younger brother Headmaster Maldov.

"Father?" I asked in disbelief. Abe came to stand beside me. I remembered that Abe knew him so this was like seeing an old friend for him.

"Yes Melissa. I am so proud of you and you have grown into the beautiful woman that I knew you would be. You remind me so much of your mother." He smiled and my mother appeared beside him. He turned to Abe. "Ibriham, I am sorry friend that we had to keep her from you. I hope that you understand that we did that to protect her so that she could one day fulfill her destiny." Abe nodded sadly and my father turned back to me.

"Melissa there is a trust set up for you and several accounts that are in your name. They were to be yours when you turned 18, but when Art Schoenberg had to retire he held them in trust until his death. Ibriham will assist you in getting the proper papers and such. Our entire estate is yours Melissa. I wished that it had been available for you sooner, but we were long dead and Art was the only one we could trust with your affairs." I nodded in shock.

"I would give it all back if I could have you both alive again. I wished that things had turned out how you planned and we could've been a family for all those years." I said. I didn't realize that I was crying, but it had nothing to do with the pregnancy hormones. For so long I didn't know them and I still missed them as I do now. Adrian supported me letting me cry. He comforted me but there wasn't much he could do. I looked over at Anna and Vladamir.

"I would like for them to be present when the babies are born. That will be enough for me as long as they can see and hold their grandchildren." Vladamir and Anna nodded. They all said their goodbyes and disappeared. I sat there for a few minutes processing everything that they told me.

After I collected myself and got control of my emotions, we all went to the dining hall for a quick lunch. Adrian and I stepped through the doors first and the room was full of teachers, parents and students. They stood up when we entered the room and began to cheer. Everyone was looking straight at me. Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov were both at the front of the room with broad smiles. I moved towards our regular seats but Headmistress Kirova had me come up to the front of the room.

"Guardian Mazur, we here at the academy would like to thank you for all of the planning and the preparation you put forth for this attack. Because of your dedication, we survived the attack with no injuries or loss of life." The crowd cheered and Kirova handed the microphone to me.

"Thank you Headmistress, but the victory here was not on my shoulders alone. All of the guardians and Moroi who were prepared to fight to defend this academy should share in this victory. I will not receive special attention for this because this is what all guardians have and continue to train for. We all fight to protect each other. Moroi or Damphir alike are responsible for this victory. If we were to band together like this more often, then perhaps we would not be so afraid of the Strigoi taking over. If we are to survive the war with the Strigoi, we ALL have to work together." The whole room was silent, processing my words as I spoke. "I have also been informed that there were an additional 3000 Strigoi that were restored to their former selves as a result of the actions taken tonight. To date there have been a total of over 5000 Strigoi restored by either myself or spirit using Moroi." The crowd cheered again. Times were changing and they were beginning to see that we all have to work together to survive. "Now let's eat because I really am starving." Everyone laughed and the headmistress resumed the microphone.

After my little speech, I went to get some food. I was really hungry now and the babies were taking so much out of me that I just wanted food and a nice long nap. Adrian wrapped his arms around me once I reached our table. I melted into his touch. Lunch was quick and I watched as Headmistress Kirova addressed the students and parent before they went off on their break. I noticed that there were three students that seemed to be unhappy with the extended break. I motioned for Guardian Petrov and she came to the table. The others were curious to what I called her over for, but I wanted to know why these three seemed so sad.

"Guardian Petrov, why are those three so sad? I figured that the holiday would make them happy." She smiled a sad smile.

"Those three were abandoned at another academy when they were younger. They were transferred here several weeks ago and have had a rough time fitting in here. The two Moroi are a little better off than the Damphir, but none of them seem to fit in here. They stay together but they have no parents during the holidays to care for them so they stay here." She said.

"Guardian Petrov, if they agree to it I would like them to go to court with us so they won't be here alone. Maybe I can get them to open up a little and make them a little happier." I asked. She smiled at me.

"I have no problem with that and I'm sure that Kirova would agree. You are just like Rose in the fact that you think of others before yourself. I will talk to them and see what they decide." She walked straight over to them and I watched as their faces lit up and their eyes met mine. They nodded vigorously and Guardian Petrov went to discuss it with Kirova while the three ran out of the dining hall to pack.

"Wow Mel, I didn't know that you had such a maternal nature to you." Christian said. I was smiling but my face instantly fell at his words. Abe was looking murderous and the others were fixing him with a hard glare. I knew what it was like to grow up with no one so I wanted to help them. Rose reached up and smacked the back of his head when she saw my face fall. Rose was the same way to an extent so she knew what I was thinking. She had her parents, but they were absent most of her life so she knew what I was offering these kids.

Next thing I knew, Christian was on his knees in front of me. He lifted up my chin and wiped the tears that the memories brought with them. "Mel, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I said. You are a wonderful person and everyone at this table would be lost without having met you. We both know Adrian would." He said with a half smile. Adrian was rubbing my shoulders the whole time. I leaned back so that I was rested on his chest. My tears hadn't dried up but that was a result of the hormones.

"I forgive your big mouth Christian. I just can't stop crying. Damn these hormones." Everyone laughed silently. "But you may want to watch what you say for the next eight months." Everyone let go, laughing outright.

After lunch, we all went to do our own things. I went back to the room to rest while Adrian made flight arrangements for the restored and then he went to practice spirit with them. I practically fell into the bed and was asleep in minutes.

Adrian woke me hours later and we decided that we would order out for dinner. We all me in our room and I invited the three students that would be going with us back to court. I asked Abe to order Chinese and when the food arrived, we talked about various things while we ate. I noticed that the three students were not talking so I tried to engage them. I asked their names and the little Moroi girl introduced the three of them.

"I am Theresa and these two are Angel and Damon." She said. Demon was a blond Moroi boy who looked about 15. Angel was a strawberry blond Damphir who seemed shy and avoided all men with the exception of Damon. She looked about 14. Theresa was a dark haired Moroi with striking blue eyes. She looked like she was the youngest at about 13. I feared that Angel's past was most similar to mine. Her aversion to men was a sign that she has had a rough history with the male population.

"How long have you three been together?" I asked. They were not related from what I could tell. Damon seemed to be the oldest.

"Damon and I were together since I was three. Angel came along last year. None of us ever knew our parents, but Angel stayed with fosters for a while. We met at the small academy in Georgia. Angel was dropped off there when she was kicked out of a foster home so they sent her there. I was sent there after being at the academy in Florida. Damon transferred from an academy somewhere in North Carolina." Theresa stated.

"I grew up in foster homes in Georgia." Angel's eyes widened. "Where were you in Georgia?" I asked Angel.

"S-s-silver Springs." Shit I bet I knew who she was so scared of.

"That's where I was living before coming to court. Some of the fosters there can be very bad I know." I leaned to whisper in her ear. "Was the person you are scared of name Richard?" Her eyes widened and she shrunk back in fear. "Angel, look at me. You. Are. Safe. Richard can't hurt you anymore. He's dead." She still cringed away from me but relief was in her eyes when I said that he was dead and couldn't hurt her anymore.

"H-h-how?" She asked. I knew she was asking how I knew.

"I was one of his fosters for a while and I bolted just before I turned 18. When these guys found me, I was moving to court and had another run in with him. He failed to get what he wanted and started working with the Strigoi. The last time I saw him he was a Strigoi and I personally staked him." I left out the other stuff because I didn't even want to remember it, much less have my problems in this kids mind. She visibly relaxed when I told her that I knew for a fact he couldn't hurt her again.

After dinner and talking to the kids some more, we all went to our separate rooms to sleep for a few hours before we traveled back to court. I packed all of the things that I could and Adrian and I went to bed. He asked me about the conversation with Angel because he noticed a surge of fear in her aura and then she calmed down minutes late.

"Adrian she endured some of the same tortures that I have. She was a foster of Richard's just before he went to prison. I understand what she is going through now and I will help her get past the memories." I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me softly.

"That is one of the best things about you Mel, you do for others even if there is a great cost to yourself." He kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me. We settled in and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 18

Adrian POV

I was worried about Mel but I was glad that she could help Angel. I saw some of the same things that I saw in Mel's aura when we first met her. I know that Mel has improved since we came to court and I hoped that this little vacation would help those three find their place in our world. I know that female damphirs have a hard time gaining the respect they deserve and the stereotypes are hard to overcome. With Mel's help I believe that Angel will be able to overcome it. I assumed that all of these kids had lost their parents due to a Strigoi attack in some way.

I asked Mel about her talk with the kids before bed and I was shocked to find that Richard had ruined Angel's childhood as well. I decided that I would do all I could to help Angel overcome her aversion to men. Being in line to become a guardian, means that she will have to work around them almost constantly.

When we woke up I really wanted to stay in bed with this beautiful woman beside me, but we had to get back to court and I knew that Lissa has missed all of us. Some of those that Mel restored have already made it to court and those here were sent ahead last night to get the newly restored settled in. We already had reports that there was an influx of restored coming to the court. Lissa had been testing them like they did with Dimitri and had cleared all of those except for those just recently restored. Those that wanted to be guardians again were sent to various academies, but there were many who wanted to form groups that would assist with attacks and rescue missions.

Mel and I dressed and packed a few final items before heading down to meet the others. Apparently the academy prepared a celebration to see off those that were heading back to court. We ate and talked with some of the guardians and teachers. Mel went to the feeders and I watched as Guardian Alto walked to the feeders to drag Mel out again. I knew that she could handle herself but I was concerned for the babies. I asked Rose and Dimitri to handle him if he got out of line, and I waited nervously for her to return.

Mel POV

I went to the feeders after the party. We were leaving soon so I didn't worry about hiding it anymore. Minutes after I was in the feeder room, I began to feed. It wasn't long after that I heard the door open. I looked up once I was done to see a stunned Guardian Alto standing there in the doorway wide eyed.

"What are you doing in here again? Only Moroi are allowed in here." He stated.

"Guardian Alto, I am still considered a Damphir, but there are higher powers at work here. I have more Moroi DNA therefore I have powers and I have to feed due to my pregnancy." I explained. "There are things that you must understand and there are others that must remain private." He did something then that I never expected out of a guardian. Seeing me with a feeder must have been such a shock that he actually fainted. He fell to the floor with a large thud. I noticed that he was bleeding slightly where he hit his head on impact. I healed his wound and stood up. Just then Rose and Dimitri came in to see what was keeping me. I laughed when they saw Guardian Alto on the floor and asked me what I did to him.

"You guys are not going to believe this. I was with the feeder when he came in here and I explained why I had to feed. He looked at me for a second and then he was on the floor. He hit his head when he fainted but I healed him." I explained. They both looked at me funny and then burst out laughing at the situation.

"Come on Mel, Adrian is worried about you. Dimitri, take him to the infirmary please." She asked him while trying to control her laughter. The three of us walked out of the feeder rooms and Dimitri had Guardian Alto over his shoulder. We all were laughing as we walked out and the others gave us curious looks. Dimitri went to the infirmary with Guardian Alto and we all went to the jet to wait on Dimitri. I promised them that I would let them in on the joke when we were on the jet. As soon as the seatbelt sigh was off, I thought it better for them to see it through my eyes. I projected the memory to them and once it was finished, everyone was in hysterics.

"Wow even Rose didn't have that effect on him. You truly are one of a kind." Eddie said laughing.

"Well what can I say I try really hard." I say sarcastically and we bust into another bout of laughter.

Once we reached the court, we were all wide awake and I wanted to go for a run. Adrian didn't want me to go alone so Eddie volunteered to go with me. We agreed to meet back at Lissa's and Eddie and I went towards the track. Eddie and I ran on the track for about half an hour when we decided to cool down and meet everyone at Lissa's. We were walking back to the palace when Eddie spoke.

"Mel, that was a great idea bringing those kids here. You really will be a wonderful mother." He stated and I thanked him for his kind words. "There are some things that the academy can't help it's students with and with your help Angel will be a great guardian. You share some of the same experiences with her and you are honestly the best role model for her."

"She is more like me than you know Eddie. She endured some of the same tortures that I did with Richard. She was so relieved when I told her that he was dead and couldn't hurt her anymore. She is not yet learned to be as strong but she will get there." I stated. He nodded and we fell into silence briefly. Once we got to Lissa's room, we decided that we would all go get some rest so that we could get back on the noctournal schedule. We traveled during daylight so that we could avoid any attacks. Adrian and I went to our rooms and settled in for the rest of the Moroi night.

We woke up later when the sun was going down signaling the start of our day. I ran to the bathroom quickly as the morning sickness hit again. Adrian was close behind me rubbing my shoulders and holding my hair back. Once we had completed our morning routines, we headed back over to Lissa's for breakfast. Once we arrived I went to the kitchen to see what I could do to help. Apparently Christian decided to sleep in this morning so while Adrian was talking to Lissa and the three from the academy, I started making breakfast. I made bacon, eggs, sausage, fresh cut fruit and I also made three loaves of blackbread like Olena had taught me. By the time that the others arrived and Christian dragged himself downstairs, I had the table set with place settings and the food was on the table. I was working so diligently on getting things ready that I didn't realize that the others were standing in the doorway watching in awe. I looked up suddenly and they were all staring at me like they couldn't believe that I had prepared a meal like this.

"Guys are you going to eat breakfast or just stare at me. Eating would be a little more fulfilling don't you think?" I raised my eyebrow and they all laughed and began moving again. Everyone was seated at the table as I placed a loaf of blackbread on the table. Dimitri was practically salivating and they all dug in as I went back to the fridge for milk and Orange juice. I made a tray with the drinks from the fridge, coffee and tea, and brought it ti the table.

"Mel this is amazing, how in the hell did you learn to cook like this?" Christian asked. I shrugged and sat down next to Adrian who had already filled my plate.

"I took some classes in school. I always had a way of picking things up pretty fast and of course living alone in a small town makes it hard to get take out all the time."

"Is there anything else that you can do that we should know about?" Abe asked smirking.

"Well growing up in Georgia, I learned a great deal of things. I can survive alone in the woods indefinitely. I can fish and hunt, with a gun or a bow. I know what plants are edible and those that are deadly. I excel at archery and firearms. I am an artist, a gymnast, and a singer. Should I continue?" No one said anything because they were too busy sitting there with their mouths open. Finally they seemed to regain their composure and Eddie started to speak.

"Man, I would like to see the archery thing. I always wanted to try it but it couldn't be that hard." Eddie said and I laughed.

"It takes a great deal of patience, practice and concentration. Anyone can hit a standard target but a moving one is a little tricky." I looked up at Abe. "Where is the stuff from my old apartment? Is my archery equipment there?" He nodded.

"Yes Mel it is all here at court in a storage unit. I had all of your firearms taken to a safer location though. I will have them sent to the training field after breakfast if you are up for a demonstration." Abe stated. I nodded. "What kind of hunting did you do there Mel?"

"The usual. Deer, hogs, squirrel, bear." I stated and their eyes widened at the last one. "What?" I asked.

"You hunted bears?" Everyone at the table asked. I nodded. "That's really dangerous."

"Every large animal has a certain danger to it. I'm really more concerned with the hogs. They are almost always in groups and have a hell of a temper. Hit a bear or a hog wrong and they could come after you."

Abe and I talked about hunting for a little longer and once breakfast was done I stood up to begin cleaning the kitchen. Adrian stopped me and I looked at him questioningly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Mel, you cooked breakfast so let some of the others do the cleanup. Christian and I will do it so go into the lounge and get off your feed babe." He said and kissed me softly. I tried to protest, but it yielded no results. I went to the lounge and asked Abe to have my equipment sent to the training fields and we would go there as soon as the boys were done in the Kitchen. Dimitri asked me about the balckbread and I smiled.

"Your mother said that it was Rose's favorite and yours. So she taught me how to make it." I said. "I think I could make doughnuts in the morning if we have the ingredients." Rose's eyes widened and I swear she was salivating at the thought of the doughnuts. Everyone was laughing when the boys finished in the kitchen. When the made it into the lounge, they asked what we were laughing about.

"I think I messed up. I told everyone that I could make doughnuts and Rose was practically salivating at the idea. I've dug my own grave here I think." I shook my head and smiled while the others laughed. We walked down to the practice fields where Pavel stood with my archery equipment. I got ready and asked Pavel to set targets every 10 yards starting from 20 yards and ending at 80. Once the targets were set I knocked an arrow and drew back. I took aim on the 20 yard target and let the arrow fly. I did the same with the 30 and the 40 yard targets. I drew again on the 50, 60, and 70 yard targets. I had one arrow left for the 80 yard target. I concentrated and drew back. When the arrow found its mark the others clapped and whistled. Pavel retrieved my arrows and returned them to me.

"Mel that was amazing. I have never seen anyone put arrows centered in targets like that. I know some other guardians that shoot but they never shoot that good." Pavel stated.

"Perhaps we will have to have an open tournament to see for sure." I smirked while the others thought it was a great idea. I had nothing to prove, but this was supposed to be plainly for fun. All of my friends except Lissa, Mia and Theresa decided they wanted to try so they took turns and I showed them how to take aim. It was going fine until Adrian and Christian couldn't draw back. They looked confused as to why it wasn't working.

"Guys the bow's poundage is too high for you. The guardians can pull more weight than you guys. You will have to start out with a lower pull weight and build up to what mine is set." I stated.

"How do you pull it so effortlessly?" Christian asked.

"I told you Sparky that it was not as easy as it looks." I laughed at their disappointed expressions. "Don't worry I will get you all set with archery equipment if you want. I'll help you pick it out and practice with you." I said and they relaxed a little. We put the equipment away soon after and went back to Lissa's. The councils wanted to discuss the newly restored and the attacks on the academies. The other teams were on their way back to court so it would be a couple of hours before they were ready for the meeting. We talked and joked for a few hours before we had a light lunch. I had forgotten about a feeder and asked Lissa to call one. Apparently no one was available so when there was a knock at the door I was surprised to see Ambrose standing at the door with Rhonda. Apparently my bite didn't contain the amount of endorphins that normal Moroi bites possess but I was still wary of using Ambrose that way.

"Melissa, you need a feeder and since none are available at the moment Ambrose volunteered. You have to do this to keep the babies and yourself healthy." Rhonda said. I sighed and allowed them into the room. Everyone waited in the lounge area while I went to the kitchen with Ambrose.

"Ambrose I am grateful that you volunteered but I need to be sure that this is what you want." I asked and he nodded. "I hope that you don't see me any different because of all this and I ask that you keep this to yourself so that my children are not in any danger."

"Melissa I promise you that it will be as if it never happened. I am glad to help you and Rhonda and I both know we should keep this to ourselves." I nodded while he sat on one of the barstools. I fed quickly and didn't take as much as I usually do. I healed his bite and helped him into the lounge. I turned and went to get him a snack and a drink. He thanked me when I brought it to him and he finished it quickly. Once he and Rhonda left we prepared to go to the council meetings.

We walked into the meeting hall and I hoped that this would be the last time for a while. The room was filling up quickly and apparently this was an open meeting. Once the council and the guests were all seated the meeting started. They talked about the restored and they were being retrained as guardians and Moroi were using magic offensively in training to protect the courts from attacks. The law that prevented Moroi from fighting was amended so that they could use it against the Strigoi but it was still prohibited against other Moroi. The subject of my power was brought up and they debated as to whether I could use my powers. I heard them suggest that I could not use it and I should be jailed for it. My hormones were getting the better of me and I stood.

"What is the difference between Moroi using magic to fight Strigoi and me using it for the same purpose?" I posed the question and they looked at me. "I have used my power only to protect the Moroi, guardians, myself and my children from the Strigoi. Any magic used on others has not been used in malice and no one was ever hurt by my power. Know this, no law that you pass against me will stop me from protecting myself and my children. Law or not I will protect myself and those I love." I stated.

I was getting worked up and Adrian sensed my distress. I could feel my breath coming up short and my vision began to cloud. Next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor seconds later. Adrian helped me to my seat and the meeting continued. Some of the Moroi suggested that I be tested and experimented on and that went over like a lead balloon. Adrian resumed my fight for me. Lissa gave a royal order that I could use my magic to defend against the Strigoi though they wouldn't allow me to use my magic to harm Moroi or Damphir. Others were trying to remove me as a guardian since I could use magic.

Adrian POV

We were at the meeting discussing the restored and their training. Some idiot decided to suggest that the Moroi could use their magic but that Mel shouldn't be allowed to. Offensive magic was allowed against the Strigoi now and that was a big step for our society. Not allowing Mel the same concession is totally ridiculous. Mel had used her magic on others but it was only to create distance from her to protect herself. Mel stood up and spoke. As she continued to speak her distress increased and she passed out. I caught just before she hit the floor and held her there trying to calm her breathing. While I was assisting Mel, Christian stood and began to speak.

"You are all crazy. Do you all not realize that if she doesn't use her power, we will all die. This is her destiny and this is what she does. She is the Protector and she has just as much right to use her power as we do. Actually she has more right because that is what she is meant to do and without her powers, we will cease to exist." Christian said. "Why should she be stopped from using her power while we are all permitted to."

"She is not a Moroi and she has already admitted to using it against someone other than Strigoi." One royal stated. Mel had opened her eyes and I led her to her seat next to me. Abe held her while I stood and addressed the room.

"I saw those incidents with my own eyes and can verify that she only used them to push others away from her, protecting our children." I stated. Gasps went around the room at the revelation that her babies were mine. Abe stood up. He was furious since they were all attacking his niece. I went back to Mel and held her. She was exhausted and looked really weak.

"Regardless of her children's parentage she should be permitted to use her power as she sees fit. She would not have been given these abilities to abuse them. Although she is technically a Damphir she had parents who were both Moroi and as such should be permitted to use her power." Abe stated. This sent others into wanting to experiment on her and I couldn't allow that. I would leave with her if necessary, but I will not allow them to do that to her. Lissa got the room under control and gave a royal order so that Mel would be able to use her abilities to fight Strigoi. She couldn't approve using it on Moroi but that pacified the Moroi council for now.

Mel POV

I stood again much to the protest of the others and faced the council. "If you do not want to listen to me then you might listen to Vladamir." (Vladamir I need your help with the councils) I called in my head while the councils laughed.

"Vladamir has been long dead. What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" one of the snobby royals asked.

"Not a trick at all. How do you thing I get my restoration marks. Those marks are not created with a tattoo gun like our molnija." I stated. I heard a voice beside me and I turned to meet it.

"Now Melissa dear, you must not give away all of my secrets." He said smiling. He appeared there with Anna, just as solid as I was. Gasps went throughout the room and I smile at Vladamir. "Are you alright dear, I have been watching what is going on here?" I nodded and Vladamir turned to the council. "This is ridiculous and you should not be entertaining this discussion. Without her use of power here you all would be either dead or Strigoi." He said firmly. "This kind of idiocy is why I entrusted her with this much power. She will handle it as she always has and no one will harm her or her children just so that you can satisfy your curiosity. Both of her parents were non-royal Moroi, but have enough royal blood that they would be considered royal." Well I didn't know that. Apparently neither did a lot of other people because they sat with their eyes widened and their mouths hung open. "If she were classified as a royal, she would have a significant amount of Dragomir blood." There goes the gasps again. I looked over to Vladamir.

"Well aren't you full of surprises today?" He laughed and smiled at me.

"Just trying to help, my child. You will have no more trouble from the council I promise you that." He and Anna kissed my cheek and vanished as quickly as they appeared. The meeting was closed as soon as order was restored. We left and Adrian ordered me to visit the feeders again since I was so week.

I was walking into Lissa's with Adrian when I heard the girls squeal from inside. I rush through the door to see what the matter was. Abe was talking to our little group and apparently had some great news for us.

"What is it Abe? It must be big if they are so happy about it." I asked. His smile grew and I knew this was gonna be trouble.

"Little Mel, we were just discussing that vacation that you mentioned some time ago. I invited you all to my estate in Turkey." Abe stated. Okay well not as bad as I thought I guess.

"I think that is a great idea, but there are two things I need to do first." I stated and Abe raise his eyebrow at me. Rose scowled and I almost laughed at her. She wanted to be able to do that so bad and is never able to do it. "I need to have a checkup before we go and unfortunately I need to go shopping for some clothes." Mia and Lissa squealed excitedly while Rose groaned. I don't like shopping anymore than she does but my clothes are getting a little snug and my bras don't really fit anymore.

"Well I think that we can arrange that. I have cleared up your parents' estate and their accounts are all yours." He handed me an envelope and I opened it. I about fainted when I saw all those zeros. Adrian had been peering over the shoulder and had the same reaction.

"Mel that is a lot of zeros." He stated and all I could do is nod dumbly.

"Must be a lot if Ivashkov thinks it's a lot of money." Christian stated.

"It is." I stated. There were several property deeds and close to four bank accounts that held millions each. There were three properties in Georgia, one close to court and another house in Russia. "Abe, what the hell am I gonna do with four houses?" He laughed.

"Investments my dear. You can sell them or you could rent them out." Abe stated. "You don't have to do something with them right this minute Melissa." I nodded.

"I wish I knew about the house in Russia the last time we were there. And two houses in Georgia! Why was I living in a crappy cramped apartment when I could have lived anywhere in the world." Everyone laughed at my rant and Adrian rubbed my shoulders to calm me. "Okay can we go for the check up now? When do you guys want to leave?" I asked.

"Yes baby, we can go to the doctor today and we can leave whenever you are ready to go." Adrian stated.

We went over to the infirmary and had my checkup. The babies and I were fine so we went back to Lissa's so the girls and I could go shopping. They wanted to go to the mall outside the wards and Rose and I finally agreed after insisting that we have more guardians go with us. Adrian was working with some of the new spirit users and I made sure that I took the darkness from him. I took the darkness from Lissa too while I was at it. I wanted plenty of ammunition in case we ran into any Strigoi. We decided to go and eat dinner and then hit the mall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Any songs used in this story are owned by their respective writers and singers.**

Chapter 19

Mel POV

We piled in the vehicles from court except for me and another guardian. I missed my truck and I had a feeling that with Lissa and Mia shopping with me that we would need the extra cargo space. Lissa and Mia begged to buy stuff for the kid's room but I refused, saying it was way too early for that. In the van there was Eddie, Mia, Rose, Dimitri and Lissa, Damon and Theresa. Mikhail was with me and Angel was in the back seat. Dimitri was driving the van and they had two extra guardians with them in the van. I turned on the radio in my truck while we waited for the others to get situated in the van. Abe was staying at court to make the necessary arrangements for our flight to Turkey. The trip to the mall took a little less than an hour after we left the court. We parked close together and we all piled out of the vehicles.

"Damn Dimitri you drive like a granny. I could have been here ten minutes earlier if you hadn't been so slow." I said and we all laughed.

"Well Mel, I wanted to make it here in one piece. I just follow the rules of the road." Dimitri said.

"I'll have you know that I'm a great driver and I have never been in an accident that was my fault." I stated proudly. "Can we get dinner now?" Everyone laughed as my stomach growled. "Hey don't laugh you guys are starving my children here." We walked into the mall and to a small restaurant to the left of the main food court. I started to get a strange feeling similar to what I used to get before I was bonded. There were no Strigoi nearby but something was off.

"Guys keep your guard up. Something feels off so just keep a look out." I told the guardians and they went on alert instantly. We walked into the restaurant and took our seats. When the waiter came up the feeling I had increased. I made eye contact with Rose and she nodded, receiving my message. We ordered our drinks and our food. While he was taking the orders I checked his aura. I saw a myriad of emotions. It was a mixture of jealousy, pain, greed, and deceit. When the waiter left the table I touched Rose's hand and showed her what I saw and what it meant. She nodded saying that we needed to be extra careful.

We ate dinner quickly and went to do our shopping. Mikhail, Dimitri and the court guardians were far guard while Rose, Eddie, Angel and I stayed close to Theresa, Lissa, Mia and Damon. We simply looked like college students on a shopping trip. I told Lissa that there would be no baby shopping today. Although she didn't like it she understood that we had to keep up the college kid act.

We were looking through some shops for clothes and although I hated to shop, I was technically not on duty and I had no choice unless I wanted to spend the next several months naked or wearing a tent. I went over to the racks that held the slightly larger clothes that I needed and picked several different sizes. I didn't try them on I just picked from the rack and eyed the sizes. I got another pair of shoes for training and running and I was done in this store. I paid for my stuff and continued to look around, keeping a close watch on the others. I was watching Lissa and Mia try on different clothes when a young man approached me. If he was hitting on me he was doing a piss poor job of it. I was doing pretty good at keeping an eye on the others, but I also knew that Rose was watching them like a hawk. The young man grabbed my arm to get my attention.

"Hey Baby, how about you and me go somewhere?" He asked trying to imitate a sexy voice but failing.

"One, I am somewhere. Two I wouldn't be caught dead with you. Now if you don't remove your hand I will have to do the honors myself. It would hurt a lot less if you do it." I threatened. He smiled slyly, only pissing me off more. (Mikhail, come inside and scare this guy off with the big brother act please. I would hate to be kicked out of this mall for getting blood on their carpets and merchandise.) I called Mikhail in my head. He was there in a flash.

"Mel, are you finished yet? We got to get home before mom shoots us both." He put his arm around my shoulders and walked me towards the dressing rooms where the girls were. Poor Damon looked outnumbered since the other guys with us were guardians.

We finished up after a quick stop into Victoria Secret. Well I was finished but Lissa and Mia were grumpy because we were leaving so soon. I still had that funny feeling but I still didn't know what it was about. We were about to walk out to the parking lot when I felt the nausea.

"Guys stop. There are Strigoi outside the door waiting for us." I said. They knew better than to question me anymore. I tried to concentrate on where they were. There were a lot of them, more than I ever expected to attack a group as small as ours.

"How many are there Mel?" Rose asked. She wasn't gonna like the answer I had to give her.

"We have 7 guardians, 1 Novice and 4 Moroi against roughly 50 Strigoi." I stated. "I can't use the sunlight to kill them because the humans will notice for sure. I can try pulling the darkness but I don't know if I can project through the walls." I concentrated on the Strigoi that I had detected and focused on pulling the darkness from them. Once the darkness was absorbed, I only detected about ten.

"There are about ten out there now but that is as good as we are going to get." We came up with a plan and made a break for the vehicles. The Moroi went to get in the van as two Strigoi hopped out of the bed of my truck. I was able to immobilize them long enough to get the Moroi into the van so that the van could leave. I had Rose and Mikhail stay while the rest of the guardians took the Moroi out of here in the van. Once the Moroi were gone, The Strigoi regrouped and stood before the three of us. Those that were restored stood by to help, but I told them to head towards the court where we would meet them.

"You three honestly think that you could beat the ten of us?" The Strigoi sneered.

"I don't think, I know." I pulled the darkness and mixed it with fire. I sent the fire/darkness balls towards the Strigoi and they went up in flames turning to dust in seconds. The fire added seemed to work with the darkness causing them to be killed much faster. In seconds, the ten Strigoi were gone and Rose and Mikhail didn't even get a chance to stake them. We began to walk towards my truck when I suddenly felt so drained. I forgot that one of my feedings was short because I didn't want to harm Ambrose this morning. I saw spots in my vision and Mikhail caught me before I hit the pavement. Rose sat in the backseat while Mikhail sat me in the front. He grabbed the keys and headed for court. We were about 15 minutes behind the others.

Rose was on her phone talking to the guardian council and I could tell that Adrian was freaking out. I blacked out before we left the parking lot.

Adrian POV

I was practicing with the spirit users while Mel and the girls went shopping. I know she hated to shop by she really had no choice. The girls talked them into going to the mall outside of court and I was concerned. I could tell that Mel didn't want to but reluctantly agreed.

I went to dinner later and went back to our room to tidy up and wait for Mel. I was gathering clothes around the room into the laundry when I was sucked into her head. There were 50 Strigoi outside the mall and Mel was concerned. She restored 40 before even stepping outside, evening the odds. When they ran out to the van, two jumped out from Mel's truck bed but Mel immobilized them giving the Moroi time to get away. Rose, Mikhail and Mel were the only three left there. The Strigoi tried to antagonize her but she didn't budge. What she did next amazed me. She mixed the darkness with fireballs and they immediately turned the Strigoi to dust. While walking to the truck she started to sway and fell. Mikhail caught her, putting her in the front seat. I was extremely worried about her and was out of my mind. I ran down to the garage after I pulled out of her head.

I waited for what seemed like forever until the van came through the gates into the court. They noticed my state of panic and I told them what I saw after they left. About 10 minutes later I saw Mel's truck come through the gates with Mikhail driving. Dimitri took her up to our room while the other guardians unloaded the van. Everything Mel purchased was taken to our room. Dimitri lay her down on the bed and we all went into the lounge so that she could rest. She used a lot of magic like she always does but I remembered that she was hesitant to use Ambrose as a feeder so I think she took less than normal. All we could do was let her rest and see how she felt in the morning. After a little while I made everyone go home and went to sleep beside her, hoping that she and the babies were okay.

Mel POV

I woke up the next morning with Adrian's arm draped across my waist. I could tell that he had a fitful night's sleep worrying about me. I rolled over so that I was facing him, causing him to wake up immediately. He pushed my hair gently out of my face and smiled at me.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Better than I did last night. I need to go to the feeders and get the rest of my strength back up, but I'm fine." I said.

"Abe pushed back the date you wanted to leave to make sure that you were ok. We won't leave till the end of the week so now you have some more time to work with the restored and get ready for our trip." He said and I was a little disappointed that we were waiting so long for the vacation, but I understood that Abe wanted me to feel better so I could relax during the trip. We both got up and got dressed. We sent for feeders and headed to Lissa's once we were finished.

When we walked into the Lissa's and Mia, Lissa and Angel were on me in a second. I assured them that I was fine. I started to go into the kitchen with Christian but Adrian stopped me.

"No Mel, you relax. We will take care of it while you girls talk." Adrian said kissing me softly. He went into the kitchen with Christian and Dimitri while I talked with the girls. I got up to answer a knock at the door minutes later. Abe gave me a tight hug and strangely so did Janine. Mikhail and Sonya also joined us this morning. When I answered the door Mikhail was standing there with my truck keys.

"You didn't crash my truck did you?" I said smirking.

"No Mel it is just as you saw it last. Why don't you get a new one?" He asked.

"What's wrong with the one I have?" I asked slightly confused. I knew what he meant but I didn't see the purpose.

"Nothing, I just thought that you might get a new one with your newfound wealth. It is kind of old." Mikhail stated.

"I see no need in buying something new when I have a perfectly good one already. I paid for that truck by working my ass of and I'll do the same thing when that one dies. Having money means little if you have no respect for hard work. I've worked all of my life for what I have and money doesn't change that fact." I stated.

"You are something else Mel. Not many people look at life like you do." I laughed.

"Mikhail, I am a magic using Damphir who can restore Strigoi and is pregnant with twins and feed like a Moroi. I am bound to look at life a little differently than others." I stated laughing, causing the whole table to follow in laughter.

We finished breakfast and just hung out all till lunch. After lunch I went to work with all of the restored and their testing continued. All of them had been cleared except for the 40 that were restored yesterday but most still struggled with some guilt. Dimitri and Sonya helped tremendously. After working with them for several hours I suggested that we go out tonight to the bar at court.

"We should go out tonight. I think I have a song that you all would like even though it is country." Rose groaned but we all agreed. We went to our rooms to get ready and headed to the bar at court. Theresa, Damn and Angel were permitted to go with us as long as no one had any alcohol. I had Abe send for my guitar so I brought it with me so I could sing tonight. After being there for about an hour and talking nonstop, the owner called out for anyone who wanted to sing to come up. I grabbed my guitar and went to the stage.

"Okay I promised someone here that I would sing a country song for them so here it goes. Cowgirls Don't Cry." I strummed a few chords on my guitar and began to sing.

_Her daddy gave her her first pony, then told her to ride _

_She climbed high in that saddle Fell I don't know how many times _

_He taught her a lesson that she learned maybe a little too well_

_Cowgirls don't cry, ride, baby, ride Lessons in life are gonna show you in time _

_Soon enough you gonna know why It's gonna hurt every now and then _

_If you fall get back on again Cowgirls don't cry _

_She grew up, she got married Never was quite right _

_She wanted a house, a home and babies He started comin' home late at night _

_She didn't let him see it break her heart she didn't let him see her fall apart _

_'Cause cowgirls don't cry, ride, baby, ride Lessons in life are gonna show you in time _

_Soon enough you're gonna know why It's gonna hurt every now and then _

_If you fall get back on again Cowgirls don't cry _

_Phone rang early one mornin' Her momma's voice, she'd been cryin' _

_Said it's your daddy, you need to come home This is it, I think he's dyin' _

_She laid the phone down by his head Last words that he said _

_Cowgirl don't cry, ride, baby, ride Lessons in life show us all in time _

_Too soon God will let you know why If you fall get right back on _

_The Good Lord calls everybody home Cowgirl don't cry  
_

I was a little teary eyed when the song was finished and the whole room cheered. I made my way back to the table. The whole bar wanted another song but I didn't have one in mind yet. Once I sat down I looked up and the whole table was smiling at me.

"Well Dimitri, was that country enough for you?" I asked raising my eyebrow slightly. He smiled a full smile.

"That was beautiful Mel. I think you might be in the wrong profession." I was speechless.

"What is this? The all stoic Dimitri thinks that a guardian should change professions to follow a singing career? I think I must be dreaming." We all laughed but we soon calmed down.

"Mel I am serious. You have a talent and you could do both you know." I really didn't think of it like that.

I was slightly embarrassed when my phone went off I was slightly embarrassed because I had changed my ringtone. Hunting the World by Colt Ford blared through silence at our table. They all began to laugh. I stepped away from the table to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Melissa, I was calling to see if you were free this evening for dinner. Janine and I wanted to see how you were." Abe said.

"I am fine Abe. We are all down at the bar at court. Don't worry we are not drinking, but you guys should come and hear me sing. The others are here to listen to me sing." I said.

"That sounds wonderful dear. We will be there soon." We hung up and I went back to the table. I was trying to think of another song to sing when for Abe got here.

"Who was that Mel?" Adrian asked.

"That was Abe. He will be here shortly and wants to hear me sing." I stated.

Minutes later Abe walked through the door with Janine and pulled up chairs at our table. We talked for a few minutes and then Abe spoke.

"So Melissa, are you going to show us what a little singing prodigy you are?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. I stood with my guitar and the bar patrons cheered as I made my way back to the stage.

"Okay I thought of another song to sing. I know that I'm being a little country here tonight but I was raised in Georgia so what do you expect. This song is called Broken Road." I picked a few chords on my guitar and started to sing.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you, Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand, You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms, This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you

As I finished the song the crowd cheered and begged for more. I didn't have any more songs memorized so I went back to rejoin the others. Everyone wore a wide smile and Abe was grinning wider than I'd ever seen. I sat down and melted into Adrian's arms while the others were staring at me smiling.

"What are you guys staring at me like that for?" I asked confused. Abe grinned wider and looked me in the eyes.

"Mel, you have an extraordinary talent that I think you should pursue." Abe stated.

"Abe I can't do that, especially right now. Don't you guys think that I have enough on my plate as it is?" I asked. "I won't give up guarding and between that and being the Protector, a soon-to-be mother and helping the restored; I just don't see where I would find the time to pursue another career." They were all disappointed but soon agreed.

"Oh by the way, when we get back from Turkey we will have that archery tournament you suggested. The guardians are all excited about it and are taking bets as to who would win." Eddie stated and I laughed.

"Well Eddie, who have you placed your bets on?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Well since I'm nowhere near your skill level, I placed a rather large bet your way." He stated and the other guardians at the table nodded in agreement.

"Abe how long are we staying in Turkey anyway?" I asked.

"About 2 weeks. I knew that you wouldn't want to be gone longer than that but you do need a vacation. We all do but none more so than you."

We talked for a little longer and I started to get tired so we all went our separate ways shortly after. Adrian and I went to the feeders and went back to our room. We showered and dressed for bed and I drifted into darkness in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Any songs used in this story are owned by their respective writers and singers.**

Chapter 20

Mel POV

The rest of the week went by fast and before I knew it, we were boarding our flight to turkey. I was really happy for this break, but I would miss Angel. Angel, Damon and Theresa were going back to the academy today. Angel had begun to open up more and her aversion to men had seemed to lessen.

I was now in my 5th week of pregnancy and it was driving me insane. Because I was having twins, it seemed as if everything was double that of a single pregnancy. I was nauseous almost constantly but I fortunately could differentiate between the morning sickness and Strigoi nausea. Aside from the nausea, the pregnancy was going along fine. I have just started to see the indications of a bump. Vladimir had told me that I would notice the babies growing at a slightly faster rate, but it wouldn't be noticed by most. This was to get the babies to their full potential growth in the womb before being born. Because most twin pregnancies don't go the full nine months, this would make sure that they were born healthy. My hair and skin were smoother and almost flawless now.

We all got settled on the plane and were talking amongst ourselves. I felt the pressure of the ghosts as soon as we were past the wards. I had perfected my control, but the pregnancy made it difficult to maintain it. Adrian noticed my distress and tried to sooth me. I had a slight pressure and it increased the longer we were in the air. Everyone on the flight was used to hearing me talk to ghosts so I called to my mother.

"Mother." I called. She appeared after a few seconds. "Can you keep the ghosts away? The pregnancy is making it hard to get my mental walls up and the pressure in my head is insane."

"Of course baby. It has been taken care of. Be careful and keep my grandchildren safe." She told me smiling. The pressure was lessening and she disappeared taking the remaining pressure with her.

I finally settled down for the long flight to Turkey. Wrapped up in Adrian's arms I fell into the darkness of sleep.

Adrian POV

I was so worried for Mel when we crossed the wards. Usually she had no problem keeping the ghosts away, but the pregnancy was wreaking havoc on her control. I tried to comfort her but I could feel that the pressure was increasing. Finally she called to her mother and asked her to keep the ghosts away. Everyone on the jet watched in concern as she talked with her mother. When she finished talking it seemed like the pressure completely disappeared. She curled up beside me and quickly drifted off to sleep. Once she was sleeping soundly I moved so that I could lay her across the seat gently. I walked down the aisle to join the others. Janine seemed concerned about the headaches and asked about then.

"Rose is that what you went through when you were bonded to Lissa?" She asked.

"What I went through was slightly worse than Mel's. She developed so much control that she didn't have to worry about the headaches as much as I did. Her control has slipped with the pregnancy but her control is usually the strongest of anyone that I know." Rose stated.

"I felt the pressure that she was feeling and it was intense. She probably would have passed out if her mother hadn't sent the ghosts away from her." I said. Rose smiled.

"You better learn to get your walls up soon because if you felt that, imagine how you will feel when she goes into labor." Rose said laughing. I groaned. I hadn't thought of that and I doubt that she will be able to keep her walls up while going through labor.

We talked for hours and then decided we should try to get some rest. I walked back to where Mel was lying across the seats and took the seat across the aisle from her. Before we knew it, everyone was sleeping through the long journey.

Mel POV

I woke up about an hour before we were scheduled to land in Turkey. I felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it and I noticed that someone else was holding my hair back instead of Adrian. Once I was finished I turned to find Dimitri there with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that unless watching pregnant women vomit is one of your pastimes." He laughed.

"It's not one of my favorite things but I was around my sisters when they were pregnant so I'm used to it." He said.

"Are the others still asleep?" I asked.

"I doubt many could sleep through hearing you lose your breakfast." He said. "Come on and I'll get you something to drink." We walked back towards the others and I was surprised to see Adrian still sleeping. He has been doting over me so much that he needed his sleep though. We all talked until it was time to land. I woke Adrian so that he could buckle up for landing.

It only took about 20 minutes to drive from the Jet to Abe's estate. The boys all unloaded the luggage while the girls went with Janine to scope out our rooms. Once everyone got settled we went down for dinner. I was walking down the stairs with Adrian when I started to feel dizzy. I grabbed the railing with both hands and Adrian supported me while calling for help. I finally made it to the dinner table and sat down. I was feeling so dizzy that I failed to notice extra occupants at the table. Oksana and Mark were here along with all of the Belikov family.

"Melissa dear are you alright?" Abe asked concerned.

"I'm fine Abe. I think losing my breakfast on the plane, the ghost headache and the lack of feeder made me a little weak. We left so early this morning that we forgot about the feeder." I said. Everyone sat there stunned that we had forgotten. All of a sudden I wasn't in my body anymore. I was in a vision. I saw two small girls that looked to be Moroi. They were fighting alongside me against the Strigoi. The girls looked to be about 17 and their features were similar to mine and Adrian's. Could these girls be our babies? The scene changed showing a map that was marked with Moroi settlements and communities. Other marks were present symbolizing the known Strigoi hideouts. I saw myself with a huge belly coordinating attacks against the Strigoi and sending the restored out to fight them. It appeared that the Strigoi were small in number and only existed in a few locations. The scene changed again and it showed me restoring Strigoi by vast numbers. It was during an attack at court and I looked to be about 4 months along in my pregnancy. The army of Strigoi numbered about 5000. When the scene faded I was back at the dinner table with everyone looking at me worriedly. Yeva was wearing a proud smile.

"Mel are you okay? Where were you just now?" Rose and Adrian both asked. I didn't know if I should tell them of the vision or not. Yeva nodded.

"Tell them child. They need to prepare for what is to come." Yeva said.

"It appears that I just found another one of my 'gifts'. I just had a vision of what looks to be the future. " That shut everyone up because now they were rendered speechless. "Since Yeva said I needed to tell you, I figured it best to show you for the full effect. If you would join hands I will send the memory through you." Everyone joined hands and I concentrated on the memory of the vision. I showed them all three scenes and once I was done, everyone was sitting at the table with a look of awe. They were shocked and totally speechless. Yeva was the first to recover.

"You are already so powerful, but you are not at you true strength yet."

We ate dinner and Abe made sure that I visit a feeder. We talked for hours before going to our own rooms. Adrian and I showered together and we drifted into the darkness of sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I woke up really early and got dressed. I left Adrian to sleep and went to the feeder. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised that no one was up yet. I went about making breakfast for all of us. I made our regular breakfast foods, bilini, and black bread, cut some fresh fruit and made coffee. I also prepared the items for hot tea. I decided to surprise Rose and make some doughnuts also. Sonya and Karolina came down soon after with the children. I played with Zoya and Anya while their mothers prepared their breakfast. I brought the food out to the table and was just bringing out the final items when the others started to come down. I held the doughnuts back so I could surprise Rose. Once everyone was downstairs but Abe, I heard Eddie speak to Rose.

"Such a shame that there are no doughnuts huh Rose?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I would kill for a doughnut right now." I laughed silently to myself and went to the kitchen. When I came back with doughnuts Rose was practically salivating. Minutes later Abe finally joined us and we all dug in. Everyone was talking about the meal and no one caught on that I had actually made the breakfast.

"Jives, I must say that breakfast was splendid. You outdid yourself this time." Abe said to one of his servants.

"I didn't prepare breakfast this morning sir. It was already prepared when I came downstairs this morning." The servant said. They both looked so confused that it took all I had to keep from laughing. Adrian and Yeva both gave me a knowing look.

"If you didn't then who did?" Abe asked and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I began to laugh and Abe raised an eyebrow in question. "Melissa, did you see who made breakfast this morning?"

"I sure did. Well I didn't have a mirror in the kitchen to see myself, but you get the idea." I stated. I laughed at all of the dumbfounded expressions around the table. "What? I make breakfast at home sometimes, so why not here? Is it that hard to believe that I am such a good cook?"

"No one is saying that Melissa, I was just surprised that you prepared breakfast when this was supposed to be a vacation for you dear." Abe stated.

"People take vacations differently Abe. I would rather make breakfast for my slightly dysfunctional family than face a bunch of Strigoi. This is the perfect vacation for me so far." I stated. "Besides I didn't hear any complaints about the food so that makes me even happier."

"You are amazing Mel." Adrian whispered in my ear.

"Abe didn't I see a pool around here?" I asked smiling. He nodded. Everyone talked over the breakfast and when our meal was done, I wanted to clean up the kitchen but the boys took over. A few hours later, we all agreed to meet at the pool. I came out of the bathroom and Adrian's eyes widened. I had on a burgundy bikini with silver scroll designs. Adrian walked over to me in his black swim shorts, taking my hand and he looks me in the eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He places his hand over my small baby bump. He kissed me softly for a few minutes and we break apart to head down to the pool. By the time we got there, everyone else was already in the pool. We all relaxed at the pool for several hours and then had lunch. I went up to our room to change. Adrian was still downstairs with the others when I began to feel really nauseous. I barely made it to the bathroom before I lost my lunch. Once I was finished I began to stand up and the whole room spun. I reached out to hold onto the counter and steady myself but I hit the floor instead and darkness surrounded me.

Adrian POV

We were really having a lot of fun at the pool but we came back to the house for lunch. Once lunch was finished, Mel went upstairs to change. I was talking to the others about various things when I felt that she was getting sick again. I hated that she was so sick.

"Are you alright Adrian, you look a little green all of a sudden?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Mel is fighting the morning sickness again. I feel so bad that she has to go through that so often." I said.

"It gets easier on her when she gets farther along. It is still really early in her pregnancy." Dimitri said and his sisters nodded in agreement. After a few moments she was still sick. I was suddenly sucked into her head as she started to stand. She got really dizzy and tried to grab the counter for support. I saw her falling and I was suddenly out of her head. I ran full speed up the stairs with the others right behind me. When I opened the door to our bathroom, the sight of her broke my heart. Mel was lying there with a small cut on her forehead where it hit the counter. She was clammy and feverish.

Dimitri walked around me and assessed her injuries. When it was certain it was okay to move her, He lifted her and gently carried her to the bed. Olena and Oksana both worked on her and Olena hooked up fluids into an IV. I was so focused on them that I didn't notice Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder.

"Adrian, she will be okay. Sometimes these things happen, especially with twins. She is just a little dehydrated from the vomiting. Mama and Oksana will take good care of her." Dimitri said.

We all walked back out to the small lounge room in our suite and waited for any news. Abe and Janine had been in town for some supplies and came in as soon as they got home. Abe called a local OB/GYN to come and check on the babies. Once the doctor had checked the babies, she came out to talk to us.

"Melissa and both of the babies are fine, but I would caution that she be under absolutely no stress. The babies are growing slightly faster than what we consider normal and that puts a strain on her body. I would suggest that she be on bed rest for the remainder of her time here. Twins tend to be early so the longer we keep her comfortable and stress free, the longer the twins will stay inside the womb." The doctor said. I felt awful that Mel had to be on bed rest for the rest of the time here. "I have written a prescription to help with the nausea, so as long as she is free from stress, she should begin to feel much better. I would suggest that someone be with her at all times so that an episode like this won't happen again."

Dinner was delivered to the lounge in our suite so that we could be close to her when she wakes up. I hoped that it would be soon because the longer she was out, the more I worried about her health and the health of the babies.

Mel POV

I woke up several hours later. I was still a little light headed and I noticed that there was an IV in my left arm. I tried to sit up, only to be pushed gently back down by Olena and Oksana.

"Mel you are still too weak to get up dear. Everyone is waiting out in the lounge for you to wake up. The doctor that came to examine you put you on bed rest so you can regain your strength. Would you like to eat dinner?" Olena said. I nodded because I was extremely hungry.

"Olena I would like to eat with the others if that is possible." She nodded saying that Dimitri could carry me out to the lounge. I didn't like the idea of being carried everywhere, but what choice did I have. Olena sent for Dimitri and he carried me out of the bedroom and gently sat me down on the couch. Everyone was sending me worried looks but none more so than Adrian. He sat down beside me and pulled me into a careful hug.

"Baby, you gave us all the scare of our lives in there. I know you don't like the bed rest thing but it's for your health and the health of the babies." Adrian stated.

"I know Adrian. I hate it, but I'll have to live with it I guess. How long will I have to be on bed rest?" I asked.

"At least for the rest of our time here. We can go back to court whenever you like."

"No, we will stay for the full two weeks unless something drastic happens. I want everyone to continue to enjoy themselves. This is your vacation too guys. Do whatever you want." I said. I didn't want them to be stuck in the house doing nothing because of me.

XXXXXXXTWO WEEKS LATERXXXXXXX

We were packed and ready to go back to court. The doctor here gave me the ok to fly so we were ready. I loved it here even though my vacation was spent on bed rest I still had fun with the Belikov's and the rest of the group. Yeva scolded me constantly in Russian whenever I tried to do something myself. I personally think she was getting a kick out of it. The Belikov's were returning to Russia and Oksana and Mark were following us back to court to assist with the training of the restored and to help them cope with their guilt. I kind of liked the idea of others waiting on me hand and foot, but I was getting restless and I couldn't wait to get back to court and get the clearance to actually do something useful.

The plane ride was just as difficult as the last time. Mark and I both had to deal with the headaches caused by the ghosts. Mark was surprised that I could actually talk to the ghosts. I told my mother to keep the other ghosts at bay from me and from Mark. Once they were gone the flight went pretty smoothly. The medicine that the doctor gave me for the nausea was helping but I still had several bouts with the morning sickness each day.

When we made it back to court we went to our rooms and got settled in. I made an appointment at the clinic and an appointment with Guardian Croft shortly after. I was now roughly 7 weeks into the pregnancy and things were going much smoother than before. Adrian and I went to the doctor to check on the babies and they were fine. The doctor said that I could be off of the bed rest, but cautioned against being in stressful situations. We had a quick lunch together at the café and went to see Guardian Croft. I knocked on the door of his office and Guardian Croft ushered me in.

"Guardian Mazur, I heard that you requested a meeting with me. What can I do for you?" Croft asked.

"I have been made aware that I am pregnant with twins. Because of that I have had some difficulties with the pregnancy and I was ordered by the doctors to avoid certain stressful situations. I wish to be removed from the guardian rotation here at court until after the babies are born. I will still coordinate with your office in the capacity of gathering information on Strigoi movements and planning, but I cannot actively participate. I hope that you understand my dilemma and I will return to my full duties as soon as possible." I explained.

"I am sorry to hear that. Congratulations on the twins however. I will remove you from the rotation for patrols but you will still keep your title here as a guardian. I regret to inform you though that your stress may just be getting started. Guardian Trammel and the other guardians that assaulted you will be going to trial in the coming days and you are required to be present for the proceedings as a victim of their assault." Croft said apologetically. I had forgotten about those guardians and hoped to never see them again.

"I understand Guardian Croft. I will do what is necessary to prevent them from acting as guardians to anyone ever again." I was suddenly pulled into another vision. I saw the four guardians with a Moroi that were in the cells here at court. The Moroi turned Strigoi and then turned all four of the guardians that were responsible for assaulting me. The clock on the wall showed the time and I realized that this was happening as Croft and I were meeting. I pulled out of the vision and Adrian and Guardian Croft were both looking at me in concern. "Guardian Croft, I am afraid we will not have to worry about a trial for any of them. They just were turned Strigoi along with a Moroi that you had in the cells. Trammel and the others are coming after me as Strigoi." Before I finished my sentence, Croft was on the phone organizing guardians around Lissa and the jail cells to locate them and destroy them. Adrian and I walked with two other guardians toward Lissa's suite where I knew everyone would be.

Just before we reached the palace, the Strigoi nausea started strong. I turned towards the sensation and I saw Trammel. The others were out of site somewhere, but they were close.

"Well if it isn't little miss Mazur. I have been waiting on this for a long time. Maybe I should kill Ivashkov and then I could have you to myself." He sneered.

"Fat chance. You'll be ashes soon anyway." The other Strigoi came out of hiding and the five surrounded us. I told the two guardians to watch out for Adrian and I called Rose and Dimitri in my mind. (Rose, Dimitri, Just outside the Palace. Five Strigoi are here. It's just me and Adrian with two guardians. Could use some help here.) I heard their thoughts and I knew they were coming. I pulled the darkness from Adrian. I knew that they turned willingly so I didn't even try on them. I wrapped fire with the darkness into balls and pushed it towards the Strigoi on my left since he was the closest. I pulled water from the air and wrapped it around one of the Strigoi's head. I sent fire to the third's head, giving the two guardians time to stake them. Trammel was watching wide eyed. I sent fire towards him in a long stream. I focused on him until he was nothing but ash. I knew that I had used too much magic and I would be out soon, but I had to protect my family. I suddenly felt weak from the exertion. Dimitri and Rose were there by now and held me steady. They walked Adrian and I to Lissa's while the other two guardians organized the clean up.

When we got to the room, everyone was trying to ask how I knew that the guardians had turned. I told them of the vision and we talked about sending out the fire/darkness balls. Christian and Abe were practically drooling when I mentioned the continuous stream of fire that I sent out from my hands. They both thought it was the coolest thing ever. Christian was sitting there, making snarky comments about my magic.

"I never want to piss you off. You could do anything to me before I even knew it." Christian said. He took a drink from his steaming cup of cocoa. I smiled sweetly at him and concentrated on his cocoa. I pulled all of the heat from the liquid and smiled as his eyes widened.

"What is it Christian? You know if you don't drink that fast enough it will get cold." I said smiling.

"Yeah, Cold. But mine turned into a block if ice." Wow I didn't know I could do that. He turned his cup upside down and sure enough, his cocoa was now a block of ice.

"How did you do that Mel? I can take heat from liquid, but not turn it to ice." Christian asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I can control water too." I thought about it for a minute and I couldn't think of any other reason I could do that. I thought about something else I wanted to remind them of. I had gotten Abe to equip the boys and Rose with archery equipment tailored to their strength. I had arrows made for them and bought them practically the whole setup. I also wanted to remind them of the archery tournament with the court guardians. We even had a few guardians outside the court that wanted to compete. "Guys do you remember the archery tournament that we talked about?" I asked and they nodded excitedly. "Croft said that it would be in two days." Of course Adrian was worried that I would get hurt, but I finally convinced him to lighten up a little.

I gave everyone their equipment and I taught them how to use them properly. We trained with them for the next few days until the day of the tournament. On the day of the tournament I was ready and entered. Everyone was ready to compete and I waited for my turn. There were a few of the guardians that were good shots, but I knew I was better. The tournament was set up similar to what I had practiced, but there were a few targets that were rigged to move. That would be where I would shine. I took my place and began to hit targets dead center. Targets were stationary at 20,30,50,70 and 80 yards. I hit every one of them and moved on to the moving targets. They were set at 75 and 80 yards. I led both of the targets a little, calculating the speed of their movement. I hit both targets centered and walked away with a perfect score.

Eddie was right about the bets and a few of the guardians whined about losing their money. Eddie and I made quite a bit of money out of those bets. Once the tournament was over, several of the guardians came to me and complimented me on being such a good shot. I thanked them and we all went to dinner at one of the restaurants at court for a small celebration of my win. Eddie, Rose and Dimitri had all entered the competition and did well for beginners. We went back to our own rooms after dinner and went to bed. We fell into a routine over the next few weeks and months. I would gather information on the Strigoi and pass it along to the guardians. Things were going smoothly for a while, but I was sure that that wouldn't last long. I was right.

**Okay i know that I got kinda redneck here but that's who I am so... oh well. I am really pleased with this story so far, so just bear with me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters in the original stories belong to Richelle Mead. This disclaimer covers all chapters. Any songs used in this story belong to their respective writers and performers.**

Chapter 21

Mel POV

Months had passed and I felt like I was as big as a house. I was now about six months pregnant and the Moroi at court were surprisingly supportive. There were a few scattered attacks here and there, but the Strigoi front was relatively quiet. Actually I had heard that this was the first time it had ever been this quiet. I had a feeling that it wouldn't last much longer and I was constantly thinking about the vision I had all those months ago in Turkey. Adrian followed me around like a lost puppy, making sure that I wouldn't do things that the doctor told me not to do. I loved him dearly but being my constant shadow was really starting to bug me.

I still walked just outside the wards every couple of days to gather information on the Strigoi. Today Rose and I went to the wards with Adrian hanging close behind. I stepped over the wards and was immediately in front of my mother. I usually talked to her in my head so that passers-by wouldn't think I was nuts considering that I was the only one that could see and hear the ghosts. My mother gave me a worried glance and I knew immediately that something was up.

(What's going on with the Strigoi?)

"They are coming. This attack will be bigger than any you have ever faced my daughter. Remember your vision?" She reached for me, placing a hand on my shoulder. The vision flashed through my mind at her touch.

(How many are we expecting?)

"No less than 5000 at the moment. They will be at court by the end of the week. You have five days to prepare the court for the attack. They come for the Queen and will attempt to turn as many Damphirs and guardians as they can to build their army." She told me. "You must go and warn the court and prepare for the attack. Despite protests from the others, you must fight in this battle." I nodded as she vanished.

I turned around swiftly and stepped back inside the wards. I took out my phone and immediately called Guardian Croft. Adrian and Rose were both looking at me in concern as I dialed his number.

"Guardian Croft." He answered.

"Guardian Croft, this is Guardian Mazur. I need a meeting with the Council as soon as you can arrange it. There is to be another attack here at court." Rose and Adrian widened their eyes. "There is to be a larger number than the last time."

"How many? When will they be here?" He asked with concern.

"5000 breach the wards in five days." I stated plainly. I vaguely heard him mutter curses over the phone before he replied.

"I will order a council meeting within the hour. Make any preparations that you need." We hung up and we walked back to the palace. We walked into Lissa's suite to find the others already gathered and I looked at Christian and Abe.

"I need you two to round up all of the Moroi that are trained and willing to fight. Meet me in the training gym in twenty minutes. Rose, Dimitri. I need you two to gather all of the restored guardians and meet me there as well."

"What's going on?" Lissa asked.

"We are expecting another attack. Remember the vision I showed you in Turkey?" They nodded with their eyes wide. "Adrian, gather the spirit users and have them ready to go over to the clinic at a moment's notice. Lissa, I know you want to help with the other spirit users, but you are the primary target of this attack. They are planning to eliminate or turn all of the guardians that they can and come for you." Fear was evident in her face and everyone showed signs of despair and concern.

Everyone split up to accomplish the things I sent them to do. Eddie and Mia stayed with Lissa while I went to address the restored and Moroi that learned to use magic offensively. With so many people in the gym, it was a tight fit but I walked to the front of the room preparing to address them. Once everyone was there, I stood on the platform that was just high enough to see the faces of the fighters. I noticed that there were a few of the court guardians here too. I took my place on the platform and began to speak.

"I have asked that you all be here so that I can inform you of an attack planned here at court. The last battle here was against a large number of Strigoi. This attack, I am sad to say, will be even more significant." Gasps went through the large space. "We need every fighter that we can manage if we expect to come out of this alive. Those of you that were restored from that life will help to give us the numbers we need against them. They plan to kill or turn all Damphirs, making the Moroi easier to kill. We cannot let our guard down. In five days, 5000 will be at our gates." The room was filled with shocked gasps.

"Your trainings will have to be accelerated to prepare for the attack. I have to go to a council meeting to discuss the attack but I will be available for any questions later today. Help each other. Moroi work with the guardians and create a fighting strategy that works well for you. I will be back after the meeting. We have five days people, use them wisely." I stepped down from the podium with Ivan's help. I smiled at him in thanks and made my way to the meeting with the council. Rose and Dimitri fell into step with me. Adrian had finished his task and trailed slightly behind us.

When we walked into the council room, everyone became silent. I walked up to the front of the room and Rose took her position beside Lissa as her guardian. Lissa stood and addressed the councils.

"There has been a report of another attack planned five days from now. This attack will be the largest single attack ever recorded and we need for every willing Moroi and Damphir to fight in order to survive this attack. This attack will make us or break us as a society. Guardian Mazur has prepared a plan similar to that of the last attack, but we will need as many fighters as we can get." Lissa said and nodded to me to continue.

"There will be training sessions in the coming days for both guardians and Moroi. Moroi will learn to enhance their abilities and learn basic skills that will help you in hand to hand combat. Guardians will also undergo extra trainings and volunteers will aid the restored in honing their skills." I stated. "This fight will be the biggest ever and this is where we find out what we are truly made of. Moroi and Damphirs must work together for us to survive. I need several guardians that are good in marksmanship to set up on the roofs to take out humans that would stake the wards. Extra wards will be set up in designated safe zones and another set will be placed just inside the perimeter. Yes, this will be the hardest fight that we have ever faced. We must all work together if we expect to survive this." One Moroi from the council stood up.

"Guardian Mazur, if you are the Protector as you have claimed to be, how come we all have to fight to survive? Can't you just use your magic to destroy them?" He asked.

"You sir are a fire user correct?" He nodded. "How long can you use your power before you are drained of energy?" I asked.

"Steady use drains most Moroi in a matter of minutes." He stated and I smiled.

"I can use my power slightly longer than Moroi, but I will eventually tire and be drained of energy. I have to use my power wisely in order for us to be victorious. If I were to just use my full power from the beginning of the fight, I would be drained before the fight reached the inside of the wards. Being pregnant amplifies this affect so if I use my power unwisely, we will all die." I explained. He nodded in understanding and sat down. The meeting continued a little while longer and when the meeting ended, we went to the small café here at court for lunch. By now the news of the attack was everywhere. Abe and Janine joined us soon after we ordered and we all talked over various topics, but training was the main one. I vaguely wondered what the outcome would be if I didn't fight in this battle. I was worried not for myself, but my babies. Suddenly I was pulled into another vision. It started out with the previous vision of the attack where I fought and we were victorious. Then the scene changed to what would occur if I didn't fight this attack. We all would be dead and the Strigoi would kill, turn, and enslave all Damphirs and treat all Moroi like cattle that they would slaughter at will. I broke out of the vision seconds later and the others looked at me in concern. I hadn't noticed until now that there were tears pouring down my face. Adrian looked at me in concern and I composed myself. I told them that I would show them the vision but not here. We finished lunch and we all went to Lissa's suite. Everyone gathered in the lounge and Looked at me expectantly.

"Before I show you all what I saw, I have to say something. I know that there are those here that would rather that I not fight in the attack. I had a vision that showed me the outcome if I fight, and if I don't. Regardless of what anyone says, I will fight in this attack." As expected Adrian was the first to speak.

"Mel you can't fight in this attack. What about our children?" He asked. I pulled everyone into a circle in the center of the room.

"This is what the outcome will be if I fight in this attack." I showed them the vision of me fighting and the victory over the Strigoi. I looked at everyone again. "This is our future if I do not fight in the attack. This will be hard for you to witness, but you need to understand that my decision is not simply for me and my children." I sent the memory of the second half of the vision where I sat out of the fight. I watched as they witnessed the downfall of our society and how the Strigoi used everyone as slaves and food. When the scene was finished, I opened my eyes to find that everyone had tears in their eyes. They all nodded in understanding of my decision and it was final. I would be fighting.

"I understand Mel. I really don't like the idea of you being in danger, but I can't lose you or our children. Promise me that you will stay close to Rose, Dimitri or Eddie. I know now that you have to fight, but please be careful." Adrian says as he rubs my swollen belly. I nodded silently and we eventually moved on to lighter topics. Lissa was dying to shop for the babies and Abe had been not so secretly working on the nursery. I knew what he was doing, but I let him have his fun.

The next several days were filled with getting things prepared for the attack. I supervised the trainings of the restored and the extra trainings for the guardians. Christian and Abe worked with Rose and Dimitri, helping the Moroi to train with their elements and coordinate with the guardians in battle. I trained with some of the Moroi, using my power so that I could show them how to expand their power. It was the day before the attack and all of the Moroi showed great progress. The guardians and the restored trained to pair up with the Moroi so that they could distract the Strigoi, giving the guardians the chance to stake them quickly.

Early morning of the attack, I walked to the wards with Rose and Dimitri. I stepped over the two sets of wards and my mother appeared almost immediately. I didn't worry about speaking to her in my mind. I spoke out loud to her seeing as everyone was pretty well used to me talking to ghosts now.

"How long do we have before the Strigoi attack?" I asked my mother.

"The first wave of 2500 will be here two hours. Make sure that you go to the feeders at least twice before the attack Melissa. It will help you expand your power out to a greater distance. Use the trenches like you did before Melissa. They won't be expecting you to be that prepared. The second wave will follow soon after. Trust your instincts Melissa and they will tell you what needs to be done. Take care my daughter." She vanished quickly and I turned to Rose and Dimitri.

"Go get Lissa and the others and have them meet me in the council meeting room. I have to go and alert Guardian Croft." They nodded and took off towards her suite. I went to the feeders and fed from two separate feeders. I didn't want to take the chance of taking too much from one. I walked swiftly to the guardian offices and knocked on Guardian Croft's door. I heard him say "enter" and I quickly came in, closing the door behind me.

"Guardian Croft, we need to raise the alarm so that the Moroi are prepared to go to the safe zones. The first wave will be here in two hours. I have also been informed that we should use the trenches again. Do we have enough fuel stashed around here for that?" He nodded and got on the phone. He raised the alarm and called for a meeting in the council room. He called to check on the fuel and ordered it poured into the trenches.

We both walked over to the council meeting room. Lissa and the others were already there and the meeting started. I told them everything that I was told by my mother and the plans were finalized and final preparations were made. When the meeting ended I went to talk to all of the restored fighters and the guardians that were assembled there preparing for the attack. Rose, Dimitri and I got them all into positions and the Moroi that were not fighting were sent to the safe zones. With everyone in their positions, I started to feel the Strigoi nausea and got on the comm. to alert the other fighters.

"They're coming. Stay alert and don't light the trench until I say so. Shooters, be ready to take out the humans before they stake the wards." The nausea became stronger as the Strigoi drew closer. When the Strigoi were spotted, the shooters immediately started taking out the humans. I stepped closer to the wards and expanded my power out towards them, pulling as much darkness as possible. 2000 of the Strigoi were restored to their former selves and began fighting with the remaining Strigoi. The newly restored ran to the wards and I told the fighters to let them through but hold their positions. The nausea increased again as the second wave of Strigoi came into view. I repeated the same process again and another 2000 were immediately restored and ran to the wards. The remaining 1000 Strigoi ran towards the wards after them. When they were close enough and all of the newly restored were past the trenches, I gave the order to light the fuel. Hundreds of Strigoi burst into flames as they neared the trench. After about half an hour, the flames died down and the Strigoi approached the wards. They had gotten a little smarter and held back some of the humans and they were ready to stake the wards. I pushed a few of the humans back with air but that only delayed them. I got on my comm. telling the shooters to take them out. "They have more humans with them. Shooters, take them out before they stake the wards." The shooters scrambled to take out the humans but they somehow managed to stake the wards at the last minute. The Strigoi advanced over the broken wards and the fighters ran up to intercept them. As the guardians joined the fray, Moroi used their magic to distract the Strigoi, giving the guardians an opening to stake them. After about twenty minutes of hand to hand fighting, I could tell that the guardians were growing tired and the Moroi were exhausting themselves. I brought down my mental walls, letting the ghosts come to me. I sent them to attack the Strigoi. I told the guardians to stake them while they were distracted by the ghosts because I couldn't hold them for long. Several of the Strigoi were close now and I had to send the ghosts away. Once they were gone, the Strigoi that were close by zeroed in on me. Apparently pregnancy made me an easy target, or so they thought. I pulled out my sword and swung at them, decapitating several at a time. I pushed fire/darkness balls at some of the Strigoi, instantly turning them to ash. The guardians continued to tire quickly and we had a little more than 500 to go. I wanted to finish this. The longer we fought, the more we had to lose. I concentrated and gathered the sunlight in my mind. I pushed it outward around me. The light was a blinding pulse and when it dimmed, all the Strigoi that remained and the bodies were gone. Guardians and Moroi alike were picking themselves up off the ground in confusion. Cheers soon erupted as they all realized that there were no more Strigoi. Once everyone composed themselves, I got on my comm. to find Guardian Croft.

"Guardian Croft? Can you give me a report on the dead and the injured?"

"Yes Guardian Mazur. There were thankfully no deaths, but we have several of the guardians that were injured pretty badly. I sent them over to the clinic for Lord Ivashkov and the other spirit users to tend to." He reported.

"Good. Find a couple of teams to set up the wards on the perimeter while I deal with those that were restored." I stated.

He agreed and I went to find those that were restored. They were grateful for being returned to their former state and the previously restored Damphirs took the newly restored up to the training gym. I went over to the infirmary to check on the injured. I knew that Adrian was going mad with worry so I decided to find him first. I stayed out of most of the physical fighting so I had only a few minor injuries. I remembered that one of the Strigoi got too close, clawing the left side of my face, but I had no injuries that would affect the babies.

I found Adrian as he was healing some of the other guardians. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the marks on my face. He rushed over to me, forgetting everyone else. He wrapped me in a hug and then placed his hand over the marks on my face healing them.

"Adrian, there are other people here that have injuries worse than mine. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. If it makes you feel better, when you are finished here, we will see the doctor and have a scan done." He smiled and nodded. He finally went back to healing the guardians. After about an hour, Adrian finished healing the worst of the injuries and we went to have a scan done.

The babies were fine like I said. The doctor said that we were having two girls, but I already knew that from the visions. Everyone met back at Lissa's and Christian had already started dinner. I wanted to help him but Adrian insisted that I sit in the lounge and try to relax. I finally gave up and went into the lounge while Christian, Adrian and Dimitri all worked to make dinner. I talked a little with Rose and Lissa until there was a knock at the door. I finally got up off the couch and went to the door. Abe and Janine were at the door and I ushered them in. I walked back over to the couch and I finally noticed how exhausted I was. My feet were swelled like crazy and my back was starting to hurt. I shifted several times trying to get comfortable. Rose and the others noticed my sudden discomfort apparently.

"Mel you seem to be having trouble getting comfortable. Is there anything we can do to help?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so Rose. I'm pretty sure that it comes with the territory." I smiled and the babies decided they would go to kicking at the same time. I flinched because their kicks were extremely uncomfortable and they were getting very active. I finally was able to lie down across the couch and find a comfortable position. I lay my head in Rose's lap and the babies settled down. Next thing I knew Rose and Adrian were both trying to wake me up. It took a while for me to finally sit upright because of my large belly. I stood up with Adrian's help and walked painfully to the dinner table. The stiffness and pain in my back hadn't stopped and was a little concerning for me. I sat down and the others were looking at me with concern.

"Guys really, I am fine. It's nothing that any other pregnant woman hasn't been through before." I said.

"We are just concerned Mel. You have been through a lot today and we are just looking out for you." Abe said.

"Abe she is right though. When I was pregnant I had some of the same issues. Honestly some women have it worse than she has, so cut her a little slack. One baby is hard on a woman's body; just imagine what two would do." Janine said and I smiled gratefully at her. The babies decided to start their kicking again and I flinched as one of the girls kicked my ribs. Adrian noticed of course and placed his hand low on my belly.

"They are both kicking the hell out of my ribs. I think we better feed them before they get even more restless." I said and he smiled. We started dinner and as I ate, they started to calm a little. When we finished dinner I didn't even bother to volunteer for cleaning up. The babies settled and once Adrian was done in the kitchen, we said goodnight to everyone and headed to our suite. I went to the bathroom for a quick shower to relax my sore muscles. Adrian got in right behind me and massaged my shoulders. Once we were finished bathing, I dressed for bed and went into the bedroom. Adrian followed and immediately began to give me a foot massage. After he was satisfied that I felt better, we wrapped up in each other's arms and drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, Adrian was still wrapped up close to me. We hadn't been together intimately because the doctor advised against it due to the chances of the babies coming early. I missed us being together and I could tell that he did too. We got dressed and headed to the feeders and then went to Lissa's for breakfast. I was feeling much better today but I thought that I would see if the girls wanted to go to the spa today. We talked for a while and ate breakfast. The girls thought that the spa was a great idea and we left Lissa's, leaving the boys to do their own thing.

The spa was very enjoyable and Ambrose kept asking me about the babies and the pregnancy. He gave me some tips to deal with the swelling and the back pain. Just as Janine had said, most pregnant women experience the same things I was experiencing and that put me at ease a little bit. Once we were done with the spa I talked briefly with Guardian Croft and went to the 'situation room' where there was a map that displayed known Strigoi locations. I had set this up several months ago and had planned raids on several Strigoi locations. We had great success with this tactic and most of the guardians that I sent to these locations were restored Strigoi.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mel POV

Since the attack, the days have flown by. I am now heavily pregnant and it has become more and more difficult for me to move around. I am eight months pregnant and the doctors have said that I could go into labor at any time. It is middle July and it is so HOT! It is really hard for me to get comfortable now, especially with the heat. Everyone began having breakfast here since it is hard for me to get around much. Christian and Lissa come over every morning to cook breakfast. Today there was a full house. Oksana and Mark were still at court helping the restored and the Belikov's arrived a few days ago to visit. Abe and Janine were here also and everyone was waiting for me to go into labor. I think that Yeva was most excited to see the girls when they are born. With everyone in our suite for breakfast I walked (or tried to walk) into the lounge and sat on the couch. Everyone greeted me, but scolded me for walking in here on my own. We talked for a while until breakfast was ready to be served. Adrian helped me in getting into the dining room to eat. We were sitting there at the table after breakfast was finished when the babies started to get restless and move more. My spine began to feel like it was being cut in two. Everyone noticed my discomfort but none more so than Adrian. I pulled up my mental walls tightly so that he wouldn't feel my pain. He smile appreciatively but was still concerned.

"I think that they might make their debut today." I stated with a pained smile. "They suddenly got very active and it feels like they are standing on my spine." Adrian helped me to the bedroom where I could lay back down. Olena and Yeva both kept an eye on me while the others cleaned up the kitchen. I got up a little while later to go to the bathroom when pain gripped my body. I was vaguely aware of the puddle of liquid at me feet, signaling that it was time.

"Olena!" I yelled through the pain. She came in and saw the scene before her and ushered me into the bedroom. Olena and Yeva helped me into a dry nightgown and we got ready to go to the clinic. Dimitri lifted me gently and carried me out to the clinic with Adrian following closely behind. I could tell that he was beginning to feel some of the labor pains but he had his walls up, blocking most of the pain for now. When we arrived at the clinic one of the nurses instructed Dimitri to put me on the bed. They were getting the room prepped for delivery and I was breathing through the contractions. They were getting closer together and the pain was intense. I called in my head for my mother and father. I wanted them to be here so that they could see and hold their grandchildren at least once. Everyone was out of the room briefly with the exception of Adrian. I noticed a shimmer in the corner of the room and seconds later, my mother and father materialized before me. Adrian gave up his seat beside me and my mother replaced him. She stroked my hair soothingly as another contraction hit. Nothing had to be said, I was just happy that they were here. Abe and Janine poked their heads in the door and Abe paled when he saw my father.

"Samson?" Abe asked in disbelief. "Bell?"

"Ibrahim, you didn't honestly think we would miss the chance to visit our daughter and see our grandchildren did you?" My mother said and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of course you both would jump at the chance. I was just caught off guard for a moment. How is our little angel doing?" Abe asked looking at me and my mother.

"She is doing pretty well. The labor is going faster than mine did with her. It won't be too much longer now." My mother said. Adrian stayed in the room but gave me the time to be with my mother. I smiled gratefully at him and he returned a smile of his own.

After several hours of labor I was finally ready to push. The nurses wanted to make my mother and father leave, but I refused. A few hours later, I was exhausted and my mother and father were holding my two beautiful girls. I knew that Adrian wanted to hold them, but he gave them the time with their grandchildren that we knew they wanted. After about a half an hour, Vladimir and Anna appeared.

"Melissa you have done very well and your children are beautiful. I am sorry but Samson and Bell have to leave with us now. I promise you that they will be here whenever you need them." I nodded with tears in my eyes. I knew that they couldn't stay forever but I didn't want to let them go. We said our goodbyes and after they left, Adrian and I were alone with our little angels. We talked for a little while about what their names would be. After we decided, Adrian went to get the others so that we could introduce them to our newest family members. Once they were all gathered together, we introduced them to our daughters.

"This is Sophia Rosalie Mazur Ivashkov" I nodded to the little girl in my arms. She had my hair color and Adrian's piercing emerald eyes.

"And this is Alyssa Bell Mazur Ivashkov." Adrian stated, giving a nod to the little girl in his arms. Alyssa had Adrian's eyes and hair color, but she had a tan pigment to her skin like mine. The two were passed around to all of the members of the family. I was so tired that I drifted off to sleep while the others visited with our daughters. Adrian kept watch over them until I was woken up by their hungry cries. It was a little difficult to feed them both at first, but I got the hang of it with Adrian's help. The others left the room so that I could feed my girls. Once they were satisfied, Adrian placed them in their beds and I drifted off to sleep again hearing Adrian whisper his love to me and our daughters.

After two days in the clinic, I was allowed to leave. Our daughters were happy and healthy and we were bringing them home today. Over the last several days we have had many visitors and most were surprisingly royal Moroi. As soon as they saw our girls, all of the previous talk of testing and experimentation was gone. Our girls mesmerized everyone they came in contact with. There wasn't a single person that didn't love them once they met them.

When we got back to our apartment, everyone was there having a belated baby shower for the girls. We walked down the hall and opened the door to their new nursery. The sight of the room took my breath away. There were two white cribs and the other furniture was also white. The walls were light lavender and their first names were on the wall above their beds. We placed the sleeping babies in their cribs and turned on the baby monitor. We left them to sleep and went back to the lounge to greet everyone.

We had a great time and the girls got a lot of things that they would need. About an hour into the party, the girls began to cry. I went to the nursery and got the girls fed and changed. I put the girls in their cribs once they settled back down and watched them as they slept. I noticed that their auras were swirls of pink and white with gold, but there was silver there too. I wondered if they would have as hard of a life as I had growing up. I immediately cast those thoughts out of my mind. They would have Adrian and I both with them every step of the way. I walked back out to the lounge where our friends were. Yeva gave me a knowing look and I smiled back at her. Adrian wrapped me in his arms and I melted into the embrace. We talked for a few more hours and it was nearing time for dinner. I had to excuse myself several times to tend to the girls and I finally brought them back to the lounge with me so the others could spend some time with them.

I wanted to make dinner but Abe and Adrian refused to let me. They ordered something from one of the restaurants here at court. I hated that everyone was keeping me from doing things for them. Yeva continued to give me a knowing look. She looked at me and began speaking to me in Russian.

"Melissa, do not worry. You are doing things for your family already. We just want you to worry about the babies and nothing else for right now." I had Sophia in my arms and I smiled down at her. Alyssa was in the arms of her father and his expression mirrored mine. I looked up at Yeva and replied in Russian.

"Yeva I know that. It is just my nature to worry about others. I know that the girls will be my life, but I still feel that I want to do things for others. I have felt useless for months because of the bed rest and now I just want things to be as normal as possible." I said.

"I know child, but the others are happy to be here for you and are not concerned about what you do for them. They would be here anyway. Trust that they know how you feel about it and are only trying to help as you would do for them." Yeva said. We talked until it was time to eat dinner. I took Sophia and Alyssa and put them in their cribs as we ate dinner.

No sooner than I sat down to dinner, Alyssa began to cry, waking her sister as well. I began to get up but Adrian stopped me. I thought he was going crazy until he left the table and went to tend to the girls. Sophia went to sleep quickly, but Alyssa was wide awake. Adrian held her at the table and kept her entertained until I finished dinner. Once I was done I took Alyssa into the lounge room and sat with her and the others. I passed her to Abe and it looked like he had just won the lottery. Once the kitchen was cleaned and the food put away, everyone began to go to their own suites, leaving Adrian and I alone with Sophia and Alyssa.

Adrian got up several times that night to bring the girls to our room. I would sit up in the bed and feed them and he would change them and put them in their beds. This occurred for several nights and I was grateful that Adrian was so willing to get up with his daughters.

It has been about six weeks since we brought our daughters home and Arian has been wonderful. He got up every time the girls cried and he would bring them to me when they needed to be fed. I got up early in the morning and left Adrian to sleep for a while. I walked to the girls' room and they were just beginning to stir. I brought them with me out to the lounge where I fed them and put them in their portable playpen. I rolled the playpen into the kitchen where I could keep an eye on them as I began to make breakfast for everyone.

It was a routine now for the others to come over for breakfast and usually Christian and Adrian would cook, but I figured that I would be fine to cook while Adrian caught up on his sleep. I knew that Christian and the others would be coming over soon so I started on breakfast. I prepared dough for black bread and made the typical breakfast foods. I also made some doughnuts for Rose and cut up some fruit. I put the black bread in just as Christian and Lissa knocked on the door. They were slightly surprised that I was the one up and making breakfast this morning. Christian helped me cook while Lissa admired my girls. Abe and Janine were the next ones to arrive, followed by Eddie and Mia, the Belikov's, Mark and Oksana, Ivan, and Jill who was on break from school. Rose and Dimitri finally arrived minutes later. Everyone was here and Adrian was still asleep.

Christian and I finished preparing breakfast and I took the girls down the hall to get them changed and dressed. Janine came with me to help and after they were changed and dressed, I asked her to watch them so I could go wake Adrian. She agreed and I walked down the hall to our room. Adrian was still soundly asleep. I shook him gently telling him it was time to get up.

"Adrian, it's time to get up babe. Everyone else is already in the lounge and breakfast is ready." I told him and his eyes flew open.

"Why did you let me sleep so long baby? I should have been in there to help Christian get breakfast ready."

"Relax Adrian it has all been taken care of. Just get dressed. I'll call the feeders for us while you are getting ready." He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead and walked swiftly to the bathroom. I went to find Janine in the nursery with Sophia and Alyssa. We walked to the lounge with the girls and I called for two feeders. The court was used to my needs by now so they didn't ask questions.

By the time Adrian made his appearance, I was done with my feeder. When he was finished we went to breakfast. Alyssa and Sophia were sleeping in the playpen while we sat down for breakfast. Dimitri looked over to Christian.

"I didn't know you could make black bread and doughnuts Christian." He said raising his eyebrow.

"I can't but Mel can. She was pretty much done making breakfast by the time I got here." Christian said. Everyone looked at me.

"What? New mothers all over the world get up and make breakfast while still taking care of their children you know. I like to make breakfast for my extended yet dysfunctional family." I smiled at them. "Besides Adrian has been getting up with the girls every night and he needed his sleep. I felt fine so I didn't think anything of it."

I was suddenly sucked into a vision. There was another attack at St. Basil's in Russia. I saw that there were thousands of Strigoi and I was there with the girls and Adrian. We were victorious but the scene changed to death and destruction if I didn't fight. The scene changed to here at court and it showed that the girls would be in danger if they stayed here without me. If Adrian and the girls stayed here I would lose them all, along with my friends that were there to protect the girls. When I snapped out of the vision I was crying and shaking in fear of what might happen. Everyone was around me trying to calm me before Yeva pushed through the others and pulled me into a hug, whispering to me in Russian.

"It's alright child. I know what you saw and I support you in your decision. You are stronger when your children are close by. You must go there and take the girls with you. They will be safest that way." I was still shaking from what I saw. I saw my girls and Adrian's deaths and that scared me. If I lost them I would be lost also.

Sophia started to cry and I ran to get her. I didn't want to let her out of my sight for fear she might disappear. Alyssa sensed my distress also and began to cry with her sister. I managed to pick them both up and I wouldn't let anyone take them from me. As I settled down, so did the girls. I spoke to them in my mind. (_Don't worry my angels; I won't let anything take you away from me. I love you both more than life itself_.) I was astonished when they looked straight up at me and smiled. What surprised me more is that I heard two voices in my head. (_We know mama. You will do what you must to keep us all safe. We love you and daddy so much._) I began to cry again, but this time it was from joy and surprise.

"You girls really are special." I told them out loud and they laughed and cooed at me.

"Okay what just happened here? One minute you are shaking like a leaf and the next you are crying in joy?" Christian asked. Adrian hadn't said anything but the concern was clear in his eyes.

"First I had three visions. They were related to the same event, but I saw different outcomes for the choices I had. It might be easier to show you but I'm not sure I even want to see the memory again." I said. "Somehow there is a bond between me and the girls. They sensed my distress and I spoke to them in my mind. I was crying in joy because they spoke back to me." Everyone gasped. I finally let go of the girls, laying them back in the playpen. I asked everyone to join hands and I showed them the visions. I watched as their faces turned to shock and fear for Adrian and the girls. As long as they are with me they are safe. "I need to go to the wards for some more information. Rose and Dimitri?" They nodded answering the question that I hadn't asked. Everyone else stayed with Adrian and the children.

I stepped across the wards and got the answers that I needed and my mother asked how the girls were doing. I ended the conversation quickly and we walked into Guardian Croft's office without knocking.

"Guardian Mazur I assume that this is not a social call and you have good reason for barging into my office like this." He stated with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes Guardian Croft, unfortunately there will be another attack in Russia in the coming days at St. Basil's Academy. The number of Strigoi will overrun the school if we do not send aid immediately. I need to arrange a council meeting as soon as possible and we will be ready to leave this afternoon. The attack will occur in three days so because of travel time we will be pushing it a little." I stated. He immediately went to the phone and started to bark orders to those on the line. Once he was finished with his calls he looked at me.

"Everything is set up for the council meeting. We will meet in one hour and the restored have been alerted that some of them will be needed. The academy and the Russian court have also been alerted and the headmaster will meet with you once you arrive. You will have to go to the Russian court for a report after the attack. All of the arrangements are made other than your flight. I assume that you will be using your uncle's jet for travel but if you need a flight for the restored let me know and I will see to it." I thanked him and we left back to my suite.

Everyone was waiting anxiously for the information on the attack. The Belikov's were traveling back to Russia in a few days, but they decided that they would fly when we left for the academy. I told everyone what the plan was and they all went to pack for Russia. Adrian and I got a few things ready for the girls and Adrian would pack for us while I met with the council. We had almost everything packed for us and the girls when I had to go to the meeting. I kissed the girls on the forehead and kissed Adrian before I went out the door for the meeting. Janine was headed towards the apartment as I headed out. I told her that Adrian was home and I shouldn't be long at the meeting.

The council meeting was limited to the restored that would travel to Russia with me and the fighting Moroi. I walked into the meeting room and took my seat until the council was ready to begin. When the meeting began I was prepared to address the council.

"Guardian Mazur, will you tell us why you have called this meeting and your plans to help?" One of the council members asked. I knew that this was a formality but it had to be done.

"There will be an attack at St. Basil's Academy in Russia. We are expecting the number of Strigoi to be much higher than the previous attack there. The previous attack consisted of 500 Strigoi but now we expect the number to be close to 3000. I will be leaving in several hours with my team and I have recruited the help of some of the un-promised there in Russia to aid in the attack." I stated. They all nodded and we talked about the logistics of the attack for several minutes more.

Twenty minutes or so later, I was leaving the meeting to go back to our apartment. Dimitri and Rose were already packed and I sent them to round up a team that would come with us. There was little I could do now until we arrived in Russia. Abe had the jet ready for us. Lissa insisted on going so the jet was full and I arranged for another jet for the restored to travel. Abe, Janine, Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Ivan, Mark and Oksana, the Belikovs, Adrian and the girls and I were all on the jet. The Belikovs would go back to Baia with Mark and Oksana while the rest of us went to St. Basil's. Victoria wanted to come because she worked as a guardian there so she also would come with us. The un-promised that we fought with before would meet us at the academy.

We carried our things to the jet and pushed the girls there in the stroller. Abe had already put their seats on the jet and the rest of the group was already there. We all boarded the jet and Adrian and I got the girls settled for the long flight. Minutes later we were in the air headed to Russia. The flight was long and Sophia and Alyssa were restless through most of the flight and I finally got them settled and walked the aisle of the jet to where the others were sitting. Adrian stayed close to the girls while I talked to the others. I was emotionally exhausted from the visions earlier today and I flopped down rather un-ladylike into a seat by Rose and the Belikovs.

"You should try to get some rest dear. The next couple of days will be very taxing on you." Yeva said in Russian.

"I know Yeva. My mind is running a million miles an hour and I'm concerned for Sophia and Alyssa. I can't shut it off." I said frustrated.

"The girls will be fine Melissa. If you lose focus in this attack, we will perish." She told me in Russian.

I sighed in frustration and went back to my seat next to Adrian to get some much needed sleep. I was so exhausted that sleep finally took me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Adrian POV

I was so happy in my life. I had Mel and our beautiful daughters. I had gotten up with them every night so that Mel could rest and I brought them into our room to her so that she could feed them. I slept late this morning and Mel woke me up when breakfast was ready. She told me not to worry and called the feeders while I was getting dressed for the day.

Once I was dressed and had a moment with the feeder I went to the dining room in our apartment for breakfast. I found out several minutes later that Mel had gotten up with the girls this morning and prepared breakfast.

Seconds later Mel was sitting there with a blank expression. I knew that she was having a vision but I was concerned because Mel suddenly began to cry while still in the vision. When the vision ended, she was crying and shaking in fear.

Next thing I knew she rushed over to the playpen, picking up a crying Sophia and held her like she thought she would vanish. Alyssa began to cry and she picked her up as well. The fear that was in Mel's eyes scared the hell out of me. When she finally calmed again, both of the girls stopped crying. I saw her aura flare and I knew she was talking to the girls. I saw surprise and happiness momentarily replace the fear in her aura.

Mel explained everything she saw and what she experienced with the girls. I hated that the fate of our society was placed solely on her shoulders. I hated it more that there was a possibility that if Mel made the wrong decision, we would lose the girls. I wasn't concerned for myself, but if something happened to any of my beautiful girls, I would be dead anyway. I couldn't live without them. Hours later we were boarding the jet for Russia. She was so exhausted but found it hard to shut off the panic and concern in her mind. After several hours she was finally able to sleep. I tended to the girls while she slept and once they were settled again, I drifted to sleep myself.

We woke up as the jet was ready to land. Mel looked much more relaxed but I still saw the fear in her eyes. When we arrived at the academy, the Belikovs stayed on the jet with the exception of Victoria. The Belikovs were returning to Baia and would get off the jet when it reached court and make the hour drive to Baia.

Mel POV

I woke up just as the jet was prepared to land. I could feel Adrian's worried eyes on me and I unbuckled the girls after the jet landed. I said brief goodbyes to the Belikovs and Oksana and Mark and the rest of us got off the plane. Headmaster Maldov greeted us as we exited the jet. Abe and Maldov exchanged pleasantries and began talking like old friends. I introduce him to the twins and he sent us to get settled in our rooms. There was a meeting scheduled for the guardians in about an hour. Dinner was being served in the dining hall and we took our things to our rooms. We all met in the dining hall a little later and Adrian and I sat down with the girls, right next to the others. Adrian went to get our food while I held Sophia and Rose held Alyssa. As soon as Adrian got to the table and I began eating, Sophia began to cry. I started to take her out of the room do I could change her, but then Alyssa began to cry as well. Rose and Dimitri both stood and took the girls from us so that we could eat. They went to the restroom and changed the girls for us.

Abe took the seat that Rose had vacated on the other side of me and rubbed my shoulders soothingly. I was extremely grateful for my friends and I really considered them all more like family. Rose and Dimitri came back minutes later and the girls were passed around the table so that everyone could eat dinner. I was thoroughly exhausted but I had to go to the guardian meeting, so after dinner I went to the feeders and walked down to the meeting room. Abe and Adrian went to our room with the girls so I could concentrate in the attack.

The attack was soon and I could feel it. I estimated that we would only have a day or so to plan. Meetings like this one used to be so stressful for me but after several attacks, the guardians began to trust me and my judgment. The meeting was relatively short and we planned out the defense of the school similar to what we did for the previous attacks. After the meeting I went to the wards briefly and spoke with my mother. The attack would be here in two days and we had everything set for the attack. I went back to the room and settled in for the night. After feeding, bathing and dressing the girls, I went to sleep in Adrian's arms.

The next day was filled with preparing the academy for the attack. The day of the attack was here and I went to the wards early that morning to get the final details. We were expecting around 3000 Strigoi and they would be here within the hour. I ran back to alert the guardians and we all got into our positions. I found Adrian with the girls and sent them with Janine and Abe to the safe zones. I knew that they wanted to fight in this battle but they understood that this was the only way that I would be sure of their safety. I started to feel the Strigoi nausea as everyone got into position. Within minutes there were several humans that were trying to break the wards. Our shooters took them out before they could manage it and I began to pull the darkness from the 3000 Strigoi. I restored about 2500 of them and they immediately began to fight the remaining Strigoi. I knew that I was a little weak but I used the sunlight pulse to destroy the remaining Strigoi. I felt that there were far more restored and far more that were killed than we witnessed, but I didn't know how many. As the restored were walking over the wards and collecting the stakes left by the humans, I fell into darkness.

Anna and Vladimir appeared as the darkness faded into a familiar spirit dream. They both smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Vladimir spoke to me, his voice laced in pride.

"Melissa you have become a very strong Protector. Aside from the 2500 that you witnessed restoring, there were thousands of others that were restored. 5000 were restored along with them and your light pulse killed the others in that area. To date, you have restored over 14000 and killed over 12000 Strigoi. The Strigoi are on the run and there are only a few refuges for them now. Those that were restored outside of this attack will seek you out at the Russian court. There will be no more large attacks like this for a while, but you must always be prepared. Care for your daughters and be careful as to who knows their abilities. I will be with you always. I have changed your marks to a single mark that shows the numbers you have restored." They both kissed my cheek and I began to wake up.

I woke up hearing the sounds of the academy's clinic. I was physically fine and the exhaustion seemed to be gone. Adrian was there alone and I asked him where the girls were.

"Sophia and Alyssa are both fine. They are in the waiting room with Abe and Janine. The doctor said that you were fine but that you needed rest." I nodded.

"I had another talk with Vlad and Anna. They said that we would not be having attacks again of this magnitude for some time. I really want a vacation now that we are in the clear for a while. Could you get the others in here?" He nodded with a smile and kissed me softly on the lips.

When Adrian returned with everyone I reached for my girls immediately. Once they were both in my arms, I asked the others how they would feel about a real vacation. We all agreed that after our trip to the Russian court we would take a vacation at my house here in Russia. Abe made arrangements for travel and I found that the house in Russia happened to be a large house just outside of Baia. The doctor released me from the clinic and we went to the dining hall for dinner. As we entered the hall, I heard cheers from all of the students and staff. When dinner was over Adrian and I went to our room and lay the girls down for the night. They were now seven weeks old. Adrian and I prepared ourselves for bed and as we lay there in each other's arms, I wanted so much to be with him as one.

"Melissa, I know that this has been hard on you. I can't lose you either. Melissa will you marry me?" He rolled out of bed and got on one knee, producing a silver colored ring with a large emerald in the center surrounded by tiny diamonds. It reminded me of his piercing eyes. I flung myself at him and nodded frantically. This made me want him so much more and I was so surprised that I lost the ability to speak. When I regained my composure, he slipped the ring on my finger and we spent the next several hours showing each other just how much we needed one another. I was finally able to demonstrate some of my gymnastic flexibility which he loved. We stopped only long enough to go and tend to Sophia and Alyssa. When we were finally spent of energy, we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with Adrian's arm draped over me and I heard the girls beginning to stir. I carefully removed his arm so I didn't disturb him and dressed quickly. I went to the girls' room and got both of them fed and changed. I brought the girls back to the bedroom with me and put them down on the bed with me. Sophia reached for Adrian's face, causing him to wake up.

"Hello my beautiful girls. Did you wake mommy up early this morning?" He cooed at them. Sophia grabbed at his face and Adrian laughed at her. Alyssa watched the exchange closely and wiggled on the bed trying to reach her daddy. We laughed and played with the babied for a little while and they started to get sleepy again. As they drifted off to sleep, Adrian got up from the bed and got dressed for the day.

Once we were both dressed, we left our room and went down to the dining hall for breakfast. Everyone in our group was already there except Rose and Dimitri. I assumed that he was having problems getting her up this early in the morning. Adrian and Eddie went to get our food while Mia and I watched the girls at the table.

Everyone in our group helped us all the time with the girls. We never had to ask them to do anything. They were all aunts and uncles to the girls and they never complained. By the time that Eddie and Adrian arrived at the table with our food, Rose and Dimitri entered the dining hall. They greeted us and cooed at the girls before getting their own breakfast. I was somewhat surprised that no one had seemed to notice the ring on my finger. Adrian smiled at me, apparently hearing my thoughts. I was talking to Lissa and Rose while we ate and I made sure that my ring was visible. I put my hand up on the table and tapped my fingers on the table, bringing attention to my hand. I kept my expression neutral and I laughed internally as Lissa, Mia and Rose widened their eyes.

"Mel what is that?" Rose said pointing to the ring on my finger, effectively bringing everyone's attention to my hand.

"Well Rose what does it look like?" I asked with a straight face. Adrian on the other hand was practically rolling in the floor. The guys at the table were slightly quicker on the uptake and began congratulating Adrian and I.

"Well it's about time! I thought he would never make an honest woman out of you." Abe said while giving me an awkward hug because I still had Sophia in my arms.

"Well in his defense I think that that has been the last thing on our minds with all of the attacks and the babies." He smiled at us and I looked over to Rose, Lissa and Mia who finally woke up from their dumbfounded state. Lissa and Mia squealed loudly, waking the girls briefly. Rose smile at me and everyone began to congratulate us again.

Adrian and I took turns going to the feeders after breakfast. We would all be leaving for the Russian court in an hour or so, so when everyone was done with breakfast, we left to our rooms to pack our things. Adrian packed mine and his things while I got the girls' stuff together. Dimitri and Rose came to our room to help us carry our things down to the jet and we carried the girls. We said goodbyes to the academy staff who had grown rather attached to them in the few days that we had been here. We boarded the jet and buckled Sophia and Alyssa into their seats. Dimitri was saying goodbye to Victoria since she had to stay on duty at the academy. Once everyone was settled on the jet, we left for the Russian court. It was a short flight but the ghosts were kind of hard to control once we left the wards of the academy. Adrian noticed and went to the rear of the jet to get something for my headache. When he returned I took the pills and the bottled water waiting for it to take effect. I usually had great control over the headaches and I was a little concerned that I was having so much trouble with them now. After a few minutes I called for my mother to ask her why I felt this way.

"Mother Why am I having so much trouble keeping the ghosts away?" I asked her when she appeared.

"I was trying to reach you Melissa. You need to watch the girls closely. The Russian court is wrought with danger for them." She said. I was immediately afraid for my daughters. "They are beginning to gain some power and that will make them be in more danger. Be careful Melissa."

"I will mother. No one on this plane will allow any harm to come to the girls. Will we be okay to stay at the house near Baia for a few days? We had planned to go there after we were done at court." I asked.

"Yes honey. You will be fine and I will find you if anything changes or it becomes dangerous for you to stay there." She said.

She said her goodbyes and vanished. The ghost headache vanished as well and Adrian was looking at me in concern. I explained my conversation to the others and we all agreed to keep a close eye on the girls. Adrian, Rose and Dimitri would go with me to the meeting with head Guardian Markov while everyone else would be with the girls. We would go to the house near Baia as soon as we finished our business at court.

When we arrived at the Russian court, we put our plan into action. We loaded our luggage into a vehicle so that we could drive to the house near Baia when we were finished here. The others were going to hang around in one of the rooms here while Rose, Dimitri, Adrian and I went to see Guardian Markov. The four of us walked over to the guardian office and found Guardian Markov in his office. He ordered a council meeting and we all walked to the meeting room. Once the guardian council was all in place, they began to ask about the attack at the academy.

"Guardian Mazur, can you tell us how many Strigoi attacked St. Basil's?" Guardian Markov asked.

"There were approximately 3000 Strigoi that attacked with human helpers. The humans were eliminated before the wards were broken and there were 2500 of those Strigoi that were restored to their former selves." I stated.

"That is impressive Guardian Mazur. So there were only 500 that had to be dealt with?"

"I took care of them as well. There were no injuries or deaths on our side. There were also 6500 in the surrounding area. Another 5000 were restored and another 1500 were eliminated."

"How many have you restored to date?" He asked curiously.

"There have been over 14500 restored to date." I said. "Look I understand that you want to know what happened at the academy here, but what is it you really want? I get the feeling that something else is going on here." I asked. "I have things to do."

"We understand Guardian Mazur, but there are those here at court who are concerned that you might be hiding some of your abilities and that your children may in fact be stronger than you are. We are only asking …" I cut him off because now I was furious.

"Alright let's get one thing straight here. I will not stand here and entertain questions about my abilities and my children so that you can satisfy some Moroi's curiosity." I yelled. "I am leaving and anything else you need to know about the attack will be sent to you through the Queen." I walked with the others towards the doors and four guardians stepped in front of us. I stepped right up to them and looked them straight in the eyes.

"Get out of my way. You are standing between me and my children so I have no reservations about kicking your asses!" They had the nerve to look slightly scared and they closed ranks tighter than before. I punched the first guardian and that's where the fight started. I called for Lissa in my head. The only way we would get out of this would be by the Queen's orders. It took those four guardians to restrain me and several others had arrived to restrain Rose and Dimitri. Two guardians held Adrian and they were all surprised when Lissa came in and ordered them to release us. Guardian Markov spoke up.

"Your majesty, Guardian Mazur is under arrest for assault on our court guardians." Markov stated. Adrian stepped towards me and addressed Guardian Markov.

"Guardian Markov, surely you cannot expect to keep her here just because you didn't get the answers you were after. The guardians refused to let us leave and she was defending herself and protecting our children." He was just as mad as I was, but he was slightly better at containing it than I was.

"You will release all of them and let them leave with me." Lissa ordered. "Restraining a female guardian and keeping her from her children just because you couldn't have the answers you seek is barbaric. We will be leaving now and you will be hearing from me again Guardian Markov." The guardians restraining me turned me loose and pushed me towards the floor roughly. I fell forward, unable to regain my balance and slammed my shoulder into the door frame. I whimpered as my shoulder became dislocated. Lissa screamed at the guardians and ordered them to appear at the royal court on charges of assault. Adrian helped me to my feet carefully. He wanted to get my shoulder in and heal it but I convinced him to let us get out of the court grounds first.

We walked to the garage where the others would meet us and when Abe saw my arm hanging limp, he was murderous. I told him that I would explain everything once we got to the house. Dimitri and Eddie assisted in getting my shoulder back in place. Once all that was done, I took the girls from Janine and Mia. I held them to me tightly and cried for what my girls' were having to face in life. Adrian held me as I held the girls. They cried sensing my distress and I forced myself to regain my composure.

We got everyone loaded into the vehicles and set off towards Baia. I asked that we detour to the Belikov home so that they could join us for dinner. We drove to Baia in relative silence. Everyone wondered what happened in the meeting with the guardians and I would explain it, but not until we got settled at the house. We went to the Belikov house and invited them for dinner, stopped in town to get some food and supplies, and headed to the house. I had never seen the house but Abe had told me that it was large enough to accommodate all of us.

I think my mouth dropped in shock when the house came into view. My expression mirrored that of some of the others in the cars. We got settled into our rooms quickly and went to explore the rest of the house. It was huge. There were 12 rooms, a pool a huge living area and the biggest kitchen I've ever seen. I was broken out of my musings when I heard the girls crying from the living room. I walked down the hall towards their cries and found everyone there with Sophia and Alyssa. I took the girls in my arms and calmed them down. Once they were back to sleep, everyone wanted to know what happened at court with Guardian Markov. I had them all circle together and hold hands and I sent the memory through them. Once I was finished with the memory, everyone that didn't already know what occurred was livid. Abe was probably the worst.

"Guys relax. No one will touch Sophia or Alyssa. I won't let anyone harm them." I said.

"We won't either Mel. None of us will. We all love those girls like they were our own and I'll be damned if anyone harms so much as a hair on their heads." Christian ranted and Lissa placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Everyone else nodded in agreement. I loved these people and considered them all my family. We talked for a little while longer and I excused myself so that I could make dinner. I made a simple dinner of steak and potatoes, steamed vegetables and I made black bread because everyone seemed to love it. I decided to make a peach cobbler for desert since that was one of the things that I missed about living in the south. When I was putting the cobbler in the oven, Christian came in to see if there was anything he could do to help. We both went to work setting the table and he called everyone in to eat dinner. I got up from the table soon after we began to eat so I could take the cobbler out of the oven. I sat back down at the table letting the cobbler cool and finished eating dinner. I plated some of the cobbler bringing it to the table when I was pulled into a vision.

There was a Strigoi in the girls' room. I vaguely heard the plate in my hands hit the floor. I pulled out of the vision and ran as fast as I could to the girls' room. I could hear the others behind me asking what was wrong but I didn't have time to answer them. I pulled out my stake as I ran through the door to their room. A Strigoi stood there with both of my girls in his hands. I froze as he moved his fangs towards Sophia. He looked up at me with a cruel smile and oddly began to speak in Turkish. Yeah you would expect a Strigoi in Russia to speak Russian right? Well my life was never that easy.

"If you come any closer they will die." His cruel smile grew.

"What do you want?" I asked in Turkish. He raised an eyebrow. I guess he didn't think that I would know Turkish. "I'll give you whatever you want, just leave my daughters alone." He laughed.

"Well now that is tempting. Come with me and I will leave your daughters unharmed." He said and I nodded. He placed the girls back down into their cribs. Once he put the girls down I lunged for him, causing us to barrel towards the window. As we crashed through the window, I heard Adrian call my name in a strangled scream. We were on the second story so there was a good chance that the fall would kill me or hurt REALLY bad. As we fell to the ground, I moved my stake into his chest. I rolled us so that he would hit the ground first. As the Strigoi's body impacted with the ground, my own body rolled violently off to the left. I regained myself and stood up shakily. Shards of glass were imbedded in my skin from crashing through the window.

I felt the nausea of the second Strigoi before I saw him. I turned towards him and began fighting him off. I was vaguely aware of the rest of the group watching from the right side of the house. When I found an opening to the Strigoi's chest I took it, dropping the Strigoi. I failed to notice the third Strigoi that was sneaking towards me, knocking me against the wall of the house. Rose and Dimitri had joined the fight and I stood up shakily. I Pushed the sunlight pulse out as far as I could, making sure that all of the Strigoi close by. When the light dimmed, I walked (or tried to) over to the door where everyone was watching the fight. I held onto the wall and painfully made my way into the house.

Abe had Sophia in his arms while Janine held Alyssa. The girls were both crying frantically but I was in no condition to hold them. Olena and Yeva ushered me to the couch where they could tend to my wounds. Sergei and Pavel were ordered to have wards placed around the house immediately. Olena went to work removing the glass shards from my body and Adrian looked broken. I looked over to him sitting on the opposite arm of the couch.

"Adrian?" He didn't respond. I called his name again. "Adrian." He looked at me with a pained expression.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Adrian POV

We all froze when we saw the Strigoi in the girls' room. He had them in his arms and began speaking in what I assume to be Turkish. I could speak Russian so I knew it wasn't Russian. I'm not sure what the Strigoi said to her but he nodded and put the girls back into their cribs. The next thing I knew, Mel and the Strigoi were crashing through the second story window.

"Abe, Janine. Get the girls. DO NOT let them out of your sight." I said frantically and ran downstairs and out the door. Mel was in bad shape. She was bleeding all over from the glass and she had successfully staked the first Strigoi. She turned to face the second Strigoi and fought him off her, finally staking him. As she was staking him, a third Strigoi surprised her, knocking her into the wall of the house. Rose and Dimitri took over the fight but I was focused solely on Mel. She stood up shakily and used the light pulse to end the fight. After the light dimmed, she walked unsteadily into the house where Olena and Yeva went to work tending her wounds and removing the shards of glass. I gave them some room to work and sat on the opposite end of the couch. I wanted to hold her but her wounds needed tending. I couldn't help but think that I had almost lost my family tonight. After several minutes I heard Mel call my name. I looked over at her and her wounds pained me. She looked me right in the eyes.

"I did what I had to do to protect our daughters Adrian. I would do anything for them, or you." She said to me and I lost it. I rushed over to her and wrapped her in a careful hug, mindful of her wounds.

"Mel that was totally reckless…" I said. She cut me off before I could finish.

"But it was necessary under the circumstances." She added. She smiled at me and Lissa and I healed her. As soon as she was healed she rushed over and calmed the girls down. I had never noticed too much before but she must be able to neutralize the darkness she took. Her aura was brighter than anyone's I have ever seen. We settled down and Abe had the girls' things moved out of the room and said a crew would replace the window in the morning. I couldn't stand the thought of the girls being away from us after what happened so Mel and I set the cribs up in our room. I knew she felt the same as I did about wanting them close to us tonight.

We all went to our rooms for the night shortly after. The Belikovs decided to stay the night and didn't want to travel back home for the fear of Strigoi attacks. I watched the girls while Mel took a quick shower. I took my own shower after she finished and we settled into bed. Sophia started to cry minutes later and Mel got up to feed her. Alyssa woke soon after for her chance to be fed and they both went to sleep as soon as they were satisfied. We curled up together and drifted off to sleep.

Mel POV

When I woke up early the next morning, the events of last night rushed back to me. I had no regrets because I did what I had to do to protect my family. Adrian was still sleeping so I got out of bed and got dressed quickly. He had gotten up with the girls like he always did. I took the girls and got them both bathed and dressed quickly. They were very active this morning and were slightly more advanced than normal six week old infants. Once the girls were dressed I brought them with me downstairs to the kitchen.

Yeva was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and smiled at me when I entered with the girls. She held out her arms and I handed Sophia over to her. Yeva cooed at the small child in her arms while I went into the living room and got the playpen, rolling it into the kitchen where I could keep an eye on the girls while I made breakfast. I put Alyssa down in the playpen and started breakfast. Yeva and I talked for a while and while I was making breakfast, Dimitri and Christian made their way to the kitchen. I handed Dimitri a cup of coffee and he took it gratefully. I gave Christian a glass of milk because that was what he asked for. They sat at the table with Yeva and Alyssa began to cry. I went over to the playpen and picked her up.

I sat down at the table with her and Christian took over cooking for me. He really didn't have much to do because most of breakfast was already done. Breakfast was finished quickly and I took Alyssa with me to wake Adrian. Abe had made arrangements for several feeders to be housed in the vacant rooms. I walked into our bedroom and I found that he was still in the bed asleep. I walked around to my side of the bed and sat down carefully. Alyssa cooed in excitement and I laid her close to her daddy. She did just as Sophia did before and reached up for him, waking him. He smiled at her and looked around the bed for Sophia.

"Sophia's downstairs with Yeva. I came to get you because breakfast is ready and I think Alyssa wanted to participate in waking you this morning." I smiled at him and he smiled back and planted a loud kiss on Alyssa's belly, making her squeal in delight. I laughed as her face scrunched up and grabbed his hair. When she released him he rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. When he was finished he picked up Alyssa and we walked down to breakfast.

When we got close to the dining room, I heard Sophia fussing and crying. Everyone tried to calm her but she wasn't having it. I talked to her in my head. (I'm coming baby. Daddy and I will be there in just a second.) She became silent relatively quickly and as I entered the room, I took her from Abe's arms.

"What's the matter honey? Did you miss mommy and daddy? I was only gone for a few minutes." I cooed at her and she squealed happily. I sat down at the table beside Adrian and hummed silently to her. I didn't even notice that the whole table was watching the exchange and as soon as she drifted to sleep I placed her down in the playpen. I took Alyssa and did the same with her, humming silently and within minutes she was sleeping. I placed her down in the playpen beside her sister and they shifted towards each other. I smiled at their sleeping forms and went back to the table where everyone was watching me with expressions of awe.

"What?" I asked.

"You really are a wonderful mother to those two angels. Are you two planning for more?" Lissa asked curiously. She was scrutinizing my aura and I thought for a moment. If I was pregnant it was still too early to tell. Adrian and I hadn't done much in that department with the exception of the night before we left the American court several days ago.

"Maybe we will, but right now those two are enough for us and as hard as my pregnancy was, a little break wouldn't hurt." I said honestly. "So when are you two going to produce little angels of your own?" I asked cocking one eyebrow in question.

"Well let's get you two hitched first and then we can worry about that later." Lissa said with a smile. I hadn't even thought about our wedding yet.

"Well I thought that I might leave the major planning to the party planner extraordinaire. God knows I know nothing about planning a wedding. Although I really don't think our wedding will be that large. I just want it to be kind of a family event you know." I said. They all nodded. I turned the conversation towards other topics. "Hey Abe, is there a place close by so that I could work on my gymnastics a little?" He nodded slightly confused. I had forgotten that he wasn't there to witness the floor routine I did at court in the guardian's gym.

We set out after breakfast to a local gym that was equipped with balance beams and floor mats. The guardians did some sparring and I did some quick stretches before plugging in my IPod and doing an elaborate floor routine. I loved these routines and this was the longest I had ever gone without doing gymnastics. I stuck my landing at the end and was surprised to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch me. I did a quick routine on the balance beam and sparred with some of the others. Pavel and Sergei were the only guardians present that I hadn't sparred with so I asked them if they would spar with me. I wanted to spar with both at the same time, but they didn't.

"Come on you two. I've already beaten Rose, Dimitri and Eddie one on one. I need a little bit more of a challenge don't you think?" I whined. They finally agreed after a lot of whining on my part. We stretched and got ready for the fight. We squared off briefly and Pavel lunged first. I ducked left out of his attack just as Sergei lunged at me. I ducked down with my hands on the floor behind me and kicked with both feet upward, catching Sergei in the chest. He fell backwards on his ass and Pavel swung with his right fist catching my left shoulder slightly. I faked left and delivered a punch on his right shoulder that caused him to stagger a little. They both recovered quickly and lunged for me at the same time. I dropped this time into a sweep, knocking them both on their ass. I reached Sergei first, placing my hands on his chest and pronouncing him dead. He sighed in defeat and rolled out of the fight just as Pavel recovered.

Pavel and I traded blows for a little bit and I finally got the upper hand, knocking him down again. We grappled on the floor for a few minutes until I was blindsided by a new opponent. Janine had joined the fight and stood there with a smile. I quickly pronounce Pavel dead and circled a few times with Janine. We fought hard for about 10 minutes and fatigue was starting to set in. I had to end this quickly. I faked a lunge to the left and lunged right with a punch, catching her shoulder causing her to stagger. I dropped and knocked her feet out from under her before she even realized. I was on her before she knew it and we grappled briefly before I pronounced her dead. We were both panting hard by the time we were finished and the others were cheering. I rolled off her onto my back panting from the exertion.

"Mel, that was amazing! I have never seen anyone fight like that before." Janine said as Abe approached us.

"I agree and the gymnastics stuff was absolutely incredible. Combine some of the gymnast moves into your fighting and I think that you will be unstoppable." Abe agreed.

"I have thought about that a time or two." I admitted. I walked over to retrieve my bottled water and looked towards the bleachers where Adrian was sitting with the girls. They squealed in delight when they saw me approach and I gave them both a kiss on their cheek. I kissed Adrian on the lips and Sophia reached out for me and I took her. Adrian wrapped his arm around me and we sat down watching the guardians. I handed Sophia back to Adrian shortly after and went back over to the gymnast bars. I had never been as good at them as I was at the other things but I decided to practice on them. I practiced a routine on them that I did several years ago. I did the routine just fine but when I dismounted the bars I couldn't get my body lined up quick enough to stick the landing. When my feet hit the ground my ankle rolled out to the side causing me to sprain my ankle. As I landed on the sprained ankle with the rest of my weight, it gave causing me to fall to the ground. The others had been watching and saw me fall. They rushed over to see if I was okay.

"Honestly guys, it's just a sprain. I've had way worse than this so chill." They calmed a little and I healed it, easing their worries completely.

We packed up our things and left the gym so that we could get lunch and go over to the Belikovs for dinner. We arrived back at the house and I took the girls upstairs to get them changed and ready. Adrian came in the bedroom minutes later so that I could begin to get ready. After I showered I took over again watching the girls so that he could shower and I got dressed quickly. When Adrian finished his shower I had clothes set out for him and we finished getting ready for dinner. Much like Rose, red was my color of choice and I picked out a simple red v-neck dress that fell just above the knees and was mostly open in the back with criss-crossed straps across the opening. As always, I strapped my stake to my upper right thigh so that it was hidden, but still accessible. I chose a pair of black heels with red flourishes across the straps. Adrian was staring at me when I finished dressing and I had my long hair braided down the center of my back. He looked just as good as I did though. He wore a pair of black slacks and a black dress shirt with a deep red tie and he wore his hair in his usual way. We gathered the girls and made our way downstairs where the others were waiting for us. The looks on their faces were priceless. They all were dressed similar to what we wore but they had a shocked look when we came down together. I smirked.

"I know, hold you applause please. I clean up pretty well don't I?" I laughed causing them all to laugh, coming out of their shock.

"You look wonderful my dear." Abe said smiling while the others nodded. Sophia and Alyssa cooed happily and we all loaded into the vehicles headed for the Belikov house. We weren't dressed really fancy or anything, but we all looked nice enough for a family dinner. When we arrived at the Belikov house, Adrian and I got the girls out of their seats and walked inside with the others. When we entered the house, Sonya and Karolina were in the living room with their children, trying to keep them entertained but they were getting slightly restless. Yeva greeted me with a smile and Held out her arms for a hug. I hugged her and placed Sophia in her arms. The Belikov kids were all restless and Abe suggested that I sing for them. He had somehow snuck my guitar along with us from court and sent Pavel out to get it from the car. When he returned, I began to strum a few chords which got the children's attention. I focused my eyes on Adrian and I immediately knew what I wanted to sing.

It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me and that broken old street light  
Lock the doors leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you are these five words tonight

Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes, when I couldn't see  
For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me, Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream, until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes, the sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart, I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe, that you believed my lies

Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes, when I couldn't see

For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down. You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea, and risk your own life to rescue me

Lock the doors, leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you, are these five words tonight

Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes, when I couldn't see  
You parted my lips, when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly, Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

I finished the song with my eyes still locked on Adrian's. He was holding a sleeping Alyssa and passed her carefully over to Rose. He stood from the couch and came to me. I stood and he wrapped me in a warm embrace, but the best thing was when he leaned his head down slightly, planting a soft kiss on my lips. We broke apart and I smiled at him. I noticed that everyone was watching us with a smile. I blushed crimson at being the center of attention while everyone laughed at my discomfort.

"Mel that was beautiful." Everyone chorused. I nodded shyly in thanks.

Olena broke everyone out of their trance, announcing that dinner was ready. As if on cue, Sophia started to cry signaling that she was hungry. Adrian and I stayed in the living room while the others went into the kitchen. I fed both of the girls and we brought them to the table with us. Adrian made a plate for me while I tried to get Sophia to sleep but she was restless. Alyssa started to cry as well and I knew that something was upsetting them. I handed the girls to Abe and Janine and went to investigate. The others looked at me strangely but Yeva made sure that the others left me alone. I walked out on the back porch where I started to feel the Strigoi nausea.

I walked out into the yard and focused on the nausea to get a number of the Strigoi. I detected a small group of three or four and I pulled out my stake. I was suddenly hit in the back of the head and knocked to the ground. If the hit was any harder I would be unconscious right now. I recovered quickly and turned to face my opponent. I was met by four sets of red eyes. Their leader was the one who had hit me looked at me with a cruel smile and began to speak.

"You have caused a great deal of problems for us Protector. I will enjoy drinking your blood." He grabbed at me but I dodged. The other three grabbed me as I dodged and held me in their grip. Their leader came up to me and smiled cruelly again. I could feel the blood draining from the wound on the back of my head as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head roughly to the side. "You smell delicious." He said and he bit hard into my neck. I thought about how to get out of this as the endorphins from his bite were taking over. Suddenly my whole body was on fire, literally on fire, burning the Strigoi around me. As the Strigoi turned to ash and the fire that was around my body died down I started to sway. As I fell to the ground I didn't expect anyone to catch me because the fire wasn't completely out. Even more, I didn't expect Christian to be the one to keep me from slamming into the ground. Before darkness took me, I noticed that there were no burns on my body but my dress was as good as trashed.

Adrian POV

The girls were completely restless and we knew that something was wrong. Mel left the room to try to find out what was wrong. We all wanted to follow her but I knew that this was something that she had to do and if one of us was to get hurt by interfering, she would never forgive herself for it. No one was eating dinner because we were all waiting for Mel to return. We heard a commotion minutes later and we all went to the porch to see what it was. Mel was in a standoff with four Strigoi and there was blood pouring from the back of her head. One of the Strigoi reached for her and she dodged but the other three caught her in their grip. I watched in horror as the Strigoi pulled her head to the side and bit her. He bit her so hard that she screamed in pain. Suddenly Mel was nothing but flames and the Strigoi were turned to ash around her. I watched as the fire died around her and she started to fall to the ground.

Christian POV

We were all concerned for Mel as she left the room, but when we heard the commotion outside and went to see what it was we were all shocked. She screamed as the Strigoi bit her and then suddenly they were nothing but ash and she was surrounded in flames. I had never seen any fire user do that before. As the fire died down, her dress was in ruins, but there were no burns on her hair or her body. She began to sway and I rushed out to her. Being a fire user myself allowed me to catch her without being harmed. When the fire had died completely I gently picked her up, carrying her back into the Belikov home. I lay her on the couch and immediately covered her exposed body. Adrian was going insane with worry and immediately went to healing her wounds. We were all worried about her. Mel was like a sister to most of us and we were all grateful that she came into our lives. Everyone waited to see when she would wake up and Sophia and Alyssa were still crying, probably sensing that their mother was in trouble. I hoped for everyone's sake that she would wake up soon.

Mel POV

As the darkness faded around me I began to recall the events that led up to now. I remembered the fire, the Strigoi turning to ash and Christian catching me before I fell to the ground. As my vision cleared I realized that everyone was sitting around me waiting to see when I would wake up. I knew that Adrian had healed me. I opened my eyes to be met with a pair of emerald ones. I gave him a small smile to let him know that I was alright. I sat up slowly and the room spun a little from the blood loss. I also noticed that someone had put me in some of Victoria's clothes because my dress was ruined. I could hear Alyssa and Sophia in the next room crying. I asked Rose to get the girls for me. They had to see that I was okay, or they would never stop crying. They dried up as soon as they saw me and they both reached out for me. I gathered them both in my arms and smiled at them. I spoke to them with my mind. (It's alright darlings. Mama's fine and she won't be leaving. I love you both so much and I do this to protect you and Daddy.) I explained to them in my mind. They smiled and replied back. (We know mama, but that doesn't mean we can't get scared for you and Daddy. We love you too mama.) I smiled down at them.

Once the girls were settled, they finally drifted off to sleep. I lay them down in Zoya's playpen to sleep and we finally ate dinner. I knew that everyone was curious as to how I had done the thing with the fire, but to be honest I didn't really know myself. Vladimir had told me that my power was at full strength but there were some things that I hadn't done with my powers yet. Minutes into the dinner the others asked the question that they were dying to know.

"Mel, how did you do that thing with the fire? I can't even do that." Christian asked.

"I really don't know. It's similar to my other powers because I thought about how to eliminate the Strigoi and get myself out of that position. Next thing I know I'm in flames and so are the Strigoi." I shrugged. "Thanks for catching me before I fell though Christian." He nodded. Yeva looked concerned about something. I spoke to her in Russian, asking her what she was worried about.

"Yeva is there something that I should know? You seem scared of something to come." She turned to me and nodded.

"Melissa, you must be wary. The court here in Russia will try to come for you. You must leave back to the US. They come soon to collect you and your daughters." She answered. "They are under compulsion from a very powerful spirit user. He will try to trade your life for that of your daughters." Ok now I was really worried for my girls. "You must be careful. Your son will be even stronger than the girls and they all must be protected." Wait son?

"Son?" I asked and she nodded smiling. I began counting the days back in my mind. It had only been a week. I would still be too early to know for sure but we didn't use any barriers so that is a possibility. "Anyway it's still too early to tell all that yet. What concerns me is that Russia isn't safe for me or the girls."

"I think that we will have to cut this vacation short here. I think traveling back to the American court is the safest option right now." Abe said and we all agreed that it was no longer safe for us here in Russia. "We will leave at first light so that we can avoid the Strigoi and I'll have the jet pick us up at a private airstrip near the house."

We decided that since it was so late, we would stay with the Belikov's tonight. It was a tight fit with all of the extra people here, but we somehow managed. Early the following morning, we all got up and had a quick breakfast and I stayed with the Belikov's while Adrian, Rose, Dimitri and Abe all went back to the house to collect our things. While they were gone, I started to think about how to solve this problem and I had a feeling that it was going to be a while before the court here in Russia would be safe for the girls. Yeva came to sit by me and placed her hand over mine. She knew that I was consumed with worry for the girls and their future.

"Melissa dear, everything will work itself out in time. You must not lose focus. A decision is coming and you must choose wisely." Yeva said in her usually cryptic way.

"I'm just worried about what kind of world the girls will grow up in. I can't help but think that they will still be in danger no matter what. I am trying to make the right choices for them, but I cannot bear to lose them Yeva." I sighed in frustration. Yeva wrapped me in a hug and Alyssa began to cry, of course causing Sophia to start as well. I got them both fed and settled just as the others came back from getting our things at the house. I loved the house and I hated to leave, but I couldn't stay knowing that my daughters were in danger. We said our goodbyes to the Belikov's and loaded everyone in the vehicles. We headed to a local private airstrip where the jet was waiting. I had a feeling that if we were to run into guardians from the Russian court, even having Lissa with me wouldn't keep them from trying to take me and the girls to court. We boarded the jet and got the girls settled and buckled into their seats. When we were all seated the jet taxied down the runway and into the air. Minutes into the flight I started to feel the pressure of the ghost headache. I usually had good control and the headaches only bothered me when my mother was trying to get through so I let down my walls just enough to allow her to be seen and heard. Adrian noticed and was watching me carefully.

"Mother what's wrong?" I asked her.

"There is a problem at the American courts. Be careful when you get there and do not trust anyone but those on this jet. There is a spirit user that has influenced the court in Russia and has begun to influence the court in America." She said and my heart dropped for my babies. This has become even more difficult. I told the others on the jet what was said and they shared the same look of concern for the girls. We made a plan that every guardian here would take turns keeping an eye on me and my daughters. The Moroi wanted to help but understood that they wouldn't be able to fight off someone if they tried to attack us.

After a few hours of fitful sleep on the jet we arrived at the American court and we took our things to our apartments. Adrian wanted to stay by my side 24/7 but I convinced him that we had to act as if everything was normal. Adrian watched the girls as I went to the feeders. I had Rose go with me so that I wasn't alone. When my name was called we walked into the feeder room and I was struck on the back of the head. I vaguely heard Rose fighting before the darkness took me.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rose POV

I walked into the feeder room with Mel since Adrian had the girls at home with him. As we walked into the feeder room, a dark figure knocked Mel out with a blow to the head. Another jumped on me and I faced off with the two unknown figures. I got the upper hand on one, but the other snuck behind me and hit me in the head. Darkness took me before I hit the floor.

Adrian POV

I was at home with the girls when the others came over. We were all waiting on Mel and Rose to get back from the feeders and we would sit down to dinner. The longer they were gone, the more worried I got. Abe was also concerned and sent Pavel and Sergei to find them. After several minutes they came back saying that no one had seen them. Alyssa and Sophia were crying frantically and I knew then that something had gone horribly wrong. Abe went to work trying to locate anyone that might have seen or heard anything. I asked the others to watch the girls so that I could try to get through to Mel or Rose in a dream. I hoped that wherever they are, they are not hurt. I prayed that Mel and Rose would both be back with us soon.

Mel POV

I woke up on some kind of cell built for Moroi prisoners. I tried to use my magic on the bars of the cell but it did nothing. Rose was in the cell beside me and she hadn't regained consciousness yet. I was suddenly aware that there was someone else here with us.

"Show yourself you coward. It's easy to grab someone when you knock them out. Face me you bastard." I yelled in frustration. My rant was followed by a sinister laugh and I looked in the direction that it came from. A Moroi man was standing there with a look of humor in his eyes and I practically growled at him.

"Yes you really are related to Rose huh? You have her smart mouth and her temper." The man stepped into the light and smiled evilly. "Rose and I have a little history. She killed my dear brother and I will use you to take my revenge. Rose began to stir in the cell beside me and sat up. She immediately growled at the Moroi.

"Robert you asshole let us out of here!" She yelled and he just laughed at her. It finally clicked. Robert Doru stood in front of our cells. He was Victor's half brother and Rose had killed Victor trying to rescue Jill. Although it was induced by darkness I knew that his death had plagued her with guilt.

"What do you want Robert?" I asked. I'm sure that I already knew the answer.

"Why revenge my dear. It has been rather easy to get you both here. It is simple. You will suffer and Rose will have nothing she can do but watch. I will take my revenge on you and the child growing inside you will be mine." Shit. He knew that I was pregnant. "Boys you know what to do. Do what you want, but don't harm her child." He ordered as two large men entered the cell. I retreated to the corner as they advanced and I struck out, punching one in face, breaking his nose. They lunged at the same time and restrained me. I heard Rose screaming profanities at them and at Robert. The two men punched me in the face and high in my ribs, breaking them. I cried out as I heard my ribs break. When they were sure that I was too injured to fight back, they left me in a crumpled heap in the floor. Darkness once again found me and it quickly changed to a spirit dream.

"Adrian!" He appeared almost immediately. I ran to him and hugged him tightly, making me aware of my broken ribs.

"Mel where are you? And where's Rose?" He asked assessing my injuries and trying to heal them at least a little.

"I don't know Adrian. We are in some kind of cells. I can't use my magic here and they know I'm pregnant. Adrian, Robert Doru has us. He is seeking revenge on Rose for Victor's death. His guards have been instructed that they can do what they want as long as no harm comes to the baby. He wants our baby when it is born and is using me to get revenge on Rose."

"Wait what did Rose have to do with Victor? I didn't even know he was dead." Adrian said.

"She killed him while she was overrun with darkness. Ask Dimitri. She kept it from everyone but right know you need to know what we are up against." I said and He nodded.

"You are waking up babe. Try to stay as safe as you can and we will find you." He said and I kissed him as the dream faded back into reality.

Adrian POV

I was honestly surprised at the information that Mel gave me. I really didn't know what to expect, but I certainly didn't expect this. Robert was the spirit user behind all of this and what's worse is that Mel and Rose are both in very real danger. As the dream faded I shot up in the bed and went to the lounge where everyone was waiting for any news.

"Dimitri is there something that you have not told us about Rose? It has to do with Victor and Robert. I am not being an asshole but this is important and pertains to Mel and Rose both." I said and he hung his head.

"Rose never wanted anyone to know. She was consumed with darkness and we were trying to rescue Jill. Rose killed Victor and I knocked Robert our before he could bring him back to life. Robert wanted to be shadow-kissed to Victor. Sonya Karp needs to be here for this as well." We called Sonya and Mikhail to come to the apartment and we continued.

"Robert has taken Mel and Rose. They are in some kind of cells that blocks her from using her power. He is using Mel to get revenge on Rose for Victor's death. He also knows that Mel is pregnant and ordered his guards to 'do whatever they wanted' as long as they didn't harm the baby. He plans to keep Mel's baby. I don't know what else he planned but we have to find them quickly." Abe went to research facilities that had cells built to hold Moroi and tried to track down bank transactions. I began to think of how we found her before. "Abe do you still have the tracking information from the last time we activated the tracker in her necklace?" He nodded and a slow smile spread across his face as he realized what I was asking. He went to work immediately tracking the signal from Mel's necklace. I just hoped that we get to them in time before anything happened to her or Rose.

Mel POV

I woke up with a killer headache and I stood shakily, moving over to the bed in the cell. Rose watched me with concern.

"Mel are you okay?" She asked.

"Define okay." I laughed humorlessly. I managed to heal the worst of my injuries and stood trying to find another way out of this mess. I noticed that the ceiling tiles were loose. I used my upper body strength to pull myself up the bars and pushed up one of the tiles. The hole went into the ventilation system and I hatched a plan. I climbed through the hole and scooted over to Rose's cell. I helped her into the ceiling with me and we crawled through the ventilation tubes until we came to an intersection. I was trying to think of where to go when I heard Vladimir's voice in my head. (Go right Melissa.) We went right and it eventually let out into a small courtyard. There was a large stone wall. I used my earth magic to uproot a tree, bringing it down over the wall so that we both could escape. As we were climbing out through the break in the wall, we heard footsteps coming across the courtyard towards us. We made it passed the wall and ran as hard and as fast as we could. We were just a few feet away from a clearing in the trees when I was hit hard on my right side. I rolled violently across the ground from the hit and stood shakily. Rose was having the same problem recovering from the hit she received. We looked towards where the hits came and were met with three large Psi Hounds. Well this was going great! We circled as the hounds did and the center one lunged for us. We split up and I sent fire towards the hound while it was still in midair. It gave a strangled yelp as it hit the ground engulfed in flames. The other two were furious and attacked at the same time. I sent two darkness/fire balls out of my hands, destroying them as I did the first. We caught our breath briefly and made it to the clearing in the trees.

The clearing showed us that there was a pave two-lane road and I tried to decide which way we should go. (Go north towards the court. Adrian is tracking you now and will have you both before dark. Keep an eye out for Robert.) He warned and we started walking. I was exhausted and had used a lot of magic to get us out of there. We walked slowly and Rose seemed to notice my exhaustion. She offered to let me drink from her but I refused. We needed at least one good fighter to have a clear head right now. She didn't like it but understood and we continued to walk north. Just as the court vehicle stopped, Adrian ran towards us. I was so weak that I somehow missed Robert and his crew surrounded us and grabbed Rose and Adrian. Each had a gun to their heads.

"Now Melissa you have left me with no choice. You must choose which one you want to live. I will give you a moment to decide but I suggest you choose quickly." Robert said. Everyone was watching me and I hated the situation. Lissa was crying in the van and I had tears streaming down my face. I loved Rose so much, but I honestly didn't think that I would live without him. I spoke to Lissa in my head. (Lissa, be ready to heal Rose just in case. I have a plan.) She gave a subtle nod.

"I'm sorry Rose. The girls need their father. I love you. Please forgive me." I immediately called the weapons to me and Richard's men were now unarmed. I used air and pushed them both back as Rose and Adrian ran for safety. I took both of the guns in my hands. I pointed them at the three men sitting on the ground. The guardians took the three of them to the other vehicle and the others rushed over to me and Rose. I began to sway a little and Adrian caught me before I hit the ground.

When I woke up I immediately went to the girls and cried at the thought of never seeing them again. We had been captive for several days and it was two weeks since we were engaged. I was starting to feel funny, but I already knew that I was pregnant again. Everything was checked out and there was only one this time. The girls were now a little over two months old and were very active. Adrian was very excited that we were having another baby. I wanted to have our wedding soon so that I could fit into a dress before I became as big as a house. Lissa went right ahead making plans with our help and Mia's. I prayed she wouldn't overdo it. Yeah right.

The next few days at court were crazy to say the least. Word had gotten out that Victor was dead and Rose had killed him. The councils met and gathered statements from Jill, Sonya, Dimitri, and Rose. They cleared Rose of wrongdoing because she was protecting Jill. Robert was tried and convicted for kidnapping Rose and I. He was sentenced to many years in Tarasov like his brother. Thankfully, the prison break remained a secret for Rose, Lissa, and Eddie's sake. (I may have used a little compulsion on Robert to keep that under wraps.) Once Robert was sentence the compulsion that he had used on those here at court and in Russia seemed to wear off. No one remembered why they were after the girls and everything went back to normal.

XXXX Two months later XXXX

We went to Lissa's suite one afternoon for dinner as always. Today had been especially hard for Lissa. She was trying to get the offensive magic program to become a permanent fixture in our society. We hadn't had any attacks lately so everyone assumed that as the Protector, I would be able to handle it by myself. We were all frustrated and we needed to relax a little. I was now about two months into pregnancy and the girls were a little over four months. It was mid October and we were getting ready for our wedding tomorrow. We were going down to the bar at court after dinner for a party before the wedding and I talked to the manager and he promised that there would be no alcohol served so that we could all come and bring the girls with us. Everyone loved the girls and they are always happy to see them. There had been a few small attacks her and there, making it a little difficult to find a date for the wedding but we managed. The Belikovs were here along with Oksana and Mark. Headmaster Maldov from the academy in Russia was also here to see us get married. Everyone that would attend the wedding were also invited to the bar tonight. Everyone was warned that I didn't want anyone drinking alcohol around my daughters and they accepted it.

We walked down to the bar and Adrian and I greeted the guests. There were many Moroi here and all were anxious to get the party started. Ambrose and Rhonda also showed up and a majority of the guardians that were off duty. Once we greeted everyone Lissa got on stage and welcomed all of them. I briefly noticed that my guitar was here and that worried me a little with all of these people here to witness it. After an hour or so of the party, Adrian got up on stage and I began to worry.

"Thank you all again for coming to celebrate with our family. My Fiancé is an extremely talented woman and I would like to have her come up here and sing for us. I did kind of spring this on her but with a little persuasion I think we can get her up here to sing for us and display her talent." The whole room cheered as I blushed deep crimson. If I didn't love him so much, I would probably kill him for putting me on the spot like this. I got my guitar and came up on the stage beside him. I gave him a quick kiss and whispered in his ear.

"You owe me big time for this. I am thoroughly embarrassed now and you will pay for that later." I whispered and he had the nerve to laugh. He nodded in agreement and stepped down from the stage. I looked out into the crowd and addressed them. "I honestly didn't expect Adrian to put me on the spot like this so I don't have a particular song in mind so I'll try my best. I used to listen to this song a lot and it always made me feel like I could do anything. It's called Stand. I strummed a few chords and began.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane. Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless, Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

Cause when push comes to shove, You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break, Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up, Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong, Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand

_Life's like a novel, With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon, With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

Cause when push comes to shove, You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break, Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up, Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong, Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Everytime you get up, And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you, Starts to fall into place, Oh

_Cause when push comes to shove. You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break, Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up, Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand_

As I finished the song, everyone was standing and cheering. Everyone was asking for another song and I had one in mind that I wanted to do on the piano but I hadn't touched a piano in years. I put my guitar down and grabbed the microphone. I loved to sing but I never thought of it as a career choice or anything. It was simply something I did for fun. "Okay I really wanted to try something but I haven't touched a piano in a few years so just bear with me a minute." I went over to the piano and played with a few keys. When I felt comfortable with the piano I picked up the mike again. "Okay here goes nothing. This song is called A Thousand Years. I fixed the mike stand and started to play.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer 

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

I finished singing and playing. I was slightly amazed when there was very little noise in the room. I was afraid that I had screwed up royally until the room erupted in applause. I stepped down from the stage and went back to our table. Alyssa and Sophia were both sitting with Janine and Abe and they were cooing happily. I smiled at them as Adrian wrapped an arm around my waist.

"See Mel I told you that you would do just fine. In fact you did great. We didn't even know that you could play the piano. We should have figured as much I guess but we didn't." Adrian said. The girls reached for me and I grabbed Sophia and Adrian held Alyssa. I felt so much better with my girls close to me. Sure I enjoyed having my friends and family around but my girls were my little angels and I don't know if I'd ever survive without them. Abe came over to me and gave me a big hug and he was smiling widely.

"Melissa you were fantastic. I still say that you are in the wrong profession my dear." He said. We had this conversation a great deal over the last several months.

"Abe I don't sing to make a career out of it. I enjoy singing but I am a guardian. I can't have a career singing, being a guardian, and a full time mom all at the same time. Music is my escape and I would have no escape if I chose to make a career out of it." He nodded although I knew that this wouldn't be the last I would hear about it. I was suddenly pulled into another vision. I hadn't had one in so long that I had almost forgotten about them. I saw us exiting the bar and being attacked by Strigoi. I saw them go for my daughters and Adrian. I watched helplessly as my girls were bitten and carried off by Strigoi. When the vision ended I was in the floor crying and shaking. Luckily Abe had grabbed Sophia from me when I went into the vision. There were many people around me trying to determine what happened. I composed myself and stood up shakily. I looked over to Abe and the others.

"Abe, no one leaves this bar until I get back, especially these three." I pointed to Adrian and my daughters. He nodded, knowing that whatever I saw I was going to take care of it. I pulled my stake from my thigh and walked out the door after giving Adrian a kiss. I walked toward the area where the vision showed and I could feel the Strigoi nausea. I saw my mother, indicating that the wards were broken. I detected 8 Strigoi and I walked closer to where the wards were broken. I yelled for the Strigoi to show themselves and they stepped out into the open. I only saw six Strigoi but I knew that the other two were hanging back.

"What do you want? You are interfering with my wedding tomorrow and that just pisses me off." I stated. The first Strigoi smiled cruelly.

"We want you and your bastard children dead. The Strigoi have a heavy price on your head and we want you out of our way." He sneered. I began to pull the darkness from them and several of the Strigoi returned to their original selves, leaving only three for me to deal with. The leader was pissed that I reduced his numbers and lunged towards me. I dodged artfully and dropped down, kicking his left knee, causing it to shatter. He screamed in frustration and pain and tried to grab me. I narrowly dodged, causing him to claw down my left arm. The fresh smell of blood caused the other two Strigoi to join the fight. I had to end this quickly or else my baby would be in danger. I sent out the sunlight pulse causing the three to disappear into nothing. I was panting from exertion and I walked back to the bar with five restored Strigoi. As soon as I walked in, Adrian was at my side.

"Mel what happened out there?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian I will explain in just a minute. I promise." I pulled out my phone and called Guardian Croft.

"Guardian Croft." He answered.

"Croft, this is Guardian Mazur. I need a team sent out to replace the wards. Eight Strigoi broke the wards. I took care of the Strigoi and five of those were restored, but the wards are currently down."

I stated.

"I will send someone to handle it Guardian Mazur. Keep everyone inside until I get the wards back up please. I will come find you when they are replaced." I agreed and we hung up. I walked up on stage and addressed the people in the bar.

"The wards were broken but the Strigoi have been taken care of. Please stay here until the wards have been replaced." I announced and they all looked at me with a shocked expression. I suddenly realized that I was still bleeding from the claw marks that marred my left arm. I concentrated on the wounds and they began to close up. I had no real reservations about using my power anymore but healing myself surprised a few of the Moroi. Oh well I wasn't going to go to my own wedding clawed up like that. About twenty minutes later Guardian Croft came in and announced that the wards were back up and the guests started to leave. Our group walked back to our apartments and Adrian and I got the girls settled into bed. Adrian followed me to the shower and we bathed together. We got out of the shower soon after and we lay down in each other's arms. I drifted off to sleep hearing Adrian whisper his love for me and our girls.

Adrian POV

We were enjoying the party and it was the night before our wedding. I couldn't wait to call her my wife. I got Mel up on stage to sing and she wasn't mad, but frustrated that I had sprung this on her. I knew that she would be fine once she began to sing. Her facial expressions during the song told me that I was right. She loved to sing. I sat at the table with our family and friends. We were all watching her in awe by the end of the first song. I was surprised that she put down the guitar and went to the piano. I had absolutely no idea that she could play the piano.

"Adrian did you know she could play the piano?" Lissa asked and I shook my head. I was focused on Mel and I listened to the song. "I had no idea that she could play either." She added.

"I don't think that anyone did. She said that she hasn't touched a piano in several years." Eddie stated. We cheered and whistled like mad when she finished her song and exited the stage. She came over to the table and I had to pick on her a little.

"See Mel I told you that you would do just fine. In fact you did great. We didn't even know that you could play the piano. We should have figured as much I guess but we didn't." I said. The girls reached for her and she grabbed Sophia and I held Alyssa. Abe came over to me and gave her a big hug and he was smiling widely.

"Melissa you were fantastic. I still say that you are in the wrong profession my dear." He said. They had this conversation a great deal over the last several months with neither giving in.

Suddenly Mel was blank, signaling that she was in a vision. Abe recognized this too and took Sophia from her arms. When the vision finished, she had fallen to the floor shaking and crying. Whatever she saw scared her and I didn't know what to do for her. She quickly composed herself and told Abe to keep everyone inside. She went out the door, pulling her stake. I knew now that she saw the Strigoi and they were close. I was so worried about her and I couldn't focus on anything else. Dimitri had put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. He said that everything would be okay and we would have the wedding as planned tomorrow.

When she came back with five other, I assumed were restored, I ran to her side. She had claw marks down her left arm but aside from that she appeared fine. I was worried about the wounds because she was bleeding heavily. She addressed the people in the bar asking them to stay until the wards were back up. She noticed her wounds and healed them herself. Some of the patrons were surprised that she could heal but most didn't seem to worry about it. Once news of the wards were up, everyone began to leave and we did the same. We fell into bed that night in each other's arms. By this time tomorrow, Melissa would be my wife.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

Chapter 26

Mel POV

I woke up to a banging on the door of our apartment, effectively waking the girls, thus waking Adrian and I. I was about to be very angry but then I remembered that today I was getting married to my soul mate. I had forgotten that all of the women were meeting me here and Adrian was meeting the guys over at Dimitri's. I went down the stairs to get the door after making sure that Adrian was awake. When I opened the door all of the women were standing there waiting rather impatiently. I ushered them into the apartment and I went upstairs to get the girls dressed and ready. I fed them and brought them with me downstairs as Adrian was getting ready to go over to Dimitri's. I gave him a goodbye kiss and he kissed each of the girls on the forehead and smiled at me.

"I'll be waiting at the altar for you. I'll be the one wearing the tux and standing with the priest." He said smiling. I laughed at him.

"Don't get confused up there. I'll be the one in the long white dress." I replied and we both laughed. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Lissa was standing there tapping her foot and waiting impatiently for Adrian to leave so that we could start getting ready. I closed the door behind him and went to endure my dose of cosmetic torture. We had to stop several times to tend to Sophia and Alyssa but the day went smoothly. I hated getting all the hair and makeup done but I promised myself that this was a one-time deal and I'd never be this dolled up again. After several hours of makeup, hair, dresses and shoes we were all ready. I was waiting for time to go to the church for the wedding when I caught a shimmer in the corner of the room. There before me were Anna and Vladimir, my mother and my father. I hugged each one of them.

"My dear, you didn't honestly think that we would miss your wedding did you?" My parents said. I was on the verge of tears. When Olena came to get me she was surprised that there were others in the room with me. We got ready just outside the church and I asked my father if he would give me away. He said yes of course but I had to talk to Abe. I found him minutes later.

"Abe I know that you planned on giving me away, but I wanted to ask if mom and dad could do it instead?" I asked and Abe smiled looking at me and my parents.

"Of course my dear, I would prefer it if it means that they can be a part of your big day." I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful my dear, just like your mother."

The music started signaling that it was time to walk in. I had my mom and dad on either side of me as we walked into the church. I saw Adrian's face register shock and then he smiled widely. My parents gave me away and took their seats to watch the ceremony. Adrian and I had a simple service and it was over quickly. We kissed, sealing our marriage vows and quickly exited to the reception. My parents went with us along with Anna and Vlad. Soon it was time for speeches and I groaned thinking about what people would say. Rose was the first to stand for the speeches as the maid of honor.

"Adrian and Melissa. I honestly didn't see this day for you two when we all met Mel. It has been over a year since we met and I found that I had a cousin. I can honestly say that there has never been a dull moment with you around." Everyone laughed including me. It was true. "You two were made for each other. You are the other half of Adrian's heart Melissa. I have never seen him as happy as he is now that you are in his life. You are my cousin and both of you are dear friends. I love you both." Rose sat down and Dimitri got up as the best man.

"Roza said it all when she said that you two completed each other. Melissa, when we met you we were all captivated by your fighting spirit, but I saw the change in Adrian almost instantly. You both will always be family to those in this room. I'm going to keep it short and sweet because that's all that really needs to be said." We all laughed as he went to sit down. I got up before anyone could stand and took the mike. I had a surprise for Adrian. I had secretly asked Vlad if he could do this for me and him.

"Adrian, I know that this is a little unorthodox, but anyone that knows me can say that that's how I do things." Everyone laughed. "I wanted to do something for you Adrian. This is my gift to you. Tatiana Ivashkov." I called and there was a shimmer before me and Tatiana stood in front of me facing the crowd. The whole room gasped and Adrian stood from the head table and came towards her. He touched her tentatively as if she would vanish. He embraced her tightly as he realized that she was real. "I wanted her here because I knew that you wanted her here too. I want you and our children to have all that they want. I can't give her back to you but I can give you this moment with her." Adrian was crying tears of joy. Soon it was time for her to go and as she disappeared, he came up to me and captured my lips in a kiss. When we came up for air, he had taken the mike.

"Melissa, I want to thank you for everything that you do. Not just for our little family, but the rest of our slightly dysfunctional family." Everyone laughed. "When we met, I was instantly attracted to you. You are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside and have a charm that makes others instantly believe there is still hope and beauty in this world. You have made everyone in this room's life better just by being you." He took my hand and kissed it. "I love you and our children more than anything in this world and would be lost without you and our children." He said.

We finally got around to the dancing and I danced the father/daughter dance with my father. We danced a lot. I danced with Adrian of course, but I also danced with my father, Vlad, Dimitri, Christian, Mikhail, Eddie and many others. We hadn't planned on a honeymoon because the girls were still too young to be left with others and I still fed them. When the reception was over and the guests had gone, we took the girls back up to the apartment. We put the girls to bed soon after and we showered and got ready for bed. We wrapped in each other's arms and made love slowly and thoroughly. Once our energy was spent, we fell into darkness together.

XXXXX Four Months Later XXXXXX

It had been four months since the wedding and things were going smoothly for a change. The council had approved the continuation of the Moroi offensive magic program due to several recent attacks where it was used. These attacks were smaller than those at court but it was understood that if the Moroi didn't participate in the fighting that there would be a great deal of lost lives. I was now six months pregnant with our little boy and the pregnancy was going much smoother than it did with the twins. Last month Lissa and Christian had gotten married and they were expecting a little girl shortly after our little boy is born. No one knew that she was pregnant and she only announced it a month after our wedding. I gave them the keys to the house in Russia for them to use on their honeymoon. Rose and Dimitri had to come along as guardians. Adrian and I got another apartment that would accommodate our kids better. We had a routine of everyone coming here for breakfast while they were gone and when they returned a week later, everything went back to normal.

XXXXX Three Months Later XXXXX

I am nine months pregnant and everyone is watching me like a hawk. Our little boy would be here soon. I got out of an empty bed and walked down the hall to the girls' room. They were just beginning to stir and I knew that Adrian was downstairs making breakfast with Christian. I bathed, and dressed the girls before heading downstairs with them. Rose met me before I made it down the stairs and took Alyssa from me so I could grab the railing with my free hand. I was right at the bottom of the stairs when my little boy decided to kick my spine. I flinched and gripped the rail. Rose noticed my expression and called for Eddie who was closest at the moment. He took Sophia for me and he and Rose used their free hand to steer me towards the couch. I had so much trouble getting comfortable and my back was absolutely killing me. I stood momentarily and made it over to the bathroom on the ground floor. Once I had finished Adrian found me coming out of the bathroom and told me that breakfast was ready. I really wasn't hungry but I tried to eat a little. Adrian and the others noticed my lack of appetite.

"Melissa, are you okay dear? You've barely touched breakfast." Abe asked.

"I'm just not really hungry at the moment. The baby is moving a lot and it feels like he is using my spine for a field goal." I said. Janine widened her eyes a little and shot a worried look at Abe that I didn't miss. I started to stand from the table when pain ripped through me. Everyone that was sitting at the table were suddenly hovered around me in concern. I took a couple of quick breaths as the pain subsided and noticed the pool of liquid on the floor. "Adrian, it's time for you to be a dad again. Rose, Mia get the girls. Janine I need a clean gown from my room. Adrian I'm trying to get my walls up so you won't feel as much, but I can't promise anything. Dimitri, when I get changed you are going to have to carry me to the infirmary." Everyone nodded and did what I requested. Janine also brought the diaper bag for the girls and the bag for the infirmary. I handed those things to Adrian and I stepped out of sight so I could change. I wasn't even trying to make it to the bathroom right now. We made it to the infirmary as another contraction hit. I had my walls up as best I could but Adrian still experienced some of the pain with me.

Several hours later I was holding our little boy. Adrian was beaming and there were tiny happy tears hanging in his eyes. I handed our boy over to Adrian after he was fed and we tried to decide on a name. We finally decided on a suitable name and ushered the rest of the family in for introductions. My mother and father both made an appearance and held their grandson before they had to go. Once everyone was in the room I introduced them to our little man.

"This handsome little man is Alexander Samson Mazur Ivashkov." I said. I still used the Mazur name and I had all of the kids named that way so that they would always know where they came from. I had talked about it with Adrian when we were married and I kept the Mazur name but added the Ivashkov name. I was still addressed as Guardian Mazur so everything worked fine. Alex was passed around to everyone in the room and we talked about anything and everything. I finally dozed while the others were in the room but they didn't mind. Adrian watched over Alex while I slept. I woke several times so that he could be fed. The girls were no longer getting milk from me but they would still get blood. They were eleven months now so it was a little easier.

Two days later we were bringing our son home. We had moved into a slightly larger apartment that could accommodate our growing family. The girls had their room and there was a nursery for our baby boy. It was a little tricky getting all the kids to sleep at the same times of day, but they were all great kids. Everyone had dinner that night at our apartment to welcome us home. I tried to help but they wouldn't let me which I didn't like, but I did kind of have my hands full with Alex, Sophia and Alyssa. The girls were just getting to where they could walk steadily and they began to get into trouble because of that.

Lissa was nearly nine months pregnant and she was banished to the couch with me while the others prepared dinner. Now she understood what I meant all those times about feeling useless. I was sitting on the couch with Lissa and Alex while the girls were playing in the floor in front of us. I was sitting on the couch holding Alex when I was suddenly in a vision. Another attack was coming. All the Strigoi were furious that they were losing numbers faster than they could create new ones. There were several thousand Strigoi left in the US and they were setting their sights on court for a chance to get to Lissa. This attack would destroy us or them. I knew I had to fight and we needed all the Moroi and guardians to work together if we were going to survive this one. They were searching for the tunnels that led away from court so that when the Moroi evacuated they could kill them. If they didn't evacuate, they would follow the tunnels into court, bypassing the wards. They were coordinating with the Strigoi in other countries to attack simultaneously so that I couldn't be at all of the attacks. They would use the same strategies there as well. This attack could mean the extinction of the Moroi and Damphir races. It could also mean the end of the Strigoi. There would always be some Moroi somewhere that would turn willingly so the Strigoi would never completely disappear from our world, but this was as close as it could get. When the vision cleared, everyone was in the room looking at me in concern for what I saw.

"I will tell you but right now is not the time. We need to eat first and I will tell you I promise." I said. I could tell that they wanted to know now but they respected that I would tell them soon so they let it go. We sat down to dinner and everyone was slightly curious at what I had seen. Dinner wrapped up quickly and I got them into the living room. Everyone looked at me expectantly and I sighed in frustration. I placed Alex in the playpen where he could sleep and I sent the memory to all of the adults in the room. "This will be our biggest fight in our history. I really don't know the outcome of this one. Several courts are to be attacked simultaneously and I obviously can't be everyplace at once. I just don't know how to handle this one. There are going to be anywhere from five to seven thousand here in this court." I sighed in frustration and as the memory finished for them, they were all speechless. Adrian looked at our children and I, and I could see his worry for all of us.

"We need to alert the guardian council and make preparations." Dimitri said and I nodded.

"I need to go to the wards first and get more information. It won't take long." I looked over at Janine and Abe. "Can you two watch the kids for a while so I can make preparations?"

"Of course Melissa, take all of the time you need." Abe said. I went upstairs to change and came back to find everyone waiting for me. Lissa agreed to stay here with Janine and the kids and everyone else was coming to the wards and the council meeting. Christian was taking Lissa's place as King for the meeting. I walked to the wards to get the necessary information from my mother. I saw the attack in the vision but I had no idea when it would take place. As I stepped over the wards, my mother appeared instantly before me.

"Mother, when is this attack supposed to happen?" I asked her.

"The Strigoi are on the move. They will breach the wards in two weeks. They will gather near court. You might be able to locate them and restore or kill as many as you can before the attack. Right now they are expected to have numbers of 7000 when they reach the wards." She said sadly. We talk a little more over strategies and I stepped back into the wards and we walk straight to Guardian Croft's office. I didn't even bother knocking, I stormed in with purpose and Croft took one look at me and knew that something was up.

"Guardian Mazur, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Call and emergency council meeting now! We have a big problem and we need to alert the council here and other courts. I will explain all the details at the meeting but we need to have the meeting now." I stated. He had learned not to doubt me and immediately called to setup an emergency meeting. Within minutes everyone was heading over to the council meeting room. I decided that my talent of showing memories would be useful here and once the councils were all here I decided to use my ability.

"I know that this is a little strange but please humor me." I instructed them on what I wanted them to do and they complied, forming a circle and linking hands. "Instead of trying to explain what I have seen in my vision, I figured that it would be more effective if I showed you." I concentrated on the memory and sent it through them. I watched the expressions on their faces change from doubt and disbelief to horror and fear. When the memory was finished they were all silent. Finally croft was the first to recover.

"How many are we expecting here?" He asked.

"There are several attacks planned for several of the world's courts to happen simultaneously. The attack here we expect 7000 at the moment. We have two weeks to prepare and maybe attempt to reduce the numbers. If I can locate them we can reduce their numbers. Right now my suggestion is to alert the other courts and have them take precautions. Everyone must fight or we will all die." I stated. "I need to see all of the restored and fighting Moroi first thing in the morning to accelerate their trainings some more. Any guardians that wish to participate may do so as well." They nodded and we began to work on strategies to locate and eliminate the Strigoi before they make it here to court. After the meeting, we all went back to our apartment and everyone went home to theirs. As Adrian and I lay in bed that night, I was worried about how this fight would turn out. Life for us will change as a result of this fight whether we win or lose. Adrian wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Don't worry baby, you will figure this out and I will be there right beside you. Do what you need to do and I will watch the girls and Alex. Just promise that you will come back to us." He kissed me softly and tightened his grip around my waist.

"I promise babe that I will do all that I can to come back to you and our children." I said honestly.

"That is all I can ask of you. Get some sleep Mel. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He said and we kissed again. We both drifted into darkness. Adrian had to get up a few times and brought Alex to me to feed him. Alyssa and Sophia were mostly sleeping through the night now. We drifted back to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 27

Mel POV

The next several days consisted of working with the restored and the Moroi. More Moroi were realizing that they had to fight and eventually the only ones who didn't participate in the training sessions were spirit users. They were gathered together and practiced regularly with Adrian. Lissa wanted to practice too but with her being pregnant she couldn't risk her baby's health. I had formed scouting parties and we had eliminated major numbers in the Strigoi threat. To date there have been over 18000 restored and another 16000 were killed. That meant that 8000 had been eliminated in the span of a week and I was thoroughly exhausted. I walked to the wards daily to get a report on the Strigoi movements. Apparently I had spoiled their plans and Strigoi were all beginning to converge on the American court versus attacking other courts. Since the original force that was to attack here have been destroyed, other Strigoi groups merged on us as a more appealing target.

We continued this tactic for several days until the day of the planned attack. I walked to the wards one last time and was given the information I needed almost immediately. We had 10000 coming at us in the first wave and another 5000 in the following wave. We were severely outnumbered, but winning this fight meant that the Strigoi numbers would be devastated, creating a safer world for us. We had another strategy in place as well. We had a set of wards placed twenty feet or so outside the trenches, the trenches filled with fuel, another set of wards, and two sets of perimeter wards. Our hope was that they would stake the first sets of wards and dispose of the humans before all of the wards were staked. Of course we still had our shooters on the roof looking specifically for humans staking the wards.

I had also been working with my powers to project them farther. Adrian had been wonderful through this. He took care of the kids while I planned battle strategies and eliminated any Strigoi we came across. He brought Alex to me when he needed to be breastfed and I watched the kids while he practiced spirit with the restored spirit users. We would be under attack within three hours and I went to the meeting room and had a public meeting called. Once the room was packed with Moroi, guardians and all of the restored the room could fit, we started the meeting. There were several cameras rigged to screens outside the room so that everyone could know what happened in this meeting. Guardian Croft was the first to speak. Christian and Lissa were not present because her daughter had picked now to come into the world. Rose was at the infirmary with them but the rest of the group was here. Lissa and Christian both understood that we couldn't be there because we needed all the fighters we could get.

"We are all here today because our world is in danger of extinction. We have three hours before the Strigoi are upon us and we have made every necessary precaution to keep them at bay. Guardian Mazur, can you please give us a rundown of what we expect." Croft said. I stood and turned to face the crowd.

"We have 300 guardians sanctioned to the court and another 15000 Damphirs that have been restored. We also have 3000 Moroi that have been restored and are willing to fight. There are roughly another 800 adult Moroi that are willing to use their power and fight as well. We have the numbers we need but know that it will not be easy. We have several sets of wards around the perimeter and others farther out to deter them. We have the trenches. The Strigoi right now have 10000 in the first wave and another 5000 behind them. Moroi will weaken quickly so they must take care in how much energy they use. We have shooters prepared to take out any humans that try to breach the wards. All fighters need to meet me near the north gates in two hours to get into position. We must be ready when they get here." I finished and Croft took over again. He dismissed the meeting and everyone filed out. I ran to my apartment to spend some time with my family before the battle. I hoped that we would be victorious, but you never know.

After spending some time with my family, we walked to the safe zone where I had Adrian staying with the girls and Alex. I kissed each one of them and gave Adrian the biggest kiss I could manage. We broke the kiss soon after and I went to do the job I was born to do. I met the fighters right where I had requested and I got everyone into position. We had too many fighters for everyone to get comms, so they were issued to group leaders. I used my comm. to get the shooters in position. Once everyone was in position I started to feel waves of the Strigoi nausea. As they got closer, it became almost unbearable due to sheer numbers.

"Get ready everyone. They are coming." I said into my comm.

Off in the distance I began to see the movement of the Strigoi. We watched as they reached the first set of wards. The shooters took several of the humans out but they managed to stake the first set. They were advancing on the trenches when I ordered them lit. The Strigoi that were the closest to the trench when it was lit were nothing but ash. Some Strigoi tried to jump the trenches and were repelled back into the fire by the wards on the other side. The Strigoi tried to throw the humans over the trenches so that they could stake the wards, but our shooters took them out before they could stake them. We heard the frustrated growls of the Strigoi as they tried to figure out how to get into court.

When the fire began to die down in the trenches, one of the humans managed to break the wards. Our tactic had greatly reduced the numbers and as they drew close, I pulled as much darkness as I could. I had fed three times today to make sure that my power was at full strength. Of the 8000 that remained in the first wave, 7000 of those returned to their former selves. The restored raced towards the humans and took their stakes. The restored fought the remaining Strigoi and those that were Moroi burned them, finishing off the first wave. The restored came toward court and were welcomed inside. I felt that there were more now in the second wave. My mother had told me 5000 but it felt almost triple that. I walked forward so that I was just outside the wards and my mother appeared.

"How many are left?" I asked.

"15000, they have gathered more than originally thought. Destroy these though and the fight with the Strigoi will be finished for a while. If we do not give them time to regroup and gain numbers, they will be manageable from now on." Boy that was the best news I've heard. "They have humans with them also. Be prepared." She said and I stepped back into the wards.

"Shooters, be on the lookout. They have humans in this group as well. Do not let them get to the wards." When the humans got close to the wards I pushed them back with air, buying enough time for the shooters to take them out. I pulled more darkness, releasing another 10000 before the wards were finally broken. I pulled my sword and the real fight began. I swung the sword in quick sweeps, decapitating Strigoi and plunged my sword through other Strigoi's chests. We had the Strigoi significantly outnumbered now and it didn't take long before we were staking the last of the Strigoi. The nausea disappeared with the last Strigoi being staked and everyone cheered. The 17000 Strigoi that were restored in this battle were sent to the training gyms until I could speak to them, but right now I had other priorities. I ran towards the safe zone where I knew Adrian and our children to be.

Adrian ran to me and wrapped me in a tight hug while Janine and Abe were holding the girls and Alex was napping. I told Adrian to stay with the kids while I went to talk to the restored. He reluctantly agreed and I left to talk briefly with Lissa before I addressed the restored. I walked to the infirmary where Lissa, Christian, and Rose would be. Lissa had a beautiful baby girl that the named Anna Marie Dragomir Ozera. Lissa and I came up with a plan to help us deal with the large number of the restored and I went to talk to them. All of the restored Damphirs would be dispersed to academies and courts throughout Moroi society where they would boost guardian numbers and give them a specific purpose. Moroi that were restored would be required to practice the magic expansion techniques and be trained to fight. They would be given the opportunity to resume their previous lives and both Moroi and Damphir had paperwork to complete to revoke death certificates. If they were Strigoi too long to go back to their old lives, they would be given new identities and paperwork to prove who they were.

Once this was all explained to the councils they agreed that this was the best option to deal with the influx of restored Strigoi. My restorations seemed to be much easier on the restored souls than the way that Lissa had restored Dimitri and Sonya. After I was finished with all the meetings and explaining to the restored, I made my way back to our apartment with Rose. Everyone else was already there and I was utterly exhausted. Adrian, Janine and Abe had met us there with the girls and I told everyone about the birth of Lissa and Christian's little girl. There were only two weeks between Alex and Lissa's daughter so I thought that they will grow close to one another as they grow up. Our girls were two weeks from their first birthday and we began to plan for their birthday party.

Lissa and Christian had brought their girl home after the required two days and everything was getting back to normal for us. Two weeks had passed and today was the girls' first birthday and we were all excited to celebrate it. The house was full of people and we were getting things ready to take over to the court's park to have her party. The girls loved the park and they were very active for one year olds. They have begun to walk pretty well and have also started to talk just a little. I still had my hands full with Alexander since he was just a month old. Lissa and Christian's daughter would be one month old in a couple of weeks.

With all of the little ones around, I could see that Rose was a little sad watching us with our kids. I know that she wished that she and Dimitri could have children together. Lissa had changed the law making it legal for Damphir couples to get married, so long as they do not abandon their charges. Rose and Dimitri were now engaged and Lissa was planning their wedding. They were getting married next week because they just didn't want to wait. The Belikov's and Oksana and Mark were here and would stay until the wedding. I had talked to Vladimir and already had their gift planned.

Everyone had a great time at the girls' birthday party and we switched gears, preparing for Rose and Dimitri's wedding. The girls were all going shopping and Yeva volunteered to watch the kids while I went with them. It was actually perfect because I wanted to talk to Rose privately without the kids around. Christian stayed at court with their little girl so we wouldn't have to worry about the kids being in danger.

As we left the court grounds, I began to talk quietly to Rose.

"Rose, I noticed that you seem a little sad when you see us with the kids. Do you want children?" I asked although I could already tell.

"Yeah Melissa, I want children, but I won't have any because I only want them with Dimitri." She said sadly.

"It's okay Rose, you will have everything you ever wanted with Dimitri and more." She nodded in confusion but let it go as we arrived at the mall. The shopping trip went without a hitch and we returned to court several hours later. I explained my plan to Adrian that night and he was excited to see what they would say when I told them at the wedding.

Before we knew it, it was time for Rose and Dimitri's wedding. Everyone was up early making the final preparations. Yeva gave me a knowing look and I couldn't resist asking.

"Yeva you know what I am giving Rose and Dimitri for a wedding present don't you?" I asked in Russian and she smiled. She nodded in reply and I told her to keep quiet about it. The wedding went quickly and everyone made their way to the reception. All of our friends made speeches and soon it was my turn I got up, taking the mike from Adrian and he smiled at me. I turned to face the crowd and the happy couple.

"Rose and Dimitri, I haven't known either of you as long as the others have but when I first met you I could see the intense love you have for each other. Dimitri you were already family to me just as much as Rose has been. Rose when I found out that we were related, all I could think was 'shit'." Everyone began to laugh. "I love you and Dimitri both so much, so I have a little gift for you." They looked at me confused and Vladimir appeared beside them, placing a hand on each of them. "This is only temporary but it is the one thing that you both desire. You both want children with one another so that is the gift that I wanted for you both." They both looked at me and Vladimir open mouthed and then ran to me, wrapping me in a huge hug and crying in joy. When they composed themselves I spoke into the mike again. "Okay let's get to the dancing and finish this reception. The new couple have to go and make a baby." They paled briefly in embarrassment but laughed soon after. They were so happy that they didn't care about the embarrassment. The reception ended later that night and the new couple retired to their room. As a crew was cleaning up the reception room, I went to join the others in Lissa's suite.

We soon retired to our own apartments and I carried Alex while Adrian carried Sophia who was asleep. Eddie assisted us by carrying a sleeping Alyssa. When the kids were tucked into their beds, Adrian and I went to our own room. We had decided that I would go back on the birth control because although we wanted more children, we wanted our kids to be a little older before we added to the family. We showered and lay in bed together. We made love for several hours and drifted to sleep in a tangled heap on the bed.

Sure enough, several weeks later we got the news that Rose was indeed pregnant. The strange part was that she was pregnant with twins which even I didn't expect. Everyone was excited for them and Dimitri was beaming as was Rose.

XXXXX One Year Later XXXXX

Mel POV

Everything has been going great. We have been able to keep the Strigoi numbers down with raids and retraining of the restored. Alyssa and Sophia just celebrated their second birthday last month. Alexander and Lissa's daughter Anna just had their first birthday and Rose and Dimitri's son and daughter were three months old. Mia and Eddie were also expecting a little boy in a few months. Sonya and Mikhail were also expecting and both couples were married shortly after Rose's wedding to Dimitri. Life was good for all of us and my powers were coming to me a lot easier. The Strigoi were all but eliminated and as long as we kept a close watch on their numbers, we could maintain a balance. Damphir and Moroi numbers were up and there was great respect between our two races now. Moroi now respected Damphirs because they protected them with their lives, Damphirs respected the Moroi because they were now willing to fight alongside their guardians. Lissa was a great Queen and made sure that her rulings were both fair and equal for both races. There were still a few people on both sides that tried to make waves, but they were a minority now.

We were all meeting up at the bar tonight like we did whenever we got the chance. Guardian Croft was having a retirement party there and everyone was invited. I think he was going to announce his replacement tonight. I had another announcement to make tonight as well and my walls were up tight so that Adrian couldn't guess my thoughts. He has been so busy with helping Lissa with the political stuff that he hasn't had any time to read my aura either. We got the kids dressed and ready and then I went to get ready myself.

Once we were all dressed, we walked to the bar to meet the others. The bar owner was great and always refused to serve alcohol around the kids. Tonight there were special taps set up with non alcoholic drinks for bar patrons. I think it's because he wanted me to sing every time we came. Soon after we arrived, Guardian Croft got up and started to speak.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I know you are all waiting for me to announce my replacement and I hate to put them on the spot like this. Guardian….would you come up here to accept the position as our new head guardian?" The crowd cheered wildly and I didn't think I heard the name correctly. "Guardian Mazur will you come up here and accept the position." Shit I guess I did hear him right the first time. Everyone looked at me expectantly and I walked towards the stage after handing Alexander to Adrian. The girls were sitting in their stroller and they clapped wildly. I walked up and accepted the position.

"Thank you Guardian Croft. I have to say that I never expected this appointment. I have a little announcement of my own to make as well." They looked at me expectantly. "It appears that several months from now I will have to take a short maternity leave." I let my words sink in while looking straight at Adrian. Others were quicker on the uptake and they all cheered. Finally my words registered with Adrian and he handed Alex over to Abe and ran to the stage with me. He kissed me hard and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. He was absolutely over the moon with the news. We stepped down together and made our way back to our family. They were excited and we talked about babies and pregnancies for an hour or so until the bar manager came over and asked me to sing again. I wracked my brain for something new to sing but couldn't think of anything. Finally I thought of something. I grabbed my guitar and began to sing _Jesus take the wheel_.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on

Ooh, Jesus take the wheel  
Ooh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Ooh, take it, take it from me  
Ooh ooh wah ah ooh ooh ooh

I finished the song and the whole room was shouting, whistling and cheering. Adrian met me as I came off the stage and wrapped me in a huge hug and twirled me around in midair. I squealed in surprise and I heard the others laugh. When he finally let me back on the ground, we walked to the table where my family sat. Sophia and Alyssa were squealing in delight and Alex clapped along with his sisters. Alyssa and Sophia ran from their stroller and grabbed each of my legs, knocking me to the ground. Adrian looked concerned but I shot him a look that told him I was perfectly fine. I laughed at their enthusiasm. Alex walked uneasily to join us in the pile on the floor.

"Mama, you sang really pretty." Alyssa said and Sophia nodded frantically. All three of them wore a large smile that reminded them so much of their father. I smiled at them.

"Thank you sweeties, but can we get off the floor now?" We all laughed and Adrian helped me up. We finally made it to the table and I sat down beside Adrian. Alex walked over and pulled on the hem of my dress.

"Mama, up?" He said and I reached down to place him on my lap. Sophia was in Adrian's lap and Abe held Sophia. Rose's daughter Katerina (or Kat as everyone called her) was in Janine while Dimitri held his son Mason. Lissa held their daughter Anna who chatted happily towards Alexander. We couldn't understand half of what they said but I wasn't concerned as long as they were happy. Mia was about five months and Sonya was about 3 months. I was actually about 2 months and I wanted our family to get a vacation in before everything got crazy again with all the babies being born and I started as head guardian. I had told Guardian croft about the plan for a vacation before I knew that he had appointed me as his replacement. He agreed that he would help so I never expected him to choose me.

"Guys since the next few months are going to be busy with babies being born and me starting as head guard, I thought we all might benefit from a short vacation? Any vacation that we have ever tried to have before was always ruined and i want at least one good vacation before we can't have one for a while." I said and they all immediately agreed. We chose to go to one of the houses in Georgia since we wanted to stay in the states in case we were needed. There were also fewer Strigoi in the US than other countries. I talked briefly with Hans and he agreed that we needed to do it now as opposed to after I was sworn in as head guardian. We decided shortly after to call it a night. Adrian and I put the kids to bed and went to our own bed. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow we would start planning and packing for our vacation.

**I hope that you guys like it. I'm trying to tie up some loose ends and finish this story. I love this story and I hope you do too. Plus I could use some more ideas for another story and dont forget to check out my other story called Tree of Hearts. -Thanks.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

Chapter 28

Mel POV

We woke up the next morning and packed for our little vacation. The kids were super excited as we were and began throwing things wildly into their small suitcases. I laughed at their enthusiasm. I finished packing my things and Adrian was packing his. I went to the girls' room and helped them pack and Adrian packed Alexander's when he was finished. I think that we had the record for the quickest packing job in history (considering we had three children to pack for). We helped the kids take their stuff downstairs and we got ready to go over to Lissa's for breakfast. I held Alex while the girls loaded into the stroller. They could walk very well now, but I didn't want them too tired before they were on the flight to Georgia. We left the luggage by the door and went over to Lissa's. I would get some of the guys to help with that later. We walked into Lissa's suite without even knocking like we always did. The girls bolted from the stroller and immediately ran over to Janine and Abe. I laughed as the scary mobster man that we all knew turned to jello around the girls.

Alex was having a fit to get down and play with Anna so I knelt, placing his feet on the ground. Everyone was already here and I went into the kitchen to help Christian. Dimitri was in there as well and he looked like he had a rough night with the kids. I placed my hand on his shoulder and sent a little healing to him. He smiled telling me that he felt better but I could still see the signs of exhaustion.

"Dimitri, go in the living room with the others and Chris and I will take care of breakfast. You look like you could use some rest." I said.

"Mel, I'm fine. Besides I just put in some black bread. I need to wait for it to come out." He stated and I looked at him incredulously.

"Dimitri Belikov. You know as well as I do that is just an excuse. Besides that what am I, chopped liver? You aren't the only one that can cook black bread. I can see that you are tired so get your tired ass out of this kitchen now!" I ordered. I could hear the others laughing from the living room at the exchanged. He finally nodded and left the kitchen. Christian looked over at me and smirked.

"Thanks Mel, I've been trying to get him to go sit in the living room since he got here. Although I will say that I have never seen him give up on anything that quickly." He said. Shit. Did I accidentally use compulsion on him? I thought. Just then Adrian came into the kitchen. I heard the message he sent me. (No Mel you didn't. He was just too tired to argue over it. Even if you did he would have understood.) I smiled at him and he wrapped me in a hug. I melted to him but broke the embrace quickly as the timer went off for the black bread. Soon after, we sat down to breakfast. It was kind of a tight fit with everyone here, but we managed. Adrian and I made a plate for the girls and Alex and those that weren't making plates for the kids made plates for everyone else. We were one big family and we always looked after each other. Once breakfast was finished, the Moroi in our group took all our children and Anna to the feeders while the guys collected our luggage and sent it to the jet with Pavel and Sergei.

When we all finished at the feeders, we went to the jet where all the kids were strapped into their seats. Once everyone was on board, the jet taxied down the runway. I was a little nervous because we were heading back to where this adventure had all started. Adrian heard my thoughts and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. When the jet leveled off into the flight I began to feel the pressure of the ghosts in my head. It had been so long since we have flown that my control had slipped a little. Adrian noticed of course and spots began to gather in my vision. I saw my mother's ghost and she looked concerned. I talked to her in my head, telling her that I was trying to get my barriers up. She nodded and soon after I had my barriers up and the pressure was gone. Soon after that we were all sleeping.

Most of us didn't wake up until we were about to land at the small airstrip near Silver Springs. I was still a little nervous about being here but those thoughts were silenced when we got to the house. It had been nearly three years since I have been here in Georgia and it hadn't changed much. I remembered this house from passing by it often and I never imagined that I actually owned it. We all went about getting the kids settled and we unpacked. We decided that we would go over to the next town and go shopping. It was still daylight and we left for the mall. It was smaller than the ones close to court or the academy, but it had what we needed. I purchased a three seat stroller so that the children could be close to me and Adrian. I purchased a one for Rose and Dimitri as well and they were grateful for the help. We were always very generous with each other.

We shopped for several hours and left the mall to eat dinner. After dinner, Adrian and the kids went with some of the others back to the house. Dimitri, Pavel, Abe and I went to shop for food and supplies we would need during our stay here. As we were leaving the store, I tensed sensing that Strigoi were nearby. Everyone noticed the change in posture and the guardians all reached for their stakes. We set our bags down on the concrete near Abe. I sent him a message in my head to stay out of the fight unless he had no choice. He gave a subtle nod but I could tell that he didn't agree with the idea.

Soon after, there were a dozen Strigoi around us. Some of them I recognized and I knew that they were the type of humans that would turn willingly. They stalked around us and Pavel stayed close to Abe. One that I assumed to be the leader looked straight at me. He was one of Richard's friends that were present at the party that night so long ago.

"Well, well. Melissa Mazur, what are you doing back here? I must say you have filled out quite well and Richard will be pleased to know that you are back for more." He sneered. I knew that he was lying about Richard. I remember watching as the life drained from that particular Strigoi. I laughed at him.

"You lie Carl. Richard has been dead a lot longer that he was undead. You will be joining him soon so don't worry." I smirked.

His cruel smile faded as I announced Richard's death and he lunged, beginning the attack. I dodged quickly, grabbing his wrist with my left hand. I kicked his stomach sending him flying. He regrouped quickly and we swapped hits for what seemed like several minutes. I staked him as soon as I had an opening and I went on autopilot, punching, kicking and staking Strigoi as fast as I could. Dimitri and Pavel were holding their own, but I could tell that they were tiring quickly. We were down to the last three Strigoi and once I finished mine I assisted the others. They had taken two each and I assisted with two more, but the rest were mine. I had killed six by myself and when the fight was over, I was exhausted. Pavel and Dimitri grabbed the bags and headed to the car while Abe stayed with me. I started to feel some pain as the adrenaline wore off. I assessed my injuries and recapped the attack in my mind. There were no hits to my stomach so I knew the baby would be okay. I was bleeding pretty bad and concentrated on closing the wounds. Abe and I walked slowly to the car and once we were inside the car, Abe's phone rang. I knew that Adrian was freaking out because he got pulled into my head during the fight. I opted not to use my magic because I didn't want any of the Strigoi to report back saying that the Protector was in town. I heard the conversation that Abe was having with Adrian and I was frustrated that he ranted so much about fighting while I was pregnant. I did understand his concern, but using my magic in such a public place would have drawn more attention.

Abe had Pavel call the alchemist that he called Sydney. Dimitri was driving and I could see that he and Pavel both has some minor injuries. I healed both of them by the time we reached the house. Adrian was waiting anxiously on the porch as were the others. Thankfully the kids were all sleeping upstairs. Adrian had the door open of the car as soon as it stopped and he hugged me fiercely. I knew that he wanted to yell about how stupid I was for fighting while pregnant, but he heard my thoughts and although he didn't like it he finally understood. I was okay but physically exhausted. Once everyone was brought up to speed on the events of tonight's fight, we all went to bed. I stopped by the kids rooms to check on them and then followed Adrian to bed after a quick shower.

The next day came and we ran on a modified schedule so that we were not out at night due to Strigoi attacks. We got dressed and while Adrian was in the living room with the kids, I went to the kitchen to get breakfast started. Abe had arranged feeders for me and all of the Moroi. Christian came in a few minutes later and started to help with breakfast. Once we were done eating breakfast, we just sat at the table trying to decide what we would do today.

"What do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"We don't really know Mel. You know more about what to do around here more than we do. What do you think we should do?" Lissa said.

We talked about this for a little while and finally decided to go to the park with the kids. There was a nice walkway around the park where the guardians could run and there were also plenty of activities for the kids and covered pavilions for the Moroi to sit under and a nature trail on the west side of the park. When we got to the park, each of us left to do our own things but stayed within sight of each other, giving all of us our own space to be with our separate little families. The kids had a ball on the playgrounds and other activities. As lunch drew closer we decided to round every one up and head to the small diner just outside the park for a bite to eat.

When lunch was over we went back to the house and spent the rest of our vacation as one big family. Sure each couple had the opportunities to have private time but most of the time we just chatted and had fun with family. Rose did try to pull a few pranks, but since everyone was either caring for kids or pregnant, she only did pranks on the guys. Dimitri was obviously the target of some, but most were directed to Christian.

Before we knew it we all had to go back to reality and our regular lives. We enjoyed our vacation with only the one Strigoi incident and we left the house for the move back to court. When we were driving back to the jet we were all talking and laughing. All of a sudden the van swerved violently to the right and we hit something as it ran into the road. I got out when the van stopped and I noticed a furry figure laying on the ground. It was a large dog but it still appeared to be very young. It looked like some kind of Husky or Shepherd mix and I felt drawn to it. It was barely breathing and it whimpered in pain. Without realizing it I knelt down and placed my hands on the dog, healing it. The dog stood shakily and turned to me. Adrian was watching cautiously behind me as the dog approached, looking me straight in my eyes. It rubbed its large head against me and gave a contented sigh. Finally everyone came out of their shock and Adrian spoke.

"Well it looks like we have just adopted." Adrian laughed and the dog looked at him.

"Yeah I think so Adrian." I said laughing as the dog licked my face excitedly. He really was a young dog and seemed full of energy now. We walked over to get back in the van and he looked hesitant, but when he saw me get in the van he jumped in without another thought.

We finally loaded into the van with our new furry family member. Sophia, Alyssa, and Alex immediately fell in love with the dog that we had yet to name. When we got to the jet he walked on like he owned the place and immediately lay down near me and the kids. I could tell that he would be very protective of us. I looked at the dog and tried to think of a name for him. He had the Husky look but was mostly grey/black with some white highlights. He seemed covered in shadows.

"Shadow" I whispered. He looked up at me and did that quirky confused look that dogs do with their heads. I laughed at him.

"What Mel?" Adrian asked smiling slightly.

"I want to call him Shadow. It fits him." I said.

"Shadow it is then. I think that he will be our own little protector you know." Adrian said and I nodded.

"Yeah but that's okay. The kids love him already and he's attuned to every move they make. Even now he is watching them. I believe that we were meant to have him in our lives somehow." I said. I really didn't know how I knew but I just felt that he belonged with our family. I cuddled up beside Adrian and we drifted off to sleep for the rest of the flight.

When we got to court the guardians there were quite surprised that we had a dog with us. For the most part, animals were not allowed at court because they didn't like Damphirs. So far, Shadow seemed to fit in very well with our family, although he did growl at one of the guardians who tried to separate him from our group. I wasn't worried because Lissa gave me permission to keep him with me. Hell she said I could have him in my office if I wanted to.

Months had passed and Mia had her baby boy. Four months had passed since we came back from our vacation and I was six months into my pregnancy, while Sonya was seven months into hers. I had found out that I was having another boy and Sonya was having a girl. Lissa was very excited and I looked at her aura that morning at breakfast and smiled. She was pregnant too. I spoke in my head to Adrian and he smiled at me, confirming what I saw.

Lissa told everyone that she was pregnant that morning and they were going to announce it publically at the open meeting we were having today. Everyone seemed to be happy with the news and most were much more accepting of Christian because he had proven that he didn't do things like his family had. I also had Angel at court now that she had graduated and I also talked regularly with the bonded pair that I met in Russia. Those that I restored also kept in touch with me quite often as well. Theresa and Damon were also at court often and would come to visit us and Angel.

Lissa and I were going over the guardian assignments and for the first time in decades, there were enough guardians to go around to all the royals and even most of the non-royal Moroi. Let me tell you that being head guardian at six months pregnant was very difficult. I did delegate some of the more strenuous tasks to other guardians under me and I was afraid they would resent me but they were surprisingly cooperative. I had to leave my position as head guard several times to facilitate raids of Strigoi hideouts and the occasional attack, but the last several months were uneventful.

Sonya had her little girl just as I was entering my eighth month of pregnancy. Lissa appointed someone to temporarily run the office but they were to have any decisions go through me or Lissa. I was officially as big as a house but no one would admit that to my face.

When Sonya was at home and rested for a few days we decided that we would have a party for all of the family in the ballroom. I would have rather had it at the house but there were so many of us now that we didn't all fit in the regular housing units all at once.

We had Abe and Janine, the Belikov's, Mark and Oksana, Rose and Dimitri with Katerina and Mason, Lissa and Christian with Anna, Eddie and Mia with their son Jonathan, Sonya and Mikhail and their new daughter Maryanne, and finally Adrian and I with Sophia, Alyssa, and Alex. Angel, Damon and Theresa were also here for the party as well. We had a great time and dinner was fantastic. I stepped outside for a breath of fresh air while the others were dancing and carrying on inside the ballroom. I felt that something was a little off but I wasn't sure what. I didn't get time to ponder the thought too much because the next thing I know there is a syringe pressed into my neck and I am falling into darkness as someone catches me and hauls me away from the building.

**This story will be coming to an end soon and I'm tying up loose ends so just bear with me please.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer i do not own VA or its characters.**

Chapter 29

Adrian POV

I kept a silent watch on Melissa and her emotions tonight. The party was in full swing and she left minutes ago to get some fresh air. I could tell that she was content and happy that the party was going well. Within minutes that happiness turned to confusion as she noticed that something felt a little bit off. She didn't get time to ponder that long and her thoughts were suddenly blanked out. I saw the last images in her mind as I was sucked into her head just before darkness took her.

"NO!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could to where her thoughts showed that she was. Everyone knew that there was something wrong and they looked at me in question. My worst fears have been realized. I was too late to keep them from taking her again. "She's gone. I stated falling to my knees.

"What do you mean gone Adrian?" Lissa asked.

"I was sucked in her head just seconds ago and she was standing right her. I don't know what happened but her vision went dark and I was pushed out of her head." I explained as I looked at the grave faces before me. "Someone took her."

We searched everywhere that we could think of and had the court locked down. Mel was eight months pregnant so we had to find her quickly. I noticed that Shadow was whining at something in the bushed and I go to see what he has found. I find a syringe that looks like it hasn't been there long and I called Dimitri to check it out. Dimitri was put in charge of the guardians that were investigating her disappearance. He took it to get analyzed to see if we could get some information. With the syringe as our only lead to what happened to her all we could do is wait. I went back up to my room and tried to get through to her in her dreams once again.

Mel POV

Dammit I really hate the whole kidnapping thing. I woke up with a really bad headache. I looked around the small room that I was in and I was for once glad that it was a little more homey than the last times. Of course I was in a basement but I already expected that. I tried to move only to realize that I was restrained. I was testing the restraints when the door started to open and I was surprised at what, or rather who, I saw.

"Well Miss Mazur, I must say that it has been a long time since we've seen you. I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday." He said.

"Really, well I'm still trying to forget that unfortunate event." I said proudly. "I could really do without seeing your ugly face right now." He walked up to the bed and grabbed me by the throat.

"Melissa, just like Rose aren't you? Your mouth gets you into trouble." He said and I flinched at the pressure that he was putting around my neck. He released my neck and stepped away but that didn't help my breathing. He used air to make it hard for me to breath and pulled air away causing me to choke. He finally finished with his torture and then approached me again while I was trying to regulate my breathing.

"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you that you didn't deserve."

"You have turned the Moroi from the way we have been for centuries. Guardians are supposed to fight the battles and we are supposed to be protected at all costs. You are the reason that the Moroi at court are passing laws that benefit guardians and all Damphirs. Moroi are superior and we were fine until you came around." He said. I let him rant on and on. Nothing I said would get me out of this at the moment. He leaned in closer to me and I knew what he was going to do but had no way to stop it. I had to guard my baby and keep him safe.

"Let's see how good you taste." He sunk his fangs into my neck and fed from me. As he finished and pulled away, darkness was coming for me. He and his sidekick walked back out the door and I fell into darkness. I could only hope that my little boy would be okay.

The darkness changed to swirls of bright colors and next thing I knew I was in a garden that Adrian and I loved. I spotted him immediately and ran to him.

"Mel, are you ok? Where are you? Have they hurt you?" Adrian rattled out questions and if this weren't life or death I would have thought it funny.

"Woah Adrian, stop. Yes I'm ok and so is the baby. I have been bitten but there aren't any Strigoi here. I was taken by a very angry Moroi. He went to school with Rose and he and his buddy were the ones I had the confrontation with the first day at court." I informed him and he paled a little.

"Wait Mel, are you talking about Jesse Zeklos and Ralf?" He asked angrily. I nodded. The dream started to go fuzzy and began to fade. He kissed me hard on the lips and we whispered our love for each other before I knew it I was back in the room with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I had an idea but I had to do it perfectly in order for it to work.

"Welcome back blood whore." He smirked and I growled at him. Ralf wasn't in the room so this might just work. He got closer to me and looked me straight in my eyes. It's now or never, I thought.

"Jesse, you are going to untie me and show me the way out of here." I said putting as much compulsion in as possible. I was a little weak from blood loss and being eight months pregnant with no access to the blood I needed. He glazed over and immediately untied me. He led me to the door and we were fortunate that we didn't run into Ralf during my escape. Once I was outside one big problem for me was that it was dark and although I had a stake being heavily pregnant was a handicap right now. I opened up my senses to my surroundings and I was cautious even though I didn't sense any Strigoi. I discovered that I was only a few miles away from court but I surely couldn't walk all that way. I tried to send Adrian a message in my mind. (Adrian, I escaped but I'm still a few miles outside of court.) He sent me a message back seconds later. (I'll find you babe. Give me some kind of landmark as soon as you can and we'll come get you.) I continued to walk for a little while until I came to a main road and across the road was a little house that had wards around it. The name 'Baxter' was on the mailbox and I went to the door to see if they would let me use their phone.

Adrian POV

I tried for a while to get through to Mel and when I did, I was furious to learn that it was Jesse Zeklos that had drugged my wife and carted her and our baby off somewhere. He bit her and when I saw the mark and Mel confirmed it I was livid. Once the dream faded I stood up immediately and went to the lounge where everyone was waiting for news. Abe and Janine were there as well, obviously concerned for Mel and the baby. Everyone was waiting expectantly and I had to tell them the news.

"Melissa was not taken by Strigoi, but a royal Moroi that we all know. Rose probably knows him better than the rest." Rose looked confused and I sighed. "Jesse Zeklos, and his little sidekick Ralf. Remember what they did with the Mana club? How they got people to join? Jesse is an air user isn't he?" I said. "She didn't say it but I know that he hurt her with air. He also fed from her."

Minutes later while we were trying to figure out what to do I heard Mel's voice in my head. (Adrian, I escaped but I'm still a few miles outside of court.) I widened my eyes in surprise. I haven't been able to send messages to her from that distance unless I was pulled into her head. I sent her a reply back. (I'll find you babe. Give me some kind of landmark as soon as you can and we'll come get you.) I sent to her. Everyone else looked at me strangely and I explained what she said to me. I waited for Mel to send us a landmark but some of the guardians broke into groups and went looking near court for her. I could only hope that she and the baby would be home safe tonight.

Mel POV

I knocked on the door and it was answered by a tall female guardian with short dark hair and bright blue eyes. She eyed me suspiciously but the suspicion faded when she saw my huge stomach.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could use you phone really quick? I need to get back to court and I want to call my husband. Her eyes widened a little at meeting a guardian that is married. She ushered me in the foyer and I heard voices in the dining room.

"Guardian Rogers, who was at the door?" A tiny Moroi woman asked as she entered the foyer. When her eyes fell on me, she rushed to my side. "My dear what happened to you? Are you hurt?" I almost laughed at her sudden concern but I just smiled slightly at her. My back was hurting rather badly and I was worried that if I didn't get back to court, this baby would be born outside of the wards of court.

"My name is Melissa Mazur Ivashkov and I am the head guardian at the royal court. I wondered if I might use your phone?" Their eyes widened and the Moroi woman nodded and I thanked her. I walked over to the small table that she had indicated the phone was. I reached for it but I was stopped by a searing pain shooting through my body. I clutched my stomach and held the table with my other hand to keep me upright. I noticed a man's hands on me, directing me over to a bedroom. The female guardian and the Moroi woman went about preparing items for delivery. I looked up at the guardian once the contraction lessened. "Call the court and tell them my location. Get Lord Ivashkov here." She nodded and left the room to make the calls I requested while the Moroi woman stayed with me. I hadn't noticed that the man that directed me in here was still sitting beside me, holding onto my hand. He was a Moroi man, similar in age to the Moroi woman. He smiled as his kind eyes met mine.

"This may take a while if this is your first child. I assume that you know what you have to do?"

"Yes and this is certainly not my first. The twins were the worst but my little boy was a lot easier. This one is a little early but I guess the stress of the last few days has something to do with that." I stated and she was both surprised and confused. "I was kidnapped and I managed to escape. They drugged me when they took me and between that and the bites, I don't know what kind of stress that put the baby under." I explained. I cringed as another contraction hit and the guardian came back into the room. I just hoped that Adrian was here in time to see his little boy born.

Adrian POV

We were all sitting around Lissa's suite waiting for any news from Mel. I was really worried that they might not make it back here tonight. I went to the kitchen for some water when I felt extreme pain. I realized that it was Mel having contractions and I was panicked.

"Adrian what is wrong?" Lissa asked.

"Mel. The baby is coming right now." I said through the pain. I was finally able to put my blocks up once the contraction lessened. Just then the phone rang. Lissa came running in with a smile on her face.

"Adrian, she went to the home of a Moroi couple where she went into labor. The guardian just called and gave the directions." Lissa said and we loaded into several SUVs headed for the location the guardian gave us. It wasn't very far, but it felt like it took hours. As we pulled into the drive I ran for the door where the female guardian met us. Abe and Janine were watching the kids while we went to get Mel, so my only concern was her.

I ran to the room that the guardian indicated and replaced the Moroi man that held Mel's hand. I sent a silent thanks for keeping her calm and focused. I kissed Mel's forehead, already beaded with sweat. Her eyes were tired and happy at the same time. A few more pushes and put little boy was crying and wailing. Mel and I both cried tears of joy as she held our little boy.

Hours later I knew she just wanted to sleep but we convinced her that we had to get back to court. I wanted her to get checked out and the baby as well. I had no doubts that these Moroi did everything right to help her deliver, but the stress of the kidnapping and the bites might have hidden effects. We thanked the couple profusely and left for court. Mel and the baby were checked out and were healthy. The doctor made them stay overnight as a precaution.

Jesse and Ralph were both tracked down and arrested for kidnapping and assault on a guardian. Because Mel was the head guardian, they received a stronger punishment. Mel and the baby came home the following day and we named our little boy Jaxson Marcus Mazur Ivashkov. My family was complete. I had a beautiful wife, two bright and beautiful girls, and two handsome and intelligent little boys. I thoroughly spoiled each one of the and we were happy with the life we had here at court. I still hated that Mel carried on with her guardian duties, but I also understood now that this was who she was. She didn't just guard one person from danger, but she guarded everyone with the same and equal conviction. She was like Rose in that way I guess. I still loved Rose but it had morphed into a sisterly love and a respect for what she went through for love. I understood now that I had unintentionally pushed her to try things with me and we both knew who she would pick. Rose and I had a friendly relationship now and even Dimitri and I got along.

I'm not sure what will happen in the future, but for right now I have my family and my growing group of friends. With the people around us, there isn't anything that could hurt us or our children. Mel smiled down at our youngest little boy and I knew that all was right in the world. She fed him and put him to bed while the other children were all playing together. I went to lie in the bed with my wife. I watched her as she drifted to sleep.

Whatever happens later in life, I have this life and I don't intend to waste it. I dream walked with her and wondered what was next in our lives.

XXX Five years laterXXX

Mel POV

Jax is 5 years old today. His older brother Alex is 6 and their sisters are 8. Alyssa and Sophia are the epitome of princesses except Sophia is a little tomboyish and doesn't worry about getting into things. The kids all have their special abilities but Vladimir told me that they wouldn't get powers like mine until they are much older. They all seem to have a knack for spirit but no problems with the darkness. I love my babies so much that I find it hard to send them to the academy. They all love Shadow to death and cried when I told them that he couldn't follow them to the academy. Lissa Rose, Mia, Sonya and I all were crying because we had to send them to the academy. We had the older ones tutored at court until the little ones were ready and we sent them all to St. Vladimir's together. So here we were, the whole gang was here sending their children off to the academy. Adrian and I entered the kids as Moroi because essentially that was what they were. I wanted them to all learn their magic and how to control it. They would be in some classes with Lissa and Christians little girl Anna and their 4 year old Meghan would be around Jax a lot. Eddie and Mia's little boy, along with Sonya's little girl would be in guardian classes. Rose and Dimitri's children would be in guardian classes as well so that none of the kids would be alone. We talked to their teachers and Alberta about them. I asked for Alberta to train my kids some when they were old enough. They were mostly Moroi but I wanted them to be able to protect themselves.

As we went back home, I knew that they were safe but I couldn't help the worry that seeped into me. As a mom, I couldn't understand how I could just leave them at the academy like that. I was lonely for several days without the kids here but it did give me time to be with Adrian like never before. We were always either fighting Strigoi or I was pregnant, or both.

As we lay in bed that night, I tried to think about what our future would be like but it was unwritten. Whatever happens we will do it together. The world has been a lot safer now and I felt confident that the Strigoi wouldn't be as much of a problem anymore. Only time will tell. I snuggled into the bed, curled next to the love of my life. My past no longer plagued my thoughts and the man next to me and my kids are my future.

***I really liked writing this story and I hoped that you enjoyed it. Thanks**


End file.
